


Extinção

by Jafs



Series: Ano Zero [13]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: A filha clama pela terra mãe, A fé salva, A lei mais poderosa do universo, E a montanha não se moveu, Eu irei aonde meu coração pertence, F/F, F/M, Nós somos os últimos, Pilotando uma máquina biológica, Quebrando a quarta parede, Você nunca irá vencer
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: Em um bastião de desesperança jaz o réquiem de uma deusa.
Series: Ano Zero [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/293660
Comments: 4





	1. Anúncio

**Author's Note:**

> Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.

_**** _

_**"Mors stupebit et natura,** _

_**Cum resurget creatura,** _

_**Judicanti responsura." Dies Irae, quarta estrofe** _

Eu só vejo máquinas.

Eu estou cansada, mas não consigo dormir.

Eu quero chorar, mas não tenho mais lágrimas.

Eu queria acordar e ver o meu quarto. Descer as escadas e ouvir a minha mãe perguntar se eu quero torradas. Ter que brigar com o meu irmão pela vez de usar o banheiro, o pai não terminou de reformar o outro, ele nunca termina.

Mas agora eu só vejo máquinas, com os seus bips e luzes, me mantendo viva, pois o meu corpo se foi.

Eu sou uma âncora agora e a minha família está agarrada a mim, afundando, afundando...

O mesmo filme fica passando na minha cabeça, mas com finais diferentes. Eu me vejo me agarrando em outro galho, como um macaco ou girando graciosamente no ar e pousando com as pernas. Eu iria quebrar elas, iria doer pra caralho. Eu me tornaria uma celebridade na escola, as pessoas iriam querer assinar nomes nos gessos e meu irmão estaria ferrado. Tantas vezes que alguém andou por aquele galho, sem problemas, por que quebrou? Eu nem sou pesada.

Minha orelha esquerda está coçando, mas eu não quero acordar a minha tia. Ela está ali, roncando na cadeira, achando que eu estou dormindo. Daqui a algumas semanas será o meu aniversário de quinze anos, deve vir a família toda, vai ser obrigatório, né. Vai ter balões, vai ter bolo, acho que não vai ter vestido... Mas vai ter sorrisos. Eu tenho que sorrir também.

Eles vão ficar falando sobre eu receber alta do hospital, continuar a fisioterapia... Eu acho que até o médico vai ser convidado, só para dizer que estou 'evoluindo bem'. Enquanto isso, quando me lavam, eu vejo meus membros cada dia mais finos e com aquelas feridas inchadas terríveis que eles chamam de 'escaras'. Aí me dizem que jogam um jato de água fria no meu ânus para estimulá-lo e fazer eu defecar. Eu não sinto nada, claro, só o cheiro...

Evoluindo? Meu corpo está apodrecendo, eu não o reconheço, ele se foi. Eu deveria ter morrido.

Porém eu não consigo desligar essas máquinas, elas são parte de mim, com os seus bips e luzes.

Tem um par de luzes vermelhas me encarando, agora.

* * *

**Anúncio**

O banheiro sem janelas estava lotado de garotas tomando banho de chuveiro lado a lado. Todas eram jovens, mas o mais em comum era que todas tinham um anel prateado no dedo do meio de suas mãos esquerdas e uma marca na respectiva unha.

Dentre elas havia uma que não estava se sentindo muito à vontade. Não porque todas ali estavam nuas, mas porque quase todas eram completas estranhas. Algumas poucas semanas atrás ela estava com a família, agora nem tinha idéia de onde estava com toda aquela gente.

Essas preocupações foram deixadas de lado quando o seu olhar azul claro capturou a gilete rosa que estava segurando. A água do chuveiro vinha com pressão e judiava um pouco a sua pele escura, e era sempre fria, não que isso fosse ruim, pois o ar sempre estava quente e abafado. O maior problema era que não dava de evitar de molhar o seu cabelo marrom escuro, um tanto longo e volumoso, e dessa vez havia uma certa urgência.

Era hora de acelerar. A garota decidiu começar pelas axilas, mas assim que passou a gilete, sentiu e viu que os pêlos não foram cortados. Só então se deu conta que não havia removido a tampa protetora da lâmina. Ela trouxe o objeto para mais próximo de seus olhos, com o intuito de deixar a tarefa mais fácil, porém, ao fazer isso, sua mão passou sob o jato de água do chuveiro e foi o bastante para deixa-lo cair. "Ah!" Aquela gilete era a única que ela havia trazido e se eu alguém pisasse em cima... Uma angústia nasceu em seu peito, mas, felizmente, ela descobriu que a ferramenta havia caído no pé da garota ao seu lado e ela já tinha pegado.

Enquanto subia o olhar, ela foi reparando na outra garota. Ela tinha um corpo mais alto e esguio, e virtualmente desprovida de seios. A pele era pálida, um pouco acinzentada, anêmica. O cabelo era um tanto curto, de cor roxa, mas as raízes e pontas eram vermelhas, não pareciam ser naturais. Os olhos também eram roxos e estavam examinando a gilete, mas logo trocou olhares.

"Ah..." Voltando a ficar ansiosa, a garota de pele escura se esforçou em sorrir. "Obrigada..."

Sem esboçar nenhuma expressão, a outra garota retornou a sua atenção para a gilete, enquanto sua outra mão passou no rosto. Então ela tirou a tampa protetora e se virou para o chuveiro, usando a lâmina para remover os pêlos que havia sentido.

A dona daquele objeto parou de sorrir. "Eh... hmmm..."

A garota pálida já havia começado a depilar as axilas.

Será que ela não tinha ouvido? Ela ficou mais tensa, ela não queria levantar a voz e acabar brigando com uma estranha, pior, uma garota mágica estranha. Talvez fosse melhor esperar a vez de usar.

"Não vai devolver não?!"

Ela reconheceu a voz e viu uma garota loira se aproximando, de pele clara, mas não pálida, seu cabelo era bem curto e seu olhar estava cheio de cólera. Todavia, ela não se sentia assustada, pois aquela era a sua amiga Alice. Sua melhor amiga.

Alice não esperou muito para chegar bem perto da garota pálida e levantar ainda mais a voz, "EI IDIOTA! Tá com água no ouvido?"

A garota lentamente se virou para a loira. Ela não estava zangada, na verdade ela parecia estar entediada.

"Isso é da Maya!" Alice continuou a falar alto.

A garota pálida voltou a trocar olhares com a garota de pele escura.

Maya apenas sorriu, como se desculpando.

Então garota olhou para ambas e finalmente mudou sua face para um sorriso sarcástico, "Ah, enten-"

"Você fala!" Alice a interrompeu, "que legal... Agora devolve!"

Maya olhou envolta. Vendo que algumas garotas estavam prestando atenção naquela cena, ela sentiu seu coração ficar mais pesado.

A garota com a gilete estava agora visivelmente irritada, mas a sua voz ainda soava tranquila, lembrava um sussurro, "Vocês duas são as novas refugiadas."

"Eu sou a Alice e esta é a minha amiga Maya, de quem você roubou." A loira rangeu os dentes. "Entendeu agora?"

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e sua fisionomia novamente estava apática. Logo ela deu as costas e trouxe a gilete para raspar a virilha.

Indignada, Alice agarrou o braço dela para impedi-la, mas ao tentar puxar, não conseguiu movê-lo nem por um centímetro.

"A-Alice..." Maya queria por um fim naquilo, no entanto um sentimento de egoísmo e culpa tomou conta de seu espírito. Talvez aquela garota anêmica merecesse uma punição.

Certa do que se tratava, Alice se concentrou e deixou a gema amarela em seu anel brilhar. Quase de imediato, ela estava conseguindo a puxar o braço, mas apenas um pouco.

A garota esguia olhou de relance para trás.

Na mesma hora, Alice não conseguia mais progresso. "NNNnggg!" Ela tentou puxar com mais força, mas o braço escorregou de suas mãos. "Ahhh!" Se não fosse por Maya tê-la segurado, ela teria caído no piso frio. Aquilo havia se tornado pessoal, ela iria obter a gilete de sua amiga nem que tivesse que cortar aquele braço.

Todos os chuveiros pararam. Aquele evento súbito desviou a atenção de todas as garotas presentes.

Até mesmo a de sua amiga, Maya se sentiu agradecida por isso. Ela viu que havia uma mulher ao lado do registro geral do banheiro. O cabelo dela era vermelho e preso com um coque, sua pele era clara e olhos cinzas. Vestia uma camisa branca de manga comprida e gola alta, parecia ser desconfortável, e uma saia preta muito longa, não dava para ver os pés. Um rosário vermelho estava enrolado em sua mão direita, enquanto sua mão esquerda tinha o anel que todas que fizeram contrato com Kyuubey tinham. Seu sorriso era educado, de alguém que estava esperando pacientemente.

Sem questionar ou reclamar, as garotas foram em direção aos armários. Isso incluía a garota pálida, que devolveu a gilete para Maya, dizendo antes ir, "Nada aqui é seu..."

Com os punhos e lábios cerrados, Alice acompanhou ela com os olhos, murmurando, "Ah, essa aí quer levar uma bifa na cara..."

Maya tentou acalmá-la, "Não, está tudo bem..." Contudo, a gilete estava cheia de cabelo e não havia água e tempo para lavá-la. "Vamos, não queremos irritar a Madre, né?"

Alice olhou de relance para a mulher com o rosário, ela ainda sorria, mas não seria por muito tempo. "É, bora."

Já nos armários, Maya se secou e colocou as suas roupas íntimas, e então o uniforme: uma camisa branca de manga curta e calças bege estampada com uma camuflagem militar. O pior era pôr a meia e a bota preta, ela tinha pés largos para aquele calçado e o cadarço era muito fino, difícil de manusear.

"Meninaaas, nós temos um compromisso."

Ouvir a voz de Madre fez Maya lembrar de sua mãe, de sua família. Não era algo que ela queria, não só por causa da saudade, mas também de imaginar como eles deviam estar desesperados atrás de qualquer paradeiro dela. Aceitar a solidariedade da Irmandade havia sido uma boa escolha? Naquela hora, parecia ter sido a única.

"Ow, Maya. Tá pronta? O pessoal já está formando a fila." Alice já estava devidamente uniformizada.

"E-Estou!" Ela finalizou fazendo um nó de qualquer jeito no cadarço, para ao menos não deixar o calçado escapar.

Madre liderou as garotas na saída do banheiro, por um túnel de concreto com canos largos no teto. Após uma curva, elas chegaram em um grande salão com muitas camas, formando fileiras, todas iguais e de design simples, com colchões e travesseiros finos e de cor branca.

Apesar disso, Maya localizou facilmente a sua cama, ela já havia memorizado. Seus poucos pertences pessoais estavam debaixo dela, ela ainda não confiava nos armários, e o melhor é que Alice usava a cama ao lado.

Elas deixaram o salão, seguindo por outro túnel claustrofóbico.

Alice ficava imaginando quem havia construído aquele lugar, enquanto se guiava pelas faixas coloridas pintadas na parede. Cada cor representava um local e bastava seguir a respectiva faixa para chegar nele.

Quando chegaram em uma bifurcação, Madre foi pelo túnel onde restava apenas a faixa vermelha.

Alice fez uso de sua telepatia. [ _Então será no refeitório._ ]

[ _Pois é._ ] Maya respondeu.

Elas entraram em outro salão, com uma cozinha e muito espaço, pois as mesas e cadeiras estavam empilhadas próximas da parede. Agora Alice e Maya entendiam o propósito para aquilo, pois aquele espaço também era usado para eventos excepcionais.

"Eu quero que formem duas fileiras." Madre segurava algumas garotas e as guiava para montar a formação. "As mais altas ficam na fileira de atrás, mas não quero uma garota atrás da outra, fiquem intercaladas. Rápido, ela já avisou que está chegando."

Maya e Alice estavam na mesma fileira e abriram um espaço maior entre elas. Ambas estavam um pouco ansiosas, apesar de já saberem quem viria.

No entanto, a surpresa foi maior quando Maya viu que eram três pessoas que haviam chegado pelo túnel. Uma mulher forte, com uma pele que parecia ser bronzeada, com um cabelo e olhos rosa escuros, sendo o cabelo relativamente curto. Ela se chamava 'Generalíssima' e era a líder, e era pessoa que Maya estava esperando que aparecesse. Atrás dela estava outra mulher ainda mais forte, com todos aqueles músculos parecia um homem, e sua pele era muito escura. Apenas a metade esquerda do topo da cabeça tinha cabelo marrom escuro, enquanto os olhos eram de um marrom claro como mel. A sua fisionomia era tão intimidadora quanto a forma como era chamada: 'Revenante'.

Diferente das duas mulheres, que estavam com o mesmo uniforme que as garotas que as aguardavam, a terceira pessoa estava usando seu uniforme de garota mágica, que era um tanto peculiar, lembrando uma fantasia de coelhinha sexy, porém... mais inocente? Seu cabelo era castanho avermelhado, que chegavam até os ombros e um pouco além, seus olhos eram azuis como a da Maya, mas a cor era mais escura e intensa. A pele clara tinha muitas sardas. Ela era popular entre as garotas, conhecida como 'Sortuda', e Maya suspeitava que isso era pelo fato de ela não ser adulta como as outras irmãs, ao menos não agia como tal.

Sortuda veio saltitante, sorrindo e acenando. "Bom dia, noviças!"

Alice franziu a testa enquanto algumas garotas respondiam de volta.

"Bom dia, Sortuda!"

Maya já estava ciente que aqueles apelidos eram 'nomes de irmã', como 'Madre', mas ela não estava certa sobre isso nesse caso. Ela mesma e as demais garotas que formavam as fileiras eram noviças, aspirantes a se tornarem irmãs um dia, podendo escolher um nome e ter outros privilégios, como um quarto privado. O problema é que ela não tinha nenhuma idéia de como era esse processo e seus requerimentos.

Generalíssima parou e olhou para as noviças e então para Madre.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Revenante aguardou Generalíssima assentir com a cabeça para respirar fundo e bradar, "IRMÃS! Mostrem as suas almas!"

Maya ainda achava curioso que elas usavam apenas o termo 'irmãs', pois na verdade aquilo significava que todos ali presentes precisavam estender o braço esquerdo para frente e mostrar a gema da alma.

Isso era das primeiras coisas que se aprende na Irmandade das Almas, mas Alice não se sentia confortável em fazer isso, agora que ela havia aprendido sobre o que aquela jóia realmente continha.

Seguindo as demais, Sortuda pegou a sua gema transparente com forma de pé de coelho, sobre a sua jaqueta branca, e estendeu o braço, enquanto a sua gema adquiria a forma de ovo.

Generalíssima fez brilhar mais a sua gema rosa. "Que nossas luzes unidas guiem nossas esperanças..."

"POIS ESSAS LÂMPADAS DE VIDA SÃO A PROVA DA VONTADE DE DEUS!"

Maya e Alice não participaram daquela resposta energética, elas ainda não haviam decorado essas frases e ambas notaram que não eram as únicas noviças nessa situação.

"É verdade, é verdade..." Generalíssima trouxe o braço para si.

Isso era o sinal para que todas descansassem o braço e transformassem as suas gemas de volta.

Contudo, Generalíssima não havia feito essa última parte. Deslizando seu dedo sobre os detalhes de sua preciosa jóia, ela continuou, "As noviças que já estão aqui há mais tempo sabem que eu chamo vocês quando é algo importante, mas com essa crise envolvendo esse novo tipo de bruxas, nós recebemos de braços abertos muitas garotas mágicas que ainda não compreendem o nosso propósito."

[ _Besteira._ ] Alice franziu um pouco o cenho. [ _Nós não viemos aqui para isso._ ]

Maya não respondeu a mensagem de sua amiga, mas tinha que concordar o que havia levado aquela difícil escolha era outra coisa.

"Por isso eu irei contar a origem da nossa Irmandade."

As duas amigas ouviram alguns suspiros de descontentamento vindo de algumas noviças, provavelmente daquelas que já haviam ouvido aquela história.

"Incubator, ou Kyuubey para quem ainda prefere chamá-lo assim, não contou isso para vocês, é claro que ele não iria..." Generalíssima ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto sorria levemente. "Mas grandes uniões de garotas mágicas é algo corriqueiro na história da humanidade, de fato ela foi moldada por elas. Por uma causa em comum, como nação, etnia ou religião, esses grupos surgiam especialmente em grandes conflitos, incluindo aqui as duas grandes guerras mundiais. No entanto, nenhum desses grupos resistiu a passagem do tempo e aos ventos das mudanças que ele traz, por mais grandes que pudessem ser." Ela novamente estendeu o braço, mostrando a sua gema. "Sabem por que isso não se aplica a Irmandade?" A gema dela evaporou, reformando-se em seu anel, enquanto sua mão fechou em um punho firme. "Porque nossa causa são vocês, sim, todas vocês, garotas mágicas. Nós compartilhamos nossas forças e conhecimentos, nossa coragem e espírito, não para sobreviver, mas para termos um futuro próspero."

Madre, Sortuda e Revenante balançaram a cabeça, concordando com aquilo que era dito.

"Isso tudo foi visão de nossa fundadora, Matriarca, antes mesmo de aceitar o contrato do Incubator. Ela fez as perguntas certas e entendeu o que significava uma vida de luta, pois sua família era de militares. A inspiração veio quando ela tomou conhecimento do desenvolvimento da _Arpanet_ , precursora da Internet. O mundo estava ficando pequeno, as fronteiras mais próximas, a idéia de uma união global de garotas mágicas, antes inconcebível, agora já se podia sonhar." Generalíssima abaixou o braço e ergueu a cabeça, olhando para algo longínquo. "Em 1986, quando entrei para Irmandade, elas já estavam espalhadas por todo o território norte americano. Eu era uma refugiada como muitas de vocês são hoje, eu não tinha teto ou comida, eu sabia apenas algumas poucas palavras em inglês. Minha causa até aquele momento era sobreviver às custas dos outros, e mesmo assim elas me acolheram e confiaram em mim. Eu passei a ser uma noviça, depois uma irmã e agora estou aqui conversando com vocês." Ela voltou a olhar para as noviças. "Como irmã e líder dessas importantes instalações."

[ _Agora já tô entendendo o desânimo das outras garotas._ ] Alice pressionou os lábios e respirou fundo. [ _Só propaganda barata._ ]

Maya se esforçou para não rir do comentário de sua amiga, mas acabou deixando escapar um sorriso.

"Vocês já entenderam que somos uma família, nós compartilhamos nossas sementes da aflição. Precisa de um lugar seguro? Nós temos vários espalhados pelo mundo. Dinheiro? Podemos emprestar um pouco. Trabalho e estudo? Temos irmãs dentro de tradicionais corporações e escolas, nós podemos arranjar isso. Um feitiço? Se for moralmente justo... Nós podemos curar alguém que você ama. Precisa de uma ajuda espiritual? Nós temos a Madre aqui. Saibam que vocês não estão sozinhas, o Senhor está conosco." Generalíssima abaixou o olhar e mostrou um breve sorriso. "Para nós, se tornar uma bruxa é apenas uma forma diferente de morrer. Nós todas aqui somos passíveis de morrer um dia, mas o que importa é se nossas vidas valeram mais do que aquele alienígena bastardo acha!"

Alice e Maya prenderam um pouco a respiração com aquela súbita raiva na voz da mulher.

"É isso que vocês devem perguntar para si mesmas. É isso que nós podemos oferecer." Generalíssima trouxe ambas as mãos ao seu peito. "Por favor, sejam leais a nós. Se tornem as minhas irmãs, irmãs de Revenante, irmãs de Sortuda, irmãs de Madre... Nós já passamos por muitas tribulações, algumas que poderiam extinguir a humanidade e até mesmo toda a vida desse planeta, e a superamos e continuamos a crescer, construindo o sonho de uma garota."

O silêncio tomou conta da sala, salvo pelo som do sistema de ventilação.

Alice e Maya trocaram olhares, cada uma esperando que outra tivesse uma sugestão do que supostamente elas deviam fazer. Bater palmas, talvez?

Generalíssima abriu um sorriso maior, parecia que ela estava prestes a rir. "As noviças mais experientes ainda devem estar se perguntando do porquê de eu não ter chamado apenas as recém-chegadas para contar isso." No entanto, ela ficou séria, até mais do que quando entrou na sala. "É que é bom que vocês ouçam isso, pois eu tenho uma notícia envolvendo a atual crise que estamos passando e não é boa."

Madre e Revenante ficaram mais tensas, não fazendo um único movimento. Até mesmo Sortuda não estava mais sorrindo, acenando com a cabeça.

Maya engoliu seco, rezando para que não fosse algo sobre sua família ou a da família de sua amiga.

Com um olhar intenso, como se tivesse que fazer força para abrir os lábios, Generalíssima falou, "Nós perdemos contato com Washington."

Alice não sentiu nada, pudera, aquilo não significava nada, mas se assustou com a comoção de outras noviças.

"NÃO!" "Oh meu Deus..." "ISSO É O FIM?!"

"SILÊNCIO!" Revenante ordenou.

Maya não sabia o que viria a ser Washington e via que algumas noviças também não sabiam, pareciam confusas, enquanto outras estavam chorando e levando as mãos à cabeça.

"Não pode ser!" "Não recebemos nenhum aviso..." "A IRMANDADE JÁ ERA!"

"ACALMEN-SE!" Generalíssima gritou com toda força e autoridade, conseguindo atrair a atenção. "Eu não disse que Washington caiu. Eles devem ter realocado a base de operações por cautela e podem reestabelecer contato conosco a qualquer momento. Lembrem-se que lá é onde está Matriarca e outras irmãs muito competentes, como Pássaro do Sol e Lince da Lua."

"Quando foi a última vez que tiveram contato com elas?"

Alice reconheceu a voz e olhou para trás, vendo que aquela garota pálida do banheiro estava com muita raiva.

Generalíssima exalou antes de responder, "O último relatório que conseguimos enviar com sucesso foi em torno de dois meses atrás..."

O princípio de uma nova comoção. Maya tampou os ouvidos, enquanto se aproximou de sua amiga com os olhos arregalados.

"CALEM A BOCA CARALHO!" Revenante deu um passo à frente. "DEIXEM GENERALÍSSIMA FALAR!"

A mulher latina estendeu a mão para a negra, gesticulando para que ela se acalmasse também. Depois, ela dirigiu novamente a palavra para as noviças. "Até parece que vocês não ouviram a história que contei agora a pouco. Enquanto vocês estão aqui, seguras e choramingando, nós temos membros da Irmandade, com quem temos ainda contato direto, em solo americano, procurando por Washington. Além disso, nós continuamos a investigação sobre o fenômeno dessas novas bruxas que fingem ser humanas e encontramos mais pistas. Ainda é cedo para assegurar que o maldito Incubator está envolvido nisso, mas podem apostar as suas almas que sim." Ela rangeu os dentes. "A Irmandade das Almas continua viva e trabalhando duro. Portanto, eu não quero mais ouvir boatos de que o mundo vai acabar e de que todos vão morrer. Nossas atividades aqui vão continuar normalmente e vamos superar isso como sempre superamos. Oh Deus, nós iremos."

Um novo silêncio na sala, com todas observando a semblante de determinação da líder.

"Vocês podem ter o seu café da manhã agora..." Com isso, Generalíssima saiu da sala, acompanhada por Revenante e Sortuda.

"Hmmm..." Madre esperou elas sumirem de vista antes de juntar as mãos e dizer, "meninas, nós temos leite e biscoito na cozinha. Por favor, coloquem as mesas e as cadeiras enquanto trago eles."

As noviças obedeceram, ainda que algumas estivessem cabisbaixas.

Enquanto isso, Maya continuava ao lado de sua amiga, que não havia saído do lugar e com um olhar perdido. Ela acariciou as costas dela, buscando reconfortá-la. "Parece que é uma notícia bem ruim, mas nossas famílias devem ainda estar seguras e nós também, né?"

"Elas sabiam."

Maya franziu o cenho.

Alice olhou para ela, sua voz era amarga. "Elas sabiam que o barco estava afundando e ainda assim nos colocaram a bordo."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Pulando ao lado de Generalíssima, Sortuda não conseguiu mais se conter. "Você foi fantástica! Esse foi o seu melhor discurso."

"E muito otimista," Revenante complementou, mas não como um elogio. "Só sabemos de uma pessoa que tá procurando Washington."

Generalíssima assentiu. "Era necessário revelar algo para acabar com os boatos, mas veja como elas reagiram. Não devemos ameaçar a fé delas, a Irmandade precisa manter sua unidade."

"Você devia ter falado da Willa," Sortuda sugeriu, "elas iriam se simpatizar por ela ser uma noviça também e com uma tarefa tão importante."

Generalíssima balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho certeza que elas iriam duvidar que ela conseguiria completar a missão justamente por isso."

Elas caminharam pelo a túnel até alcançarem uma escadaria, do qual espiralava para baixo por dezenas de metros.

Enquanto desciam as centenas de degraus, Generalíssima comentou, "O que me preocupa agora é Inquisidor."

"Nenhum sinal dele. Ele realmente disse que ia participar da reunião com as noviças?" Revenante perguntou.

"Sim, e ele não me avisou de nenhuma mudança de planos."

"Você devia ter mandado uma mensagem telepática." Sortuda parou para se concentrar. [ _Inquisidor? Yuuuhuuu~!_ ]

"É a primeira coisa que fiz." Generalíssima suspirou e murmurou, "o que você está tramando..."

Ao chegarem no final da escadaria, o trio se encontrava em um cruzamento. Um dos caminhos era um túnel bem mais largo que os outros e era uma rampa que subia, porém ele estava completamente escuro enquanto os outros três caminhos estavam bem iluminados. Havia ainda uma outra entrada com uma escadaria que também espiralava para baixo.

"Ok, vamos checar se ele está no quarto dele." Generalíssima liderou elas por um dos caminhos iluminados. Era um túnel com portas de metal, cada uma numerada e com um painel eletrônico para colocar senha.

Elas pararam de fronte a porta número **05** e não se podia ouvir qualquer sinal de vida vindo de dentro. Generalíssima logo chamou, "Inquisidor, você está aí?" Sem resposta, ela socou a porta, fazendo um grande barulho.

Convencida, Revenante disse com desgosto, "Ele mentiu pra você e não estou surpresa. Ele sempre tá querendo ficar longe da sua vista."

Generalíssima esfregou a própria face e olhou para o teto, mais especificamente para câmera apontada para ela. "Eu vou consultar Invasora. Podem ir descansar, eu cuido disso."

Sortuda bateu continência. "Entendido, minha general dengosa!"

"Para com isso, criatura." Revenante a empurrou. "Bora."

Sortuda nem se irritou, aliás, ela sorriu enquanto a acompanhou. "Ei Revah, vai fazer o que agora?"

"Hmmm... Acho que vou na academia."

Com ajuda das mãos, ela esticou seu par de orelhas felpudas, aproveitando para alongar os braços também. "Ah... Não quer ir na sala de treinamento comigo?"

Revenante semicerrou o olhar para a mulher sardenta. "Eu não tô afim de ser cobaia."

"Não é experimento!" Sortuda gesticulou um 'não' com o dedo indicador. "É só um duelo básico, a primeira que sangrar perde."

"Eu sei como isso termina..." Revenante acelerou o passo, deixando a outra garota mágica para trás. "Vá brincar sozinha."

"Pow..." Sortuda estufou as bochechas. "Como você é chata às vezes. Assim suas habilidades vão ficar enferrujadas!"

Generalíssima havia partido para direção oposta, voltando a passar pelo cruzamento. Ela parou em uma porta de metal não numerada e digitou a senha no painel. Logo a porta deslizou para dentro da parede, permitindo a passagem.

Dentro da sala era parcialmente escuro, sendo a única fonte de luz inúmeras telas mostrando imagens das câmeras espalhadas pela base. Em uma moderna cadeira ergonômica, porém grande para sua estatura, estava uma garota asiática vestindo uma roupa de bailarina azul, com metade do tutu amassado contra o assento. Seus olhos gelados nem piscavam, atentos para as telas, enquanto suas mãos cobertas pelas compridas mangas brincavam com a ponta do seu fino rabo de cavalo preto. Assim, que a mulher chegou mais perto, ela perguntou, "O que posso fazer por ti?"

Generalíssima respondeu, "Procuro uma pessoa."

Invasora olhou de relance para ela. "Inquisidor..."

"Você viu que ele não estava no refeitório conosco."

"Sim, mas não achei que isso iria te preocupar tanto." Ela virou a cadeira para ficar de frente para a visitante. "Por que não usou telepatia? Eu teria informado onde ele está."

"Você sabe que sou do tipo de pessoa que gosta de ver com os próprios olhos."

Invasora deu um leve sorriso e se virou para novamente para as telas. "Vamos ver..." Sua gema azulada, com formato de uma asa e preso ao clipe de cabelo vermelho que segurava o rabo de cavalo, brilhou enquanto as imagens das telas mudavam freneticamente.

Era muito difícil para Generalíssima encontrar Inquisidor daquele jeito, mas ela sabia que o mesmo não se aplicava para a garota na cadeira.

Contudo, Invasora forçou a vista. "Eu não estou encontrando, ele deve estar em um lugar onde não há câmeras."

Generalíssima ouviu aquilo, mas sua atenção havia captado outra coisa. "Por que essa tela ficou preta?"

Invasora respondeu, sem estar surpresa, "Essa é a câmera que mostra a entrada da sala de purificação, ela quebrou recentemente."

"E só agora estou sabendo?!" Generalíssima arregalou os olhos. "Por acaso uma bruxa escapou?"

"Sobre isso, Inquisidor disse que vai investigar, mas ele já rejeitou essa idéia. Ele também rejeitou quando sugeri que a magia dele podia ter superaquecido a câmera."

"É claro." Generalíssima fez uma cara de cansada. "O 'senhor certinho' nunca erra."

"Eu já acionei Nano para reparar a câmera," sorrindo, Invasora disse, "agora vamos descobrir o que o 'senhor certinho' andou fazendo assim que ele acordou."

A telas agora mostravam imagens de poucas horas atrás. Generalíssima ficou prestando atenção especialmente na câmera da porta 05, até que ela abriu. "Aí está você..."

"Parece que ele está andando com certa pressa," Invasora comentou enquanto acompanhava o movimento de Inquisidor já em outra câmera.

"É para não ser visto." Generalíssima se aproximou mais das telas, ansiosa pelo momento decisivo.

A imagem era da câmera do cruzamento, onde Inquisidor escolheu um dos caminhos com luz.

O único dos três que Generalíssima não tinha ido ainda. Ela recuou, quase como um pulo. "Droga, eu sei para onde ele foi!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Beato l'uomo che non segue il consiglio degli empi, non indugia nella via dei peccatori e non siede in compagnia degli stolti."

A sala era fria e de espaço apertado, principalmente por causa de pilhas de caixotes pretos que piscavam luzes e emitiam o som constate de ventiladores.

"Aa si compiace della legge del Signore, la sua legge medita giorno e notte."

Mas o homem ali presente se distraía com a própria voz e com uma tarefa.

"Sarà come albero piantato lungo corsi d'acqua, che darà frutto a suo tempo e le sue foglie non cadranno mai; riusciranno tutte le sue opere."

O terminal mostrava uma extensa lista de números, nomes e descrições, enquanto ele agilmente enviava novos comandos para os servidores.

"Non così, non così gli empi; ma come pula che il vento disperde."

Ninguém diria que ele tinha tal habilidade, pois suas vestes brancas lembravam um padre. Sua fiel cruz prateada, presa sob seu cinto.

"Perciò non reggeranno gli empi nel giudizio, né i peccatori nell'assemblea dei giusti."

E a cruz vermelha, da gema no fecho dourado direito de seu manto também vermelho.

"Il Signore veglia sul cammino dei giusti, ma la via degli empi andrà in rovina."

Veio o som do deslizar da porta de metal. Ele prontamente desligou o terminal e se virou, com uma boa idéia de quem seria.

Generalíssima entrou, já questionando, "Inquisidor, o que está fazendo?"

"Meu trabalho," ele respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas, "você não me disse que iria contar para as noviças de que nossas atividades seguiriam normalmente?"

Um pouco mais irritada, Generalíssima reformulou a pergunta, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele cruzou os braços e falou com um tom de obviedade, "Estou fazendo consultas na central de dados. Eu encontrei algo," ajustando o manto sobre os seus ombros, ele inquiriu, "sabe me dizer quem é responsável pelo fornecimento de comida e outros suprimentos dessa célula?"

A mulher calou-se por um momento, piscando os olhos. Ela tinha vindo com perguntas e já estava sendo interrogada. "Sou eu, você devia saber disso."

Inquisidor assentiu. "É uma pergunta retórica, pois eu consultei a lista que diz quais suprimentos e quando eles entraram, e não encontrei nada."

Generalíssima prendeu a respiração e balançou a cabeça de leve. "Deve estar corrompida."

"Duvido muito, pois eu consultei também o histórico da central de dados e lá consta que não há nenhuma ação de escrita nessa lista." O homem ficou mais sério. "Você pode dizer que o histórico está corrompido também, mas eu tenho uma teoria mais plausível..."

Ela fechou os olhos e exalou, então desviou o olhar, dizendo, "Ok, eu admito, eu não sabia que precisava registrar cada coisa que eu trouxesse para cá."

"E isso é muito estranho." Inquisidor levantou o dedo para enfatizar. "Pois vocês enviaram relatórios para Washington durante todo esse tempo, inclusive essa lista vazia. No entanto, quando eles me designaram para a tarefa de supervisionar as operações aqui, me relataram que tudo estava certo."

Generalíssima deu de ombros. "Vai ver eles não se importaram com esse detalhe."

"Detalhe..." O homem fez uma careta e se aproximou da mulher, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. "Detalhe?"

Ela virou e esfregou a face, fazendo um suspiro. "Veja... Nós estamos em uma crise. Eu entendo o seu trabalho, o que Pássaro do Sol possa ter dito, mas-"

"Matriarca!"

Ela se assustou. Aquele homem, sempre com uma voz polida e controlada, agora exasperava.

"É a vontade da Matriarca, irmã!"

Ela acenou com cabeça rapidamente, repetidas vezes. "Certo, certo, Matriarca..."

Inquisidor se acalmou, mas ainda havia um resquício de raiva quando examinou ela da cabeça aos pés. "Saiba que, quando reestabelecermos contato com Washington, eu irei relatar esse 'detalhe'." Ele então colocou as mãos para descansar atrás dele e passou ao lado da Generalíssima, em direção a porta. "Eu continuarei de olho e será bom para nós dois que eu não encontre mais 'detalhes'."

Frustrada, ela pressionou os lábios e respirou fundo, porém um lampejo veio em sua mente. Era uma das perguntas que ela pretendia fazer e se encaixa perfeitamente em uma réplica. "Detalhes como a câmera da entrada da sala de purificação?" Ela sorriu, esperando um longo silêncio.

A som da porta de metal se abrindo foi seguido pela voz do homem. "Ah, que bom que você procurou se informar, é o mínimo que uma líder deve fazer."

O sorriso dela se desfez. "Por que você não me informou?"

"Porque eu estou aqui para resolver problemas, ao invés de fingir que eles não existem."

A porta se fechou e Generalíssima não tinha mais nada a dizer. Seu corpo estremeceu, não por causa do frio na sala, e sua mão estava pesada, compelida a socar algo. Sua vítima dessa vez foi a sua própria coxa. "¡Hijo de perra!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Expurgo


	2. Expurgo

O frio do piso nas solas dos meus pés já não me incomoda mais, porém eu devo ligar o chuveiro logo ou eles irão começar a perguntar.

No entanto, eu não me movo. O reflexo no espelho é como a morte, cada dia isso fica mais evidente.

Isso é uma provação, precisa ser. Eu tenho talento, determinação... talvez se não tivessem me encorajado. Tarde demais, eu não escolhi o caminho, ele me escolheu, ninguém entende. Tolice, se fosse uma provação, haveria um propósito, ao menos alguém ganharia algo com isso.

O reflexo me diz tudo, eu continuo a ouvir, como sussurros, a maldição que eu carrego. Ela já consumiu todo o amor e compaixão.

Eu odeio Deus, mas não devo odiá-Lo, então eu odeio a mim.

O frio da lâmina da tesoura ainda incomoda o meu mamilo. A minha mão treme e os dedos nos anéis do cabo estão cansados em manter a ferramenta aberta. Eu fecho lentamente, sempre sonhando que não haverá dor, mas a lâmina não era afiada o bastante e a pele se moldava a ela.

Eu tenho determinação e não tenho tempo. Eu tampo a boca com a minha outra mão e fecho os olhos. Eu não quero pensar, não quero ouvir os sussurros, apenas provar que não sou fraca. Eu tento fechar a tesoura de uma vez, mas a dor vem, excruciante. Eu forço a minha mandíbula para aprisionar o grito em minha gaiola de dentes.

Eu solto a tesoura e parece que isso faz piorar tudo. Meu corpo desaba e minhas costas se chocam contra a parede, deslizo lentamente até me sentar no frio. Eu abro os olhos e vejo a tesoura ainda presa no ferimento, meu mamilo ainda estava lá também.

Mantive a boca tampada e abro a tesoura rapidamente, lento sempre foi pior. Veio um choque, então a dor voltou a pulsar, deixando o sangue escapar e banhar minha barriga. Minha mente se esvazia através das lágrimas e nesse valioso momento de silêncio eu me pergunto sobre o que estou fazendo.

Naturalmente, no silêncio Dele não encontro as respostas.

Eu pego um rolo inteiro de papel higiênico, eu poderia dizer que era minha menstruação, e me dirijo ao chuveiro. A água arde e meu pecado escorre pelo ralo, o som ajuda a manter o silêncio.

Apesar disso eu sei que o reflexo continua lá, seus sussurros mais e mais altos.

* * *

**Expurgo**

"Ave Maria..."

Alice estava entediada. Era mais um dia naquela 'sala de aula', ou mais uma noite. Depois de semanas sem ver o céu, isso perdia o significado.

"... bendita sois vós entre as mulheres..."

Rezando junto com Madre e as noviças, Maya estava aliviada. Aquela sala era o único ambiente que ela já se sentia confortável. Lembrava a escola, na verdade era até melhor que ela, sem garotos paspalhos, sem 'quem está namorando quem', sem drogas, sem crianças que ficam se gabando, sem gente querendo cola... Paz e disciplina somente. Quem sabe ela poderia finalmente conseguir fazer amigas aqui? Se houvesse janelas e uma paisagem, seria perfeito.

"...e bendito é o fruto do vosso ventre..."

Madre observava atentamente as noviças de pé ao lado de suas cadeiras. Sempre com um olhar sereno, ela garantia que nenhuma estivesse de boca fechada.

"...rogai por nós pecadores, agora e na hora da nossa morte."

"Amém." Todas afirmaram de forma uníssona.

O que agradou Madre. "Podem se sentar agora."

Maya obedeceu, mas não antes de pegar o caderno e o lápis com borracha sobre a cadeira, cortesia da Irmandade. Ela nem se deu conta que estava sorrindo.

Aproveitando o movimento para se sentar na cadeira, Alice olhou para trás para saber exatamente aonde aquela garota pálida estava sentada.

Em parte, porque Madre tinha um conhecimento limitado e em outra por haver uma diferença de idade entre as noviças, as aulas apresentavam noções básicas de matemática, gramática, geografia e história, havia sessões de caligrafia também. Maya e Alice tinham domínio sobre aqueles tópicos, especialmente Maya, e não servia mais do que passar o tempo.

O que realmente era interessante eram as aulas sobre garotas mágicas e bruxas.

Madre começou a escrever no quadro negro. "Hoje iremos falar sobre as classificações que a Irmandade definiu referente às bruxas."

"Mas vocês ainda as chamam de bruxas," comentou uma noviça, logo se arrependendo um pouco pela intromissão.

"Hmmm... Sim, na maioria do tempo, pois é o termo utilizado pelo Incubator." Madre se virou para a sala. "Contudo, a Irmandade tem o desafio de unir garotas mágicas de diferentes origens e culturas, que se utilizam de termos coloquiais. Com isso surgiu a necessidade de um padrão, e essas classificações são úteis na hora de ensinar sobre o que nós estamos enfrentando. Alguma dúvida?"

A sala permaneceu em silêncio, algumas noviças balançaram a cabeça.

"Eu sei que para algumas isso é recapitulação, porém eu quero que prestem atenção." Ela retornou a escrever no quadro. "Nossa classificação utiliza o alfabeto grego, começando com alpha, que são os lacaios, mas não qualquer lacaio e sim aqueles que vivem dentro da barreira de suas respectivas bruxas. Aqueles que se desgarram da barreira da bruxa nós os classificamos como beta e eles têm uma importante relação com a classe delta, que são as bruxas propriamente ditas. Alguns de vocês já passou pela situação onde derrotaram uma bruxa e ela não deixou cair uma semente da aflição?" Ela parou e olhou para trás.

Maya não se lembrava de algo assim acontecer, talvez sua melhor amiga soubesse mais.

No entanto, outra noviça já havia começado a falar. "S-Sim! Eu lutei contra uma bruxa e não consegui uma semente, mas Kyuubey disse que isso era normal..."

"Sim, é normal." Madre começou a desenhar no quadro. "Pois você não lutou contra uma bruxa, mas contra um lacaio, classe beta."

"Hein?" A noviça ficou estupefata. "M-Mas ela tinha uma barreira! E havia muitos lacaios com ela."

"Uhum..." Usando setas e símbolos, ela havia desenhado o que parecia um ciclo. "Os lacaios, na maioria dos casos, deixam a barreira da bruxa em bandos, normalmente criam uma versão menor da barreira envolta deles. Eles buscam por emoções negativas, fazendo vítimas durante esse processo. Um deles acaba absorvendo tanto pesar que ele cresce, muda de forma, assim como sua barreira também cresce. Uma garota mágica inexperiente facilmente confundiria isso com uma bruxa e seus lacaios."

Interessada na nova informação, Maya copiou com esmero o desenho no quadro em seu caderno.

Enquanto isso, Alice mantinha o seu caderno fechado. Ela se esforçava para não bocejar, era muita falação.

"Apesar disso, esse não é o ponto crítico na relação entre a classe beta e delta," disse Madre, já de frente para as noviças, "vocês já aprenderam sobre o que acontece quando a gema da alma é destruída, mas quanto a semente da aflição? O que acontece?"

"A bruxa, ou classe delta, que seja, morre de vez, né?" Alice respondeu com certa ironia.

"Não..." Madre fez uma pausa, examinando a reação das noviças, antes de continuar, "no momento que a semente é destruída, uma classe beta, o mais forte dentre eles, se transformará na bruxa. No final do processo, ele terá a mesma semente que havia sido destruída."

Maya parou de piscar os olhos, aquele conhecimento era terrível e sem lógica, justamente como as bruxas eram.

"É por isso que uma bruxa derrotada em uma cidade pode ser encontrada em outra, ou até mesmo em outro país. Isso depende da natureza de cada bruxa, nenhuma é igual a outra. Algumas são mais centralizadoras, seus lacaios a protegem ou saem em buscas de vítimas para trazerem para a barreira, como abelhas para colmeia. Enquanto outras bruxas viajam pelo globo, espalhando os seus lacaios por onde quer que passem." Madre ergueu o dedo indicador para representar um número. "Porém há algo em comum em todas elas: sempre haverá apenas UMA semente da aflição. Então anotem, se houver uma semente da aflição, mesmo se a bruxa esteja morta e haja uma classe beta forte o bastante, nada acontecerá. No entanto, assim que ela é destruída, um dos classe beta irá reagir de imediato, não importa a distância. Nós já testamos isso."

As novas noviças anotaram em seus cadernos, cada uma do seu jeito. Até mesmo Alice anotou com uma singela frase.

**Bruxas são um porre para matar.**

"Agora irei falar da classe épsilon." A mulher ruiva caminhou de um lado para o outro da sala, lentamente, como se quisesse ouvir cada um de seus passos no piso duro. "É possível que já tenha ouvido nesse ditado: bruxas caçam pessoas como garotas mágicas caçam bruxas. Uma garota mágica experiente, com a gema da alma em dia, consegue derrotar a maioria das bruxas sozinha, algumas até irão sempre tentar fugir. Todavia, há bruxas com artifícios perigosos ou com um comportamento combativo. Além disso, qualquer bruxa que tenha garotas mágicas em seu histórico de vítimas automaticamente passa a ser uma classe épsilon. Portanto, quando alguém mencionar que você irá enfrentar uma classe épsilon, sejam extra cuidadosas e é melhor que façam isso em grupo." Ela parou e esperou as noviças terminarem de escrever em seus cadernos antes de prosseguir. "E por fim nós temos a classe ômicron, que são conglomerados de bruxas que atuam como uma única entidade. Normalmente, quando uma bruxa encontra outra bruxa, elas lutam entre si até a morte. Não temos idéia de como isso funciona, mas em alguns casos elas decidem se unir, talvez em uma aliança ou a mais forte absorvendo a mais fraca. Quando uma grande quantidade de bruxas se une, elas se tornam um verdadeiro leviatã, que não se esconde em uma barreira por não temer nada e tem a absoluta destruição como seu único objetivo. Felizmente, essa classe é rara. Vocês podem ter ouvido falar de Katrina, a classe ômicron que foi derrotada no bastião de Nova Orleans, onde Generalíssima lutou e se tornou uma heroína."

Uma noviça ergueu a mão. "Walpurgisnatch é uma classe ômicron?"

Maya e Alice se entreolharam, confusas com aquele nome.

"Ela poderia ser..." Madre abriu um sorriso. "Houve muita discussão a respeito e ficou acordado que Walpurgisnatch teria uma classe própria. A classe sigma ou, não oficialmente, classe enigma, devido a nossa incapacidade de localizar essa bruxa e descobrir onde ela irá atacar novamente, o qual pode levar décadas para acontecer. Mais perguntas?"

Outra noviça, fazendo uma careta, arriscou em perguntar, "Existe a classe ômega?"

A mulher balançou a cabeça. "Felizmente, não. Classe ômicron já é uma ameaça grande o bastante para o nosso mundo."

"Matar bruxas não é pecado?"

Todos na sala voltaram as suas atenções para uma noviça, que ficou surpresa com a repercussão do que havia dito.

"Por que pergunta isso?" Madre assentiu. "Prossiga."

A garota levou algum tempo para encontrar palavras. "É que... Garotas mágicas se tornam bruxas, então não estaríamos as matando? Não há outro jeito?"

"Deus juga sabiamente," afirmando, a expressão de Madre transfigurou para algo menos maternal, "se há alguém que deve responder pelos seus atos, esse alguém é o Incubator."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Chegando ao refeitório, Invasora suspirou, um pouco pelo alívio do lugar estar vazio e um pouco mais por decepção. Ela caminhou pelo ambiente, até um espaço aberto adjacente. Era a área de entretenimento, com vários tipos de jogos sobre estantes para serem pegos e usados por membros entediados.

Todavia, a pessoa que Invasora procurava estava na frente da televisão jogando videogame, sentada em uma almofada, seu rabo branco felpudo, e fones de ouvidos em suas orelhas humanas. "Olá."

Sortuda virou a cabeça, tirando o fone de ouvido. Ela estava bem empolgada. "Ah, bom dia! Eu nem acredito que você veio!"

"Você não para de insistir..." A garota asiática se aproximou da televisão. A tela mostrava uma garota guerreira em uma floresta, lutando contra inimigos que pareciam balas de goma coloridas com carinhas fofas. A caixa do jogo no chão tinha o título dele em japonês. "'Magica Frontier'. Esse é o jogo que você quer que eu jogue contigo?"

"Sim... mas não comigo. Hehe..." Encabulada, Sortuda abriu o maior sorriso que pôde. "Só você pode me ajudar agora, sabe. Eu queria completar esse jogo 100%, antes que o mundo acabasse se ele acabar, claro."

"Não deixe Generalíssima ouvir isso." Com a sua voz baixa, Invasora perguntou, "Só para eu ter certeza, você quer que use a minha magia para entrar no jogo e completá-lo para você?"

"Nããão~" A garota coelhinha deu uma piscadela. "É só uma conquista de pontuação."

Invasora revirou os olhos e se virou para ir embora, mas a sua perna foi abraçada.

"Por favor! Eu fico uma hora na sala de segurança em seu lugar!"

Ela respirou fundo e tentou puxar a perna,

"Duas! Duas horas na sala de segurança!"

Ela tentou de novo.

"O que você pensa que eu sou?! Eu não vou vender a minha gema da alma!"

Após pressionar os lábios e erguer as sobrancelhas, Invasora disse, "Está bem, eu faço."

"Sério sérião?"

"Sim..."

"Aeeeêê!" Sortuda soltou a perna e fez um gesto com mãos, formando um coração com os dedos. "Eu sabia que a Invasora tinha um coração de ouro."

A garota mágica bailarina olhou para a coelhinha. "Quatro horas na sala de segurança."

"Hmmm..." Sortuda manteve o gesto, mas não estava tão feliz. "Coração de prata."

"Vamos terminar logo com isso, não posso deixar a sala de segurança vazia por muito tempo." A gema da Invasora brilhou. "Lembre-se, você não vai conseguir comunicar comigo diretamente, nem por telepatia, então use o microfone."

"Saquei." Sortuda puxou o microfone do fone de ouvido para mais perto de sua boca e teve o impulso de agradecer novamente de uma forma muito especial. " _Arigatow kawaii desu~!_ "

" _Gozaimasu_..." A imagem de Invasora foi ficando difusa e transparente, e seu corpo se dissolveu em uma luz azul clara que entrou dentro do console de videogame.

A tela do televisor ficou preta e os logos das empresas que produziram o jogo surgiram, anunciando que ele havia sido reiniciado.

Sortuda pegou controle. "Só me dê um instantinho." Ela acessou a tela de seleção de personagens, que agora tinha uma nova opção. "Deus do céu! Esses são os pixels mais fofixos que eu já vi!"

Na tela apareceu uma caixa de texto acompanhado do retrato pixelizado da Invasora.

**Não estou desperdiçando a minha magia para isso!**

"Ei, eu já vou começar." Sortuda esperou a tela de carregamento terminar, e aparecer Invasora na rua de uma metrópole destruída, para que abandonasse o controle. "Daqui em diante, você deve conseguir fazer tudo sozinha."

A garota dentro jogo virou de um lado para o outro. Uma nova caixa de texto, agora com o retrato assustado dela, surgiu.

**Onde está a floresta? E aquelas criaturas coloridas?**

"Ah, aquilo era o tutorial." Sortuda sorriu. "Magica Frontier é sobre garotas mágicas contra um exército de máquinas assassinas. Essa é a penúltima fase. A última nem é difícil o chefão é uma pi-"

**QUÊ?!**

Vendo o retrato zangado de Invasora, ela falou, "Calma! Se você morrer, basta que eu recomece o jogo para que tudo fique bem, né?"

**Ainda assim, não é legal ter seu corpo despedaçado por tiro de canhão e vou ter que gastar mais magia.**

"Não seja boba! Eu tenho certeza que os outros personagens não chegam nem perto da força que você tem. Isso será fácil."

**Eu não vejo nada.**

"Hã?" Ela coçou a cabeça. "Você está cega?"

**Não é isso, o programador desse jogo deve ter implementado eventos gatilhos para que os inimigos surgissem.**

"Ih, não entendo nada desse esoterismo não..." Sortuda ajustou o fone de ouvido em sua cabeça. "Mas então eu serei sua copilota! Eu já memorize tanto essa fase que eu sei que virá três drones com mísseis assim que você der os primeiros passos."

**Vamos ver.**

Sortuda viu os drones aparecerem assim que Invasora começou andar. Ela também já esperava o ataque que a garota iria usar, estendendo ainda mais as suas já compridas mangas e as usando como chicotes. O que a deixou surpresa foi o fato dos drones terem sidos fatiados em dois em um único golpe. "Jesuis na causa! Isso não é bom, você precisa fazer combos."

**Combos?**

"Você precisa deles para conseguir uma pontuação mais alta e encher sua barra de especial no topo da tela."

**Não tenho como prestar atenção nisso quando estou face a face com coisas querendo me matar.**

"Tente ao menos usar golpes mais fracos." Sortuda pressionou a têmpora. "E agora... eh... vai ter um tanque de guerra."

**Não se lembra?**

"Claro que eu me lembro! Cuidado com a armadura de espinhos." Depois de ver Invasora despachar o inimigo facilmente, ela se sentiu mais confiante. "20 certos. Legal! Agora vai ter um tanque e dois drones."

"E agora um robozão com lança-chamas."

"Os próximos inimigos são dois tanques, cuidado com as suas costas!"

"É lindo ver você girar! Parece que você está dançando. Cuidado que vem um cardume de mega mecha tubarões."

**Mega o quê?! Vai ter água?**

"Não, eles nadam pelo subsolo mesmo."

Enquanto Invasora superava cada novo desafio, Sortuda ficava mais ansiosas com a pontuação que não parava de subir. Após a garota de mangas compridas derrotar cinco robôs sob um bombardeio orbital de lasers, ela estava ferida.

**Esse jogo não tem itens de cura?**

Sortuda balançou a cabeça como se a outra garota pudesse ver. "Não na dificuldade extinção."

**É melhor eu parar de perguntar...**

Notando o retrato ranzinza de Invasora, Sortuda a encorajou. "Estamos quase lá agora, só falta o chefe da fase, codinome Stelaris."

No jogo, garota seguiu em frente, chegando em uma grande avenida quando, de repente, uma imensa bola de metal caiu do céu, causando uma cratera.

**Esse é o chefe?**

A bola começou a flutuar e luzes de neon formaram padrões em sua superfície, apontando para Invasora.

"DESVIA!" Sortuda quase mordeu o microfone.

A esfera disparou um raio devastador, mas Invasora já havia pulado e contra-atacou. Suas mangas chicotearam violentamente contra a superfície metálica, no entanto a esfera só vibrou levemente.

"Ele consegue aguentar muita porrada mesmo, é só continuar batendo!"

A esfera disparava lasers para todas as direções, fazendo jus ao seu codinome. Invasora conseguia evitar os ataques com graciosidade, contudo ela tinha poucas oportunidades para danificar o chefe, suas mangas acabavam queimadas e cortadas pelas luzes.

**Não consigo destruí-lo.**

Sortuda estava com a face colada na tela. "Usa o especial!"

**Como é que eu uso?**

A mulher sardenta abriu a boca para falar, mas se deu conta que não tinha idéia alguma. "Hmmm... eh... Tenta imaginar... o ataque mais poderoso que você consegue fazer se você não se importasse com a sua gema."

Invasora não respondeu de volta, porém ela parou de atacar com as mangas e procurou uma posição mais distante e segura. Sua gema, então, brilhou fortemente.

O brilho tomou conta da tela, ficando apenas visível a silhueta dos personagens. Cegada momentaneamente, Sortuda recuou. "Wow!"

A silhueta de Invasora se deformou, com uma asa brotando de suas costas e crescendo. Quando o brilho se dissipou, ela estava voando e em transe.

Ignorando aquilo, o chefe continuava a atacar, porém os lasers disparados contra a garota se curvaram e faziam voltas pelo ar, como se estivessem obedecendo a ela.

"Belíssimo..." É o que Sortuda pôde dizer ao ver os lasers atingirem a esfera e ela explodir em show de luzes.

Quando as luzes se foram, Invasora estava sentada no chão da avenida destruída, esbaforida.

**Acabou?**

"Missão completa!" Sortuda repetiu as palavras na tela enquanto aguardava pela pontuação final. Sua felicidade foi curta. "Oh, você conseguiu a nota _SSS_."

**Parece ótimo.**

"Sim, melhor do que eu consigo, mas a nota pra obter a conquista que falta é a _SSS++_. Deve ser porque o jogo não contou os ataques do chefe que foram contra ele como seus, então sem combo. Nada que você não possa evitar na próxima vez."

Quando a caixa de texto apareceu, o retrato de Invasora estava estupefato.

**O que quer dizer com isso?**

"É bem rapidinho." Sortuda pegou o controle. "Eu só preciso carregar o meu jogo salvo."

De repente, havia apenas chuvisco na tela.

"Invasora?" Sortuda presenciou a tela ficar preta, salvo a imagem pixelizada de Invasora que estava olhando diretamente para ela. "Você resetou o jogo?"

Invasora começou a andar como se estivesse indo em direção a câmera.

Sortuda sorriu em face do silêncio. "Hehehe. Você tá me assustando agora..."

A imagem foi crescendo e ganhando resolução, cada vez mais realista, e deixando claro o quanto a garota estava furiosa.

"Opa!" Sortuda deixou controle e ficou de pé. "Generalíssima acaba de me chamar telepaticamente. Parece que é só comigo e é beeeem urgente. Outra hora a gente conversa sobre isso... né?"

Invasora estendeu o braço e sua mão coberta pela manga atravessou a tela.

"Eeeeekk!" Sortuda saiu correndo. "Fui!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Após a aula com Madre, as noviças haviam retornado ao dormitório.

Não que isso fosse um motivo para Alice comemorar. Deitada na cama, seus olhos amarelos focados no teto cinza, ela desabafou. "Ah, que bosta de lugar. Não tem celular, sem Internet, na televisão só dá pra assistir filmes velhos... Como se consegue viver assim?"

Maya, que estava sentada na cama ao lado, respondeu, "Bem, elas disseram que é mais seguro assim, ou essas novas bruxas podem nos encontrar."

Alice se levantou, socando o colchão. "Eles confiscaram os nossos pertences! Isso parece mais uma prisão." Ela puxou a camisa do uniforme. "Olha isso! Eu quero as minhas roupas de volta."

"Elas disseram que não há como ter um armário para cada uma de nós e poderia gerar brigas."

Alice balançou a cabeça para o que Maya disse. "É, é, elas dizem demais..."

"Vocês deveriam estar agradecidas por haver absorventes."

A loira olhou para a sua outra vizinha de cama.

A noviça continuou, sorrindo, "Sabia que é permitido usar o seu uniforme de garota mágica? Só não podem portar armas, somente as irmãs podem."

"Nem, minhas roupas só servem pra lutar." Ainda assim, aquela informação captou a curiosidade de Alice. "Você já tá há muito tempo aqui?"

"Eu não sou uma refugiada como vocês, eu fui recrutada pela Irmandade antes das coisas ficarem ruins. Agora eu consigo imaginar o porquê de elas estarem recrutando..."

Alice se sentiu um tanto ofendida com a forma que ela havia mencionado 'refugiada.'

A noviça continuou, "Vocês estavam sem sementes, não é?"

Maya ficou surpresa. "Como você sabe?"

"Isso aconteceu no mundo todo," a noviça fez gestos enquanto falava, "primeiro, do nada, Incubator parou de fazer novos contratos, depois, vocês agora sabem, a população de bruxas começou a diminuir..."

Alice abaixou o olhar, ainda era difícil admitir aquela correlação.

"E agora ele nem tem entrado mais contato com as garotas mágicas, até parece que ele deixou o planeta." A noviça abriu um sorriso ainda maior, mas que durou pouco tempo. "Seria quase bom se não fosse essas novas bruxas... Falam por aí que é por isso que as bruxas desapareceram tão rápido, elas estariam evoluindo." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e respirou fundo. "É bem assustador."

"Você já viu alguma dessas novas bruxas?" Maya perguntou.

A noviça apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Você não devia ficar assim com boatos," Alice afirmou, logo seguido por algo que ela queria saber já faz um tempo, "você sabe onde a gente tá?"

A noviça fez uma careta. "Não exatamente."

A loira revirou os olhos e bufou.

"Ehh... Hmmm..." Maya arriscou uma pergunta para a noviça, "você também 'acordou' aqui?"

"Ah sim. Vocês também entregaram as suas gemas para a Generalíssima."

"Só depois de muita insistência daquela Madre, dizendo que elas tinham um lugar seguro e iriam cuidar da gente, ela até purificou as nossas gemas. Como fui cair nessa..." Alice resmungou algumas palavras ininteligíveis antes de voltar falar, "assim que colocamos as nossas gemas na mão da Generalíssima, a gente acordou aqui com esse uniforme. Tipo assim... 'Mas que merda?!' Nós nunca devíamos ter confiado nelas."

Maya fez a sua amiga lembrar. "Nós não estávamos mais encontrando bruxas na cidade e não podíamos ir mais longe sem as nossas famílias saberem. Nossas gemas estavam muito escuras. Eu sentia calafrios e eu não tinha nem vontade de me levantar da cama. Você também estava doente e cansada."

"Elas tinham sido purificadas." Alice olhou para a gema em seu anel. "A gente dava um jeito..."

A noviça experiente assentiu. "Vocês tiveram sorte de terem sido encontradas a tempo por elas."

"Sorte?" Alice rangeu os dentes, deixando escapar um sussurro, "Elas roubaram até a nossa liberdade."

"O que mais me preocupa é que elas podem ter feito conosco enquanto estávamos inconscientes." Maya abraçou a si mesma. "Será que eles implantaram algo em nossos corpos? Tipo um rastreador, acho que até tem um filme assim."

"Hahaha! A Irmandade nunca faria isso," a noviça disse, "eles vão exigir disciplina e comprometimento, mas eles realmente querem o bem de todas nós. Durante esse tempo aqui, eu aprendi tanto com as irmãs e me tornei uma garota mágica muito melhor."

"Jogando a vida fora ao mesmo tempo?" Alice levantou uma sobrancelha.

"UUUUAAHHH! EU QUERO VOLTAR PRA CASA! UUUHHhh..."

Maya e Alice olharam para um grupo de garotas envolta de uma cama, onde havia uma noviça que devia estar chorando já faz algum tempo.

Uma noviça estava usando uma semente para purificar a gema daquela garota. "Nós sentimos falta de nossas famílias também, mas ninguém aqui está sozinha. Você não pode continuar assim..."

"Deixa ela virar uma bruxa."

Alice reconheceu imediatamente aquela maldita voz.

Um pouco distante dali, a garota pálida estava descansando em sua cama, mais concentrada em estralar os dedos de suas mãos. "É melhor agora do que quando a gente tiver dormindo e uma nova semente é sempre bem-vinda."

O grupo de garotas ficou em silêncio, olhando com desprezo para ela.

Em tom baixo, Alice perguntou para a noviça experiente, "Qual é o problema dela?"

"Ah, a Evie?" A noviça balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Ela não é muito sociável, é melhor vocês ignorarem ela."

A loira franziu a testa. "Evie? Esse é o nome da lazarenta? Ela tem uma cara de marginal."

"Ela aparenta ser mais velha que as outras garotas," Maya falou.

"Sim," a noviça confirmou, "ela foi primeira noviça recrutada para ser treinada aqui, isso já faz uns anos."

"Então é isso..." Alice olhou para Evie e declarou, sem se importar se seria ouvida, "ela se acha a rainha das noviças."

"É mais complicado que isso..." A noviça começou a sussurrar. "Você reparou na tatuagem no braço dela?"

Não, Alice não havia prestado atenção nisso, mas ver a tatuagem não seria uma tarefa difícil, pois Evie mantinha as mangas da camisa puxadas para cima. No braço direito, próximo ao ombro, havia o desenho de uma serpente, mas cortado na parte inferior.

"Tá vendo que tá incompleto?"

Alice assentiu, "É, é, eu notei. Eu pediria reembolso do tatuador que fez esse trabalho tosco."

"Ali marca o ponto da amputação do braço dela."

Com um olhar mais largo, ela voltou a olhar para a noviça.

"Ela chegou nesse estado aqui. Na verdade, foi mais um resgate do que um recrutamento."

"Que terrível." Maya abaixou a cabeça, seus olhos assustados denunciando o que ela estava imaginando. "Uma bruxa fez isso com ela?"

"Não, é pior." A noviça abaixou novamente o tom da voz. "Eu ouvi algumas irmãs e rumores. A Evie fazia parte de uma gangue de garotas mágicas que roubavam pessoas."

"Eu sabia." Alice cerrou os punhos.

"Porém não era qualquer pessoa, só aquelas que elas salvavam de bruxas. Elas aproveitavam a oportunidade enquanto as vítimas estavam inconscientes, eu acho que como uma forma de pagamento."

"Pagamento?" Ela não escondia mais a repugnância. "Já não basta as sementes?"

A noviça deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, só sei que a gangue dela entrou em conflito com outra gangue."

Maya se inclinou, mais curiosa. "P-Por causa de território?"

"Por causa de uma garota que estava saindo com o garoto de outra. Difícil de acreditar, né? E por causa disso, a gangue da Evie foi massacrada. Só ela teria sobrevivido."

Maya juntou as mãos sobre o seu peito angustiado. "Oh meu Deus..."

Já Alice não estava tão impressionada. "Então ela tem um trauma? Isso não significa que ela tem que agir que nem uma estúpida. Não vivem alardeando que na Irmandade você pode começar uma vida nova?"

A noviça assentiu, mas o seu semblante era amargo. "Eu não me lembro de Evie ter tentado fazer alguma amizade por aqui."

"Ela não faz por merecer mesmo." Alice cruzou os braços e ergueu um pouco o queixo, destilando o seu rancor. "Veja, se não tivesse tanta gente frouxa aqui, ela já teria mudado de personalidade rapidinho."

"Eu avisei vocês, é melhor ignorarem ela." Com isso, a noviça foi embora. "Eu vou no banheiro, com licença."

Preocupada, Maya mandou uma mensagem telepática. [ _Alice, você pretende confrontar a Evie?_ ]

[ _Não._ ] Ela olhou de relance para a garota pálida. [ _Só se ela mexer com a gente._ ]

Sortuda chegou correndo ao dormitório e deu salto, dando uma meia volta no ar, e aterrissou olhando para o túnel de onde ela veio. Ficou parada nessa posição por alguns segundos, até exalar em alívio. "Ufa! Mais um dia viva."

"Olhem, é a Sortuda."

A garota coelhinha se virou para um grupo de garotas envolta de uma cama. "Opa! Bom dia noviças, o que me contam de bom?" Ao se aproximar, ela notou as lágrimas na face da garota sentada na cama. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ela sente saudade da família," uma noviça respondeu.

A noviça que havia chorado então perguntou para a irmã, "Você sente saudade da sua?"

"Eu?" Sortuda apontou para si mesma. "Eu nunca consegui conciliar a minha rotina de garota mágica com o resto da minha vida. Minha mãe vivia dizendo que ia me matar se um dia eu voltasse pra casa prenha..." Ela sorriu em nostalgia. "Meu pai vivia mais no caminhão dele do que em casa. Eu acho que me inspirei nisso e um dia eu decidi não voltar mais pra casa. Bem, eu tenho uma família nova agora."

Outra noviça perguntou. "É verdade que você desejou ter sorte?"

Sortuda colocou as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse gabando. "É claro!"

"Mas sorte para o quê?"

"Para... hein?!" Ela coçou a testa. "Desejei ter sorte, nada em particular."

"Você acha que seu desejo se concretizou? Com tudo que tá acontecendo..." A noviça fez uma careta. "Me parece um desperdício."

Sortuda semicerrou o olhar. "Você tá achando que eu sempre fui uma boba coelhinha feliz, né? Na época que eu fiz o meu desejo, eu tava bem triste, acho que bem deprê mesmo, com pensamentos suicidas."

A noviça que havia chorado arregalou os olhos. "Você?"

"Uhum! Uhum!" Ela assentiu repetidas vezes. "É nessa hora que a gente faz aquelas perguntas sem respostas, tipo 'Qual o sentido da vida?' ou 'Por que estou aqui?' e então me veio uma faísca."

As noviças, tão cativadas pela irmã, já formavam um círculo envolta dela.

"Um homem ejacula centenas de milhões de espermatozóides, mas só alguns milhares chegam no útero e geralmente só um fertiliza óvulo. Se este tivesse o cromossomo Y, é quase certo que eu não estaria aqui com vocês. E isso tem que acontecer na hora certa! Pois senão o ovo não vai implantar no útero, iria terminar em uma lixeira ou no esgoto, e eu com certeza não estaria aqui. E tem mais! O cromossomo podia ter defeitos e talvez eu nem sobrevivesse a gestação, e mesmo se tivesse nascido saudável, eu poderia fazer parte da estatística dos bebês que param de respirar e têm uma morte súbita." Sortuda abriu os braços. "Veja, eu só estou falando de bebês! Nós temos o universo como exemplo."

A noviças, algumas boquiabertas, ficaram assentindo.

"Vivemos em um planeta com vida em meio a um abismo sem vida em todas direções." Sortuda paralisou por um momento. "Quero dizer, agora eu sei que Incubator é um alienígena, mas naquela época eu não sabia. Que seja, vocês tão vendo o padrão? Eu tinha lido uma notícia sobre cientistas que acreditam que as coisas podem surgir do nada, 'alguma coisa quântica' eu acho, é só uma questão de probabilidade. Imaginem o universo ter originado a partir disso. Madre vai dizer que foi Deus que criou tudo, mas não quer dizer que ele não usou uma ferramenta pra isso."

Uma noviça, um tanto sobrecarregada por aquela conversa, perguntou, "Hmmm, sorte?"

"Sim! Se você para pra pensar, fica claro como o dia. Sorte é a lei mais poderosa do universo e eu simplesmente quero fazer parte do lado bom disso. Hehe, quem não iria?" Sortuda voltou a sua atenção para a noviça que havia começado esse assunto. "E quanto ao meu desejo ter se concretizado, eu tenho certeza. Foi assim que entrei para a Irmandade."

"Vai contar aquela história de novo?"

Sortuda olhou para a noviças envolta dela. "Quem falou isso?"

Elas sorriram e sussurraram, "Foi a Evie."

"Ah tá, deerr..." Sortuda puxou suas orelhas de coelho para esconder a face. Ela então prosseguiu, "Depois que eu deixei a minha casa pra trás, eu passei a ter uma vida nômade, sabe. Eu acabei cruzando caminho com outra garota mágica e nós nos tornamos amigas. Ela me achava super fofa e era muito boa com o punhal, ela conseguia acertar um alvo à milhas de distância. Ela sempre me dizia que ela não precisava de sorte..."

Alguém do grupo falou, "Ela era da Irmandade?"

"Não, a gente nem sabia o que era isso. O nosso esquema era conseguir um dindin rapidão e viver com pouca coisa. Tinha vezes que a gente passava noite inteira no topo de um prédio, olhando pras estrelas e falando besteiras que a gente nem se lembrava no dia seguinte. Aqueles momentos com ela me faziam me sentir mais viva do que todos os meus anos com a família." Sortuda se deu conta que estava sorrindo, mas sabia que não poderia continuar assim. "Nós invadimos um território sem saber e fomos capturadas por um grupo de garotas mágicas. Elas nos amarraram e começaram as nos torturar, cortando os nossos corpos pouco a pouco."

"Mas não dá pra bloquear a dor?"

"Oh sim, eu não tinha consciência disso, mas a gente acaba bloqueando por instinto. Contudo, o que aquelas garotas queriam era fazer nossas gemas desgastar tentando nos curar, até que virássemos bruxas e elas obtivessem as sementes." Sortuda arregalou os olhos. "Foi então que nessa hora apareceu a Revah e ela acabou com todas elas!"

As noviças ficaram pasmas. Uma falou, "Você tá falando da Revenante? Sozinha? Quantas garotas tinham nesse grupo?"

"Setenta!" Sortuda afirmou.

"Sete..."

Sortuda e as noviças viram Revenante se aproximando.

A mulher negra continuou, "Setenta não seria um grupo, seria um exército. E eu não estava sozinha, havia a Madre também."

Sortuda protestou, "Ah, mas o que ela fez foi só curar."

"Ei," uma noviça perguntou, "e a sua amiga?"

Sortuda disse, "Você tá segurando ela."

A noviça franziu as sobrancelhas e então para a semente da aflição em sua mão. Sobre superfície escura do corpo da semente, estava um adorno metálico no formato de um punhal.

"Eu tive sorte..." A boca de Sortuda sorriu, a sua face não.

"Chega de histórias, eu tenho um trabalho pra você." Revenante empurrou de leve algumas noviças, dando a dica de que elas deveriam se dispersar. "Inquisidor foi pra sala de purificação, então eu quero que você vá coletar as sementes usadas. Deve ter algumas com a Generalíssima, Nano e Matryalgumacoisa..."

"Matryoshka!" Sortuda pegou a semente de sua amiga, depois chegou perto de Revenante e balançou a bunda, espanando seu rabo felpudo de coelho nela. "Boba."

"Vai logo, criatura!" A mulher musculosa deu um tapa forte nas costas dela.

O som da pancada foi tamanho, que algumas noviças quase puderam sentir também.

"Aiaiaiai!" Sortuda deu uns pulinhos, mas logo ela se virou, dando uma piscadela e sorrindo, "Ah, tô brincando, nem doeu. Eu sei que a Revah não iria me machucar de verdade, pois ela me ama."

Revenante abriu a boca para responder àquilo, não que tivesse idéia de como, porém Sortuda já estava correndo para a saída. Ouvindo uns cochichos e risinhos, ela cobriu a face com a palma da mão.

A garota coelhinha desceu a longa escada espiral, chegando no cruzamento com o largo corredor escuro. Ela seguiu para o corredor onde ficavam os quartos das irmãs.

Logo no primeiro, numerado com **00** , ela parou e deu um peteleco na porta de metal. [ _Tá aí Generalíssima? Posso te incomodar?_ ]

[ _A porta está destrancada._ ]

Com a confirmação, Sortuda apenas precisou apertar o botão grande do painel eletrônico para que a porta deslizasse.

O quarto de Generalíssima, mesmo sendo a líder, era como os das outras irmãs. Havia pouco espaço e mobília. A cama era um colchão sobre o concreto e a dona do quarto estava sentada sobre ela, ao lado de um tabuleiro.

"Jogando xadrez sozinha de novo?"

"É."

Sortuda se aproximou, olhando para um painel na parede com um mosaico de fotos, um dos poucos toques pessoais naquele espaço sem graça. Eram fotos da líder em várias partes do mundo, muitos dos quais ela nem tinha idéia de onde era, mas a foto mais importante era o que tinha as irmãs reunidas, exceto Inquisidor, pois ele ainda não havia contatado para ser sido trazido para as instalações. Dentre irmãs na foto, havia uma em que seu atual paradeiro era desconhecido. Mesmo se fosse inútil nutrir esperanças, Sortuda não se lembraria de Valquíria como alguém que se foi.

"A semente está na estante."

A afirmação de Generalíssima trouxe Sortuda de volta ao presente. "Você sabe?"

"Eu sei que Inquisidor foi para a sala de purificação e eu vejo o formato de uma semente no bolso de sua jaqueta."

"Nossa, eu nem notei que você olhou pra mim..." Sortuda passou a prestar mais atenção no tabuleiro. "Eu não sei como você consegue jogar assim."

Segurando o queixo, Generalíssima olhava para as peças. "É só seguir as regras e buscar sempre fazer a jogada que você acredita ser a melhor possível. Pense em um quebra-cabeça."

Sortuda deu um sorriso de safadeza. "Sendo honesta, eu ia trapacear na primeira chance~"

Finalmente Generalíssima moveu uma peça, era a rainha preta.

"Hahaha!" Sortuda não se conteve. "Que jogada estúpida, agora o bispo pode comer a rainha."

"Você não enxerga o desenvolvimento?" Generalíssima apontou. "Está vendo essa torre preta? Se eu usar o bispo para remover a rainha, a torre poderá atacar livremente a minha linha de peões do lado do rei. A única peça que eu poderia usar para eliminar essa ameaça no turno seguinte seria o próprio rei, mas nesse caso o cavalo iria poder fazer um _fork_ entre ele e-"

"Tá, tá, tá, entendi que vai dar merda!"

"Se eu não fizer nada contra torre, também seria um desastre para as brancas, mesmo que elas ainda tenham a rainha. O rei ficaria exposto e é importante lembrar que cada peão é uma rainha em potencial. Hmmm..."

Sortuda viu Generalíssima mover a rainha branca para mais próximo do bispo. "Ah..."

"Viu? Agora a linha de peões está melhor defendida e..."

Sortuda achou estranho aquele súbito silêncio, mas então viu ela mover o cavalo preto. "Putz, no próximo turno o cavalo vai poder ameaçar o bispo e a rainha ao mesmo tempo, você vai ter que escolher."

"Isso é um _fork_." Generalíssima esfregou a cara. "É isso que acontece quando faz um movimento conservador demais."

"Você pode usar o bispo pra remover o cavalo."

"E a rainha preta vai remover o bispo. A ameaça à linha de peões vai continuar, mas é a rainha branca que ficaria presa com a tarefa de defendê-la." Generalíssima se levantou da cama e pegou a semente na estante, entregando para a Sortuda.

Ela ficou sem entender. "Você não vai continuar?"

"Eu vou comer algo." Generalíssima foi até a porta e, enquanto esperava ela abrir, olhou para trás e sorriu. "Enquanto eu não fizer uma escolha, tudo é possível."

Sortuda assentiu. "Isso que é liberdade, né?"

Generalíssima nada disse e foi embora.

Sozinha no quarto, Sortuda voltou a examinar o tabuleiro, tentando imaginar uma forma das brancas saírem daquela situação difícil. Como Generalíssima havia dito, as brancas estavam jogando defensivamente enquanto as pretas controlavam boa parte do tabuleiro, não se importando em sacrificar algumas peças para isso. Ao que tudo indicava, as pretas iriam vencer.

"Será que ela vai se lembrar? Acho que posso dar uma ajudinha, hehe..." Sortuda aproximou a sua mão até a torre preta, com o intento de deixá-lo em uma posição menos favorável.

[ _Não toque nas peças!_ ]

"Ahh!" Sendo assustada com voz de Generalíssima em sua cabeça, ela deixou o quarto rapidamente.

De volta ao cruzamento, Sortuda foi para a escadaria que descia. Depois de centenas de degraus, ela chegou em mais uma porta de metal que precisava de senha. Depois de passar pela porta, ela só precisou descer um curto lance de escada para chegar em um longo corredor, onde as opções eram esquerda ou direita. Haviam três faixas coloridas pintadas na parede do corredor. Na faixa verde estava escrito em branco 'Sala do Gerador', na preta era 'Sala de Purificação' e na azul escuro era 'Silo'.

"Hmmm, como vou fazer isso..." Sortuda raciocinou em voz alta, "se o Inquisidor já está na sala de purificação, então se eu for na Nano primeiro e depois na Matryoshka, eu vou ter uma desculpa pra poder ver ele três vezes. É, é isso que eu vou fazer!" Decidida, ela foi saltitando pelo corredor em direção ao silo.

No entanto, uma bailarina azul surgiu do nada.

"GGGYYAAHH!" Sortuda caiu de bunda no chão.

Sem demonstrar expressão alguma, Invasora olhou para aquela garota, praticamente uma mulher crescida, começar a choramingar.

"Oh não... Por favor! Oh dama de olhos gelo, tão bonitos quanto cruéis." Sortuda ergueu a mão, como se estivesse ofertando algo. "Tenha piedade e apenas tome uma de minhas sete vidas..."

Aquela não era a primeira vez e não deveria ser a última, Invasora disse, "Você não é uma gata."

"Ah... é né..." Sortuda ficou de pé em um pulo, toda sorridente. "Então tá tudo bem! Hehe. O que passou, passou. Né? Minha amiga de coração de platina."

A garota asiática não confirmou, buscando tratar de um assunto mais relevante. "Já que você me deve, eu gostaria de coletar as sementes da Nano pessoalmente."

"Ah, claro! Você quer visitar a sua irmãzinha."

Invasora abaixou o olhar. "Ela é uma amiga."

"Olha a diferença de idade!" Sortuda colocou a mão no ombro da bailarina. "Você não precisa ter vergonha de admitir que quer adotar uma irmãzinha."

"Nano passa todo tempo trabalhando sozinha e Generalíssima só pensa no término do projeto." Invasora estremeceu. "Eu e ela trabalhamos juntas, eu melhorei a inteligência das máquinas dela. Eu não posso ignorar isso, então por favor..."

"Haha! Não precisa implorar." Sortuda deu de ombros. "Se for menos trabalho pra mim..."

"O-Obrigada." Com um leve sorriso, Invasora saiu andando em direção ao silo, mas parou. "Eu quase me esqueci, mas preciso dizer que apaguei todas as suas conquistas daquele jogo."

"QQQQUUUUUÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!" Sortuda abriu a boca e puxou a pontas de suas orelhas felpudas.

Invasora tentou sorrir mais, mas havia ficado assustada com aquela reação. "É apenas uma brincadeira."

Sortuda era uma estátua com boca escancarada.

A pele clara de Invasora foi avermelhando. Ela voltou a ficar mais séria, se curvando. "Perdoe-me, piadas não são o meu forte."

Aquilo descongelou Sortuda. "Ufa!" Com um sorriso maroto, ela esfregou a sua gema sobre a jaqueta. "Por um momento, eu achei que você queria me tornar uma bruxa."

Invasora fechou os olhos e balançou cabeça, depois saiu apressadamente.

"Você ainda é a minha amiga do peito!" A coelhinha continuou sorrindo da inocência da bailarina. Nisso ela se lembrou de algo e disse pra si mesma, "Será que ainda devo aquelas quatro horas na sala de segurança? Vou ter que negociar, mas agora..." Ela deu uma pirueta e apontou para onde faixa verde na parede levava. "Vamos ver o que a Matryoshka anda aprontando!"

O caminho naquela direção não era tão longo. No final do corredor havia uma imensa porta de metal reforçada, com alguns avisos de perigo e radioatividade. Antes da porta havia outras duas, uma em cada lado do corredor. Uma era para ser a subestação e sala de controle do reator, enquanto a outra era a que Sortuda estava interessada. Era para ser somente uma dispensa onde se guardava peças sobressalentes, mas acabou se tornando a 'sala da Matryoshka'.

Assim que a porta abriu, Sortuda sentiu um cheiro de produto de químico, ou pelo menos era o que ela imaginava. A sala tinhas muitas caixas rotuladas que serviam como balcões para frascos contendo substâncias exóticas, e cilindros de várias cores.

Havia uma mesa bem no meio da sala, onde Matryoshka estava trabalhando, empurrando cuidadosamente barras metálicas envolta de uma esfera também metálica, mas parecia ser de um material diferente. Ela fazia constantes medições usando réguas e um dispositivo de mão que fazia alguns estalidos baixos.

Sortuda já conheceu muitas garotas mágicas e vestes peculiares, mas Matryoshka era um caso à parte... Ou talvez fosse algo comum na Rússia. Ela não tinha idéia de quantas roupas aquela pessoa usava, mas ela podia ver um pesado casaco de couro marrom que cobria até os joelhos, com uma orgulhosa bandeira do país dela estampada no braço direito e sobre os ombros haviam misteriosas alças de torneiras. Sob o casaco marrom havia um moletom azul escuro com touca que cobria a cabeça, enquanto também podia se ver uma saia verde que era pouco mais comprida que o casaco, e sob a saia haviam alguns tubos flexíveis de metal. Abaixo de tudo isso, ela usava uma espécie de capa plástica alaranjada, cobrindo da cabeça aos pés, até as suas botas eram envoltas em um saco plástico. Sua face era completamente coberta por duas máscaras, uma era de borracha, com viseiras, e a outra que ficava sobre ela era de tecido, cobrindo do nariz até abaixo do queixo. O casaco tinha uma gola com grande abertura, por onde saía tubos transparentes que desapareciam sob a máscara de tecido. Em cada tubo havia uma substância diferente, sólida, liquida ou gasosa, aguardando para serem consumidas.

Sentindo que não havia sido notada, Sortuda esperou a porta fechar antes de falar, "Bom dia!"

Sem responder, Matryoshka continuava com a sua meticulosa tarefa.

E isso era uma das poucas coisas que deixavam Sortuda ansiosa. "Bom diiiaaa!"

Matryoshka passou o dispositivo próximo da esfera, ele fez estalidos mais frequentes, então ela fez anotações em um pedaço de papel sobre a mesa. Somente depois disso, ela deixou o dispositivo sobre a mesa e olhou para a visitante, enquanto escondia suas mãos nos bolsos do casaco. "Bom dia, крольчи́ха."

Se não fosse pela voz um tanto engraçadinha, ela seria tão assustadora quanto o lacaio de uma bruxa. Sortuda não sabia se era o sotaque ou as máscaras, mas parecia que aquela pessoa sempre tinha algo preso na garganta. "O que tá fazendo, uma maquete?"

"Maquete?" Matryoshka colocou as mãos acima da esfera. "Não, não, eu estou checando o limiar de criticalidade desse núcleo puro de plutônio-239. Não é todo dia que posso brincar com..." Ela recuou os braços de forma súbita, como que em um susto. "Você entende do que estou falando?"

"Claro! Eu não sou burra, né?" Sortuda olhou para a esfera, que não devia ter mais de quatro polegadas de diâmetro. "Eu sei o que é plutônio, é radioativo, não é perigoso não? E tem esse negócio de golpes críticos..."

"Está tudo bem! Tudo bem!" Matryoshka andou por volta da mesa para poder ficar na frente da visitante. "Generalíssima te enviou, sim? Então eu quero que você diga para ela EXATAMENTE o que eu disser."

Sortuda assentiu. "Aham!"

"Perfeito..." Matryoshka prosseguiu, "diga: o combustível para o gerador termoelétrico de radioisótopos está quase pronto, há apenas a necessidade de alguns testes como medida de segurança. Você consegue se lembrar dessas palavras?"

"Na verdade..." Sortuda sorriu. "Generalíssima não me enviou. Eu estou aqui por causa das sementes."

"Sementes? Sementes... Oh!" Matryoshka começou a apalpar o próprio casaco, tentando sentir o que havia embaixo. "Não aqui... Ah! Ali!" Ela então apontou para algumas caixas, onde em cima estavam as sementes. "Eu sempre esqueço que eu não guardo comigo sementes que não são minhas."

"Legal! Eu levo as sementes e passo a mensagem pra Generalíssima." A garota coelhinha juntou as mãos e sorriu mais. "Mas você poderia retribuir esse favor, né?"

Foi um momento de silêncio até Matryoshka falar, "Quanto?"

"Alguns tragos já tá bom."

"Certo." Matryoshka desabotoou o casaco para colocar a mão dentro e procurar. "Hmmm... Não, pequeno demais... Não... Esse também não... Esse..." Ela então questionou para a outra garota, "não precisa ser um copo, ok?"

"Tanto faz."

Matryoshka trouxe uma pequena jarra de vidro com um medidor de volume estampado na superfície.

Sortuda pegou a jarra e continuou aguardando. Ela observou Matryoshka pressionar o dedo contra a roupa em certos pontos distintos e ouviu o som de interruptores, então viu ela girar duas alças em seu ombro, fazendo o som de gás escapando seguido de um som de borbulhar.

Matryoshka estendeu o braço esquerdo, deixando mão sobre a jarra.

Sortuda prestou mais atenção na grossa luva de couro que ela usava, e devia haver mais de uma. Finos tubos transparentes saíam da manga até as pontas dos dedos, e sob o pulso havia tubos também, mas eram mais largos. De um desses tubos largos, saiu um liquido cristalino que derramou para dentro da jarra.

Vendo a jarra quase cheia, Matryoshka girou novamente as alças para interromper o fluxo.

"Saúde!" Sortuda fechou os olhos e virou a jarra, bebendo todo o líquido de uma só vez.

"Vá com calma, крольчи́ха."

"Aaaahhhh..." Com a face enrubescida e com os olhos bem fechados, Sortuda elogiou, "Essa vodca é tão boa que eu quase me sinto bêbada."

"Se você quer ficar chapada, por que não estimula a sua gema?"

"Não tem a mesma graça." Sortuda ofereceu a jarra para que fosse preenchida novamente.

No entanto, Matryoshka pressionou outros interruptores sob suas roupas antes de girar as alças. "Eu vou compartilhar contigo."

Sortuda viu um dos tubos que iam até a máscara se esvaziar de um líquido transparente e ser preenchido por outro de mesma cor.

Com a jarra e tubo cheios, Matryoshka fechou as alças. Ao apertar um interruptor, o líquido no tubo moveu, desaparecendo sob a máscara de tecido. "Hmmm... Falando sobre não ter a mesma graça... Essa vodca sintética não carrega o gosto da minha terra."

Antes de dar um gole, Sortuda disse, "Se der certo essa aliança entre a Irmandade das Almas e a União da Terra-Mãe, eu vou querer conhecer as suas amigas russas."

"Você se sentiria em casa em Chelyabinsk-66, nós temos acomodações perfeitas para garotas mágicas do seu tipo lá. Depois nós poderíamos fazer uma excursão até o lago Baikal, a paisagem é estonteante e você poderia praticar mergulho profundo."

Sortuda se empolgou. "É sempre quente aqui, eu bem que queria me refrescar!"

"Ah sim, é uma experiência bem refrescante..."

Sortuda iria dar mais um gole, mas foi surpreendida por um flash de luz azulada que alumiou a sala. "O qu-"

"ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ?!"

Ela viu Matryoshka se virar e derrubar violentamente as barras metálicas que estavam sobre a mesa, fazendo um barulho tremendo. Após isso, a luz azul se foi.

"КАК ЭТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?"

A voz dela estava com tanta raiva, que Sortuda sentiu que era melhor não dizer nada. De olhos arregalados, ela entornou o que restava na jarra.

Matryoshka estava com as mãos bem próximas da esfera. "Жаркий... Жаркий... Жаркий..." Ainda com uma respiração rápida, ela pegou o dispositivo na mesa e o leu, "um pico de 27 sieverts."

Ela soava mais calma, Sortuda perguntou, "O que isso significa?"

"Nada, nós somos garotas mágicas." Matryoshka soltou o dispositivo sobre mesa, mas acabou errando, ele bateu na ponta e caiu no chão. Ela voltou até a visitante e pegou jarra sem fazer cerimônias. "Você pode sentir alguma tontura hoje ou notar que a sua gema escureceu um pouco. Na verdade, você não deve se preocupar, pois o meu corpo protegeu você da radiação."

"Então isso é radiação..." Sortuda ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu pensei que isso era invisível."

"É melhor você ir." Ela colocou a jarra dentro do casaco e o abotoou. "Eu tenho uma bagunça para limpar agora."

"Claro." Sortuda foi até as sementes.

"Você ainda se lembra do que tem que dizer?"

"Gerador termoelétrico de radioisótopos," Sortuda falou, com orgulho, "sabia que eu me lembro melhor das palavras difíceis do que das simples?"

"Bom, bom." Matryoshka assentiu. "Você é muito esperta, a União da Terra-Mãe sempre valoriza isso."

"Você tem que me ensinar russo um dia." Sortuda foi para a saída. "Tchauzinho~"

"Tchau." Matryoshka colocou as mãos no bolso, esperando a porta fechar. "Глупая крольчи́ха."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Depois de se separar de Sortuda, Invasora tinha um longo caminho pela frente. Primeiro, ela passou na frente de uma junção em T. Ali era um corredor curto que levava até um vestíbulo com o cofre e a porta da sala de purificação.

Inquisidor estava ali, olhando na direção da câmera de segurança.

Invasora seguiu em frente. O corredor fazia uma leve, porém longa descida, até chegar em uma curva. Ela chegou em uma sala que servia como depósito de sucatas, descartadas durante a execução do projeto. Considerando a escala da obra, a quantidade de material era pequena, tudo graças a eficiência de Nano.

Ela passou pela sala e entrou em outro extenso corredor. Ao fazer mais uma curva, ela pôde avistar o destino.

Uma porta dupla pesada de metal e havia um robô humanoide que lembrava uma garotinha, suas 'pupilas' em forma de cruz emitiam uma luz branca. Assim que o robô avistou quem chegava, ele cumprimentou, "Olá."

"Olá..." Invasora achou aquilo estranho. Era voz de Nano, mas não tinha o calor da acolhida de sua amiga. "Está tudo bem?"

"Senha."

"Como?" Invasora franziu a testa.

"Senha incorreta, proceder para o extermínio." As luzes dos olhos se tornaram vermelhas e o robô estendeu o braço, e a mão entrou para dentro dele, se tornando um canhão.

Ela semicerrou olhar, enquanto a sua gema brilhava. Se tornando uma luz azul, a garota mágica entrou dentro do robô.

A máquina teve alguns espasmos até que a luz de seus olhos se tornasse azul turquesa. Ele olhou para braço que havia se tornado uma arma, desfazendo isso, e foi até o painel eletrônico ao lado da porta dupla. Sem precisar apertar um botão sequer, a senha foi inserida e as grossas portas começaram a deslizar lentamente, separando-se uma da outra e abrindo o caminho.

O robô entrou no silo, uma torre com paredes de concreto imensa, com mais de uma centena de metros. Todo aquele espaço era necessário para o foguete que estava sendo construído ali.

Um enxame drones, com os seus sensores ativos, se aproximaram do robô. Empilhadeiras autômatas corriam de um lado para o outro, carregando todo o tipo de material. Próximo do foguete, um grande robô bípede, com uma cabine entre as pernas, estava soldando um tanque de hélio. Ele parou o que estava fazendo e caminhou até ao invasor, fazendo chão trepidar a cada passo.

O robô humanoide aguardou.

Estando próximo, ele parou e a cabine desceu entre as pernas como um elevador. Assim que a cabine abriu, uma criança pulou para fora, vestindo um traje colante branco. Sua mão direita era uma manopla com cor de barro e preto, fios saíam dela, percorrendo o braço e ombro, e terminando em sua nuca. Seu cabelo era castanho claro, curto em comprimento, mas com volumosas madeixas, bem separadas umas das outras. A pele era clara, mas a sua testa emitia um brilho que tinha o formato de circuitos eletrônicos. Seus olhos amarelos também emitiam um brilho, na forma de cruz.

"Nano." O robô, agora com a voz de Invasora, colocou as mãos em sua cintura. "Isso era para ser uma piada?"

A criança sorriu. "Eeeehhh... Meio que sim."

"Parece que hoje todos querem pregar uma peça."

Nano ficou curiosa. "Por quê?"

"Esquece..." Uma luz azul deixou robô e se reformou em uma bailarina. Livre do controle, o robô retornou para entrada do silo sem demora.

Nano levantou sua manopla e a sua veste colante se desfez em uma nuvem metálica. Logo depois, a nuvem se transformou em roupas casuais, apropriadas para o clima quente. "Bem... É que Generalíssima me pediu para colocar um robô de guarda na entrada, só para intimidar. Eu estava testando isso."

"Por que ela iria querer isso?" Antes de receber uma resposta, Invasora já tinha uma idéia. "Inquisidor? Ele já sabe o que está sendo construído aqui."

"Porém ele não sabe pra que propósito, nem eu sei exatamente..." Nano então sussurrou, "mas eu acho que é por causa da Matryoshka."

A garota asiática estranhou completamente, "Mas ela é membro do projeto!"

"E ela não é da Irmandade," a pequena garota continuou sussurrando, "eu acho que Generalíssima teme uma sabotagem."

Invasora balançou a cabeça. "O que a União da Terra-Mãe ganharia com isso?"

Nano abriu os braços e deu de ombros.

"Generalíssima anda muito estressada com essa crise..." Invasora suspirou e olhou para o foguete. "Quanto ainda falta?"

Nano olhou para ele também. "Daria pra dizer que tá pronto, né? Mas eu descobri que quando mais ele parece pronto, mais falta coisa pra fazer. Eu diria umas duas ou três semanas, isso sem contar com o teste do elevador do silo."

"Espero que a conclusão desse projeto acalme os ânimos de Generalíssima," depois desse comentário, Invasora disse, "eu vim buscar as sementes."

"Ah sim!" Nano mexeu os dedos de sua manopla e um drone apareceu, transportando uma bandeja de sementes da aflição. "Só deixa eu dar uma limpadinha." Uma tampa no topo da manopla se abriu, revelando um compartimento por onde ergueu-se uma gema acinzentada na forma de um pentágono.

"Nano!" Invasora repreendeu, "você tem que ter mais cuidado com a sua gema."

"Eu tenho um alarme se ela ficar muito ruim." Nano usou uma semente na gema, e ela voltou a ter um intenso brilho branco, antes retornar para dentro do compartimento e a tampa fechar.

"Mesmo assim, você está usando muita magia para manter todas essas máquinas trabalhando. Quando o alarme ativar, pode ser tarde demais..." Invasora abaixou a cabeça. "Eu me sinto impotente por não ser mais útil aqui." Então ela viu a criança segurar a sua mão coberta pela manga e depositar a semente nela.

"Você me faz feliz por me visitar," Nano falou e a abraçou, "quando eu toco a minhas máquinas, eu sei que elas não sentem nada."

Invasora se curvou para que pudesse retribuir aquele gesto, acariciando as grandes madeixas da pequenina. "Quando você terminar aqui, eu vou querer que me visite na sala de segurança de vez em quando. Pessoalmente, nada de robôs."

"Nada de robôs." Nano cruzou os dedos.

"Certo." Invasora pegou as outras sementes e foi para a saída. "Eu preciso voltar ou eles farão perguntas."

"Ah, já?" Nano disse, fingindo surpresa, "na próxima vez me traz um chocolate!"

Ela respondeu em tom de brincadeira, "Eu vou pensar em seu caso..."

Invasora teve que retornar pelo mesmo longo caminho até a sala de purificação. Por coincidência, ela avistou Sortuda chegando ao mesmo tempo.

Inquisidor estava esperando no corredor, com um saco de pano vazio na mão. "Vocês duas ficaram incumbidas com a tarefa de me trazer as sementes?"

"É, trabalho em equipe, né?" Sortuda piscou para Invasora.

O homem olhou para a bailarina. "Você não deveria estar na sala de segurança?"

"Eu pedi para Revenante ficar lá enquanto eu estivesse ausente."

"Revah tá lá?!" Sortuda não segurou o riso. "Hahaha! Ela tem uma dívida contigo também?"

"Dívida?" Inquisidor franziu o cenho.

"Não é nada." Invasora depositou as sementes no saco, depois ela recuou e se curvou para ele. "Eu irei retornar agora." Ela piscou como uma imagem algumas vezes, antes de desaparecer de repente.

"'Nada'?" Sortuda ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ah tá, sei..."

"Piada interna?" Inquisidor ofereceu o saco aberto para ela.

"É, tipo isso." Ela colocou as sementes no saco sem tirar os olhos dele. "Aqui tá o que você queria~"

"Muito obrigado." O homem chacoalhou o saco e sentiu o seu peso, então notou que a garota sardenta continuava olhando para ele. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Hmmm..." Sortuda pressionou os lábios e olhou para cima, antes de dizer, "Não, tô bem livre agora."

Inquisidor assentiu. "Então procure Generalíssima por uma nova tarefa."

"Claro..." Com as pontas dos dedos, ela começou a brincar com o próprio cabelo e isso lhe deu uma inspiração. "Ei, notou que a cor dos nossos cabelos é parecida?"

"É uma cor comum." Ele respondeu prontamente.

Aquela assuntou não iria para lugar algum, mas Sortuda já tinha uma idéia melhor. Ela abriu a jaqueta, puxando para trás, expondo as curvas do corpo, acentuadas pelo traje amarelo apertado. "Tá quente aqui..."

Inquisidor piscou e desviou o olhar. "É sempre quente."

Aquilo era um bom sinal. Ela continuou, "Quer que eu te ajude na sala de purificação?"

Ele olhou para o saco. "Não, você vai acabar se machucando."

Ela sorriu pela consideração dele. "Ah, mas eu já perdi a conta de quantas bruxas eu já matei. Não é por acaso que sou uma irmã."

"Eu não estou falando das bruxas. Além disso, seria menos eficiente."

Ela insistiu, "Eu posso ficar só assistindo então. Torcendo pra ti."

"Não." Ele olhou para ela. "Porém eu agradeço pela sua... oferta."

"Que pena." Sortuda ajeitou a jaqueta e recuou lentamente. "Mas..." Ela ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas. "Se você mudar de idéia."

"Sortuda."

"Sim?"

"A parede."

Ela olhou para trás, vendo que estava prestes a se chocar nela. "Ah, o-obrigada!" Ela voltou a olhar para ele e segurou uma risadinha, enquanto saia com mais pressa. "A gente se conversa, tá?"

Ele assentiu. No entanto, quando ela foi embora, ele fechou os olhos e exalou, enquanto ia para a sala de purificação.

Inquisidor parou na frente do cofre, que era um armário de metal com um painel eletrônico similar aos das portas.

"L'Eterno è il mio pastore, nulla mi mancherà..."

Ele digitou a senha, destravando a porta. Dentro havia estantes com mais sementes. Ele colocou tudo dentro do saco e foi para a porta reforçada, que era a entrada da sala onde começaria o seu trabalho. Ele acionou o interruptor no lado de fora, acendendo a luzes em seu interior.

Ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta, puxando seis alavancas, uma para cada trava. As paredes estavam com marcas escuras de incêndio e a fraca luz vinha difusa através de pequenos e grossos tijolos de vidro, com as suas superfícies derretidas.

No meio da sala, com o silêncio como companhia, ele deixou o saco no chão e pegou um punhado de sementes. Olhando para elas, a fisionomia de Inquisidor ficou mais tensa. Sua respiração ficou errática e seu corpo estremeceu.

"Papà..."

Uma aura negra se formou envolta do corpo dele, como se fosse resultado de uma transpiração. Enquanto rangia os dentes e suas veias saltavam para fora, ele viu aquela escuridão ser absorvida pelas sementes.

Logo veio o alívio. Inquisidor arfava e lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, enquanto a sementes em sua mão pulsavam uma luz brilhante. Ela arremessou a sementes, que quicaram pelo chão da sala.

Então ele pegou mais um punhado de sementes e repetiu o processo, com a mesma expressão de dor, com a mesma escuridão...

"HHNnngg!"

A sementes começaram a emitir luz e ele as arremessou, enquanto a sementes que ele havia jogado anteriormente já começavam a espalhar suas raízes escuras pela superfície.

E ele continuou com o ritual. Durante o tempo em que semeou a sala, as paredes começaram distorcer e desaparecer.

Agora ele estava em um mundo imenso, com diferentes terrenos e céus, como uma colcha de retalhos. Vozes desconexas foram ouvidas e o canto de seus olhos avistavam seres bizarros. Amalgamas de lacaios, lutando entre si para ver quem seria mais dono dos seus corpos condenados.

Dor, dor, desespero. Era o inferno prometido.

Inquisidor viu colossos vindos em sua direção, feitos de esperanças fragmentadas e pesadelos realizados, uma afronta da criação de Deus.

Ele pegou a cruz prateada em seu cinto e a virou para que ficasse na horizontal. Enquanto uma mão segurava firme a cabeça da cruz, a outra segurava o corpo.

Então ele a dividiu.

A cabeça da cruz era a empunhadura, os braços eram o guarda punho, de um chicote com fio de metal, enquanto o corpo da cruz, uma fiel estaca. Enquanto as sombras dos colossos cobriram o homem, o fio do chicote adquiriu um incandescente tom vermelho.

Não havia ninguém no vestíbulo. Ninguém para ouvir o som da luta contra os horrores por detrás daquela porta reforçada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Terra vermelha


	3. Terra vermelha

No que me ensinaram, horizonte pode ser uma cadeia de montanhas, uma fileira de árvores de uma floresta, arranha-céus de uma cidade, onde o mar se encontra com o céu ou, simplesmente, uma linha.

O meu é um muro. Não é um muro feio, tem lá o seu charme, com seus tijolos vermelhos e vinhas com flores rosas. No que eu me lembro, quando fui ao médico, há muitos muros feios pelo mundo. Sujos, enferrujados, quebrados... Era uma vista triste.

O meu horizonte não. Ele é alto, muuuuito alto, e invencível. As irmãs me pedem para parar de olhar para ele e ficar com as outras crianças, mas como posso evitar? Para qualquer direção que olho ou de qualquer janela, ele está lá.

Eu não gosto muito de olhar na direção do portão. É mais alto que o muro e de madeira escura, como uma sombra sem vida, uma noite que não se vai. Há noites em que se ouve um choro vindo de lá e uma irmã traz um bebê, ou bebês... Dizem que comigo foi assim, eu vim para esse mundo através dele.

A única coisa que gosto do portão é quando ele se abre, mas é quase impossível de ver, as irmãs não deixam, nem uma espiadinha pela janela. Eu me lembro de gente com roupas diferentes, de veículos em uma estrada que vai indo, e indo, até chegar em uma curva onde tudo se acaba. Eu me lembro de prédios, eu me lembro deles porque eles estavam abertos e as pessoas podiam sair e entrar. Me lembro deles terem faixas e placas com letras engraçadas e desenhos coloridos, eram mais coloridos que o muro.

Mas o muro não é feio, não, ele é meu horizonte. Eu gosto de ouvir o som que está além dele. Os sons de passos e motores, pessoas conversando, crianças rindo e chorando. A distância é tão pequena que eu consigo me imaginar estando no outro lado.

Dizem que só há uma forma de sair daqui e nunca mais voltar, e é por aquele portão negro, e nunca sozinho. Algumas vezes adultos nos visitam e as irmãs pedem para nós nos comportarmos, pois eles podem ser nossas futuras famílias.

Eu tive um amigo. Ele achava engraçado eu ficar toda hora admirando o meu horizonte. Eu achava engraçado que ele comia as flores das vinhas e não ficava com dor de barriga, mas quando furou o dedo em um espinho, ele abriu um berreiro. Muito burro. No entanto, uns adultos gostaram dele e eu nem pude me despedir. Eles gostam de levar os mais jovens, aqueles que não entendem aonde estão e para onde vão, isso é tudo muito burro.

Ninguém me quer, mas irmãs dizem que não é problema. Deus pode ser meu pai, Ele sempre vai me querer.

Só que eu não me importo com o que os outros querem, eu me importo com o que EU QUERO.

Por isso ele é meu horizonte, uma linha para transpor e eu irei, irei, até aquela curva onde tudo acaba. Eu cortarei as minhas raízes com esse lugar assim como farei com as vinhas. Meus braços e pernas estão ficando mais compridos a cada dia, mas os meus dedos ainda são finos o bastante para me segurar nas frestas entre os tijolos vermelhos. Quando eu começar, só eu ditarei quando isso termina.

Se eu for contra Deus, as irmãs disseram que ele me envia para o inferno. Eu não me importo, eu faço o que for preciso.

Eu mato Ele.

* * *

**Terra vermelha**

As luzes do dormitório acenderam.

"HORA DAS BELAS ADORMECIDAS ACORDAREM!"

"Ah merda..." Alice não queria abrir os olhos, já que os berros da Revenante lembraram ela de onde ela estava.

"VOCÊS TÊM DEZ MINUTOS PARA ARRUMAR A CAMA E USAR O BANHEIRO. VINTE PARA O CAFÉ DA MANHÃ. APRESSESSEM! HOJE SERÁ UM DIA ESPECIAL."

"Espe... ciawwwl...?" Maya bocejou e mechas de seu cabelo desarrumado entraram em sua boca.

"Isso é só pra motivar as trouxas." Alice deu tapas em suas próprias bochechas para acordar de vez.

O congestionamento no túnel para o banheiro foi o prenúncio da disputa acirrada pelas torneiras e papéis higiênicos. Era uma regalia muito grande as irmãs terem um banheiro no outro andar só para elas.

Alice e Maya, que não conseguiu ficar na frente do espelho tempo o suficiente para ajeitar o cabelo, seguiram para o refeitório o quanto antes. Lá elas encontraram Madre atrás do balcão da cozinha, com o sorriso estampado em seu semblante sereno de sempre. Havia pão, frutas secas e pasta escura de levedura.

[ _E nada de carne. Que porra!_ ]

Maya sorriu com a reação da amiga. [ _Eles querem que o café da manhã seja rápido mesmo._ ]

O que era mais estranho era o fato de Madre estar distribuindo cantis para todos. "Por favor, fiquem com isso."

Assim que o recebeu, Alice chacoalhou o cantil e abriu a tampa para sentir o cheiro. [ _Parece ser água, mas por quê?_ ]

O cantil vinha com uma alça comprida para vestir, que Maya experimentou. [ _Talvez Revenante não mentira._ ]

Após o curto café da manhã, as duas garotas retornaram ao dormitório. Lá elas viram um grupo de noviças mais experientes, que já haviam voltado e estavam sentadas em algumas camas e conversando animadamente com Sortuda.

"Dizem que Generalíssima come sementes da aflição com leite no café da manhã," uma noviça disse.

Sortuda assentiu, enquanto acariciava o par de orelhas de coelho de um de seus revólveres de pêlo branco. "Hehe. Todo dia! Pode apostar nisso."

Então outra noviça disse, "Sabem por que é difícil encontrar a Walpurgisnatch? Porque ela vive se escondendo da Generalíssima!"

E mais uma falou, "Dizem que Generalíssima matou Katrina com um soco."

Confusa, uma noviça indagou, "Mas isso não é verdade?"

Acompanhada por uma colega. "É, eu não me lembro bem da história do Bastião de New Orleans, se foi com um soco... mas eu tenho certeza que foi com um único golpe!"

A noviça que havia mencionado o feito da líder ficou ponderou. "Hmmm... Olha, pelo que eu sei, ninguém vivo estava próximo de Katrina para ver como foi. Só que quando Generalíssima agiu, a bruxa foi derrotada em um instante."

"Ei! Ei! Eu tenho uma ótima!" Sortuda girava freneticamente o tambor do seu revólver. "Se Generalíssima chutar sua bunda pra lançar você pro outro lado do planeta, não se preocupe, ela tem todo o tempo do mundo pra chegar lá e ficar te esperando." Então ela apontou a arma para a própria cabeça e puxou o gatilho, o tambor parou em um clique e nada mais.

As noviças estremeceram e arregalaram os olhos.

A garota coelha franziu a testa. "Ué? Não gostaram?"

"Desculpe irmã..." Uma noviça olhou para as outras. "Eu acho todas nós ficamos nervosas por um momento."

"Mas por quê?" Sortuda puxou o gatilho mais duas vezes. "Vocês sabem quem eu sou."

Uma noviça, mais relaxada, sorriu. "É verdade, mas essa uma reação natural."

"Haha! Não se preocupem, a sorte tá sempre do meu la-" Sortuda sentiu seu revólver ser puxado violentamente, ao ponto dela perder o equilíbrio e se apoiar na cama onde estava sentada. Quando ergueu a cabeça, ela ficou boquiaberta.

Com uma expressão séria, Revenante estava apontando a arma, com dedo já no gatilho.

A coelha se jogou. "Mer-"

A mulher negra apertou o gatilho e arma disparou. A bala quase acertou Sortuda, fazendo um buraco no travesseiro.

As noviças pularam de susto. Alice e Maya voltaram a atenção para aquele grupo, sem idéia do que havia acabado de ocorrer.

Ainda boquiaberta, Sortuda olhou para a outra irmã. "TU TAIS DOIDA?! QUER ME MATAR?!"

"Se você realmente confiasse na sua sorte, você estaria mirando na sua gema," Revenante afirmou, enquanto deixava cair a arma sobre a cama, "não era pra você estar limpando a cozinha? Hoje as noviças ficarão comigo."

Sortuda guardou arma e ficou de pé. "Bem, não precisa ter pressa..."

Revenante deu um puxão pelo braço, forçando-a a andar em direção a saída.

No entanto, Sortuda ainda parou e se virou, sorrindo. "Sem ressentimentos." E enviou um beijo.

A mulher cruzou seus braços musculosos e fez uma cara ranzinza, arregalando os olhos.

A coelha acenou e caminhou de forma descontraída até a saída, balançando seu rabo.

"Criatura..." Revenante foi para o meio da sala, falando consigo mesma, "hora de engrossar a pele dessas dondocas..." Assim que ela chegou, ela bateu palmas e anunciou com uma voz forte, "Noviças! Eu quero que me sigam! Nós vamos sair agora."

Alice e Maya se entreolharam, A loira logo disse, "O que ela quer dizer com 'sair'?"

A mulher deixou a sala, com uma fila de noviças atrás dela. Elas atravessaram os túneis até chegar na escadaria em espiral que conectava com andar inferior.

Foi nesse momento que para as duas amigas aquele dia se tornou especial. Descer aquelas escadas não era proibido, mas estava longe de fazer parte da rotina diária.

Chegando no cruzamento de corredores, elas viram Madre e Generalíssima, ambas com expressão de satisfação.

Contudo, Maya reparou mais no homem ao lado das duas irmãs, que parecia ser um padre vestido de branco. Ela não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos dele, mas reparou na sua gema vermelha. Nas primeiras vezes que tinha visto ele, ela não acreditou, realmente haviam garotos mágicos?

Generalíssima perguntou, "Explicou para as recém-chegadas o que vocês irão fazer?"

Revenante sorriu com aquela conversa ensaiada tantas vezes. "Eu vou deixar que a pele delas digam por mim."

"Há muitas delas dessa vez," Madre disse, "tenha cuidado."

Aquilo não estava no script, Revenante parou de sorrir. "Eu aposto que elas estão desejando fazer isso agora mesmo." Ela então olhou para homem, mas ele não expressou nada, não havia um sinal de interesse. "Ok, vamos." Ela foi para o largo corredor escuro.

As luzes do corredor foram acendendo de forma automática, provavelmente por um sensor de movimento. Era isso que Alie e Maya concluíram. A rampa era longa e íngreme, elas não tinham idéia de quanto haviam subido, mas já podiam avistar aonde chegariam.

Uma porta gigante, a maior que elas tinham visto na vida, reforçada com metal maciço. Aquilo devia facilmente resistir a uma grande explosão.

Revenante parou diante daquilo e se virou para as noviças. "Certo, vocês podem descansar por um momento enquanto resolvo algumas coisas."

Alice estava ansiosa e estava certa que sua melhor amiga também. Aquela porta era a saída, não tinha como não ser, e logo elas estariam vendo a luz do Sol.

Revenante enviou uma mensagem telepática. [ _Invasora, qual é a situação? Tudo limpo?_ ]

A resposta veio quase antes dela terminar a frase. [ _Não há ninguém em um raio de mais de cem milhas. Sem satélites fotografando a região no momento, um satélite espião chinês virá daqui a dois dias._ ]

[ _Então nós temos tempo. Pode abrir agora._ ]

Algumas noviças se assustaram com o súbito ruído. Eram as trancas da porta que haviam sido liberadas. Diferente das outras, aquela porta não deslizou e sim abriu para fora lentamente, fazendo o chão vibrar e deixando entrar um ar frio.

Alice e Maya ficaram boquiabertas, franzindo o cenho. Fora a luz proveniente do corredor, não havia nada lá fora além de escuridão, mas não era noite, as duas garotas nem cogitaram isso, pois nunca viram uma noite ser tão escura quanto aquilo. Onde terminava concreto, o chão era de uma rocha lisa e úmida, com pequenas poças.

"Para as que estão saindo pela primeira vez," Revenante instruiu, "vocês devem ter reparado que o chão parece escorregadio e é mesmo, então sejam prudentes aonde pisam. Vamos!"

O que antes era ansiedade, virou hesitação quando Alice e Maya passaram pela porta.

"Vamos! Vamos!" Revenante desapareceu na escuridão. "Nós temos que nos afastar da porta."

Estava ficando impossível enxergar alguma coisa, as duas ficaram mais próximas uma da outra tendo apenas como referência as noviças próximas.

A luz que vinha atrás delas começou a enfraquecer. Maya se virou, a tempo de ter um vislumbre da porta se fechando.

Escuridão total. Com o silêncio, se podia ouvir o som de gotejar e a respiração das garotas.

[ _Segura a minha mão._ ]

Maya ouviu a voz de sua amiga e sentiu ser tocada. Sua mão rapidamente buscou se segurar naquilo. Ao mesmo tempo, uma luz branca ofuscante atingiu a sua face. A fonte não estava longe e estava balançando.

"Todas vocês, acendam as suas gemas," Revenante falou.

As duas amigas notaram que as noviças mais experientes já haviam obedecido aquela ordem, usando os anéis de suas mãos como lanternas. Elas nunca haviam feito algo assim, bastava desejar?

De fato, era isso.

Maya apontou sua luz azulada para onde elas tinham vindo, tentando evitar acertar o rosto de alguém. A luz revelou uma parede de rocha e nenhum indício de que ali havia aquela porta imensa. Ela apontou para cima e viu um teto irregular, com muitas estalactites.

"Antes de sairmos desse buraco, eu tenho um aviso," Revenante afirmou, "eu tenho apenas uma semente da aflição, e ela é pra mim. Portanto, não façam algo estúpido com as suas magias. Agora sigam a minha luz."

Maya e Alice viram a mulher apontar a luz para uma parede, onde havia uma grande fissura.

Assim que ela chegou lá, Revenante escalou a parede até a fissura e se arrastou para dentro dela. Outras noviças logo fizeram o mesmo.

"Nós temos que fazer isso?" Maya perguntou, levando a mão à boca ao se dar conta que tinha falado em voz alta.

"É, acho que sim..." Uma noviça que estava passando disse, preocupada.

"Eu vou primeiro," Alice respondeu, "você vem logo atrás de mim, ok?"

Maya assentiu e viu sua amiga escalar a parede.

Quando a loira chegou na fissura, ela parou e olhou para baixo.

Era vez dela. A parede era fria e muito úmida, força não era um problema para uma garota mágica, mas ter onde colocar as mãos e os pés ainda era um desafio. Maya não viu outra maneira além de apoiar o corpo todo contra a parede, arruinando o uniforme.

"Segura o meu braço que te puxo."

Maya aceitou o braço ofertado por Alice, porém foi puxada com tanta força que seu joelho se chocou na superfície dura. Ela segurou o grito de dor.

"Você tá bem?"

"Sim... vai."

Alice entrou na fissura e Maya só conseguia ver a sola das botas dela com a luz vindo de seu próprio anel. Ela a seguiu, se rastejando também.

O que elas temiam se concretizou. O caminho por aquele túnel estreito era longo. A rocha lisa ajudava no ato de rastejar, mas era difícil encontrar um ponto de apoio para conseguir um impulso.

O pior de tudo para Maya ainda era a escuridão. Na sua tentativa de encontrar algo para segurar com a mão, ela acabou a cortando em uma rocha afiada. Com o choque da dor, ela levantou a cabeça e bateu contra o teto. O cheiro de calcário se intensificou com a respiração ofegante.

A sola das botas que ela estava seguindo haviam desaparecido.

"Alice..." Ela não tinha fôlego para chamar por sua amiga, o ar devia estar acabando. O túnel parecia se estreitar ainda mais adiante, elas ficariam presas ali. Então ela sentiu alguém empurrar a sua perna, uma noviça.

"Vai!"

A palma da sua mão estava úmida com um líquido espesso, devia estar sangrando. "Não dá!"

[ _Vamos, suas molengas! Eu sou maior que vocês, se eu consigo passar, vocês também conseguem!_ ]

A voz de Revenante soou em sua mente e a vontade de chorar lhe veio. "Não dá..."

[ _Maya!_ ]

Era voz de sua amiga e ela viu a sola das botas novamente.

[ _Eu não conseguia mais ver a sua luz. Segura o meu pé._ ]

Maya se agarrou a ele e com isso conseguiu o impulso que lhe deu esperança.

Mais adiante, o túnel ficou mais largo, mas também mais íngreme, e a rocha lisa voltou a ser um obstáculo. A única forma de conseguir algum progresso era pressionando as costas contra a parede para conseguir mais atrito.

Começou a vir uma idéia na cabeça de Alice de que elas haviam morrido e estavam no purgatório, quando enxergou uma claridade no túnel, do qual se intensificou rapidamente ao vencer a distância. De repente, a noviça a sua frente foi puxada.

Nuvens e o azul claro.

Braços vieram e ela foi puxada. Alice sentiu primeiro a brisa refrescar o seu suor e depois calor do Sol banhando a sua pele. Quando soltaram os seus braços, ela apoiou a mão no solo avermelhado, com muitas rochas. Ela respirou fundo aquele ar fresco e engatinhou para dar espaço para sua amiga, só quando as noviças puxaram Maya é que ela resolveu ficar de pé.

Maya logo se levantou, agradecida por não bater a cabeça ao fazer isso. Contudo, ela constatou que estava completamente imunda, a camisa com pequenos rasgos e marcas de sangue. A palma de sua mão realmente havia sofrido um corte profundo e o sangue havia misturado com a terra, formando uma massa grudenta sobre a ferida.

Todos ali presentes estavam em situação similar, inclusive sua amiga Alice.

Inclusive Revenante. "Demoraram demais pra saírem desse buraco! O Sol já tá muito alto!"

Enquanto a irmã e mais algumas noviças escondiam a entrada do túnel com rochas e pedaços de arbustos, as duas amigas tentavam descobrir onde elas estavam.

Era um pequeno morro rochoso e para onde se enxergava havia uma vastidão de solo arenoso vermelho, com uma esparsa distribuição de arbustos.

Essa vista trouxe um certo conforto para Maya. "É o _outback_..."

"É... Não saímos do país." Alice usou o braço para fornecer uma sombra aos seus olhos. "Só que não tô vendo uma estrada ou construção. Realmente nós estamos onde Judas perdeu a barba." Então seus olhos se encontraram com os da garota pálida, Evie. Ela estava olhando na direção delas!

"OK!" Revenante chamou a atenção de todas as noviças. "Isso aqui foi só começo." Ela então apontou com o dedo. "Tão vendo aquele rochedo lá no horizonte? NÓS temos que tá lá antes do meio dia, a não ser que vocês preferem cozinhar seus cús nesse Sol."

Vendo a mulher negra descer o morro, já sendo seguida pelas noviças, Alice comentou para a sua amiga. [Vamos indo, t _alvez a gente ache algum sinal de civilização._ ]

O relevo daquele quase deserto não era desafiador, mas a distância a ser percorrida era grande e o Sol, que outrora havia sido um reencontro abençoado, castigava cada vez mais. Somando isso tudo com o esforço para sair da caverna, Maya sentia tanta sede que o seu cantil já estava meio vazio.

Com sua pele escura brilhando de suor, Revenante parecia não se importar, acelerou passo e começou a cantar, "INCUBATOR, VÁ SE FERRAR!"

"INCUBATOR, VÁ SE FERRAR!" As noviças mais experientes acompanharam a canção.

"INCUBATOR, VÁ SE FERRAR!"

"INCUBATOR, VÁ SE FERRAR!"

Maya olhou para a sua amiga e viu que ela também estava fazendo uma cara de vergonha alheia. Outras noviças estavam tapando a boca para esconder o riso. Aquilo era engraçado de tão estúpido.

"EU SOU UMA GAROTA FELIZ!"

"EU SOU UMA GAROTA FELIZ!"

"A IRMANDADE ME ACOLHEU!"

"A IRMANDADE ME ACOLHEU!"

"E MATO BRUXAS DE MONTÃO!"

"E MATO BRUXAS DE MONTÃO!"

"HEYYYAAA!"

"HEYYYAAA!"

"VÁ SE FERRAR!"

"VÁ SE FERRAR!"

"INCUBATOR, VÁ SE FERRAR!" Alice cantou o refrão. Era estúpido, mas era uma boa forma de desabafar.

"PAREM!" Revenante ergueu o braço para deixar claro que aquilo não era parte da música. Enquanto as noviças paravam, ela andou envolta de um arbusto com frutas. "Tomates selvagens. Venham e peguem."

As noviças cercaram o arbusto. Maya não teve tempo de pegar, mas viu que os tomates, alguns maduros enquanto outros nem tanto, eram pequenos como cerejas, engraçadinhos.

"Não comam eles ainda, são venenosos, precisa secá-los primeiro." A irmã instruiu elas enquanto todos voltavam a caminhar.

E uma nova música foi entoada.

"MINHA GEMA É MEU ORGULHO!"

"MINHA GEMA É MEU ORGULHO!"

"A IRMANDADE É O MEU PROPÓSITO!"

"A IRMANDADE É O MEU PROPÓSITO!"

"SOMOS COMO UMA ALMA!"

"SOMOS COMO UMA ALMA!"

"QUE BRILHAS MAIS QUE AS ESTRELAS!"

"QUE BRILHAS MAIS QUE AS ESTRELAS!"

"U,U, URRAH!"

"U,U, URRAH!"

O rochedo estava ainda distante, mas Maya agora estava certa de que ele era imenso. O cantil estava quase vazio e a vegetação seria mais densa adiante.

Novamente o grupo parou. Atrás de tantas noviças, Alice ficou nas pontas dos pés para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Revenante estava encarando uma serpente. Seus passos eram cuidadosos enquanto se aproximava do animal. Quando o bote aconteceu, a mulher pulou com uma agilidade incrível, e foi rápida e precisa para agarrar próximo da cabeça dele. Sem esperar um momento, ela torceu a cabeça da serpente e a arrancou. Depois, ela ergueu a sua própria cabeça e deixou o sangue do corpo de sua presa escorrer para dentro de sua boca.

Alice arregalou os olhos e Maya fez uma careta de nojo.

Satisfeita, Revenante mostrou o corpo ainda se debatendo para as noviças. "Carne pra hoje à noite." Ela lambeu os beiços ainda manchados de sangue. "O rio tá próximo agora."

O rio na verdade era um leito seco, com algumas poças.

"Podem descansar enquanto esperam as outras encherem os cantis. Quem for usar um arbusto pra fazer as necessidades, confere se tá vazio primeiro."

Alice chegou perto de uma poça e não gostou do que viu. "A água tá imunda à beça..."

Revenante passou por ela, dizendo, "Uma cólera ou parasita não é nada pra sua gema comparado com uma desidratação."

Maya seguiu a mulher negra com os olhos até ver ela parar de repente e se virar para uma noviça.

Revenante esbravejou, "Por que você não tá suando?!"

A noviça permaneceu em silêncio.

"Você usou magia pra não sentir calor?" A mulher colocou a mão na testa da garota. "Sua imbecil, seu cérebro tá fritando, isso vai custar caro pra sua gema. Há duas formas que uma garota mágica serve à Irmandade, lembre-se disso!"

Enquanto via Revenante empurrar a cabeça da garota e sair andando, Maya tentava compreender o que aquilo significava, ou aceitá-lo.

Após o 'rio', não houve mais nenhuma parada até o rochedo. O Sol estava a pino quando elas chegaram e a parede de rocha não fornecia muito abrigo.

Revenante olhou para o topo da parede. "Certo, vocês podem descansar um pouco, até o Sol se mover e termos uma sombra maior."

Mesmo sob as poucas sombras disponíveis, o calor era insuportável. Alice tomou um gole de seu cantil, o gosto da água barrenta era horrível, mas ela estava agradecida por isso, pois inibia ela de beber tudo de uma vez.

Maya puxou a gola de sua camisa para deixar entrar um ar. "Não encontramos nada."

"Ninguém vive nesse inferno, só essa Irmandade estúpida." Olhando para as outras noviças, Alice procurou pela garota pálida, buscando se contentar com o fato de que ela devia estar sofrendo também.

Na verdade, Evie não podia ser mais chamada de pálida, pois sua pele estava vermelha do Sol. Apesar disso, sua fisionomia era tranquila, sentada no chão sozinha, distante das outras noviças.

"O tempo de descanso acabou!" Revenante chamou a atenção de todas. "Nós vamos escalar agora."

Alice disse pra si mesma, "Eu sabia..."

Maya olhou para a gigantesca parede, franzindo o cenho. "Escalar?"

"Quando digo escalar, é escalar mesmo. Se eu ver uma garota voando ou pulando até o topo, eu vou atrás dela e vou esfregar a cara da infeliz no chão que a gente tá pisando agora!" Revenante assentiu e sorriu, mostrando o contraste de seus dentes em relação a sua pele. "Eu acho que as novatas já sacaram. Pra se tornar uma garota mágica forte, você precisa ser uma garota forte primeiro. Espero que seus desejos tenham valido a pena, pois a mamata acabou."

E todas começaram a subir a parede. Como na outra vez, Maya esperou Alice ir primeiro para segui-la.

A altura que elas precisavam escalar era preocupante, porém Maya se deu conta que não seria como na caverna. Não havia escuridão e a rocha estava seca e áspera. Não era difícil encontrar pontos para pôr a mão e o fato de uma garota mágica conseguir sustentar todo peso do corpo com um braço, sem esforço, tornava tudo mais fácil. Os únicos problemas eram a ferida na palma da mão que havia voltado a incomodar, e o estômago.

Alice estava preocupada, e impressionada com a velocidade com que Revenante havia escalado o rochedo. Enquanto ela e Maya nem haviam chegado na metade do caminho, a mulher já estava quase no topo. O pior era que Evie também estava indo bem. "Maya, nós temos que ir mais rápido. Eu não acho que elas vão esperar pela gente."

Ela viu sua amiga loira se arriscar mais para alcançar pontos mais altos com as mãos. "O-Ok..."

"Cuidado!"

"Hein?" Maya ouviu sua amiga e som de rochas caindo pela parede. Eram pedras pequenas, mas certamente podiam machucar. Então ela ouviu um grito vindo de cima, Ela olhou para ver o que era.

Um corpo de uma noviça caindo, então o impacto em sua face. Foi um instante para Maya notar que estava caindo também. Ela abriu os olhos e viu o chão aproximando. Não houve tempo para gritar, apenas o reflexo de se proteger com os braços, antes do choque. O lado direito de seu corpo foi o que atingiu primeiro e onde a dor era pior. Os olhos haviam fechado, um ato reflexo também, e ela não tinha coragem de abri-los, nem de respirar. Ela ouvia o som da brisa, uma calmaria, e se perguntou se o ferimento era grave. Lhe veio a mórbida idéia de morrer e seu corpo apodrecer ali, como a natureza pretendia. Ela logo descartou isso.

O som de outro impacto, o chão estremeceu um pouco, e alguém chamando.

"Maya! MAYA!"

Ela abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, vendo as mãos de sua amiga Alice e a expressão desesperada dela.

"Consegue falar? Quebrou algo?! Onde tá doendo?"

A dor não era muito forte. Maya se moveu com cuidado e passou mão no lado direito de seu corpo. O braço estava ok e não parecia haver nenhum osso quebrado, nem sequer uma costela, um milagre se ela não fosse uma garota mágica. "Eu acho... que tô bem. Me ajuda a ficar de pé."

Alice a ajudou e ela procurou quem havia caído com ela.

"Desculpa..." A noviça ainda estava sentada no chão, arfando. A cartilagem da orelha havia quebrado e estava sangrando muito.

"VOLTEM A ESCALAR, AGORA!"

O grito da Revenante ecoou do topo do rochedo e a noviça ficou de pé, e foi para parede dizendo para as outras duas garotas, com toda a sua experiência, "É assim que é..."

Alice e Maya se entreolharam.

A subida não teve mais incidentes, mas foi lenta e cuidadosa, ninguém queria tomar o risco de perder todo o progresso novamente. Devido a isso, o resultado final não seria outro.

Quando finalmente as duas amigas rastejaram e rolaram os seus corpos sobre o solo do topo do rochedo, Revenante as aguardava, com os braços cruzados. "Congratulações, vocês foram as últimas. Como prêmio pelas suas performances, ninguém aqui teve o direito de descanso, então LEVANTEM-SE!"

Elas obedeceram. Alice olhou atravessado para a mulher.

"Eu sei que é a primeira vez de vocês duas, mas vocês acham que uma bruxa liga pra isso?" Revenante apontou para o que estava acontecendo atrás dela. "Ajudem a outras a limpar a área e preparar a fogueira. Isso tem que tá pronto ao anoitecer. Enquanto isso, eu estarei caçando algo mais pra nós comermos."

Alice viu a mulher ir até a beirada do precipício e dar um grande salto, aterrissando em um ponto distante. "Que cretina, por que ela não desceu escalando, hein?"

Maya não respondeu, estava absorta observando a paisagem. Ela encontrou o pequeno morro onde era a entrada da caverna e ela descobriu que havia um lago por perto, mas nenhuma construção ou estrada.

O Sol começava a se pôr, e um vento constante e cada vez mais frio era o prelúdio de como seria a noite. As noviças trabalham em conjunto para remover os arbustos e juntar galhos e folhas secas para a fogueira. Apesar de haver muito para fazer, Alice notou que aquela área não tinha uma vegetação tão densa quanto o resto do topo do rochedo. Provavelmente as outras noviças já haviam estado ali outras vezes.

Com pilha de galhos e folhas ficando grande, Maya se perguntou como o fogo seria feito. Ela se lembrou de um show na televisão onde esfregavam gravetos para isso, porém essa idéia se foi quando viu uma garota lançar faíscas vermelhas de sua gema.

Não havia mais Sol, apenas uma claridade no céu próximo do horizonte. O solo não estava mais quente e o vento fazia a pele arrepiar. As noviças ficavam os mais próximas possíveis do fogo, que era alimentado com mais galhos e folhas.

Sentindo-se fracas e com fome, Alice e Maya já haviam se conformados que iriam dormir ali.

"Uma boa fogueira, bom trabalho." Revenante surgiu da escuridão, carregando algumas folhas verdes e dois coelhos mortos. "Vejam o que eu trouxe, duas Sortudas!"

Poucas noviças chegaram a rir. Contudo, a atmosfera ficou mais animada. Maya estava feliz em saber que ela não havia trazido mais cobras.

Revenante deixou os corpos perto do fogo e se afastou. "Eu preparo eles depois, agora eu quero que vocês formem um grande círculo envolta de mim. Vocês podem sentar se quiserem."

Todas as noviças aceitaram a última sugestão. Com o círculo formado, Maya comentou com a sua amiga. [ _O que será? Um discurso?_ ]

[ _Ela deve querer que a gente faça uma oração._ ] Alice olhou para Evie e seus olhos encontraram com os dela. Ela estava novamente olhando na direção delas!

"Agora eu quero que vocês tirem as suas roupas," Revenante disse.

Tanto Maya quanto Alice ficaram estupefatas, incertas de que haviam ouvido direito, até elas virem as outras noviças tirarem as camisas.

Revenante já havia tirado a camisa e estava baixando as calças. "Vamos! É pra tirar tudo, até os calçados."

Alice viu que Evie já estava pelada. "Merda..." Ainda relutante, ela começou a tirar a roupa, tentando encontrar uma justificativa para aquilo. Considerando o perfil religioso da organização, ela só podia concluir que era uma espécie de ritual de iniciação. Após tirar as botas e confirmar que a sua calcinha estava em um estado deplorável, ela se abraçou e foi ver como Maya estava.

A garota ainda estava completamente vestida. Apesar de estar segurando a camisa, fazendo menção que ia tirar, ela não se movia.

"Maya, Maya!" Alice a chamou, olhando de relance para Revenante. "Tem que tirar ou o bicho vai pegar."

Maya sussurrou, "Mas tá frio!"

Era tarde demais. A mulher negra viu e avançou em direção a noviça. "Por que ainda tá com a roupa?!"

Ouvindo a reprimenda, ela abaixou a cabeça.

"Você de novo..." Revenante chegou bem próxima dela. "Você gosta de sempre ser a última, noviça?"

Sem as roupas, a mulher era ainda mais intimidadora com os seus músculos, mesmo assim Alice tentou explicar, "Ela tá com frio, só espe-"

"Cala boca!" Revenante não tirava os olhos da garota vestida. "Não vai me responder? OLHA PRA MIM! LEVANTA ESSA CABEÇA!"

"COMO?" Maya estremeceu. "Com essa moita na minha cara..."

Revenante ergueu as sobrancelhas e chegou a ouvir uns risinhos vindo das noviças.

Devido a tensão, contudo, logo havia apenas o som do crepitar da fogueira.

A mulher perguntou para garota. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Maya."

"Cocô de cachorro? Esse é o seu nome mesmo? Combina contigo."

"Hein?" Ela olhou para a mulher.

"Agora você levanta a cabeça..." Revenante pressionou os lábios. "Um cocôzão bem gordo, saindo pelo cu de um cachorro. Desses que dá desgosto de ver."

"Ei!" Alice tentou se levantar, mas foi interceptada facilmente pela mão da mulher.

"Senta!"

Como se fosse feita de papel, Alice foi jogada contra o chão.

"Parece que essa noviça quer sofrer mais que tu. Por que será? Ah, já sei..." Revenante sorriu para Maya. "Ela é a cadela que cagou você."

Algumas noviças não seguraram o riso. Esse não era caso de Evie, muito pelo contrário, ela observava o desenrolar da cena atentamente.

"Agora, cocô de cachorro..." Em um aspecto de fúria, a mulher arregalou os olhos e escancarou os dentes. "Tira essa roupa ou eu vou arrancá-la de você! E farei você voltar pelada pra base!"

Maya retirou rapidamente a camisa e, cabisbaixa, começou a tirar a calça.

"Eu não quero ver lágrimas por aqui." Revenante retornou ao centro do círculo.

Ainda sentindo o corpo dolorido, Alice perguntou para a sua amiga. [ _Você tá bem?_ ]

[ _Sim._ ]

"Cocô de cachorro tava incomodada com a minha buceta peluda," Revenante disse para as noviças, "o que chega ser engraçado, pois bruxas eram garotas mágicas e a maioria das garotas mágicas são adolescentes. Nessa idade o que elas têm em mente? Dentro de barreiras, eu já me deparei com muitas 'expressões artísticas' de genitálias, mas isso nunca me distraiu." Ela ficou mais séria. "Se você se distrai, você morre."

A loira rangeu os dentes. [ _Ela vai pagar por isso._ ]

[ _Não, não vai. Ela muito forte, só de ver você já sabe disso._ ]

Ouvindo a sua amiga, Alice teve que admitir. Para piorar, ela notou que Evie estava mais uma vez olhando para elas.

A mulher foi até a pilha de galhos que estavam sendo usados para alimentar a fogueira e pegou um. "Mas não é por isso que estamos peladas." Ela retornou até onde as noviças estavam e começou a desenhar um círculo no chão. "As pessoas começaram a usar roupas pra se protegerem, elas se sentiam vulneráveis. É isso que eu quero que vocês sintam. O frio, o chão duro, os insetos..." Depois de terminar, ela ergueu o braço com o galho, apontando para o céu estrelado. "Com o universo sobre nossas cabeças para lembrar o quão pequenas e frágeis nós somos. O mesmo pode se dizer pra nossas almas, não importa o quão poderosa seja a garota mágica. Se entenderem isso, talvez vocês consigam chegar na minha idade." Ela observou por um momento a reação das novas noviças e deixou o círculo que havia desenhado. "A regra é simples, duas noviças entram no círculo, só uma permanece dentro dele. Feitiços e armas tão proibidos, não ouse me tapear, mas fortalecer os seus corpos com magia é permitido."

"Ela quer que a gente lute?" Maya pensou em voz alta, horrorizada, a noite estava ficando pior.

Alice também não havia gostado, imaginando quando poderiam comer. Contudo, ela sentiu uma oportunidade. Ela olhou de relance para Evie.

Naquele momento, a garota pálida estava prestando atenção na irmã, carregando na face a expressão apática de sempre.

"Você, e você." Revenante apontou para duas noviças experientes. "Mostrem pras novatas como é que se faz."

Maya viu as duas garotas entrarem no círculo. As duas estavam sorrindo, deviam estar acostumadas com aquilo. Sem nenhum aviso de início da luta, as duas se engalfinharam, cada uma tentando empurrar a outra para fora do círculo. Com o impasse, uma das garotas resolveu pular...

Assim como a sua amiga, Alice perdeu a duas de lutadoras de vista. O pulo foi tão alto que elas desapareceram no céu.

Olhando para cima, Revenante não estava nem um pouco impressionada.

De repente um baque no solo.

"Ahh!" Maya se assustou com a noviça caída no chão, notando tardiamente que a outra também teve o mesmo destino. Nenhuma terminou dentro do círculo.

Revenante deu o seu veredito. "Ambas perderam."

As duas lutadoras se levantaram com alguma dificuldade, mas sorriram uma para outra em sinal de camaradagem.

"Em uma situação de vida e morte não existe empate." A mulher negra apontou para outras duas noviças.

Ciente que uma hora chegaria a vez dela, Maya balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não vou fazer isso..."

[ _Você consegue._ ] Alice a encorajou. [ _Nós não temos escolha._ ]

As lutas continuaram. Quando se definia o vencedor, não havia uma comemoração, apenas um gesto de aprovação de Revenante antes de selecionar as duas novas contendoras.

"Você..."

O coração de Alice acelerou ao ver mulher apontando para ela. Ela ficou de pé, olhando para Evie.

A garota pálida trocou olhares com ela, mas logo seu interesse estava voltado em Maya.

A garota de pele escura sentiu um certo receio.

Já Alice quase não conseguia segurar sua ansiedade, tentando não sorrir em tom de desafio.

"E você."

Outra noviça se levantou e se dirigiu ao círculo, para o desapontamento de Alice.

"Vamos!" Revenante bateu palmas. "Isso aqui não é pra levar a noite toda!"

Alice já havia entendido que a luta começava assim que ela entrasse no círculo. A noviça que ela iria enfrentar tinha um corpo maior, era mais pesada. Nada disso mais importava, apenas raiva, de não poder lutar com Evie, de não poder andar de trator com o papai, de não poder sentir o cheiro da madeira cortada, de ver as árvores crescerem. Raiva, especialmente, de ver Maya sofrer por causa daquela estúpida Irmandade.

A noviça ficou surpresa com a fúria que a loira veio correndo para cima dela. Ainda assim, ela estava preparada, com a gema em seu anel brilhando.

Alice colidiu contra ela usando o ombro, mas foi como se chocasse contra uma rocha. Com ombro dolorido, ela recuou e a sua adversária aproveitou a oportunidade para empurrá-la. Alice fez a sua gema brilhar mais ainda, mas estava sem equilíbrio e perdendo terreno rapidamente.

"Não adianta!" a noviça disse, "você só tá gastando magia atoa."

"FODA-SE!" Aproveitando-se a da baixa estatura, Alice alcançou e pegou por baixo da virilha de sua adversária. "AAAAHHHH!"

A noviça arregalou os olhos quando os seus pés não puderam mais sentir o chão.

"AAHH! AAAAHHHH!" Com corpo de sua adversária erguido sobre a sua cabeça, Alice correu e a arremessou contra quem ela queria compartilhar todos aqueles sentimentos das últimas semanas.

A noviça voou em direção aonde estava Evie. Ela e as noviças próximas conseguiram segurá-la sem dificuldade.

Com os punhos cerrados, Alice dessa vez não escondeu o sorriso enquanto olhava para ela.

Evie permaneceu apática. Ela olhou para loira e quase de imediato passou a olhar para a outra que estava sentada.

Maya virou a cara.

"Ah, nós temos uma guerreira aqui." Revenante empurrou Alice. "Só precisa aprender a voltar ao seu lugar. O que nós fazemos não é por glória, mas uma obrigação..." Ela então voltou a sua atenção para uma velha conhecida. "Evie, quer ir agora?"

A garota pálida se levantou.

Com um gesto, Revenante chamou outra noviça ao círculo.

Alice já havia sentando quando notou que a noviça olhava intensamente para Evie. Ela também devia ter contas para acertar.

A duas entraram na área demarcada e começaram a andar em círculos, uma analisando a outra e fingindo que partiriam para cima, buscando um erro do adversário.

Evie tomou a iniciativa ofensiva, mas parou no meio do caminho, já esperando o contra-ataque.

A noviça avançou com os braços à frente, mostrando a intenção de empurrar, mas era apenas um engodo para esconder sua verdadeira arma: um chute na canela.

Evie estava prestando atenção. Ela tirou o pé de apoio, ou o golpe fortalecido com magia quebraria a sua perna.

A noviça pressionou o ataque, improvisando o próprio corpo para empurrá-la.

Dando um longo passo para trás, Evie conseguiu evitar a maior parte do impacto, ciente de que a luta seria decidida nas próximas frações de segundos.

Com a mão como se fosse um bico de pássaro, a noviça deu um bote certeiro visando o olho de sua oponente.

Evie pendeu a cabeça de lado e sentiu a dor súbita de sua bochecha sendo cortada por uma unha. Isso só aumentou o seu foco, notando que a sua oponente estava sendo negligente com o braço que ela não havia usado no ataque. Ela o segurou e o torceu.

Era vez da noviça sentir dor. Ela olhou para a fonte disso e sentiu uma mão segurar o seu pescoço. Ela arregalou os olhos para a sua adversária.

Com o rosto ensanguentado, Evie não mostrava mais do que apatia. O duelo havia terminado, seu polegar pressionou a jugular.

A noviça tentou retribuir o gesto, mas não conseguia pois a outra garota havia abaixado a cabeça. Como último recurso, ela começou a socar violentamente.

Os golpes sempre acertavam a cabeça, mas Evie já havia bloqueado toda a dor e se manteve firme, até ver a sua opoente revirar os olhos e seu corpo desfalecer. Ela não a deixou cair no chão, ela rapidamente a carregou e deixou fora do círculo.

A noviça puxou ar pela boca e seus olhos retornaram ao normal, olhando para a vitoriosa.

"Ela tá bem..." Evie disse.

"Você foi lenta dessa vez," Revenante comentou, "ela te deu trabalho."

"Ela foi bem." Com sangue agora também saindo pelo nariz e ouvido, Evie retornou ao seu lugar.

[ _Ela também é forte._ ] Maya disse para a sua amiga.

Alice não respondeu, imaginando se sairia melhor.

Comparado com a de Evie, os duelos que se sucederam eram brincadeira de criança. Nada disso deixava Maya mais relaxada.

"Cocô de cachorro, vem!"

Com o inevitável, ela se levantou.

[ _Você consegue._ ]

Nessas horas, o encorajamento de sua melhor amiga era tão doloroso. Lentamente, Maya se aproximou do círculo. A noviça que ela teria que encarar era baixa, com o corpo ainda pré-pubescente, os braços e a pernas eram bem finos.

"Entra logo, cocô de cachorro."

As duas entraram no círculo ao mesmo tempo. Maya viu que a garotinha estava receosa. Ela devia ser uma refugiada também, e agora estava suja, cansada, com frio e com fome.

A noviça começou se aproximar, com os braços prontos para empurrar.

Maya ergueu os braços também, mas continuou onde estava.

Fazendo uma careta, a noviça inclinou o corpo para alcançar a adversária.

Maya recolheu os braços para proteger o corpo e, para sua surpresa, aquele 'leve' empurrão tirou os seus pés do chão. Quando tentou pisar de novo, ela só viu as estrelas e sentiu as costas bater contra algo duro.

"QUE PORRA QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?!"

As estrelas foram cobertas pela face furiosa de Revenante. Maya ergueu o torso e se viu fora do círculo.

"COCÔ DE CACHORRO! Eu tô te perguntando, que porra foi ESSA?"

Maya olhou para a noviça dentro do círculo. "Ela é uma criança..."

"É isso?" Revenante disse, incrédula, "então se uma bruxa tiver a aparência de uma criança, você deixa ela matar você."

Maya franziu o cenho. "Não, não foi isso que eu di-"

"COMO É QUE VOCÊ AINDA TÁ VIVA?!"

Evie, que estava assistindo a bronca da Revenante, prestando bastante atenção na reação da novata, notou que Alice havia ficado de pé.

Maya olhou para a sua amiga, vendo que ela estava de punhos cerrados e ansiosa em agir. Quando trocaram olhares, ela balançou levemente a cabeça, parecia mais um tremor.

Alice rangeu os dentes e olhou para baixo, antes de relaxar os punhos e voltar a sentar.

A noviça vitoriosa não estava muito feliz com aquela repercussão. "Desculpa..."

Ao ouvir aquilo, Revenante se virou para ela.

Sob aquele olhar intenso, a noviça ficou paralisada.

Em um súbito movimento, a mulher negra preparou um soco.

A garotinha se encolheu e usou os braços para se proteger, mas a pancada foi tão forte que ela foi a nocaute, seu corpo ficou imóvel no chão.

"Quê?!" Maya arregalou os olhos. "VOCÊ É MALUCA!"

"Você não queria que ela se machucasse, né?" Revenante olhou para ela. "Pois bem, é isso o que acontece quando você FALHA."

A noviça começou a mover a face, sua boca estava sangrando e lágrimas desceram pelos olhos ainda fechados.

Maya notou e ficou de pé para ir até ela.

Revenante interviu. "Volta pro teu lugar, cocô de cachorro."

"Teu cú que eu vou!"

O empurrão lançou Revenante para longe, mas a mulher manteve-se de pé com o seu semblante firme.

Maya também tinha similar expressão, mas logo deixou isso de lado para ajudar a outra noviça ficar de pé.

Passando a língua no sangue que ainda escorria do nariz, a apatia de Evie passou a ser um sorriso malicioso.

Assistindo Maya levar a outra noviça de volta ao lugar dela, Revenante assentiu e apontou para outras duas garotas. "Certo! Eu quero você e você no círculo. Eu não vou esquecer de ninguém, hein?"

Houve algumas poucas lutas a mais até que todas noviças tivessem participado.

"Quem quiser lutar de novo fique à vontade." Revenante invocou uma pequena lâmina, feito de um material metálico verde, em sua mão. "Eu vou preparar a carne. Alguém ajuda com a secagem dos tomates."

Enquanto a irmã tirava a pele e as tripas dos coelhos e da cobra, algumas noviças usaram galhos como espetos para os tomates e levaram eles até a fogueira.

Alice estava preocupada com a sua amiga. Depois de ajudar a noviça, ela estava muito quieta e com um olhar perdido. "Você tá bem?"

As mãos de Maya tremiam. "Estou com fome..."

As noviças trouxeram os tomates, quentes e murchos. Mesmo sendo pequenos, cada noviça só podia comer um pedaço ou não sobraria para todos.

Alice sentiu o cheiro e sua boca salivou de pronto, ela pegou um pedaço que desmanchou em sua mão. Ela não se importou muito com isso e o lambeu. O sabor era forte, azedo seguido de um fundo amargo, não era como o do supermercado, mas era como se fosse o melhor que ela já tivesse comido em sua vida.

Também usando galhos como espetos, Revenante já estava assando a carne. O primeiro que ficou pronto foi a serpente, do qual a mulher comeu boa parte dele, oferecendo o resto para as mais corajosas e famintas que se aproximaram. Quando os coelhos ficaram prontos, ela os levou para o resto do grupo. "Depois de comerem vocês podem ir dormir. Quem quiser mais, sirvam-se." Ela apontou para a pilha de tripas no chão.

O tamanho dos coelhos era modesto e, assim como foi com os tomates, cada garota só tinha o direito a uma pequena parte.

Quando Maya recebeu um pedaço, ela não sabia ao certo de que parte do animal era. Estava chamuscado, com alguns pedaços de folhas grudados na superfície, o cheiro não era dos melhores. Quando colocou na boca, sentiu o gosto de sangue misturado com fumaça, as folhas que supostamente serviam de tempero não ajudavam muito. Contudo, a carne estava macia e quando pedaço quente desceu pela garganta, trouxe uma esperança comparável a uma semente da aflição sendo usada em sua gema.

Depois de comer a sua parte, Alice resolveu checar Evie. A garota pálida havia colocado a calça dela bem dobrada sobre o par de botas, improvisando um travesseiro, e a camisa iria ser o cobertor ou o colchão. A loira, então, notou outra coisa. "Ei, você viu a Revenante?"

"Não..." Maya franziu a testa, compreendendo a preocupação de sua amiga. "A última vez que vi ela foi quando ela trouxe a carne."

Uma noviça estava passando na frente delas.

Era a vizinha de cama da Alice, ela a chamou, "Ei, cadê a Revenante?"

Com sobrancelhas erguidas, a noviça olhou para elas e depois olhou envolta. "Ah, ela deve ter ido conversar com Deus."

Alice fez uma careta. "Quê?"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sentada no ponto mais alto do rochedo, com os contornos de sua pele negra reluzindo com a luz das estrelas, Revenante contemplava o horizonte. Ela estava certa de que a o fraco leque de luz que ela podia enxergar era de uma vila há mais de uma centena de milhas de distância.

Um movimento no céu chamou-lhe a atenção. Era uma estrela cadente, desenhando uma efêmera linha na complexa arte da Via-Láctea e do infinito.

"São tantas garotas que estão sob o meu cuidado."

Ela sorriu, apesar do vento frio batendo em suas costas.

"Eu aprendi tanto contigo e ainda assim estou com medo."

Ela ergueu a mão e fingiu que os luzeiros no céu eram como uma nuvem de glitter flutuando no ar. Tudo seria mais fácil de alcançar.

"Eu não irei falhar nessa missão, eu não irei falhar contigo..."

Revenante deixou o braço cair e abraçou as próprias pernas, encostando a testa contra os joelhos e sussurrando, "Eu sinto saudade de ti..."

Ela retornou aonde estava as noviças. A fogueira estava extinguindo e, para enfrentar o frio, muitas garotas dormiam abraçadas umas às outras. Caminhando com cuidado entre elas, a mulher chegou aonde havia deixado as suas roupas e pegou a semente da aflição que estava no bolso da calça, e então passou a procurar por aquelas que mais necessitavam.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"ACORDEM, PARA DE PREGUIÇA!"

A manhã ainda estava para chegar quando todas se vestiram e saltaram do rochedo. Elas fizeram o caminho de volta, atravessando o 'rio' e cantarolando entre os arbustos que deixavam para trás.

Elas levaram menos tempo. Sem uma pausa, Revenante obrigou as noviças a entrarem na caverna. "Eu vou por último para esconder o buraco."

Com uma noite mal dormida e sem café da manhã, Maya e Alice tiveram que dar adeus ao Sol para desbravar a escuridão naquele ambiente duro, ao menos agora era uma descida.

As noviças que iam chegando no salão grande da caverna aguardavam pelas luzes das outras que ainda estavam para chegar.

Especialmente a luz branca da gema da Revenante. "Ok, fiquem paradas enquanto eu contato a Irmandade."

Maya e Alice apontaram as luzes delas para verem a mulher se aproximar de uma parede.

[ _Invasora? Eu estou com as nossas noviças aqui. Alguém nos viu?_ ]

A resposta veio logo.

[ _Bom dia. Nem eu estava sabendo que vocês haviam chegado._ ]

[ _Ótimo._ ] Revenante se afastou da parede. [ _Estamos prontas para entrar._ ]

Todos ouviram o som abafado, mas reconhecível, das travas e então a parede se moveu. As luzes do túnel acenderam, revelando a longa rampa descendente.

"Nós podemos apagar as nossas gemas agora." Revenante liderou elas.

Quando chegaram no cruzamento de corredores da base, Madre estava lá.

Revenante se separou do grupo, apontando para escadaria que subia. "Vão tomar banho antes de ir ao refeitório. Eu aposto que ninguém mais vai reclamar da comida daqui."

Madre acompanhou a irmã. "Todas estão bem? Algumas estão manchadas de sangue."

"Elas tão melhor do que saíram." A mulher negra entrou no banheiro.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Após o muito bem-vindo banho, Maya foi até o seu armário para se secar. Conveniente, alguém já havia deixado uniformes novos e uma cesta para as roupas sujas e danificadas. Ela se perguntou se tinha sido Madre.

Ela não teve mais tempo para pensar nisso, pois alguém a puxou pelo ombro.

Era Evie. "Por que você fica agindo assim?"

Maya arregalou os olhos. "Hã?"

"Isso não vai funcionar comigo." E a garota pálida demonstrava estar sendo séria com a sua falta de apatia.

Alice empurrou Evie, ficando na frente de Maya.

"Eu já esperava por isso." O olhar roxo ficou mais intenso enquanto ela abria um sorriso para loira. "Você não consegue resistir, né?"

Alice levantou o queixo. "Por que tu não cuida da tua vida, hein?"

"Por que você vive protegendo ela?" A voz de Evie ficou mais suave. "Já se perguntou disso?"

"Nossa, que pergunta difícil..." Alice também sorriu, um sorriso sarcástico. "Deve ser porque eu AINDA tenho uma amiga pra proteger."

O sorriso de Evie se foi enquanto uma luz roxa envolveu o seu corpo, chamando a atenção das noviças que ainda ignoravam aquela briga. Quando a luz se dissipou, ela vestia uma jaqueta preta sem manga, com um grande estampado roxo na parte inferior que lembravam gotas atingindo uma superfície líquida. A jaqueta estava aberta e ela não vestia nada por baixo, nem mesmo um sutiã, mas não que ela tivesse muito para mostrar. Ela usava botas pretas de cano longo, fechados com zíper, e uma calça legging brilhosa, com tema xadrez roxa e preta, com uma gema roxa com o formato de uma estrela de quatro pontas na altura da cintura. Seus antebraços eram cobertos por braçadeiras de tecido negro.

Algumas noviças começaram a deixar o banheiro com pressa.

"Uuuuhhh..." A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Doeu, né?"

"A-Alice?" Maya chamou, preocupada.

"Relaxa, ela quer ganhar no susto."

Balançando a cabeça em descrédito, Evie falou, "Sério, você já matou uma garota mágica?"

"Se eu já matei?" Alice deu de ombros. "Bem, pelo o que a Irmandade diz, eu já matei um monte."

"Você sabe que não é disso que tô falando."

"É, eu tenho que admitir, eu nunca matei alguém, mas..." Um flash de luz amarela e Alice estava usando um capacete de obras amarelo, com uma faixa preta que começava da viseira até metade do caminho até o topo. Usava uma camisa branca de manga curta e de gola justa, com uma faixa preta que começava na gola e passava entre os seios, terminado um pouco abaixo deles. A camisa era curta e deixava a barriga de fora, contudo, havia inúmeras correntes que conectavam a camisa com a calça amarela, onde a corrente que cobria o umbigo tinha uma placa de metal contendo uma gema quadrada de tom mostarda. A calça tinha uma faixa preta em cada coxa e joelho, lembrando de um ponto de exclamação, e nas faixas haviam vários cortes no tecido, expondo a pele. Ela calçava um moderno par de tênis com velcro. Em seu pulso esquerdo havia um bracelete e uma luz envolveu seu antebraço direito, materializando-se uma motosserra. "Você tá fazendo isso ficar muito, muito fácil."

Maya levantou a voz. "Alice! Não!"

Evie pendeu a cabeça de lado, sorrindo e olhando para a garota de pele escura. "Você pode pôr um fim nisso."

Maya desviou o olhar.

A garota pálida novamente parou de sorrir. "Ou você não consegue?"

"Ei!" Alice apontou para si mesma. "Essa briga é comigo, sua fracassada."

Evie ficou boquiaberta e piscando os olhos. "Eu já fui chamada de muita coisa, mas fracassada?"

"É, eu tô sabendo da sua história. Perdeu uma guerra e tá aqui há um bom tempo como noviça." Alice assentiu. "Agora você fica descontando as suas frustrações nos outros."

"Sua idiota sem cérebro, isso aqui não é escola não," Evie disse, sem demonstrar muita raiva, "a Irmandade escolhe as irmãs baseado no que elas precisam, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Essa crise com bruxas travestidas como garotas mágicas é a oportunidade perfeita pra mim."

"Aham..." Alice assentiu mais uma vez. "E eu aposto que o seu nome de irmã seria Víbora."

Evie paralisou por um momento e então sorriu. "Isso não era pra ser um segredo mesmo..." Acima de suas braçadeiras começou a surgir um enxame de pequenos dardos roxos de energia, que começaram a rotacionar com grande velocidade envolta de seus antebraços.

"É... Chega de papo." Alice acionou a sua motosserra, que produzia apenas o som da corrente.

"Não..." Maya não via outra alternativa para parar aquela loucura além de gritar, mas quando tentou, sua voz foi anulada por um som explosivo.

Poeira e pedregulhos atingiram a face de Alice, que não teve nenhuma chance de evitar. "Ah... Cof! Cof! Mas que merda?!" Quando a nuvem de poeira foi baixando, ela viu que agora havia uma barra de metal verde entre ela e Evie. Aquilo estava fincado na parede de concreto, formando grandes rachaduras.

Não, não era uma barra, mas uma azagaia. Em sua superfície havia gravuras que pareciam ser faces em agonia. Quando a arma evaporou, todas olharam para onde ela havia sido lançada.

Revenante estava usando um largo colar de ossos cilíndricos e era a única coisa que cobria o seu torso. Ela vestia uma saia metálica verde com detalhes em tom de cobre, não parecia ser muito flexível e sua superfície lisa refletia o ambiente a sua volta. A saia tinha uma grande abertura no centro, até a altura da coxa, permitindo ver o espaço entre as pernas. Ela estava descalça, mas havia braceletes de cobre nos tornozelos, assim como nos pulsos no pescoço. Um adorno, também de cobre, cobria parcialmente a metade do topo de sua cabeça onde o cabelo estava raspado.

Evie fez os seus dardos desaparecerem.

Mesmo assim, Revenante se aproximou com um olhar furioso para ela.

A garota pálida não baixou a cabeça e nem desviou olhar, mesmo quando a mulher musculosa estava respirando nela e a empurrando apenas com o seu corpo.

Revenante rangeu os dentes e falou, quase como um sussurro, "Você me desaponta..."

Alice sorriu. A mulher negra dava duas Evie, não, três.

Revenante olhou para trás. "Por que ainda tá com a tua arma? Tá grudado no teu braço? Vou ter que arrancá-lo?"

A loira se desfez de sua motosserra, mas a tensão só aumentou quando a mulher ficou na sua frente. "F-Foi ela que começAAHHH!"

Mesmo com sua amiga sendo puxada violentamente pela camisa, Maya não ousou dizer uma palavra sequer.

Revenante colocou Alice e Evie face a face e deu um passo para trás. "Agora peçam desculpas uma para a outra."

Alice fez uma careta para a irmã, duvidando do que havia acabado de ouvir. "Como é?! Eu não vou pedir desculpas pra essa prepotente, uma desqualificada que só sabe incomodar! Não dá!"

"Desculpa, Alice."

A loira olhou para Evie, reforçando a sua careta de desgosto.

Coma a sua cara apática, ela continuou, "Eu acabei me deixando levar pelo momento e com as suas bravatas, mas eu realmente não tenho nada contra ti. Eu espero ser a sua amiga de verdade um dia."

"Parece que ela consegue." Revenante cruzou os braços, olhando para Alice. "E é isso que esperamos na Irmandade."

"Foda-se a Irmandade!" Alice esbravejou, "a gente não veio aqui pra fazer parte do seu grupinho de fanáticos."

"Você não entendeu nada mesmo..." Revenante pressionou os lábios, contendo a raiva. "A Irmandade não é uma organização, nem um lugar."

Alice franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça.

"Se uma bruxa aparecer e vocês tiverem que depender uma da outra, vocês duas serão a Irmandade!" Revenante puxou o cabelo de Evie e Alice, trazendo as duas para perto de sua face. Com os olhos arregalados, ela disse, "Se querem odiar alguém, odeiem A MIM!"

As duas garotas foram lançadas contra a parede como bonecas de pano e estatelaram-se no chão.

Revenante trocou um último olhar com Maya, que estava como se estivesse com pés pregados no chão, antes de se virar e sair.

"Eu aguento."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Inconfidência


	4. Inconfidência

Eu consegui.

Após o banho com leite de carneiro, as aias estão esfregando cada parte do meu corpo com pedra lixa. Minha pele precisa estar perfeita para a consumação do casamento.

O cortejo foi tão magnifico, eu estou certa de que os outros que ele fez nunca foram tão grandiosos. Eram tantos elefantes, cada um com uma decoração diferente, luxuosa e colorida. Centenas de músicos tocavam enquanto eu estava ao lado do meu esposo, acenando para o povo do reino do qual eu não fazia mais parte.

Minha mãe estava muito satisfeita, agora ela poderá visitar o palácio e fazer parte da nobreza. Ela me preparou para esse momento desde quando eu ainda era uma criança e ele apenas o sucessor.

Agora estou na frente do maior espelho de prata que já vi, com moldura de ouro de pedras preciosas, e que agora era meu. Eu podia ver o meu corpo inteiro enquanto as aias passavam unguento perfumado em mim. Elas sorriem, sabem que a nova mulher dele é bela.

Contudo, o mais importante, além da virgindade, é o sorriso simples e ingênuo. Minha mãe disse que se o homem é uma árvore, a mulher é a vinha que se enrosca em seu tronco, dia após dia, até possuí-lo completamente. Eu ia até o rio carregando uma cânfora, sempre na mesma hora do dia, esperando a oportunidade de vê-lo cavalgando no outro lado, esperando que ele visse esse sorriso que se reflete no espelho agora.

Minha mãe me ensinou bem, mas aonde as ambições delas terminam, a minha apenas começa. Jóias e braceletes me adornam, um diadema com um véu transparente cobre meu corpo seminu, eu estou pronta.

Ele é considerado deus nesse reino, mas eu me deitarei com um homem. Sua força é tão grande quanto a sua insegurança. No meu caminho até o quarto onde devo esperar por ele, eu sou escoltada por guardas. As mesmas lâminas que mantém esse reino podem derrubá-lo. Serei sua confidente, ele encontrará no meu colo a segurança que ele não tem em seu trono.

Eu fico sozinha no quarto e me deito nas inúmeras almofadas, uma mais confortável que a outra. Há vinho, frutas frescas, e o ar tomado pelo aroma de incenso, tudo o que precisamos para passar a noite inteira.

Segundo o que a minha mãe disse, quando ela era jovem ela viu reinos e deuses desaparecerem. Tudo o que parece eterno e verdadeiro, muda ou morre. Essa é a única verdade que não muda? Se eu tiver filhos, a minha linhagem talvez sobreviva mais que esse reino, mas será a história deles, a minha terá sido esquecida...

Por hora, eu preciso que essa noite seja a mais inesquecível para ele do que para mim. Ele esquecerá as outras esposas, suas proles serão negligenciadas. Ele terá em mim o amor que sempre buscou.

Ele terá o meu corpo e eu terei a sua alma.

* * *

**Inconfidência**

Madre abriu os olhos na escuridão, para mais um dia. Ela deixou o colchão e acendeu a luz.

Seu pequeno quarto era quase desprovido de tudo, suas roupas e objetos pessoais ficavam no banheiro comum para as irmãs. Na parede havia um pequeno espelho e uma cruz antiga, parcialmente queimada.

Ela ficou de frente àquele objeto e fez o sinal da cruz. Depois ela juntou as mãos, enroladas pelo seu rosário vermelho. Agradeceu por mais um dia viva, ela tinha uma missão muito especial para cumprir.

Ela deixou o quarto para ir ao banheiro. As luzes do corredor se acenderam automaticamente, havia um bom tempo que ninguém havia passado por ali, era provável que ela tinha sido a primeira a acordar.

"... _santificato_..."

Ela ouviu a voz abafada vindo de uma porta de metal que ela estava passando, era o quarto de Inquisidor. Madre se aproximou da porta e olhou para os dois lados para confirmar que estava realmente sozinha no corredor, então ela aproximou o ouvido à superfície fria do metal.

" _...i rimetti a noi i nostri debiti, come noi li remittiamo ai nostri debitori, e non c'indurre in tentazione, ma libraci dal male. Così sia._ "

Madre se afastou da porta e, com um sorriso, ela continuou com a sua rotina.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Em sua poltrona confortável, seus olhos refletindo as luzes das telas, Invasora acompanhava a movimentação das noviças e irmãs pelas câmeras de segurança.

O horário do almoço se aproximava e a maioria das noviças já estavam no refeitório, colocando as mesas e cadeiras. Enquanto isso, Sortuda e Revenante estavam na cozinha.

Normalmente, Madre também estaria, mas naquela hora ela estava na sala de aula, aparentemente preparando a lição do dia.

Inquisidor estava no andar do meio, mais especificamente na sala de estoque. Ele estava carregando uma prancheta e abrindo caixas para ver o que estava dentro.

O andar mais baixo estava quieto como de costume, Matryoshka estava na sala de controle do reator e Nano devia estar trabalhando no projeto.

E Generalíssima estava prestes a chegar.

A porta de metal abriu e Invasora ouviu os passos. Ela olhou de relance, vendo a mulher de cabelos rosa escuro. "O que você precisa?"

"Willa," Generalíssima disse, "algum sinal veio dela?"

Invasora balançou a cabeça, "Não, se ao menos houvesse uma tentativa de transmissão, eu teria te avisado."

Generalíssima olhou para a miríade de telas, "Como está a situação lá fora?

Invasora assentiu e sua gema no topo da sua cabeça brilhou.

As imagens das câmeras de segurança foram substituídas por canais de televisão de várias partes do mundo.

Notícias, filmes, novelas, eventos esportivos, desenhos animados... Nada escapava dos olhos gelados da bailarina azul. "Tudo parece normal e eu ainda acho isso estranho."

"Ainda que Irmandade seja a maior organização da história conhecida, nós ainda representamos uma parcela pequena das garotas mágicas do mundo," a voz Generalíssima ficou mais melancólica, "elas estão por aí, sozinhas, defendendo seus lares contra essas aberrações. Além do mais, Incubator tem feito poucos contratos nesse último ano, então a população de bruxas não cresceu em demasia."

"Falando sobre garotas..." Invasora fez com que as telas mostrassem apenas notícias sobre aquele assunto. "Houve um aumento de garotas desaparecidas que retornaram para as suas famílias. Todas elas contaram para as autoridades uma história similar, elas haviam deixados as suas casas devido a um desafio postado nas redes sociais. Há imagens desses posts."

"Forjado?" Generalíssima inquiriu.

Invasora pegou o seu rabo de cavalo, deixando sobre o seu colo enquanto o alisava. "Se eles são, quem fez isso é tão bom quanto eu."

"Então elas são bruxas."

Ela checou as pontas do cabelo. "Bem possível."

A mulher latina exalou e perguntou, "E sobre as nossas refugiadas?"

A garota asiática voltou a prestar atenção nas telas. Elas mudaram para as notícias locais. "A polícia segue com a investigação, mas sem progresso. Eles suspeitam que tem relação com esse desafio que te mencionei."

"Bom, talvez nós possamos usar essa história." Generalíssima fechou os olhos e pinçou com os dedos a raiz de seu nariz. "Contudo, são tantas garotas. Em geral nós recrutamos poucas de cada vez para evitar esse tipo de problema. Se essa crise continuar por mais tempo, nós vamos ter que inventar outra coisa."

"Eu não te mencionei isso ainda, mas astrônomos identificaram uma anomalia no ciclo solar."

Generalíssima arregalou bem os olhos, vendo que as telas agora eram um grande mosaico do Sol. "Quando?"

"O máximo solar havia sido alcançado e atividade da estrela estava em queda," Invasora explicou, "porém semanas atrás a atividade voltou a subir."

Generalíssima engoliu seco.

Com o longo silêncio, a garota na poltrona olhou para mulher que estava tensa.

"Eu não sei se isso é um bom ou mal sinal." A mulher assentiu. "Mas bom trabalho, Invasora."

"Generalíssima..."

A mulher olhou para garota, que parecia estar receosa em dizer algo.

"Quando reestabelecermos contato com Washington, você acredita que eles irão aprovar uma operação de larga escala em Mitakihara?"

Generalíssima desviou o olhar. "É difícil dizer."

Invasora ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Tenho certeza que Washington já tem o seu próprio plano para essa crise. E mesmo se eles não tiverem, ainda teremos de convencê-los sobre a minha teoria. Você viu como foi difícil com o Inquisidor."

"Sim..." Invasora franziu o cenho, semicerrando o olhar. "Eu não me lembro exatamente do motivo daquela reunião ter terminado, mas o Inquisidor não havia concordado contigo, apesar dele ter tido um certo interesse pela Madoka Kaname."

"Seria bom captura-la, ou apenas destruir a semente dela assim como as das outras bruxas. Eu não sei se isso vai mudar algo, mas se Mitakihara for realmente a origem desse fenômeno, essa é a nossa melhor chance." Generalíssima respirou fundo e seu olhar ficou distante. "O problema são os civis. Se a teoria de Inquisidor estiver certa, as bruxas estariam controlando ao menos uma parte da população da cidade através de beijos de bruxas. Se elas detectarem a nossa presença, poderiam fazer a pessoas se virar contra nós ou simplesmente fazê-las se suicidarem. Isso é inadmissível."

"Não é somente as baixas civis que me preocupa."

Generalíssima voltou a olhar para Invasora.

A garota abaixou cabeça. "Peço perdão por estar sendo pessimista, mas a cada dia que passa eu penso mais e mais que nem todas nós vamos sobreviver a isso."

Generalíssima paralisou-se.

Com o silêncio, Invasora trocou olhares com a mulher por um breve momento.

"Não..." Generalíssima virou o rosto e fechou os olhos, cobrindo a boca com a mão para esconder os lábios trêmulos.

Invasora ergueu a cabeça, com a respiração presa.

"Não, você não está sendo..." A voz de Generalíssima soava mais como um murmúrio. Seus olhos agora reluziam mais as luzes das telas. "Não há declaração e nunca haverá, mas quando agirmos, não importa o plano, isso será uma guerra total."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Na frente do balcão da cozinha, as noviças formavam uma fila, carregando bandejas com prato e talheres. Apesar da fila ser curta, ainda havia uma espera, pois havia apenas uma irmã distribuindo os alimentos.

Quando uma noviça viu o que a irmã pôs em seu prato, ela fez uma cara de nojo. "Eca, que é isso?"

"Sopa de ervilha com fígado de frango," Revenante disse, enquanto colocava um pedaço de pão e um copo de água na bandeja.

A noviça fez uma careta ainda maior. "Isso cheira e parece com um vômito de criança."

Sem tirar os olhos da garota, Revenante pegou a colher na bandeja e a usou para provar o que estava no prato, fazendo questão de fazer barulho de sugar.

A noviça ficou boquiaberta.

Ela colocou a colher no prato, seu olhar ainda mais sério. "Tá delicioso, agora come."

"Droga..." Relutante, a noviça levou a bandeja embora.

Revenante então anunciou. "EU QUERO VER TODO MUNDO DEIXANDO OS PRATOS VAZIOS NO FINAL!"

As noviças foram escolhendo as mesas para sentar. Alice e Maya sentaram juntas com outras noviças. Como de praxe, a loira viu que Evie estava com uma mesa só para ela, mas evitou trocar olhares, ainda mais com Revenante observando.

"A Irmandade tá sendo difícil pra vocês, né?"

"Hã?" Maya se deu conta que uma das noviças na mesa havia perguntado para ela e sua amiga.

Alice respondeu, sorrindo, "Nós somos garotas mágica, não tenho medo de me machucar."

Uma noviça mais velha falou, "Você devia ser mais prudente se quer ser uma irmã algum dia."

"Eu não quero ser porra nenhuma."

As noviças ficaram espantadas com a loira.

Alice olhou para a sua amiga. "Assim que essa crise acabar, a gente vai voltar pra casa e rever nossas famílias."

Maya mostrou um pequeno sorriso enquanto, preocupada, olhou de relance para as outras na mesa.

A noviça que fez a primeira pergunta disse, "Mas você pode fazer isso e ainda continuar fazendo parte da Irmandade."

"Você não devia julgar a Irmandade assim," outra noviça entrou na conversa, "isso é uma situação excepcional, senão nós não estaríamos aqui e sim em nossas cidades. Vocês só precisariam reportar suas atividades para alguma irmã de vez em quando e se prontificar se fosse chamada."

E outra noviça ficou empolgada. "Sim, e se vocês convidarem outras garotas mágicas e elas forem recrutadas como noviças, vocês ganham sementes da aflição de brinde!"

Uma noviça assentiu, dizendo, "A Irmandade pode ajudar se estiverem em apuros. A Madre é muito boa para mediar disputas de território ou se for uma bruxa, eles enviam a Sortuda."

"Aquela puta louca?" Alice franziu a testa. "E a Generalíssima? Vivo ouvindo que ela é forte bagarai."

"Se for uma classe ômicron..." A noviça mais velha sorriu. "Mas você provavelmente já estará morta."

Alice fez uma cara feia para ela.

Enquanto isso, em outra mesa, uma noviça estava colocando fios de cabelo na sopa de outra mais jovem.

"Paaaara!"

"Hehe. Qual o problema? Essa comida é tão ruim que até o meu cabelo serve de tempero."

As outras noviças na mesa se divertiam com a situação, até perceberem quem estava chegando.

A noviça que estava usando cabelo como 'tempero' notou que elas haviam ficado sérias, comendo a sopa, então sentiu e viu uma mão em uma luva preta sobre o seu ombro.

A noviça mais jovem também se virou para ver quem era e viu um homem, um padre. As feições dele eram jovens, mas a barba lhe dava um ar de maturidade e seriedade.

Ambas as noviças permaneceram em silêncio, e o homem também. Ele pegou os dois pratos de sopa e os trocou entre as duas garotas.

A noviça mais jovem então teve coragem de falar, "Mas... ela tava comendo essa sopa, tá com a... baba dela..."

O homem continuou sem dizer uma palavra, mas seu olhar agora era mais intenso.

As duas rapidamente se viraram e começaram a comer a sopa.

Do balcão da cozinha, Revenante havia testemunhado aquilo.

"Parece que Inquisidor consegue lidar com elas tão bem quanto você."

"Eu não diria isso." Revenante virou a cabeça, vendo que Sortuda estava ao seu lado, ainda vestindo um avental com a estampa de um coelho segurando um trevo de quatro folhas na boca. "Parece mais que ele faz isso pra massagear o ego dele."

"Eu não acho que ele é esse tipo de pessoa." A garota coelhinha sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você tá preocupada que ele tome o seu lugar..."

"QUÊ?!"

"Shhh." Sortuda olhou de relance e sussurrou, "Ele tá vindo."

Inquisidor chegou no balcão e pegou uma bandeja com prato e talheres.

"Bom diaaa!" Sortuda cumprimentou com a cara mais feliz do universo.

"Bom dia," respondendo sem o mesmo entusiasmo, o homem recebeu o pão e o copo de água, "nós temos sopa hoje."

"Sim." Sortuda apontou para o próprio avental. "Fui eu que cozinhei."

"Parece bom." Inquisidor trocou olhares com Revenante enquanto ela preenchia o prato. A mulher negra estava bem quieta.

"Ah, Obrigada!" Sortuda puxou as suas orelhas de coelho para baixo. "Eu aprendi essa receita com a minha mãe. Não tem nada como a comida de casa, né?"

"Sim." Inquisidor partiu em busca de uma mesa.

Revenante esperou que ele se afaste-se mais para empurrar e acompanhar Sortuda até o fundo da cozinha.

A coelhinha ficou pasma com aquela atitude súbita.

Revenante olhou para ela da cabeça aos pés e semicerrou o olhar.

"O que foi?" Sortuda perguntou.

"Você tá interessada nele?"

"Hmmm..." Ela desviou o olhar e pendeu a cabeça de lado. "Sim, talvez."

Revenante pressionou os lábios e falou em um tom mais baixo. "Você sabe que ele é uma **garota** mágica, não sabe?"

"A garota mágica mais gato que já vi." Sortuda ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. "Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, eu já lhe disse que sou bi se for você."

A mulher negra bufou e revirou os olhos. "Como você pode pensar nessas coisas com o que está acontecendo?"

"Justamente!" Sortuda levantou a voz como se tivesse toda a razão do mundo. "Não posso passear pelas cidades e ir em festas, encontrar rapazes bonitos... Eu tô na seca!"

"Se a Generalíssima pegar você tentando seduzir ele..."

"Eu não preciso tentar." Como uma diva, a jovem mulher sardenta ergueu o queixo e usou ambas as mãos para jogar o cabelo para trás.

Ignorando aquela pose 'sexy', Revenante olhou para o balcão e viu uma pequena mão sobre ele. Ela se apressou para atender, ficando surpresa com quem era. "Nano?"

A garotinha também estava surpresa. "Ah, é você, Revenante? Eu pensei que era Madre que ficava aqui."

"Ela tá ocupada."

"Nano?!" Sortuda quase se jogou sobre o balcão. "É você mesmo? De carne e osso?"

"Hahah..." Com a sua manopla, Nano coçou a cabeça, encabulada. "Eu sabia que ia causar uma comoção."

"É bem raro você aparecer. Eu já tinha separado a comida pro seu drone buscar," Revenante disse, "aconteceu algo?"

"Nada em particular..." Nano olhou para o refeitório. "Invasora não veio almoçar?"

"Não ainda." Sortuda deu um leve sorriso. "Ela deve tá na sala de segurança."

"Generalíssima tinha ido falar com ela," Revenante complementou.

"Generalíssima está com ela? Então deve demorar." Um pouco frustrada, Nano pediu, "Pode preparar um prato para mim?"

Enquanto Revenante trabalhava, Sortuda continuava curiosa. "Como anda aquele projetão? Tá quase pronto, né?"

"É, quase, mas não dá para ter pressa." Nano sorriu enquanto os circuitos em sua testa brilharam. "É ciência de foguetes, sabe."

Nessa hora, Maya estava terminando o prato de sopa. A aparência e o cheiro não eram dos melhores, mas era saborosa.

"Ei, ei. Olha lá."

Ela prestou atenção em Alice e seguiu os olhos dela até o balcão da cozinha.

"Tá vendo aquela noviça novinha? Sem uniforme."

Maya assentiu. "Ela tem uma luva esquisita com cabos. Eu acho já vi isso um comercial de TV, é pra realidade virtual."

"Que seja," a loira disse, irritada, "o fato é que ela tá sem uniforme e aquelas duas irmãs não tão repreendendo ela, tão até sorrindo!"

Uma noviça afirmou, "Aquela garotinha é a Nano."

"Hein? Nano?" Alice franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você tá me dizendo que ela é uma irmã?"

As noviças na mesa ficaram em silêncio.

"Vocês tão de brincadeira comigo. Como uma criança pode ser uma irmã?!"

A noviça explicou, "Ela é membro da Irmandade faz anos."

Maya voltou a olhar para a criança, que estava se dirigindo para uma cadeira vaga para comer. "M-Mas ela nem deve ter dez anos de idade."

Outra noviça falou, "Há uns boatos de que ela entrou na Irmandade quando tinha cinco anos."

"Kyuubey faz contratos com garotas tão jovens?" Maya ficou estarrecida.

"Eu nunca vi garotas mágicas nessa idade." A noviça também olhou para Nano. "Porém ela muito especial, foi ela que construiu esse lugar."

"O quê?" Alice ficou boquiaberta. "Sozinha?"

As noviças na mesa começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Ela é um prodígio!" "Washington enviou ela." "Eu soube que ela é canadense." "Só a Generalíssima é mais importante que ela."

Então elas se silenciaram.

Uma noviça mais velha decidiu falar, "É difícil ver ela por aqui, ela é muito ocupada. Eu não sei o que ela anda fazendo, mas eu ouvi uma conversa da Generalíssima com outra irmã e eu estou sabendo que ela está precisando de muitas sementes."

"Hmmm..." Alice se virou em sua cadeira para poder ver melhor a criança, a pessoa que havia construído aquele lugar, aquela prisão. "Então é ela..."

Revenante anunciou, "NOVIÇAS! A hora do almoço de vocês tá acabando, terminem de comer e tragam a bandeja. Se preparem pra se encontrarem com Madre."

Elas obedeceram, permanecendo apenas Nano e Inquisidor nas mesas.

Entrando no túnel com as outras noviças, Maya e Alice viram alguém muito peculiar chegando. Muitas noviças olhavam para aquela pessoa mascarada com tubos, que estava usando um casaco de couro marrom pesado e capuz azul.

Maya acabou trocando olhares com a pessoa ou, melhor dizendo, ela foi vista por essa pessoa, pois Maya não conseguia enxergar o que estava por detrás daquele par de visores da máscara.

A pessoa deixou em seu rastro uma fragrância agradável, mas que sobrecarregava as narinas.

[ _Esse lugar é um show de horrores._ ]

Ouvindo Alice em sua mente, Maya comentou, [ _Ela deve ser uma irmã ocupada que nem Nano._ ]

Revenante ainda estava atrás do balcão da cozinha quando viu quem havia chegado. "Você veio cedo hoje. Nós temos sopa."

Matryoshka parou na frente dela. "Isso é maravilhoso, уголь."

Qualquer sinal de cordialidade em Revenante se fora. "Pode parar com isso."

"Com o quê, уголь?"

"Para de falar coisa que não entendo. Pra mim, você tá me xingando."

Matryoshka ficou em silêncio, mas só por um momento. "Извините."

"Eu disse pra parar!"

"Ладно."

Revenante rangeu os dentes. "Se eu arrancar fora esses tubos na sua cara, você morre?"

"Calma, Revah!" Sortuda interviu. "Ela só tá brincando um pouquinho contigo."

Matryoshka assentiu. "Você sempre é muito sensata, крольчи́ха."

"Viu?" Sortuda falou para Revenante. "Ela me chamou de kra alguma coisa, significa coelha."

"E уголь é relacionado a diamantes." Matryoshka retornou sua atenção para a mulher negra. "Você é uma mulher dura, não é?"

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso." Revenante ainda estava tensa. "Mas eu só quero você fale a minha língua, e SOMENTE a minha língua."

"Sem problema." Matryoshka tirou as mãos dos bolsos e começou ativar alguns interruptores sob a sua roupa. "Eu não devo ocupar mais do seu tempo, mostre-me a sopa."

Revenante abriu a panela.

A pessoa mascarada estendeu um de seus braços. Sob seu pulso, um tubo transparente começou se mover como um tentáculo, alcançando e entrando dentro da sopa.

Para Sortuda, aquilo era sempre incrível.

Matryoshka abriu uma alça e o tubo começou a sugar a comida. "Eu já posso sentir o cheiro, é fígado, não é?"

"Vê se não pega tudo," Revenante disse, "tem gente que não comeu ainda."

Depois de fechar a alça, Matryoshka recolheu seu tubo. O tubo emitiu um flash de luz verde e de repente estava limpo. Ela ativou outros interruptores e usou outra alça, com a sopa agora aparecendo em um dos tubos que iam em direção a sua máscara.

Vendo-a provar a comida, Sortuda perguntou, "O que achou?"

"Isso é sopa de ervilha, sim? Eu não tinha sentido que era no início, pois está salgada demais para o meu gosto, talvez seja a carne..." Matryoshka olhou para quem estava no refeitório.

Nano estava comendo depressa, mas ela notou e abriu um sorriso.

Enquanto Inquisidor já estava olhando para ela, sentado com os braços cruzados e o prato vazio. Ele não estava mais ali por causa da comida.

"A carne? Eu salguei um pouco," Sortuda comentou, "na próxima vez eu acerto a mão!"

"Sim, sim, você irá." Ainda trocando olhares com ele, Matryoshka deixou o recinto.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"...E, clamando com grande voz, disse: Que tenho eu contigo, Jesus, Filho do Deus Altíssimo? conjuro-te por Deus que não me atormentes.

Porque lhe dizia: Sai deste homem, espírito imundo.

E perguntou-lhe: Qual é o teu nome? E lhe respondeu, dizendo: Legião é o meu nome, porque somos muitos.

E rogava-lhe muito que os não enviasse para fora daquela província.

E andava ali pastando no monte uma grande manada de porcos.

E todos aqueles demônios lhe rogaram, dizendo: Manda-nos para aqueles porcos, para que entremos neles.

E Jesus logo lho permitiu. E, saindo aqueles espíritos imundos, entraram nos porcos; e a manada se precipitou por um despenhadeiro, eram quase dois mil, e afogaram-se no mar..."

As noviças haviam formado um semicírculo com as suas cadeiras para ouvir o Evangelho.

Depois de terminar o capítulo, Madre fechou a Bíblia lentamente. "Essas são as palavras do Senhor."

"Graças a Deus!"

Madre se levantou de sua cadeira para guardar a Bíblia e então ficar dentro do semicírculo. "As noviças mais experientes sabem o porquê de dispor as cadeiras na sala dessa forma. Hoje é dia do ciclo de confissão. Normalmente, eu preparo uma nova noviça por um período, para ficar mais confortável com a idéia antes de começar, pois o processo pode ser muito duro. Infelizmente, nós temos muitas que chegaram recentemente, então usarei uma de vocês para mostrar na prática como é." Ela olhou e assentiu para uma noviça. "Maya, por gentileza."

Alice franziu o cenho.

Evie quase não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

A garota de pele escura arregalou os olhos. "Mas... Eu sou uma noviça nova."

"Sim, eu acho que você entendeu errado," a mulher ruiva disse, "uma noviça experiente pode fazer isso parecer ser mais fácil do que é. Venha."

Maya se levantou de sua cadeira e viu mulher se ajoelhar.

"Por favor, ajoelhe-se na minha frente." Madre pôs mão no chão para mostrar a posição.

Maya trocou olhares com Alice. Sua amiga estava desconfiada, mas não parecia ser algo perigoso. Ela foi e ajoelhou-se diante da mulher.

Madre sorriu.

Aquele semblante sereno removeu um pouco da ansiedade que Maya tinha, porém, a garota olhou envolta, para todos que estavam olhando para ela agora.

"Não é confortável."

"Hã?" Maya voltou sua atenção para a mulher.

"Estar assim, exposta," Madre continuou, "nós buscamos esconderijos para esconder nossas vergonhas dos outros. Ao fazermos isso, caímos em uma incongruência, pois estamos temendo mais pessoas do que ao nosso Senhor, que sempre saberá o que você faz e pensa."

"Oh..." Maya assentiu levemente, mais preocupada do que antes.

"Então..." Madre abriu os braços, olhando para os outros na sala. "Conte para nós, Maya, sobre as suas vergonhas. Revele tudo o que teme revelar."

Maya abaixou a cabeça, não tendo mais coragem de olhar a face dela. Era uma confissão, isso havia sido mencionado, o que ela estava esperando? Contudo, o que Maya entendia de confissão era ir falar com o padre em um lugar privado, não assim.

"Agora vocês estão entendendo como isso é difícil," Madre falou para as novas noviças e então dirigiu palavra para garota na sua frente, "Maya, não se preocupe, sua reação é completamente normal. Eu vou lhe dizer que quando você confessar, você vai começar a se sentir melhor, e as confissões subsequentes serão mais fáceis. Lembre-se, Deus já sabe e é Ele que irá lhe jugar no final."

"Ok..."

Ao ver garota ajoelhada levantar a cabeça, Evie se inclinou para ouvir melhor o que ela tinha a dizer.

Com um sorriso nervoso, Maya começou, "Ahnn... Eu... Eu..." Ela respirou fundo e disse de uma vez, "teve uma vez que eu tinha que terminar a lição de casa, mas naquela noite teria o episódio final de uma série de TV que eu estava acompanhando. Era um episódio especial e mais longo, então eu sabia que ia ficar sem tempo. Quando a minha mãe me perguntou sobre a lição, eu disse que tinha feito e mostrei algumas páginas que eu tinha começado a fazer na escola pra convencê-la, mas não era-"

"Não..." Madre interrompeu, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

"Não?" Maya estava confusa.

"Não, isso são trivialidades. Eu quero que você exponha os segredos que definem o seu ser." A mulher pegou a mão esquerda da garota, tocando no anel. "Algo que moldou a sua personalidade e a garota mágica que você é."

Maya arregalou os olhos e pressionou os lábios.

"Certo, eu irei confessar para você, assim talvez possamos fazer uma troca." Madre acariciou a mão da garota. "Eu me tornei uma garota mágica por vingança."

Até aquele momento, Alice não havia sentido a vontade de levantar da cadeira como agora.

"Vingança?" Maya começou a reparar que a sua mão estava sendo segurada firmemente.

"E usei Deus para isso."

Consciente de sua respiração, Maya questionou. "O que isso significa?"

"Não é algo para se entender, apenas abominar." Os olhos de Madre eram frios como o metal. "Eu tomei o lugar Dele e derramei o cálice da ira sem medir as consequências. No entanto, naquela época eu achei que era justo e necessário. Hoje eu sei que cometi um erro terrível, e o caminho da redenção é longo, mas ainda sou tentada a duvidar dessa convicção. Eu sou uma pessoa vingativa, a raiva cochicha dentro de mim. Você consegue imaginar o que aconteceria se minha bruxa ficasse à solta?"

Maya franziu a testa. "Sua bruxa?"

"Você não se pergunta agora o porquê de garotas de boa índole se tornarem bruxas que destroem e matam? Elas são a manifestação de tudo aquilo que guardamos dentro nós, de nossas vergonhas, achando que assim estaremos seguras, mas que na verdade estamos represando um desespero maior mais adiante." Madre soltou a mão da garota e trouxe as suas mãos para o seu próprio peito. "A luta contra as bruxas tem que começar aqui. Nós devemos parar de ter medo e fazer as pazes com o Senhor. Se estivermos em paz consigo mesmo, iremos minimizar a ameaça que as nossas bruxas representam quando o nosso dia chegar." Ela olhou para as outras noviças. "Como eu disse, não espero que seja fácil, mas tem que ser feito."

Evie assentiu e baixou a cabeça.

Até Alice ao menos abaixou o olhar.

Voltando a sorrir, Madre falou para a noviça a sua frente, "Agora é com você."

Maya tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas seu coração estava tão acelerado que o seu único semblante era de nervosismo. "Bem... Há algo que eu odeio em mim. Eu não sou boa em nada, e eu não estou falando de ter algum talento, eu sou um desastre."

Madre assentiu em silêncio.

A garota entendeu que aquilo era um sinal de que ela devia continuar, "E... E... É por isso que eu não tive muitas amizades."

Evie sorriu levemente.

"Para as outras pessoas, tudo parece ser tão rápido e fácil. Quando vou fazer mesma coisa, eu sou tão lenta, eu fico pensando em como vou acabar estragando tudo," as palavras começaram a vir em sua mente e Maya as soltou, "as pessoas me deixam pra trás, não por causa de algum ressentimento ou traição, eu simplesmente não consigo acompanhá-las. Minha existência é uma soma de inconveniências pros outros. Eu odeio isso."

"Bom," Madre disse, "você foi muito melhor. Como você se sente agora?"

Maya ficou surpresa, e aliviada, ela mostrou um sorriso genuíno. "Depois que eu comecei a falar, tudo foi ficando mais fácil."

"É assim mesmo," com a plena serenidade, Madre falou, "agora sobre a sua punição..."

O sorriso de Maya foi esmaecendo. "Hã...?"

Alice arregalou os olhos.

"Não veja isso como um julgamento, mas como um aviso." A mulher ruiva de olhos cinzas afirmou, "Você está tomada pela inveja."

Maya olhou para outras noviças, que continuavam prestando atenção. "Inveja?"

"É um pecado covarde. É normal haver pessoas melhores do que nós, assim como é normal nós estarmos nos melhorando. No seu caso, você se mantém nessa posição inferior em relação aos outros para continuar se lamentando. Há orgulho também."

Voltando a olhar para a mulher, Maya fez uma careta. "Eu? Com orgulho de mim mesma?"

Madre balançou a cabeça. "Não de você, você disse que odeia, mas de sua posição. Você se sente no direito de receber pena, espera que os outros façam as coisas por ti, pois você se esforça para mostrar o quanto incapaz você é. Você se sente confortável ao receber ajuda de alguém que é melhor que você, lhe faz sentir no controle. Isso é patético."

Maya estava estupefata.

Madre colocou ambas as mãos no ombro da garota. "É um aviso, não um julgamento. Essa autopunição irá ajudar você e as pessoas irão parar de deixar você para trás. Você entendeu?"

"S-Sou eu que terei que fazer isso?"

"Eu vou te ensinar, é bem simples." Depois que Madre trouxe as suas mãos para si, ela comentou, "você não deve estar acostumada a ficar ajoelhada. Sente algum desconforto e dor?"

Ainda processando tudo aquilo, Maya respondeu com uma voz branda, "A princípio sim, depois não senti mais nada."

"É porque você bloqueou a dor com magia. Nós instintivamente fugimos dela, mas ela não é nossa inimiga." A mulher mostrou o anel em sua mão. "Assim como você pode bloquear, você também pode amplificá-la. Concentre-se em sua gema e pare de usar magia, deixe sentir a dor."

Maya assentiu e fechou olhos, pensando em sua gema. Desejou em não usar magia alguma. De repente, seus joelhos pareciam estar queimando e sua espinha parecia estar prestes a arrebentar. "Auuu..."

Enquanto isso, Evie olhou de relance para Alice, vendo a loira tensa na cadeira.

Reconhecendo a face de dor como legítima, Madre disse, "Ótimo, agora concentre na dor e a amplie."

Maya abriu os olhos. "Isso não é o bastante?!"

"Não, tem que ser algo insuportável."

[ _Maya! Não faça isso!_ ]

Ela ouviu a voz de Alice e olhou para a sua amiga.

O tom de Madre passou a ser mais imperativo, "Faça, de uma vez!"

Alice balançou a cabeça levemente.

Antes que pudesse pensar naquilo, Maya notou que Madre havia virado a cabeça para olhar na mesma direção. Ela rangeu os dentes e desejou a pior dor possível. "uuuuEEHHHAAAAHHHH!" Seu corpo e mente não agüentaram e ela caiu nos braços de Madre.

A mulher a abraçou. "Já passou, já passou..."

Alice passou a mão na cabeça, quase arrancando o próprio cabelo.

Os olhos estavam lacrimejados e o coração acelerado, mas Maya não sentia mais dor alguma.

"Você bloqueou novamente, não foi?" Madre a ajudou a se recompor.

Maya passou as mãos nos olhos para secar as lágrimas e assentiu, em um movimento quase imperceptível.

"Fez bem, isso não é para ser uma tortura. Estou feliz com a sua coragem, você não devia se rebaixar," Madre então instruiu, "agora, quando você tiver esses pensamentos maus, reserve um momento em seu dia para refletir e fazer o que eu acabei de te ensinar. Você só não precisa gritar, você não é a vítima aqui."

"Eu não sei se consigo fazer..."

"Então eu lhe darei isso." Madre pegou o seu rosário vermelho e depositou na palma da mão da garota.

Maya olhou para ela, surpresa.

"Isso vai ajudar você a se lembrar desse momento, fique com isso até não precisar mais." A mulher juntou as mãos sobre o seu peito. "Eu irei rezar para que isso aconteça."

Maya manuseou o rosário, que parecia ser muito antigo com o seu aspecto rústico. Seus dedos sentiram detalhes da cruz com um sol atrás.

Madre falou para as outras noviças, "Agora que vocês testemunharam como é, quem será a próxima?"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

No dormitório, as noviças deitavam em suas respectivas camas para dormir.

Sob a vigilância de Revenante. "Eu estarei acordando vocês todas daqui a oito horas, não quero ver ninguém perambulando pelos túneis antes disso." Ela desligou as luzes e saiu.

Com olhos ainda não acostumados com a escuridão e ouvindo alguns cochichos distantes, Maya não sentia vontade de dormir. Sua mente ou alma, ela não sabia ao certo, ainda se lembrava da dor proveniente daquele aviso.

[ _Eu ainda acho que_ v _ocê não devia ter feito isso._ ]

Maya ouviu Alice, novamente com aquele assunto, mas aquela distração era bem-vinda. [ _Hoje não deu tempo de todas participarem do ciclo de confissão, mas na próxima vez você deveria ser a primeira a se voluntariar. Deve ser mais fácil pra você do que pra mim, e isso vai ajudar a gente a não virar bruxas._ ]

[ _Eu não acredito mais nisso._ ]

[ _O que você quer dizer?_ ]

A voz de Alice ficou mais ríspida. [ _Você não enxerga? A Irmandade é um culto! Garotas mágicas se tornam bruxas, Kyuubey na verdade se chama Incubator e é um alienígena, e agora as bruxas estão se tornando garotas mágicas novamente. Só faltam dizer que Jesus tá voltando e que a gente deve se matar pra se unir a Ele._ ]

[Mas será que não tem alguma verdade por trás disso?] Maya esperou por uma resposta de sua amiga, mas o silêncio perdurou. [ _Alice?_ ]

[ _É minha culpa._ ]

"Hã?!" Maya pôs a mão na boca. [ _Do que você tá falando agora?_ ]

[ _Foi um erro aceitar a oferta delas de proteção. Agora nós tamos aqui e vejo você sofrendo, sem idéia de como ajudar sem que fique pior. Eu devia ter pensado na minha família, na sua família._ ]

[ _Não tínhamos como saber que acabaríamos aqui._ ] Maya procurou desviar o assunto. [ _Como será que tá a madeireira do teu pai?_ ]

[ _Deve tá indo bem, eu desejei por isso._ ] A voz de Alice ficou mais calma, mas triste. [ _Mesmo que meu pai não esteja trabalhando, procurando por mim._ ]

[ _Olha, o que aconteceu, aconteceu. Vamos pensar em nossas famílias pra sermos fortes. Eu não me importo de sofrer um pouco, nós temos que nos manter vivas._ ]

[ _A gente vai sair dessa juntas, Maya._ ]

A forte afirmação de Alice fez Maya pressionar os lábios e seu corpo enrijecer. [ _Sim, eu sei que você vai me proteger._ ]

[ _É claro, eu sou a sua melhor amiga._ ]

[ _Eu vou dormir agora, ok? Boa noite._ ]

[ _Boa noite._ ]

Maya aguardou sem mover um músculo, ouvindo Alice se mexendo na cama para dormir. Quando veio o silêncio e ele permaneceu, ela relaxou em alívio, mas com uma culpa por estar sentindo aquilo. Ela se virou lentamente na cama e pôs mão por debaixo de seu travesseiro.

Seus dedos tocaram em um pedaço de papel.

Ela tirou a mão e respirou fundo. Sua mente sabia, sua alma sabia, seu coração sabia.

A dor seria infinita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Anátema


	5. Anátema

"UUUUHUUUULLL!"

A picape dá a partida e acelera, buzinando. Eu estou tão bêbada que eu me seguro no Jonas, mas ele também está bêbado e nós caímos no assoalho da caçamba.

Com tudo trepidando, Jonas pergunta, "Você se machucou?"

"Não, eu não senti nada," eu respondo, o que era bem verdade, pois eu estava zonza demais para pensar em dor. Eu o vejo se levantando com dificuldade para alcançar a janela que ficava na parte traseira da cabine do veículo.

Ele bate na janela e diz, "Cara, você quase nos matou! Porra!"

A música na cabine está alta, eu não ouço a resposta do motorista ou ele não respondeu.

Jonas volta a deitar ao meu lado. "Noah devia ter sido reprovado no teste para carteira de motorista."

"Você fala isso do seu amigo, mas é nós que estamos na caçamba da picape," eu digo. Eu posso estar bêbada, mas não sou burra.

Ele sorri, sabendo que eu estava certa. "Ele arranjou essa mina na festa e resolveu dar carona pra ela, fazer o quê, né? Isso vai mudar quando eu comprar o meu carro. O que achou da festa?"

"Eu nunca bebi tanto." Era a única coisa interessante que eu conseguia me lembrar.

"É, bebida de graça pra todo mundo. O anfitrião deve tá cheio da grana..."

Jonas sempre está falando de dinheiro e bens materiais. Essa é uma diferença entre mim e ele no nosso relacionamento. Naquele momento, eu só queria curtir a viagem louca do álcool misturado com as estrelas e as luzes dos postes passando rapidamente.

De repente o veículo faz uma curva fechada. Meu corpo bate contra a mureta da caçamba e Jonas quase rola sobre mim.

"Eita porra!" ele exclama, "ele saiu da pista? O que ele tá fazendo?"

Era verdade o que Jonas dizia. Tudo estava mais escuro, não havia mais as luzes dos postes. O terreno é acidentado e se pode ouvir os arbustos batendo contra lataria.

Não demora muito e a picape para. Jonas logo se levanta para tirar satisfação. Eu tento também me levantar, mas a minha cabeça dói muito.

A janela da cabine se abre, era uma dessas que funciona com controle remoto. A volume da música é abaixado e eu consigo ouvir Noah, "Eae... vocês tão confortáveis?"

Jonas fala, mas, diferente do que eu espero, sem raiva, "Você perdeu o controle? Tu tá muito bêbado?"

Noah responde, "Rapaz, a noite não acabou ainda."

Eu ouço a mulher, mas não consigo discernir o que ela diz. Contudo, eu entendi tudo quando Jonas diz, "Vocês vão fazer aqui? Agora?!"

Eu ouço risos vindo da cabine e Noah fala, "Eu deixo as crianças dormirem na minha caçamba. Não se preocupa."

"Vá se fuder."

Eu vejo a janela se fechar e Jonas deitando ao meu lado, meio que sorrindo. Eu pergunto só para ter certeza, "Eles vão fazer sexo?"

"A mina já tava fazendo um strip ali."

"Deus do céu!" Eu seguro um riso.

Nós ficamos um tempo vendo somente as estrelas, enquanto ouvimos certos sons vindos da cabine.

Jonas comenta, "Ah, isso tá ficando estranho. E se eles começarem a gritar?"

Eu não digo nada, eu não tenho idéia alguma do que fazer. Ir para casa a pé não era opção, nós estávamos no meio do nada e eu não estava em condições de me levantar.

"E se a gente fizer também?"

Jonas resolve ser muito criativo. Eu olho bem nos olhos para ver se ele está sendo sério. Ao menos ele parece estar mais sóbrio do que eu.

"Eu trouxe camisinha."

"Eu tô muito bêbada," eu respondo, minha voz está arrastada, "eu queria que a nossa primeira vez fosse mais romântica..."

"Ok." Ele se vira para ficar mais perto de mim. "Mas vamos curti um pouco... Pra gente se distrair."

Jonas é tão fofo com a cara de pidão dele. Eu acabo cedendo, dizendo, "Tá, mas só um pouco," e fazendo uma cara de emburrada só para garantir.

Ele sorri e coloca o braço sobre mim. Nossos lábios se encontram. Começa lento, mas logo a língua dele está entrando na minha boca, a minha está muita entorpecida para curtir isso. Eu toco o corpo dele com as minhas mãos, mas sem fazer nada exagerado para não dar sinal verde e ele ir longe demais.

Contudo, Jonas puxa a minha blusa, meu ventre sente o frio do ar. Lembrando das outras vezes que fizemos isso, aquilo me dá tesão. A mão dele é quente e desliza sobre a minha pele, alcançado o meu quadril e o apertando. É gostoso.

Jonas sussurra, "Deus, eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo."

Eu não sei se era para mim ou ele deixou escapar seus pensamentos, mas eu queria fazer parte daquela felicidade. Ele puxa mais a blusa e eu dou uma ajudinha, arcando as minhas costas, até ele chegar no meu sutiã. Eu seguro a mão dele firmemente para deixar claro que eu não queria remover nada. Ele entende e a mão dele passa a sentir as minhas costelas, depois retorna para minha barriga macia, onde eu quero. Entre nossos beijos, sorrimos um para o outro.

A mão dele agora está impaciente, seus movimentos menos inibidos. Ele brinca envolta do meu umbigo e desliza pelo meu caminho da felicidade com as pontas dos dedos. A minha pele se arrepia. Ele encontra uma brecha no elástico da minha saia para poder passar por baixo, mas não consegue o mesmo com a minha calcinha, empurrando-a.

"Olha essa mão boba," eu acabo dizendo.

Ele abre um grande sorriso. "Desculpa..."

A mão dele vai para outro lugar, enquanto eu fico imaginando o que aconteceria se ele tivesse insistido. Começa a me bater uma frustração, um desejo de poder voltar no tempo. Eu me sinto mais sóbria, volto a notar as estrelas acima de nós dois. Ele tem camisinha, era só uma questão de continuar e deixar acontecer. A idéia faz meu coração disparar, seria aquele o momento inesquecível que eu tanto buscava?

Eu ouço vozes altas vindo da cabine, não parecem ser eróticas. Há um tapa e a porta abre. Eu consigo ouvir claramente a mulher dizer, "Vá toma no seu cu, canalha!" e seus passos apressados se afastando do veículo. Os pés dela estão descalços?

"O que está acontecendo?" Jonas pergunta enquanto levanta a cabeça.

Eu não digo nada, pois eu queria prestar atenção. Eu ouço Noah deixar o veículo, falando em um tom reconciliador, "Ah, eu não ia fazer nada..."

Jonas se levanta, com certa dificuldade, eu vejo que ele está cambaleante. Eu tento me levantar também, mas volto a sentir tontura e dor de cabeça, e eu sinto frio também... É claro, pois a minha blusa ainda está levantada, eu corrijo isso.

Jonas levanta os braços e grita, "UUUUUHUUUUULLL! Mas que bunda sexy, Noah. Sem ser gay, beleza? O que tá acontecendo?"

Eu fico imaginando a bunda do amigo dele e sussurro, "ela tá pelada também?"

Jonas olha para mim e bota ambas mãos sobre o seu próprio peito. Eu leio os lábios dele e consigo entender que ela está usando roupas como toalhas para se cobrir. No mínimo está seminua.

É a mulher que começa a falar, "Seu amigo quer fazer sexo sem camisinha e eu não."

"Quê?!" Noah logo rebate, "Eu disse pra você que não vou fazer isso."

"É, mas quando eu pergunto sobre a camisinha, você diz que já vai buscar, mas fica esquecendo. Aí você bota o seu corpo sobre mim pra não deixar escapar e começa forçar com o seu pau pra entrar!"

"Você tá maluca! Eu fui te abraçar pra te beijar, se meu pau tocou, é natural."

"Aham... É isso que você quer, que seja 'natural'."

Jonas interrompeu a discussão. "Cara, você trouxe camisinha?"

Eu consigo ouvir um longo suspiro e então Noah fala, "É o seguinte, eu me lembrei que eu deixei elas na minha outra carteira lá em casa."

A mulher diz, "mas que merdinha..."

Parece que a briga vai recomeçar. "Eu juro! Eu não ia penetrar sem camisinha! Eu ia querer finalizar com uma masturbação ou sexo oral. Eu ainda tava pensando."

"Com a cabeça de baixo."

Jonas propõe, "Eu tenho camisinha comigo, eu não irei usar."

Enquanto eu ouvia a mulher dizer que não precisava, Jonas abaixa a cabeça para procurar em seus bolsos. Nisso eu noto que o corpo dele estava pendendo para frente. É tudo muito rápido. Ele perde o equilíbrio e tenta se segurar na mureta da caçamba, mas sua mão não alcança nada. Ele cai para fora do veículo e só ouço o impacto no chão. "Jonas?!"

Noah fala, "W-Wow! Tu tá puta de bêbado, rapaz."

Eu aguardo, aguardo por uma resposta de Jonas.

Mas quem fala novamente é Noah, "Jonas? Ei!"

Meu coração aperta e eu decido me levantar de uma vez. É uma sensação terrível, minha cabeça parecia ainda estar no chão e o mundo gira junto com o meu estômago.

A mulher comenta, "Olha a perna dele! Tá dura!"

Noah responde, agora com um fundo de desespero, "Ele caiu de cabeça!"

O mundo não para, minha boca e língua ficam secas de repente. Eu preciso ver ele.

"Ele não tá respirando!"

Eu me apoio na mureta da caçamba e quero gritar pelo nome dele, mas o meu corpo toma o controle de mim e uma torrente quente escapa da minha boca violentamente.

"Meu Deus!"

O pescoço dele. Meu vômito sobre ele. Eu nunca esquecerei.

* * *

**Anátema**

Sortuda saltitava pelo túnel, além dos quartos das irmãs e do banheiro, seguindo a faixa amarela na parede. Ela já tinha um sorriso no rosto, pois já esperava quem iria encontrar.

A faixa guiava até mais uma porta metal de tantas outras que havia na base, mas aquela sala era especial. Quando Sortuda abriu a porta, o cheiro de suor assaltou as suas narinas.

A academia era, por assim dizer, compacta, mas não era desculpa para não encontrar o que fazer. Generalíssima estava golpeando um saco de pancadas, seu chute preciso causou um forte som de impacto, enquanto Revenante estava fazendo agachamentos com barra com pesos.

Sortuda pulou para dentro da sala e abriu os braços. "Bom diaaa!"

Continuando o seu exercício, Revenante não olhou para ela. "Bom dia."

Generalíssima segurou o saco de pancadas para cumprimentar, "Olá Sortuda, o que você procura?"

"Eu só não tinha visto vocês hoje ainda, já tão um tempão aqui." Sortuda se aproximou de Revenante.

A mulher negra estava suando e esbaforida. Ela olhou com estranheza para a coelhinha.

Seguindo o movimento dos agachamentos, Sortuda abaixava e levantava a cabeça.

Até que Revenante parou, permanecendo de pé com a barra em suas costas. "O que é...?"

"Quanto peso tu colocou aí?"

"250 libras."

Sortuda ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Não creio, você deve tá usando magia."

"Tenho cara de... estar usando?!" Já irritada, Revenante continuou, "se eu tivesse, o treino seria inútil."

Revenante estava vestindo um top e Sortuda olhou mais de perto para o abdômen sarado dela, cutucando um dos gomos. "Deus, isso aqui tá uma rocha."

Revenante contraiu a barriga. "C-Criatura! Para com isso!"

Surpresa com a reação, Sortuda sorriu. "Awww... Você tem uma barriguinha sensível, que gracinha."

Em um rápido movimento, Revenante ergueu a barra, passou sobre a sua cabeça e se agachou para deixá-lo no chão.

"Você usou magia agora, eu senti," Sortuda disse, semicerrando o olhar.

Com os punhos cerrados e semblante intenso, Revenante indagou, "O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Você devia treinar."

Ambas olharam para Generalíssima.

A mulher de cabelos rosa escuro estava olhando especificamente para Sortuda. "A magia multiplica a força de que seu corpo pode exercer, então se você obtivesse alguns músculos, faria uma grande diferença."

Revenante concordou, "E não é difícil. Com a regeneração de uma garota mágica, os ganhos são rápidos."

Sortuda balançou os quadris. "Eu gosto do meu corpinho delgado e macio. Além do mais, vocês duas são lutadoras corpo-a-corpo." Ela acariciou seus coldres. "No meu caso, não há músculo que derrote as minhas balas." Então ela voltou a olhar para Revenante. "Ou será que há?"

A mulher negra cruzou os braços. "Você não tem nada pra fazer não?"

"Eu? Não que eu me lembre..." Sortuda puxou uma de suas orelhas de coelho. "Ou eu deveria?"

Generalíssima disse, "É por isso que perguntei sobre o que você estaria procurando aqui."

"Idem." Revenante assentiu.

"Ah... haha..." Sortuda desviou o olhar, coçando a bochecha de leve. "É hoje?"

"É agora!" Revenante rangeu os dentes. "Elas tão te esperando."

"Então, infelizmente, não posso mais ficar com vocês. Hehehe." Acenando com ambas as mãos, Sortuda foi recuando até a porta. "Até!"

Com a porta se fechando, Revenante ainda conseguiu ter vislumbre da Sortuda saltitando pelo túnel. "Ela pode ser forte, mas pra uma irmã ela devia ter mais maturidade. Ainda mais agora."

"Eu gosto dela assim."

Com um franzir de testa, Revenante olhou para Generalíssima.

"Ainda mais agora. Ela é irresponsável, faz piadas, ri..." A mulher ficou em posição de combate diante do saco de pancada. "Ela faz parecer que as coisas não estão tão difíceis, ajuda a manter alta a motivação das noviças."

"Então eu deveria ser mais como ela?" Revenante perguntou.

"Você não conseguiria mesmo se tentasse." Generalíssima enterrou seu punho firme no saco de pancada em um soco bem colocado.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Um pouco afastadas das outras noviças, Maya e Alice examinavam a nova sala. Ficava no mesmo andar da rampa de saída e Madre havia deixado elas ali, pedindo para que elas aguardassem. As paredes e o chão estavam com marcas de tiro e cortes, além de manchas suspeitas. Em algumas partes era possível notar que o concreto era recente, indicando que ali havia uma cratera anteriormente.

"Tá na cara que aqui as garotas mágicas lutam entre si," Alice comentou.

"Ah, eu não quero fazer isso." Maya olhou para o túnel, a única entrada e saída. "Será que é a Revenante que irá chegar?"

"Deve ser ela." Alice olhou para Evie, que estava descansando com as costas contra uma parede. "Eu queria mesmo é que fosse com a Generalíssima. O que tem nela pra todo mundo dizer que ela é tão forte."

Do túnel, Sortuda surgiu correndo. "Bom dia! Bom dia! Bom diiiIIIAAAAAA!"

Para o desgosto de Alice. "Ah não, a doida varrida. Será que ela veio pra assistir?"

Maya apenas sorriu de forma comedida.

"Desculpa o atraso, foi o trânsito." Sortuda deu pulinhos e socou o ar. "Vocês devem tá super empolgadas com a nossa aula sobre magia!"

Maya piscou os olhos. "Então... É ela."

"Deve ser uma piada idiota dela." Alice já estava focada em outra coisa. "Aula de magia? Eu já sei usar a minha, como ela vai ensinar algo se a magia dela é completamente diferente?"

Sortuda coçou a nuca. "Bem, o que vamos fazer... Ah!" Ela sacou um dos revólveres. "Saca só o que eu andei inventando!" Ela trouxe a arma para próxima de sua boca, sussurrando no par orelhas de coelho que o revólver tinha.

**Bala: Água**

**Cadência: Fluxo**

**Modo: Constructo**

**Propriedade Especial: Diversão Medieval**

As orelhas balançaram, como se estivessem confirmando a ordem, então ela apontou a arma para as noviças na sala. Elas prontamente saíam da linha de tiro.

Maya e Alice estavam distantes o bastante para não precisarem fazer isso. Contudo, Maya estava assustada. "Meu Deus..."

Sortuda puxou o gatilho e um jato contínuo de água saiu do cano do revólver enquanto o tambor ficava girando. O jato não tinha força o bastante para alcançar as noviças, formando uma crescente poça no chão.

"Eu sabia." Alice exalou, aliviada, mas não feliz. "Só uma piada idiota..."

A poça parou de expandir, ao invés disso a água começou a subir e adquirir uma forma com quatro pernas, para o espanto de muitas noviças.

Maya e Alice estavam sem palavras.

Evie também estava em silêncio, mas por estar descansando.

No final havia uma estátua de água de um cavaleiro de armadura com lança e escudo.

Sortuda soltou o dedo do gatilho. O tambor do revólver parou de girar junto com o jato de água. "Vamos nos divertir!"

De imediato, a estátua passou a se mover. O cavalo bufou, formando uma nuvem de umidade. O cavaleiro empinou a sua montaria antes de disparar a toda velocidade, apontando a sua lança contra um grupo de noviças.

"AAAAHHH!" As garotas correram, algumas se jogaram no chão.

O cavaleiro deu de encontro com parede com violência e estourou. A onda de água resultante varreu as pernas das noviças, as derrubando e molhando.

"KAAAAKAKAH!" Sortuda riu tanto que chegou a lacrimejar.

As noviças ainda estavam se levantando quando se deram conta que a água voltou a se mover, até mesmo os seus corpos e uniformes estavam ficando secos. A água se concentrou em um ponto, reformando-se no cavaleiro.

"Prontas pro segundo round?" Sortuda ficou rodopiando a arma envolta de seu dedo. "Quero ver quem derrota o meu brinquedo."

Uma noviça tomou a iniciativa. Depois de se transformar, ela fez girar três pequenos bambolês de metal em seu braço e os lançou. Os bambolês atingiram o cavaleiro e permaneceram boiando dentro do corpo dele.

"Bem..." Sortuda deu de ombros. "Boa tentativa."

Se o ataque foi ineficaz, ainda assim ele fez o cavaleiro se lançar contra o agressor.

Outra noviça, uma garota mágica de armadura leve e armada com uma grande bola de espinho com corrente, se posicionou no caminho do cavaleiro. No último momento, ela desviou da lança e usou a corrente para rodopiar sua bola.

O cavaleiro parou para se virar.

A garota mágica rodopiava a bola cada vez mais rápido, fazendo zunir, e estendendo mais a corrente até começar atingir o seu alvo. Primeiro foi a cabeça do cavalo, fazendo a água respingar contra a parede e algumas noviças. Movendo graciosamente o seu corpo e braço, a garota controlou seu círculo de morte para destruir parte por parte, inclusive decapitando o cavaleiro.

Apesar disso, ele trotou em direção a ela.

Confiante, a garota se preparou para desviar, mas notou tarde demais que a lança do cavaleiro havia se tornado uma maça.

Em um golpe certeiro, ele atingiu a face dela, a nocauteando. A bola de espinhos saiu voando, até se chocar contra uma parede, fazendo um buraco.

Para a diversão de Sortuda. "Vixe, Nano vai ter que consertar isso."

O cavaleiro regenerou a sua forma, já procurando seu próximo desafiante.

Uma noviça apontou o seu cetro, disparando faíscas vermelhas continuamente.

Sendo atingido, as águas borbulharam e o cavaleiro começou a evaporar. No entanto isso não fez ele parar, seu cavalo relinchou, liberando um jato de água.

A água atingiu a noviça com cetro, queimando a sua pele. "Ai, ai, AI!"

"Isso não foi muito esperto," Sortuda comentou, chegando a expressar preocupação, "ele tá mais perigoso do que era."

"Se afastem!" Uma garota armada com um grande aspirador se aproximou do cavaleiro e começou a sugá-lo. Era tão potente que ele não teve tempo de reagir antes de toda água parar no tanque nas costas dela.

As outras noviças comemoraram. "Ela conseguiu!"

"É assim que se faz." Logo após dizer essa frase, a garota sentiu seu aspirador tremer. "Hein? Ah!" A mangueira que conectava o aspirador ao tanque estourou e a água jorrou em alta pressão, retornando à sua forma original.

Vendo outras garotas mágicas se juntando na luta contra o cavaleiro, Alice não escondeu mais o que sentia. "Isso é tão estúpido."

Maya falou em tom baixo, "Parece que elas tão se divertindo..."

"Estúpido." Alice balançou a cabeça. "Essa retardada tá fazendo eu sentir saudades da Revenante."

Assistindo o esforço das garotas para derrotarem o cavaleiro, Evie suspirou e trouxe a sua mão esquerda aberta perto de seu peito. Da gema que estava no anel, um minúsculo dardo roxo surgiu. Após mirar, ela o deixou voar.

O dardo alcançou e penetrou o cavaleiro. As águas adquiriram um leve tom roxo por um momento e o cavaleiro parou, retornando a ser como uma estátua. Sem nenhum aviso, as águas colapsaram, formando uma enxurrada que novamente derrubou algumas garotas.

Sortuda ergueu a sobrancelhas, olhando para Evie.

"O que foi? Não era pra quebrar o seu brinquedo?" A garota de cabelo roxo e avermelhado deixou a parede. "Vamos Sortuda, começa essa aula de uma vez."

"Muito bom, Evie." A garota coelhinha voltou a sorrir para as outras noviças. "Esse foi o aquecimento. Antes de começar a lição de hoje, eu quero saber mais das novas garotas que temos por aqui." Ela olhou para uma dupla de garotas em específico, apontando com a mão aberta. "Você."

Maya sentiu que a irmã estava olhando diretamente para ela. "O quê? Eu?"

"Sim, belezinha." Sortuda deu uma piscadela. "Venha, será divertido."

"Ahhh..." Maya baixou a cabeça. "Por que eu de novo?"

Um pouco confusa, Sortuda respondeu, "Porque vocês não participaram da nossa brincadeira aqui. Não esquenta a cabeça, depois é a vez da sua coleguinha."

Alice deu um passo à frente. "Eu vou primeiro."

"Ora, ora, você acaba de me deixar com mais curiosidade." Sortuda assentiu. "Agora você vai ter que esperar."

"Não..." Alice sentiu sua mão ser segurada e olhou para Maya.

A garota de pele escura olhou bem nos olhos da loira. [ _Contrariar os outros não vai nos ajudar a sobreviver._ ]

Alice virou a cara e fechou os olhos.

"Eu acho que tá resolvido," Sortuda disse, "venha."

Maya deixou sua amiga e se aproximou do grupo de noviças, porém ainda mantendo uma cautelosa distância daquela excêntrica irmã.

Ela perguntou, "Como se chama?"

"Maya."

Sortuda arregalou os olhos, sorrindo. "Sério?!"

Maya não reagiu, sem saber o que aquela expressão da irmã significava.

"'Maya' pode ser traduzido como 'ilusão' ou 'magia'. Em uma língua indiana, se eu me lembro bem..." Sortuda apontou para a noviça. "Combina contigo, é um belo nome."

"Obrigada..."

"Agora eu quero que você se transforme."

"Claro." Maya abriu sua mão esquerda e seu anel se transformou em sua gema da alma azul pálido por um breve instante, antes de seu corpo ser envolvido por uma luz da mesma cor. Quando a luz se dissipou, ela tinha um grande visor transparente azul em sua face. Ela estava usando um vestido, uma única peça, cor azul escuro, com largas listras prateadas que convergiam para o ventre, formando uma figura estilizada que lembrava um olho ou uma aranha. No centro do desenho da figura havia um buraco, deixando o exposto o umbigo. A saia do vestido era longa e se dividia em quatro partes iguais, permitindo a visualização das pernas nuas. Seu calçado era um par de tamancos cinzas e na tira do tamanco direito estava a sua gema na forma de um quadrado.

"Armas, por gentileza."

Atendendo ao pedido da irmã, ela conjurou um par de lâminas exóticas, uma em cada mão.

"Espadas-gancho? Eu adoro espadas-gancho!" Sortuda deu um pulinho de excitação. "Então você luta de perto, sinceramente eu não imaginava que você fosse assim."

Maya desviou olhar. "É, eu meio que luto de perto."

Sortuda ficou mais curiosa. "O que você quer dizer com isso? Você arremessa as suas espadas-gancho?"

"Não."

"Qual é a sua magia então?"

Maya fez uma careta. "É difícil de explicar..."

Sortuda abriu os braços. "Mostre, ora bolas."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "É perigoso."

"Melhor ainda!"

Maya continuou balançando a cabeça.

"Mostra pra elas."

Ouvindo Alice, Maya olhou para a sua amiga, surpresa.

A loira insistiu, "Mostra."

"É!" Sortuda também. "Eu tô aqui, não vai ter problema."

"Tá bom..." Maya se posicionou, cruzando as suas espadas-gancho na frente de suas pernas e fechando os olhos. "Mas não hesitem em usar a força pra me parar." Ela exalou e começou movimentar o seu corpo e suas espadas, como uma dança.

A sala ficou em silêncio, todos aguardando.

Sua dança tinha passos, mas ela quase não saía do lugar. Maya continuava com olhos fechados enquanto suas lâminas passavam rente ao rosto.

Entre as noviças começaram alguns cochichos e risinhos.

"O que ela tá fazendo?" "Ela vai ficar só dançando?" "Ela deve tá enrolando a Sortuda." "Coitada, ela deve ter se tornado uma garota mágica recentemente." "Será que é por isso que ela não gosta de lutar?"

Evie continuava em silêncio, observando a dançarina, com um semblante mais sério do que apático.

Alice sorriu e murmurou para si mesa. "Isso, mostra pra elas do que você é capaz."

Apesar de não haver magia ainda, Sortuda estava entretida com os movimentos sensuais da noviça e suas lâminas. Entretanto, ela forçou a vista, pois sua visão estava embaçada.

Não era isso. Outras noviças começaram a notar que a imagem de Maya estava borrada, apesar de seus lentos movimentos.

A dançarina parecia ter agora mais braços e pernas devido aos vultos que faziam movimentos diferentes da original. Na verdade, já estava difícil discernir Maya de seus espectros.

Logo um dos vultos semitransparentes abandonou a posição e cortou o ar próximo com as suas espadas, seguido por outro vulto, e outro... Ocupando mais e mais espaço da sala.

Nenhuma noviça estava mais sorrindo, exceto Alice.

Sortuda também ainda estava relaxada. "Hmmm, legal."

O zunido de dezenas de lâminas cortando o ar passou a ser audível e os espectros estavam chegando mais perto. As noviças deram passos para trás, algumas já olhando para o túnel de saída.

"Entendi, funciona como um ataque e defesa, interessante..." Sortuda assentiu e disse, "Maya, pode parar agora."

Porém a caótica nuvem de imagens da garota e suas lâminas continuou a expandir.

"Maya?"

Algumas noviças carregavam a expressão de medo em suas faces, decidindo se iriam correr ou lutar.

Alice estava com o sorriso escancarado.

Evie preparava um dardo roxo.

Sortuda deu um passo para trás, sentindo o movimento ar causado pelas lâminas que passavam perto demais. "MAYA, VOCÊ VAI MACHUCAR A SUA AMIGA!"

Os espectros de Maya abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e recuaram em um instante, de volta para onde estava a garota, parada no meio de um movimento de sua dança. Ela olhou para Alice.

"Isso deu certo." Sortuda suspirou em alívio, assim como muitas noviças.

"Oh... D-Desculpe." Maya baixou a cabeça, sem coragem de olhar para ninguém. "Por isso que é perigoso. Eu preciso me concentrar pra isso funcionar, mas eu acabo perdendo a noção do que tá acontecendo."

"Eu percebi, é algo que precisa melhorar," Sortuda afirmou, "sua magia envolve velocidade, mas isso seria limitado pelo quão rápido seu cérebro consegue funcionar. No seu caso, você bloqueia os seus pensamentos pra superar essa limitação, fazendo com o que seus ataques não tenham um objetivo claro, mas continuam sendo ataques, muitos deles."

Maya estava surpresa com aquela detalhada explicação vindo da garota coelhinha, "Minha magia faz isso?"

"Você não sabia? Não é à toa que não consegue controlá-la." Sortuda colocou as mãos na cintura. "Bem, o que tem mais pra mostrar?"

Maya respondeu, "Mais nada."

Sortuda franziu o cenho. "Apenas isso?!"

Alice rangeu os dentes ao ouvir a irmã falando daquele jeito para a sua melhor amiga.

Já Maya voltou a se desculpar, "Eu s-sinto muito por não ter mais nada pra mostrar..."

Evie revirou os olhos.

"O maior problema é que sua magia é especializada em algo tão genérico. Qualquer garota mágica pode ser super rápida, basta usar mais magia pra melhorar a performance de seu corpo. Também é possível emular isso com um pouco de criatividade." Sortuda sacou os seus dois revólveres. "Deixa eu lhe demonstrar isso em uma luta."

"Quê?" Maya arregalou os olhos. "Luta? Você vai lutar comigo?"

"Isso mesmo." Sortuda apresentou os seus revólveres peludos. "Essas são a fofolete & fofuxa!"

"Você vai atirar em mim?"

"Sim."

Ouvindo a confirmação, Alice cerrou seu punho esquerdo.

Maya balbuciou, "M-Mas você é experiente, eu não tenho chance alguma."

"É claro que você não tem." Sorrindo, Sortuda deu uma piscadela. "Relaxa, essa não é uma luta séria."

"Ah..." Maya assentiu timidamente.

"Só me deixa eu fazer os preparativos." Então Sortuda sussurrou para um de seus revólveres.

**Bala: Regeneração**

Com a mesma arma, ela apontou para a sua própria coxa e apertou o gatilho.

O som do disparo fez Maya estremecer.

Ao contrário da Sortuda, que continuava com a mesma expressão sorridente, enquanto o sangue jorrava do buraco feito pela bala, escorrendo pela perna e arruinando o calçado.

Confusa, Maya se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

A mulher sardenta sussurrou para o seu outro revólver.

**Bala: Aceleração**

E, assim como anteriormente, ela apontou e disparou contra a sua própria carne. O sangue respingou pelo chão.

Alice havia franzido o cenho, além de estar boquiaberta.

"Vamos começar." Sortuda girou os seus revólveres. "Prepare a sua melhor defesa!"

"O-Ok..." Maya levantou suas espadas-gancho, aguardando o movimento de sua oponente.

"OOOOIIII!"

"AAAHHHH!" Maya deixou cair suas armas quando se deu conta da face de Sortuda cobrindo todo o seu campo de visão.

"BEIJO DE ESQUIMÓÓÓ!"

Antes que Maya pudesse dar um passo para trás, Sortuda já estava esfregando o nariz dela com o seu. Maya fechou os olhos, mas logo de imediato os abriu ao ouvir o estampido e sentir um impacto em sua coxa seguido de uma dor profunda. "AAIIIEEEE!" Ela caiu no chão e pôs a mão aonde estava doendo, sentido que estava molhado de sangue.

"Ora essa..." Sortuda ficou olhando para a garota caída, desapontada. "Eu disse pra você se preparar. Por que não bloqueou a dor se sabia que eu ia atirar em você?"

"SE AFASTA DELA!"

Sortuda olhou para fonte daquele grito e viu uma garota mágica com capacete e motosserra.

Alice mostrou que a sua motosserra já estava ligada. "Eu vou te matar, puta!"

Ainda caída no chão, Maya já havia bloqueado a dor, mas continuava cobrindo seu ferimento com mão, tentando conter o sangramento. Contudo, ela tinha agora outra preocupação. "Alice, NÃO!"

"Oh, você quer lutar comigo até a morte?" Sortuda abriu um grande sorriso. "Isso seria legal."

A loira contorceu o seu pulso esquerdo, onde estava o seu bracelete, conjurando serras circulares flutuantes. "Vamos ver se vai ser legal quando eu acabar com-" Ela sentiu socos fortes em seu peito e sons de tiro em sucessão, uma terrível dor em suas costelas, espalhando para braço e pescoço como uma onda. Um longo instante, ela viu a sorridente Sortuda apontando com o revólver, quando ela havia levantado a braço? O mundo rodou.

Alice sentiu o impacto das suas costas contra o chão, o teto de concreto como sua única vista. Engasgou e tossiu, sentindo o gosto de sangue, respingos avermelhadas pousaram sobre os seus olhos, misturando-se com as lágrimas.

"AAAALLIIIICCEEEE!"

O grito de sua amiga, sua melhor amiga. Alice bloqueou toda a dor, mas não conseguia mover o corpo. A boca estava cheia de sangue, fluindo para fora. O teto estava desfocado.

_Eu vou morrer?_

O grito de sua amiga, agora um eco distante, parecia ser a confirmação disso. Tudo havia ficado escuro. Se agarrando aos pensamentos, Alice juntava forças por um milagre.

_Maya. Maya. Maya. Maya. Maya. Maya. Maya. Maya. Maya. Maya._ _Maya. MayaMayaMayaMayaMayaMayaMayaMayaMayaMaya_

Engasgou novamente. Dessa vez não foi uma tosse, ela vomitou o sangue, vendo formar uma larga poça no chão. Então puxou o ar pela boca, sem controle, os pulmões se expandido até o limite e um formigamento de alívio envolveu todo o seu ser. Começou a raciocinar, se dando conta que estava conseguindo enxergar e mover o seu corpo. Ela se levantou com dificuldade e logo viu Sortuda, sempre sorridente, e Maya, de alguma forma, de pé ao lado dela.

"Eae Alice," Sortuda disse, "curtiu a sua morte?"

"Eu não tô morta ainda." Alice finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé e manter o equilíbrio. "Mas você vai tá..."

Maya demandou calmamente, apesar das lágrimas em sua face, "Para."

"Não!" Alice vociferou, "ela atirou em você!"

"Eu não tô ferida!" Maya mostrou a perna, ela estava ensanguentada, mas, ao limpar com a mão, não havia nenhum ferimento visível. "Vê?"

Sortuda fez a mesma coisa com sua coxa, dizendo, "E você também não tá."

Alice franziu a testa e olhou para o seu uniforme encharcado de sangue. A camisa tinha buracos feito pelas balas, porém ela pressionou com o dedo e sentiu a pele. "Que... bruxaria é essa?"

"Balas que curam!" Sortuda apontou o revólver contra a própria testa. "Uma boa forma pra descobrir qual é a sensação, exceto que Madre vai forçar você a remover a sua massa cerebral das paredes." Ela abaixou a arma. "Sua amiga estava chorando, achando que tava mentindo quando disse que você não tava morta. Bem, você ficou uns cinco minutos estirada no chão, sem respirar."

Sem palavras, Alice olhou para Maya e as outras noviças, em uma vã esperança daquilo ser uma piada.

Com um ar de desapontamento, Evie balançou a cabeça.

"Você é muito burra, Alice. Você ameaçou alguém armado com super velocidade quando tinha o elemento surpresa." Sortuda sorriu. "Mas eu gostei das suas serras circulares. Você pode fazê-las aparecerem a qualquer distância?"

Surpresa com o súbito interesse, a loira respondeu com certa humildade, "É... Eu já fiz elas aparecerem distante de mim, mas nem sempre exatamente como eu quero."

"Você precisa treinar isso." Sortuda segurou o próprio pescoço. "Se você fosse esperta, teria conjurado um aqui e ter me decapitado instantaneamente. Ou você poderia ter conjurado um onde tá a minha gema, mas isso não seria esperto, pois você nunca conseguiria escapar da Generalíssima e ela iria tornar você em um pudim de carne retorcida. Hahahaha!"

Alice e Maya se entreolharam, ambas assustadas.

Sortuda estava ainda mais empolgada. "Você consegue fazer serras microscópicas?"

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Eu... Eu não sei..."

"Imagina se você consegue conjurar milhares dessas serrinhas dentro do corpo de alguém?" A irmã coelha arregalou os olhos. "Seria como moer carne de dentro pra fora!"

"Só uma mente doentia pensaria isso." Alice fez uma cara de nojo.

"Eu prefiro dizer que tenho uma mente aberta." Sortuda assentiu. "Você duas caçam juntas, certo? Vocês tiveram sorte. Caso tivessem que enfrentar uma bruxa em estado líquido, como o cavaleiro que eu trouxe aqui, como fariam isso com as suas lâminas? Há muito a se trabalhar com vocês duas. Comigo, vocês irão aprender que versatilidade é poder." Do canto do olho, ela sentiu alguém chegando pelo túnel.

Era Generalíssima, acompanhada de Revenante e Madre.

Algumas noviças prontamente começaram a formar uma fileira.

Generalíssima fez um gesto com a mão, indicando para que continuassem relaxadas.

"Ora, que surpresa." Sortuda deu uma piscadela. "Vieram aprender algum truque novo comigo?"

Vendo todo aquele sangue, Madre comentou, "Essas sãos as novas noviças..."

Generalíssima assentiu. "Já está 'matando' elas, Sortuda?"

Ela deu de ombros. "A loirinha pediu por um curso rápido."

"É bom que elas aprendam rápido," com um olhar de desaprovação, Revenante disse após ranger os dentes, "mas sabendo como tu és, você nem deve tá com uma semente da aflição. A noviça podia ter se tornado uma bruxa!"

Sortuda balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu dei um monte de tiro pra garantir que ela ia perder a consciência rápido."

"Certo..." Generalíssima olhou para todas as noviças na sala, levantando a voz. "Quando eu cruzei caminho com Madre, eu tive a idéia de observar o treinamento de vocês, mas, como entramos nesse assunto, eu irei ensinar para as novas noviças o que vocês serem as suas almas significa." Ela deu as costas para a mulher negra. "Revenante."

Sortuda fez uma careta, semicerrando o olhar. "Oh, vocês vão fazer a demonstração."

Alice e Maya voltaram a ficar tensas, elas estavam preparadas para tudo.

Como um único movimento, Revenante veio por trás, segurando a face de Generalíssima com uma mão e a puxando, enquanto usava a outra mão para socar a parte traseira do pescoço.

Generalíssima colapsou no chão, sua cabeça em uma posição anatomicamente impossível.

Maya nem sequer estremeceu. A mulher estava imóvel e sem respirar, ela parecia e devia estar morta, porém Maya já havia aprendido que isso era apenas uma inconveniência para uma garota mágica. A única coisa que a incomodava era o fato de que a mulher, em seu semblante cadavérico, parecia estar olhando direto em seus olhos.

[ _Como vocês devem estar vendo..._ ]

Aterrorizada, Maya deu um passo para trás. "Ela tá falando!"

Não somente ela, como outras noviças inexperientes estavam perplexas.

[ _... Revenante quebrou a minha espinha. Eu parei de respirar, meu coração também está parando. Eu estou rapidamente perdendo os sentidos._ ]

Alice notou que o olhar da mulher agora estava ficando sem foco, sem vida.

[ _Contudo, eu consigo manter a minha consciência, pois estou ciente que eu sou a gema que está no anel da minha mão esquerda. Esse corpo é apenas uma extensão dele. A gema tem um sexto sentido, um que vocês já usaram sem se dar conta, eu posso sentir a presença de suas fontes de magia, suas gemas, vocês. Assim, conectando a minha alma com a de vocês, eu consigo me comunicar. Nós chamamos isso de telepatia, mas é uma forma grosseira de dizer._ ]

As noviças se entreolharam, algumas olharam para as suas gemas.

[ _Entendam que isso requer um longo tempo de... condicionamento espiritual para se obter resultados. O primeiro passo é superar o medo da morte e o desespero que dele provêm, mas isso é o mais simples._ ]

Alice olhou para o seu uniforme ensanguentado, o grito de Maya pelo seu nome assombrou suas lembranças. Aquele era o passo mais simples e ela havia falhado.

[ _É uma questão de tempo que uma garota mágica na minha situação se torne em uma bruxa, mas é possível postergar isso. As nossas gemas buscam curar os nossos ferimentos, mas elas não levam em consideração se conseguirão antes de corromperem-se completamente. Eu sei que a minha espinha está quebrada, mas normalmente não teremos idéia do estado dos nossos corpos. Por isso que estou usando da minha vontade sobre a gema para não ocorrer cura alguma. Exceto se você tenha uma capacidade miraculosa de autocura, sua esperança deve ser a ajuda externa._ ]

Madre se aproximou e ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de Generalíssima. Com cuidado e em silêncio, ela colocou a cabeça da irmã caída na posição correta e pousou a mão sobre o pescoço.

[ _Outro perigo ocorre quando você está consciente nessa situação por um longo período. Você descobre que sua alma tem uma 'fome' por sensações. Sem um corpo, é sua magia que irá providenciar. Começa como um sonho ou uma memória, então você esquece que está morta e o mundo real se torna distante. Se sua gema não for continuamente purificada, a ilusão que seduziu a sua alma se degrada em uma barreira, e você em uma bruxa._ ]

Madre sorriu levemente e tirou a sua mão.

Generalíssima começou a respirar e piscou. Sua palidez se foi quando ela se levantou, ajudando Madre a ficar pé também. "Obrigada."

As novas noviças estavam impressionadas com a segunda ressureição do dia, mas ainda assim uma levantou a mão. "E... se perderem o corpo?"

"Hã?" Generalíssima perguntou, "o que quer dizer?"

"Se o corpo cair em um lago de lava ou coisa do tipo..."

"Oh..." A mulher de cabelos rosa escuro assentiu. "É possível criar um novo corpo se houver uma amostra de DNA, um fio de cabelo por exemplo, é claro que isso requer um poderoso feitiço e muitas sementes."

Maya nem sequer piscava o olho. Aquela mulher havia respondido tão prontamente... Ela tinha muito conhecimento sobre garotas mágicas. Madre também parecia saber muito, mas não era mesma coisa, ela não transpirava a mesma segurança em suas palavras. Em sua introspecção, a garota reconheceu que, na dúvida, Madre tinha Deus. Aquela mulher, Generalíssima, parecia ter apenas a si mesma.

Generalíssima continuou, "Portanto é importante que não sejam imprudentes. Mesmo que o corpo de uma garota mágica seja apenas uma ferramenta, ele É a ferramenta mais preciosa. Eu gosto de dizer que a nossa alma é uma eterna criança. Sem os nossos sentidos e as nossas experiências para filtrar a realidade, só resta o caos."

[ _Atenção! Todas as irmãs devem comparecer com urgência à sala de segurança._ ]

"Invasora?" Sortuda ficou surpresa.

E as noviças ficaram surpresas com a reação de Sortuda. Evie semicerrou o olhar.

Generalíssima trocou olhares com as outras irmãs e deixou a sala em silêncio.

Revenante olhou para Sortuda. "Vamos criatura!"

"O-Ok! Espera por mim."

Como a última irmã ainda na sala, Madre instruiu, "Garotas, eu quero vocês retornem ao dormitório agora e fiquem lá. Não se preocupem com a limpeza." Atípico para quem a conhecia, ela deixou sala de forma apressada, quase correndo.

"O que é isso?" Maya sentiu um aperto no peito. "Por que tão de repente? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sem dúvida." Alice pressionou os lábios, perguntando a si mesma se deveria desfazer de seu traje mágico.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A porta de metal se abriu e a primeira pessoa que Generalíssima viu na sala de segurança foi Inquisidor, ele estava mais infeliz do que o costume, mais nervoso também.

Invasora girou em sua cadeira. "Que bom que vocês vieram."

Junto com Madre e Sortuda, Revenante entrou na sala antes da porta fechar. "É Washington?"

"Não." Invasora abaixou o olhar. "É melhor que o Inquisidor explique isso."

Ele cruzou os braços. "Eu só vou dizer quando todas as irmãs estiverem aqui... Se isso vai ocorrer."

Cerrando os punhos, Generalíssima se aproximou do homem. "O que está acontecendo?"

Porém todos ficaram em silêncio ao notarem uma nuvem cinza metálica vindo do duto de ventilação. Ela se solidificou, adquirindo a forma de uma garotinha robô, seus olhos acenderam como duas cruzes de luz. A voz de Nano veio do alto-falante no lugar da boca, "Oi pessoal."

"Era para você estar aqui," Inquisidor disse, "e não enviar as suas máquinas."

O robô pendeu a cabeça de lado. "Eu sempre fiz isso quando eu sou chamada."

"Não dá para ver onde você está pelas câmeras de segurança," o homem andou em direção ao robô, com um olhar ameaçador, "apareça, AGORA!"

Com a mão no peito, Generalíssima empurrou ele, "Ow, ow, ow, calma! O que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Nossas sementes..." A raiva na face dele passou a ser frustração. "Alguém roubou as nossas sementes."

O silêncio tomou conta da sala.

Com os olhos ainda arregalados, Generalíssima finalmente balbuciou, "Quan... Quantas sementes nós ainda temos, Inquisidor?"

O homem balançou a cabeça e fungou o nariz.

Ela vociferou, "INQUISIDOR!"

"Todas as sementes estavam no cofre para a purificação." Ele cobriu a face com ambas as mãos. "Ele está vazio agora..."

Generalíssima novamente ficou sem palavras.

Inquisidor puxou o cabelo para trás, olhando para o teto. "Nós não temos sementes."

"Ehh..." O robô levantou a mão. "Eu ainda tenho três sementes comigo aqui no silo."

Sortuda sorriu. "Ah, menos mal então, podemos ficar reciclando essas três."

"Não," Inquisidor disse, ainda tenso, "com o feitiço que eu usar para matar três bruxas agrupadas juntas, eu poderia ter matado dez. Não é eficiente e eu não vou ficar todo o tempo na sala de purificação com esse ladrão à solta. Ainda mais agora que ele sabe que há mais três sementes."

"O quê?!" Revenante rangeu os dentes. "Tu tá achando que foi uma de nós que fez isso?"

O homem franziu a testa. "E você ainda pergunta isso?"

O robô falou, "Não poderia ser uma noviça?"

"Elas não têm acesso ao andar inferior," Madre afirmou, "elas nem sabem que existe um cofre."

"Isso foi planejado." Inquisidor assentiu. "Tem que ter sido feito por alguém que teve acesso frequente ao local. Uma noviça acabaria sendo flagrada por uma irmã ou pelas câmeras de segurança."

"Vai saber?" Sortuda deu de ombros. "A gente tá falando de garotas mágicas."

"Chega de especulação, vamos resolver isso agora." Generalíssima se aproximou de Invasora. "Mostra gravação da entrada da sala de purificação."

Inquisidor disse, "Por que acha que eu estava aqui?"

"Hã?" Generalíssima olhou para ele.

"Desculpa, Generalíssima, mas..." Invasora girou em sua cadeira, olhando para uma tela.

Generalíssima olhou para a mesma direção, vendo que a tela estava apagada. "O quê...? Essa câmera ainda não tinha sido consertada?"

"Eu consertei ela," Nano afirmou através do robô, "estava funcionando. Invasora verificou isso junto com o Inquisidor."

A bailarina na cadeira assentiu.

"Isso mesmo," o homem confirmou, "agora a câmera quebrou novamente."

"Então foi o ladrão?" Madre cogitou, "se essa câmera quebrou anteriormente, pode ser que já era uma tentativa dessa pessoa."

Invasora continuava olhando para a tela preta. "Podia ser um teste para verificar a nossa reação. Como não tomamos nenhuma medida severa quanto ao ocorrido, o ladrão se sentiu seguro para agir."

Revenante contraiu os seus músculos. "Desgraçado."

Sortuda murmurou, "Putz, eu nem tinha notado..."

"O quê?" A mulher negra se virou para a coelhinha.

"Eu nem tinha notado..." Sortuda sorriu, "que vocês tavam falando sobre a câmera por causa daquela tela apagada, hehe..."

Revenante revirou os olhos.

Generalíssima demandou, "Mostra a última coisa que essa câmera gravou."

"Eu já havia checado isso. Essas são imagens de ontem." A gema de Invasora brilhou e tela preta começou a mostrar a entrada da sala de purificação, estava vazia. De repente, a imagem ficou em preto e branco e, momentos depois, havia apenas preto.

"Certo, agora mostre a imagem da câmera no corredor principal que vigia o acesso para a entrada da sala de purificação. Ou ela quebrou também?"

"Não, ela ainda está funcionando. Contudo..." Invasora apontou para outra tela, sincronizando com as imagens da tela anterior. Ela retrocedeu a gravação. "Como pode ver, a última pessoa que esteve na entrada da sala de purificação era o Inquisidor, muito antes da câmera parar de funcionar."

Revenante frisou as sobrancelhas. "Você tá querendo dizer que a câmera quebrou sozinha?"

"A pessoa deve ter feito isso por um ponto cego," Madre argumentou.

"E como Inquisidor não viu ela antes de sair? A sala é minúscula," Revenante rebateu.

Sortuda comentou, "Talvez Nano não consertou a câmera direito."

O robô não tinha a função de expressões faciais, mas a voz de Nano era mais do que suficiente para mostrar o quanto ficou irritada, "Nós testamos! Eu não cometeria esse erro."

"Você não é uma máquina." Sortuda sorriu. "Ou vai me dizer que foi um fantasma que fez isso? Nossa base tá assombrada agora?"

"Chega!" A voz de Generalíssima foi energética, "Não vamos desperdiçar tempo com discussões bobas." Então ela retornou sua atenção ao Inquisidor. "Então a última vez que você viu as sementes foi ontem."

Ele assentiu. "Isso mesmo."

Invasora perguntou, "Em todas vezes que você checou o cofre?"

Generalíssima ficou confusa. "O quê?"

"Eu estou verificando todas as vezes que a câmera do corredor principal capturou alguém passando durante o provável tempo que ocorreu o roubo." A gema de Invasora brilhava forte enquanto ela prestava atenção em algumas telas. "Após a câmera que mostrava o cofre quebrou, Inquisidor visitou quatro vezes a sala. Bem, na última vez ele saiu correndo, vindo para cá."

Revenante semicerrou o olhar. "Consegue ver se ele tava carregando sementes nas outras vezes que ele saiu?"

A garota asiática balançou a cabeça. "Não estou vendo nada nas mãos dele."

Inquisidor arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho. "O que vocês estão insinuando?"

Revenante disse friamente, "Que você poderia esconder as sementes sob as suas roupas."

Ele rangeu os dentes e vociferou, "SE EU TIVESSE ROUBADO AS SEMENTES, POR QUE EU ESTARIA AQUI ALERTANDO SOBRE O OCORRIDO?"

"Isso é uma simulação?" Generalíssima olhou bem nos olhos dele. "É algo que você vai pôr na sua 'lista de checagens' que vai enviar para Washington?"

"Não seja tola!" Inquisidor socou o ar. "Eu nunca faria algo assim."

Com a paciência exaurida, Generalíssima apontou para as telas mostrando ele. "Então que porra é essa?"

O homem se acalmou. "Você deve saber dos detalhes da história da primeira vez que essa câmera quebrou. Nano e Invasora cogitaram que eu havia danificado ela com a minha magia, mas eu disse para elas que podia ser que uma barreira de bruxa tenha vazado da sala de purificação durante o processo. Depois que a câmera foi reparada, me veio na minha mente a possibilidade de que a barreira poderia ter vazado do próprio cofre, de uma semente que não havia sido devidamente purificada. Portanto eu fiz algumas visitas para ver se havia alguma reação vindo das sementes."

"Isso é tudo?" Generalíssima continuava fitando intensamente ele.

"Sim, isso é tudo."

"Nossa..." Sortuda pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça e se espreguiçou. "De fantasma pra bruxa. Agora dá pra acreditar."

Madre afirmou, "É verdade que uma barreira causaria um mau funcionamento na câmera, mas Inquisidor já teria sentido isso."

"Generalíssima."

"O QUÊ?" Ao responder a Invasora, ela se deu conta que havia levantando demais a voz. "Desculpa..."

Invasora balançou a cabeça. "Eu que devo me desculpar, pois eu tenho certeza de outra pessoa que passou por aquele corredor naquela hora..."

Generalíssima olhou para as telas. A gravação mostrava uma bailarina caminhando. "Você?"

"Isso é antes da câmera na sala de purificação quebrar," Invasora explicou, "eu fui visitar Nano no silo."

O robô assentiu. "É, ela ficou um tempo comigo por algumas horas. Ela me ajudou a resolver um problema no algoritmo de navegação dos meus drones, foi bem produtivo."

"Horas?" Generalíssima questionou, "E quem ficou na sala de segurança?"

Invasora fez uma menção com a cabeça em direção para uma outra tela. Ela mostrava as imagens dentro da sala de segurança e todos viram uma garota coelhinha sentada cadeira, com os olhos fechados e com a boca aberta, babando. Depois todos olharam para essa mesma pessoa que estava presente.

"Ah, me pegaram! Hihihiii..." Sortuda estava com um sorriso envergonhado. "Eu tava pagando um débito que eu tinha com a Invasora, mas essa cadeira é muito confortável. Bem, vejam pelo lado bom, não pode ter sido eu."

"Mas que merda, criatura!" Revenante puxou uma das orelhas de coelho.

"Ai! Ai! Não arranca!"

Inquisidor perguntou para Invasora, "Você contou com antecedência para alguém sobre essa sua saída do posto?"

"Não."

"Então o ladrão deve ter visto você sair dessa sala." Ela apontou para as telas. "Consegue mostrar esse momento?"

"Claro." A gema de Invasora brilhou e uma das telas mostrou ela saindo da sala e descendo as escadas. No mesmo corredor estava uma mulher negra testemunhando aquilo.

"Eu me lembro disso," Revenante comentou, "eu até alertei Generalíssima."

A mulher latina frisou as sobrancelhas, "Você fez isso?"

"Sim, telepaticamente, você não respondeu."

"Eu não me lembro."

Inquisidor inquiriu, "Onde você estava?"

"Naquele momento?" Generalíssima balançou a cabeça. "Eu não tenho certeza."

Porém Invasora tinha a resposta. "Ela foi na central de dados."

"Uma sala que não tem câmeras," o homem afirmou.

"Eu estava registrando os últimos suprimentos que eu havia trazido." Ela semicerrou olhar para ele. "Conforme você queria."

O silêncio foi uma canção curta da tensão entre os dois. Sem tirar os olhos de Generalíssima, Inquisidor falou, "Madre, onde você estava?"

"Em um lugar que não há câmeras também," a mulher ruiva disse, "meu quarto."

"É verdade o que ela diz." Invasora confirmou pelas gravações. "Ela ficou no quarto por várias horas."

"Eu estava preparando o material para o próximo encontro com as noviças."

A garota na cadeira olhou para ela. "Você faz isso na sala de aula."

Madre abriu a boca e piscou os olhos, antes de dizer, "Sim, normalmente. Nesse caso eu estava fazendo uma seleção de leituras bíblicas que pudessem trazer esperança nesses tempos difíceis e eu preferi fazer isso onde eu medito. Sabe, nossas crianças têm sido muito fortes, mas eu sinto que estamos chegando no limite. E agora nós temos esse problema para lidar..."

Inquisidor assentiu, esfregando a sua barba. "Você sabe o que é mais estranho de tudo isso?"

"O quê?" Generalíssima cruzou os braços.

"Quando eu pedi para Invasora que chamasse todas as irmãs, eu não esperava que todas estariam aqui."

"Você achou que o ladrão já teria saído da base com as sementes?" Generalíssima balançou a cabeça. "Não é tão fácil."

Sortuda sorriu. "Pra Generalíssima é moleza!"

"Cala boca, criatura," Revenante disse.

Deixando a coelhinha confusa, "O que foi?"

Invasora explicou para o homem, "A porta de saída só pode ser aberta e fechada daqui."

Ele perguntou, "Não há uma abertura manual?"

"Há, para emergências, mas requer um código que deve ser inserido mecanicamente. Apenas Nano, Generalíssima e Madre sabem como fazer isso."

"E se a porta for aberta dessa forma, ela não pode ser fechada," Generalíssima complementou, depois se virou para Invasora, "mas pode me dizer se alguém tentou sair?"

A garota asiática se concentrou em uma tela onde a gravação era mostrada em um ritmo extremamente acelerado. "Não há registros, nem sequer as luzes da rampa foram acionadas."

Inquisidor olhou para as telas. "Não haver registros não significa muito para mim, mas vamos considerar que o ladrão estava ciente de que não conseguiria escapar, ele teria então planejado um esconderijo para as sementes. Nesse caso, nós... devemos..."

Com súbita pausa e a face de surpresa dele, Generalíssima olhou para as telas também, procurando por qualquer coisa. A câmera do corredor mostrava uma pessoa mascarada em um casaco de couro de fronte ao acesso à entrada da sala de purificação. "Invasora, isso é ainda a gravação de ontem?"

"Sim, sim... Eu estava tão distraída procurando por outras coisas..." A gema azul em forma de asa brilhou e ela ficou boquiaberta. "Isso... Isso é de antes da última vez que Inquisidor esteve lá."

Em um tom agressivo, Revenante questionou, "O que Matryoshka tá fazendo lá?"

"Ué." Sortuda deu de ombros. "Ela vive naquele andar."

Generalíssima olhou para o robô. "Ela visitou o silo ontem?"

Nano respondeu, "Não, e as minhas máquinas não detectaram a presença dela."

Invasora foi narrando o que ela via na tela, "Ela está olhando de um lado para o outro do corredor, ela põe as mãos nos bolsos e... ela entra no acesso."

Um grande silêncio tomou conta da sala de segurança.

"Quanto tempo ela ficou lá?" Generalíssima indagou.

"Sete minutos e trinta e dois segundos." Invasora olhou de relance para o Inquisidor.

O homem estava ainda mais próximo das telas. A luz exacerbava os contornos tensos de sua face.

Invasora abaixou o olhar, segurando as suas mãos próximas ao seu peito. "Você não havia dito sobre o que se tratava quando pediu que eu chamasse todas as irmãs, e ela não é uma, então..."

"Onde ela está agora?" Ele perguntou.

A voz dele estava calma e controlada, o que deixou Invasora mais preocupada. "No laboratório improvisado dela, perto do reator. Eu irei chamá-la."

"Não." Inquisidor foi para a porta. "Nós vamos até lá."

Ele saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma outra palavra, deixando as irmãs na sala se entreolhando.

"Ok, irmãs, vamos segui-lo." Generalíssima foi para a saída, mandando uma ordem para o robô, "Nano, pare o que você estiver fazendo no silo. Eu quero que você se encontre conosco lá embaixo."

A luzes dos olhos dos robôs piscaram. "Eu farei isso."

"E traga as sementes!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A porta de metal se abriu. Inquisidor entrou primeiro e logo a sala estava cheia de pessoas.

Matryoshka estava no fundo da sala, cuidando do que parecia ser um aquário sobre as caixas, com um estranho maquinário dentro da água, com muitos conectores e cabos ligados a dispositivos fora dele. "Bom dia." Ela se virou para os visitantes. "Vocês não estão com cara de que vieram testemunhar meu experimento de fusão fria com água pesada." Ela então notou alguém e sua voz carregava mais surpresa, "Até Nano em pessoa está aqui. Não é meu aniversário, ou é?" ela abaixou a cabeça, sussurrando, "quando é meu aniversário? Hmm..."

"Onde estão as sementes?" Inquisidor perguntou.

"Sementes? Sementes... Oh!" Matryoshka começou a apalpar as suas roupas. "Aqui? Hmmm..."

Inquisidor trocou os olhares impacientes com a Generalíssima.

"Ah!" Matryoshka apontou para uma direção. "As sementes estão em cima... Não, espere. Eu não recebi sementes novas."

"As sementes foram roubadas do cofre," Generalíssima finalmente disse.

A voz de Matryoshka era de surpresa. "Como vocês deixaram isso acontecer debaixo de seus narizes?"

Inquisidor falou, "Por que não conta isso para nós?"

"Ah, eu entendi..." Matryoshka pôs ambas as mãos sobre a cabeça e então abriu os braços, fazendo a alusão de que estava a expandindo. "Como eu sou um gênio, eu roubei as sementes e retornei à minha rotina normal, sabendo que vocês iriam me considerar suspeita por eu não fazer parte da Irmandade das Almas."

Revenante vociferou, "Desgraçada! A gente tava confiando em ti!"

"Ow Revah..." Sortuda ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto sussurrava, "ela tá sendo sarcástica."

Generalíssima disse, "Nós temos uma gravação de que você acessou a sala onde está cofre ontem."

Matryoshka respondeu prontamente, "Não é proibido ir lá, ainda."

O homem perguntou, "O que estava fazendo lá?"

"O que eu estava fazendo? Eu costumo dar uma caminhada quando quero raciocinar e para me livrar de sensações estranhas."

Madre ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sensações estranhas?"

"Eu espero estar sendo clara." Matryoshka pôs as mãos nos bolsos. "Quando eu era criança e estava sozinha no meu quarto escuro, deitada na cama, algumas vezes eu tinha sensação de haver alguém me observando das sombras e prestes a atacar. Eu tenho essa mesma sensação aqui, mas com a sala bem iluminada. Eu me certifiquei que não há ninguém, mas não consigo evitar isso. Talvez seja esse silêncio..."

Sortuda abriu um grande sorriso. "Olha! É o fantasma de novo!"

Inquisidor balançou a cabeça. "Essa é a sua desculpa?"

"Eu não preciso de desculpas," Matryoshka disse, mais irritada, "a sala com o cofre não tem câmera? Vocês podem ver que eu não fiz nada."

"A câmera quebrou," Nano disse.

"Que conveniente..." Matryoshka abriu bem os braços. "Eu não roubei nada, vocês podem olhar nas caixas. Revirem tudo."

"Você não iria sugerir onde você escondeu as sementes." Inquisidor se aproximou e começou a desabotoar o casaco dela.

"Você vai me revistar?"

"O que você acha?"

"Boa sorte."

Após abrir o casaco de couro, Inquisidor se deparou com o zíper do moletom azul. Na parte interna do casaco havia muitos bolsos com etiquetas em russo, alguns papéis, outros com ferramentas e frascos.

Matryoshka disse, "Você vai ter que ir mais fundo se acha que elas estão comigo."

Com um semblante sisudo, Inquisidor assentiu e puxou o zíper. Quando o moletom abriu, uma confusão de fios elétricos saiu para fora, conectado a painéis com pequenas alavancas metálicas e mais etiquetas velhas em russo. O cheiro de químicos fez as narinas dele arderem.

A pessoa mascarada avisou, "Se cortar um fio ou mudar uma alavanca por acidente, todos nessa sala morrem."

O homem não esboçou nenhuma reação, mas também não se moveu.

"É uma piada, ok? Só você morre."

Ele perguntou, duramente, "Você é uma comediante?"

"Só quando estou nervosa."

Inquisidor não hesitou mais e abriu um caminho pelos fios e painéis. Não parecia haver ali qualquer compartimento para procurar. Atrás dos fios estava um traje verde de contornos femininos, combinando com a saia da mesma cor.

"Mais fundo," Matryoshka instigou, "esse você abre como um espartilho, não sei se um homem é capa-"

Inquisidor a abraçou, suas mãos alcançando as amarrações nas costas dela.

"O! Uhuhuhuhu..."

Mesmo tão próximo, Inquisidor não era capaz de ver os olhos atrás do visor da máscara. "O que há de tão engraçado?"

"Nada, apenas a surpresa." Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele. [ _Você está com uma cara de que está se dando conta do papel de idiota que está fazendo._ ]

[ _Isso é o que você pensa._ ] Inquisidor descia as mãos enquanto desamarrava o espartilho, foi quando sentiu objetos próximos da bunda dela. Eles tinham uma superfície dura e lisa, e ponta arredondada, mas pareciam ser finos demais para serem sementes.

"Cuidado!" Matryoshka levantou a cabeça, "Um desses frascos contém dimetil-mercúrio. Ela é absorvida pela pele e sua luva não irá te ajudar. Uma gota e você ficará em coma até alguém arranjar um cérebro novo para você ou sua gema se tornar uma semente."

Inquisidor semicerrou o olhar. "Por que você carrega consigo uma substância tão perigosa para garotas mágicas?"

"Pela ciência."

Ele voltou a desamarrar o espartilho.

Matryoshka gemeu. "Ahhh... Eu não irei precisar do oxigênio auxiliar por hora..."

Ressabiado, Inquisidor removeu o espartilho e deu um passo para trás. O que ele estava vendo era custoso de acreditar.

A outras irmãs na sala não ficaram menos espantadas.

"Por que a surpresa?" Dezenas de tubos transparentes com substâncias estavam enrolados no torso de Matryoshka, alguns deles iam para debaixo da saia enquanto outros entravam em aberturas sob medida, mas com marcas de sangue, do macacão plástico laranja.

Os olhos de Inquisidor arderam e lacrimejaram, seu nariz acusava um cheiro de carne e desinfetante que lhe remetia a um ambiente hospitalar. "Esses seus tubos, eles estão..."

"Sim, eles estão. Os nossos corpos são fantásticas fábricas compactas de químicos. Qualquer coisa pode ser produzida com o incentivo certo. Infelizmente, nossos corpos também não gostam de ações invasivas e substâncias mais nocivas ainda precisam ser finalizadas no reator sob a minha saia." Ela levantou a saia, mostrando um estranho dispositivo em volta das pernas, na forma de um toróide, com alguns tubos grossos de metal, além dos tubos transparentes conectados na parte superior. "Quer ver ele funcionando?"

Ele prestou atenção no macacão. "Como eu abro essa roupa?"

"Você não abre. E eu não gostaria que você rasgasse, pois faz muito tempo que a minha pele não tem contato com a atmosfera." Matryoshka pendeu a cabeça de lado. "Você ainda pode me revistar, ou já viu o bastante?"

O semblante de Inquisidor endureceu e ele se aproximou. Suas mãos encontraram espaços entre os tubos e ele apalpou o macacão, começando pelos quadris. Logo ele constatou que podia sentir os ossos facilmente, era uma pessoa magra.

"Você pode ser mais agressivo, eu não sinto cócegas fácil."

Ele ignorou as chacotas, se concentrando em sentir qualquer forma que parecesse com uma semente. Suas mãos foram subindo pelas costas, então retornaram ao abdômen, ele sentiu as costelas e um volume no peito.

Matyoshka permaneceu em silêncio.

Olhando direto para o visor da máscara, Inquisidor apertou apenas para ter certeza.

Ela disse com toda a calma, "Muito macio para ser sementes, não é?"

Ele tirou as mãos e recuou, virando a cara em uma vã tentativa de esconder a frustração.

Sortuda anunciou com um pequeno pulo de excitação, "Bem-vinda ao clube das garotas!"

"Vocês duvidavam do meu gênero?!" Matryoshka abraçou a si mesma e suas roupas foram envelopadas por uma luz verde cegante, incluindo o seu espartilho no chão. Quando a luz se foi, o espartilho havia desaparecido e ela já estava com seu casaco fechado, devidamente abotoado. "Eu quero ver o cofre."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Na área da entrada da sala de purificação, Inquisidor mostrou o cofre aberto e vazio. "Ele estava fechado, depois eu não mexi em nada."

Sem pedir, Matryoshka se aproximou e se inclinou para dentro do cofre, tateando as paredes do compartimento.

Ele perguntou, "O que está fazendo?"

"Verificando se não haveria um fundo falso." Ela se afastou do cofre. "Os melhores truques são tão ridículos que os tolos se recusam a imaginá-los."

Enquanto isso, Nano terminava o seu diagnóstico da câmera de segurança.

"O que você encontrou?" Generalíssima perguntou.

"Como na outra vez, os conectores estavam deslocados," a criança disse, "eu achava que era devido alta variação de temperatura causada pelo Inquisidor, mas agora eu sei que isso foi algo deliberado."

"E qualquer um pode ter feito isso." Revenante trocou olhares nada amigáveis com Inquisidor. "Se a câmera tivesse queimada, ficaria tudo mais fácil..."

Matryoshka comentou, "É por isso que na União da Terra-Mãe nós sempre temos um grupo guardando as sementes todo o tempo. Tecnologia não é esperta, pessoas são."

Madre perguntou para os demais, "Como vocês acham que o ladrão conseguiu abrir o cofre?"

Generalíssima pensou por um momento e disse, "Quando se trata de magia, qualquer coisa é possível, mas vendo que o cofre está intacto, a pessoa deve ter feito através do painel eletrônico."

"Ele teria sido hackeado, não é?" Invasora falou.

Generalíssima se virou para ela, surpresa, se dando conta do que havia dito.

"É claro..." A bailarina ficou cabisbaixa. "Eu facilmente abro esse cofre com a minha magia, assim como posso manipular as imagens das câmeras de segurança para apagar os meus rastros. Isso me faz ser a principal suspeita e o ladrão deve saber disso."

"Nós não temos suspeitos ainda," Generalíssima declarou, "Invasora, você estava com Nano durante o roubo. Nós vimos."

"Nós vimos o que as câmeras mostraram." Inquisidor se aproximou da garotinha. "Nano, ela visitou você?"

"Sim, eu já disse."

Ele continuou a inquirir, "Ele sempre esteve contigo? Nunca perdeu ela de vista?"

Preocupada com tamanho daquele homem na sua frente, Nano trocou olhares com Invasora. "Ela sempre esteve perto de mim."

"Você tocou nela?"

Nano paralisou-se. "Hein?"

Inquisidor ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ou ela tocou em você?"

Sortuda franziu a testa, sorrindo. "Ermm... Essa conversa tá ficando esquisita. Hehe... AII!"

Revenante deu um tapa atrás da cabeça da coelhinha.

"Sim, nós no tocamos." Nano assentiu. "Ela me ajudou a carregar algumas ferramentas."

Generalíssima falou, "As projeções de Invasora não podem interagir com objetos físicos."

"Eu sei bem disso!" Inquisidor olhou intensamente para a criança. "Se você estiver mentindo..."

"Eu não estou! Eu juro!" Nano exclamou, com uma cara de choro. "Por que eu faria isso? Eu sou leal a Irmandade, esse é o meu único lar. Para onde mais eu iria?"

Inquisidor abaixou o olhar, ponderando, "Sim, para alguns esse é o único lar deles..."

Matryoshka interrompeu, anunciando, "Existe um método mais simples que o ladrão pode ter utilizado." Ela fechou a porta do cofre. "A trava é automática?"

"Isso mesmo," Generalíssima respondeu.

"Bom, bom, então vamos ver..." Matryoshka começou a digitar no painel. "Hmmm... 192316." A trava da porta fez um som distinto e ela se abriu. " _Touché!_ " Quando ela se virou para outros na sala, ela sofreu um empurrão.

Inquisidor pressionou ela contra a parede. "COMO É QUE VOCÊ SABIA O CÓDIGO?!"

Mantendo a calma, Matryoshka respondeu, "Salmos, décimo nono livro da bíblia, capítulo vinte três, versículos de um ao seis."

Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou sem palavras.

"Você que usa o cofre, um homem religioso," Matryoshka explicou, "nada mais natural que use um dos trechos mais famosos da bíblia como senha. Infelizmente, eu acabei acertando na primeira tentativa, eu estava esperando acertar depois várias, já que esse painel parece não impedir isso. Eu estou errada, Nano?"

A menina coçou a cabeça com a sua manopla. "Você não está. Eu coloquei o mesmo painel que é usado nas portas, eu não pensei nisso."

"É isso o que acontece quando você deixa crianças fazerem o trabalho de adultos," a garota mágica mascarada afirmou, "e vocês pretendem ser uma organização global?"

Inquisidor semicerrou o olhar. "A maioria das pessoas não sabem que os salmos é o décimo nono livro da bíblia."

"Essa é a palavra-chave, a maioria." Ela pôs as mãos nos bolsos. "A União da Terra-Mãe não enviaria alguém incompetente para essa importante parceria com a Irmandade. Eu já visitei Roma, Vaticano, _capiche_?"

Inquisidor balançou a cabeça. "Você se acha inteligente, porém você só complicou a tua situação."

"Eu não tenho nada a esconder porque não fui eu que roubei as sementes. Talvez você deva perguntar para quem sabe o código e ainda não se pronunciou."

Sortuda levantou a mão. "Generalíssima deve saber o código, pois ela era que fazia a purificação antes do Inquisidor chegar."

Revenante exasperou. "Para de asneiras, criatura!"

"Por quê? Não é verdade?"

"Sim, é verdade." Generalíssima levantou a voz.

Todos olharam para ela.

"Eu poderia quebrar a câmera, abrir o cofre, pegar as sementes e sair da base sem ser vista." Ela sorriu levemente. "Porém eu não fiz isso, senão por que eu ainda estaria aqui? Além do mais, eu não precisaria de tudo isso, bastaria eu vir aqui a qualquer hora e levar as sementes. Todos vocês juntos não conseguiriam me deter."

"É!" Revenante assentiu. "Nós não teríamos a menor chance!"

"Ah..." Matryoshka olhou para Generalíssima, dizendo em um desconfiável tom de homenagem, "a exemplar da Irmandade."

Inquisidor pressionou Matryoshka contra a parede mais uma vez, antes de soltá-la e voltar para onde estava as irmãs, apontando para o chão e falando em voz alta, "Ninguém sai dessa base em hipótese alguma! Nós iremos procurar em cada canto desse lugar e encontrar as sementes, e esse ladrão, não, esse TRAIDOR irá pagar caro."

Um tanto intimidada com a fúria daquele homem, Madre perguntou, "Devemos contar isso para as noviças?"

"Sim, é necessário," ele disse, "não sabemos quanto tempo levaremos para encontrar as sementes, teremos que racionar com o que temos. A partir de agora todos nós teremos que fazer a nossa parte e evitar o uso de magia." Então ele se virou para Nano. "Você precisa parar as suas máquinas que estão trabalhando no projeto."

"Ei, espera! Espera aí!" Generalíssima o encarou. "Eu não concordo com isso, o projeto precisa continuar."

Inquisidor mostrou sua carranca para ela. "O QUÊ?!"

"O projeto está quase finalizado. Nano pode usar menos magia, trabalhar mais lentamente, mas isso não pode parar."

"Me diga..." Ele se acalmou, mas com um olhar penetrante. "Por que esse projeto é mais importante que as almas de todos aqui?"

"Eu só posso dizer que essas instalações que **eu comando** foram construídas para esse projeto." Generalíssima estufou o peito. "Isso aqui não é Europa, nem Washington. A maioria das noviças que vivem aqui não foram recrutadas, e sim resgatadas. A estadia delas aqui é para ser temporária."

Inquisidor insistiu. "Seria mais fácil aceitar o que você pede se contasse mais detalhes."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "É confidencial."

"Pelo amor de Deus!" Ele levou as mãos à cabeça e fechou os olhos.

"Você sabe as regras! Você precisa da autorização de Washington."

"Washington?!" Ele arregalou os olhos, destilando cólera. "Olha a nossa situação! Olha! Tenha um bom senso!"

"Você quer saber tudo sobre o projeto?"

Ele se virou de imediato, tão surpreso quanto Generalíssima.

Matryoshka havia aberto o seu casaco e retirado um documento dentro dele. "Leia isso." Ela entregou os papéis na mão dele.

Generalíssima andou em direção a ela. "Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Você não me dá ordens," Matryoshka afirmou, "e a União da Terra-Mãe me deu total autonomia para compartilhar essa informação para quem eu quisesse."

Inquisidor folheou algumas páginas. "Está tudo em russo."

"Você consegue interpretar os esquemas, não consegue?"

Generalíssima segurou a respiração enquanto via o homem folhear mais algumas páginas.

Inquisidor finalmente parou e arregalou os olhos. Ele então mostrou a página perto da face da mulher de olhos rosa escuro. "O que é isso?!"

Era o desenho de um compartimento especialmente projetado para conter uma gema da alma cercada por sementes da aflição.

Vendo aquilo, Generalíssima rangeu os dentes e ordenou, "Todos aqui, saiam."

Madre, Sortuda, Revenante, Invasora, Nano... se entreolharam.

"AGORA!"

Ainda confusas e preocupadas, elas deixaram o recinto.

Matryoshka também decidiu sair, mas foi impedida pelo braço de Generalíssima.

"Não, você fica."

Inquisidor continuava segurando a página, olhando para Generalíssima sem piscar uma vez sequer.

Ela suspirou e disse, "Ok, eu te conto. Isso que você está vendo é o que estará dentro do satélite que colocaremos em órbita."

"Vocês irão mandar uma alma para o espaço?" Inquisidor franziu as sobrancelhas. "De quem?"

Generalíssima respondeu, "Uma garota mágica que Washington estava preparando para essa missão."

Ele continuou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Ela se voluntariou para isso?"

Ela ficou em silêncio por um breve momento antes de dizer, "Por isso que esse projeto confidencial."

"Oh meu Deus..." Inquisidor abaixou o braço que estava segurando a página.

"Eu não vejo tanto drama nisso," Matryoshka falou, "dentro da gema você perde a noção do tempo. Os dois anos que esse satélite foi projetado para ficar em órbita passarão rápido."

"E então ela morre em uma bola fogo na reentrada da atmosfera?" Ele questionou.

"O compartimento foi projetado para resistir a isso, é mais seguro do que para astronautas," Generalíssima disse, "o maior risco é se uma bruxa nascer das sementes."

Matryoshka balançou a cabeça. "Isso não deve acontecer. Sem um corpo, a gema se corrompe muito lentamente. Essa missão poderia durar cinco anos sem problemas."

Inquisidor olhou para as duas mulheres. "O que é essa missão?"

"A gema estará integrada a um dispositivo capaz de amplificar a sensibilidade a magia em uma direção." Generalíssima pôs a mão ao peito. "Quando eu estava em Washington, eu supervisionei e aprovei esse invento após rigorosos testes."

"E vocês pretendem escanear o planeta com isso?"

Generalíssima assentiu. "As informações serão compartilhas entre nós e a União da Terra-Mãe."

"Certo..." Ele semicerrou o olhar. "Como vocês pretendem lançar esse foguete sem que o mundo inteiro saiba?"

"Deixe isso conosco," Matryoshka disse, "nós temos uma equipe de 'Invasoras' para fazer parar de funcionar os radares da NORAD, _ВВКО_ , e outros por um tempo. As investigações irão encontrar apenas uma rede de cyber terrorismo norte coreano."

"Quanto a possíveis testemunhas oculares," Generalíssima complementou, sorrindo, "nós planejamos uma campanha de desinformação. Espalharemos na Internet vídeos e imagens claramente falsos, acusações sem fundamentos e piadas. Em poucas semanas isso não será mais do que uma teoria da conspiração."

O homem desviou o olhar enquanto coçava a sua barba.

"Imagine, Inquisidor." A voz de Generalíssima era mansa. "Quando uma garota fizer contrato com o Incubator, em menos de um dia saberemos onde ela vive. Nós poderemos estimar a população de garotas mágicas e bruxas em uma região. Poderemos identificar e localizar esse novo tipo de bruxas. Poderemos até encontrar Walpurgisnatch!"

"Você está sendo bem otimista," Inquisidor declarou, "porém eu reconheço que o sucesso desse projeto trará uma nova era, não somente para Irmandade como para todas garotas mágicas do mundo. Ainda não estaremos um passo à frente do Incubator, mas estaremos mais próximos."

Generalíssima assentiu, triunfante.

"Contudo..."

O sorriso dela se foi.

"Como você disse, a garota estava sendo preparada por Washington. Nós perdemos contato com eles, não sabemos se essa garota ainda está viva. Eu não consigo enxergar a necessidade de tamanha urgência."

Generalíssima bufou e rangeu os dentes. "Assim que reestabelecermos comunicações com Washington, eu garanto que a primeira coisa que eles irão perguntar é se o projeto está pronto. Isso pode ser a chave para superarmos essa crise!"

Inquisidor estava impassível. "A crise pode ter mudado a prioridade deles, eu aceito o risco de estar errado."

Generalíssima arregalou os olhos e chegou bem perto dele, afirmando, "Você será expulso da Irmandade!"

"Sim, eu assumo a responsabilidade."

Desnorteada, ela ficou de boca aberta.

"Eu tenho que concordar com o Inquisidor. Não faz sentindo terminar o projeto agora."

Sentindo aquele novo soco no estômago, Generalíssima olhou para Matryoshka.

"Vocês falam apenas de Washington, mas eu também preciso me comunicar com a União. Somente com a aprovação final deles é que vocês terão a nossa ajuda no lançamento."

Inquisidor então disse, "Nós podemos reaver as sementes e retomar o trabalho no projeto antes mesmo de termos alguma notícia sobre Washington."

Com a respiração errática, Generalíssima não sabia para onde olhar.

Nada que pudesse mudar a opinião dele. "O que me diz?"

Ela respirou fundo e levantou o dedo. "Uma condição, as três sementes ficam comigo. As sementes que foram roubadas eram sua responsabilidade!"

"Justo." Ele foi embora. "Eu irei pedir para Nano que lhe entregue as sementes."

Aquilo foi tão de repente, que Generalíssima ficou paralisada.

"Oh sim, pode levar o documento consigo, eu nem queria ele de volta." Matryoshka falou para si mesma e depois olhou para a outra mulher. "Bem, eu acho que preciso interromper os meus experimentos..."

Sem dizer nada, Generalíssima esperou ficar sozinha. Com a respiração fora de ritmo, ela caminhou em direção a parede e apoiou a testa contra ela. Seus dentes rangeram como nunca e os músculos do pescoço se contraíram, enquanto ela segurava um grito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: O poder da amizade


	6. O poder da amizade

__

_Ploc! Ploc! PLOOOOCCK!_

Eu ouço.

_Você ouve! Você ouve, ouviiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Eu não paro de ouvir, minhas unhas rasgam o colchão.

_PLOOaaacKKPloPloaack!_

_Haha! Quando teu pai descobrir!_ _São trinta e três trintooownniiitrÊÊÊEÊ PÊNIS_

_Onde está sua mãe? Onde estará?_

Meus pensamentos... Quem são essas pessoas? O teto está tão próximo, estou suando, estou respirando pela boca.

_BLUACLKLEJJDKAJADPLOOAACKMWWAAAAA! PLOc. Frio, trinta três graus._

_Te estuprou, não te disse?_

_Xana tá molhada, é bebê? Vai ter bebêEEÊÊÊ!_

_PLoc Ploach PlockkiPloac._

[ _Está tendo uma crise?_ ]

Eu estou na minha cama. É aquela voz de novo, eu reconheço. Eu olho para aquele coelho branco estranho com anéis nas orelhas compridas. Seus olhos são como sangue.

[ _O remédio não está mais surtindo efeito, mas ainda é possível pôr um fim nisso se você se tornar uma garota mágica._ ]

_Ele quer te estuprar, hahaha! Trinta e três pLOAck trinta._

Minha boca está aberta. Eu gritei? Eu não consigo parar de ouvir. Eu me levanto, sinto cheiro de gás.

_Vai morrer. Vai morrer! VAI MORRER!_

Eu soco a minha própria cabeça. Dói, eu espero que ele esteja sentindo também. "SAI! SAI!"

[ _Eu sei que em sua condição fica difícil acreditar, mas eu sou real e eu ofereço algo que te pode ajudar._ ]

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPLOORAAAAAXKCK!

A porta se abre. É a porta do meu quarto. Um homem passa por ela, ele está usando uma máscara de pele.

_Trinta._

_É da sua mãe!_

_Trinta. Trinta. Trinta e três botões, trinta e três corações, trinta e três padres. Trinta. Trinta e três Deus._

"Merri?"

Eu o ouço falar. Eu reconheço a máscara daquele homem. É a face do meu pai.

_Papaizinho chegôô~~~ Você sabe o que ele quer._

_Plo! Plo! Plo!_

"Você está tremendo." Ele se aproxima, está com um copo com um líquido transparente e pílulas. "Rápido! Engula isso!"

_É veneno!_

_Você sabe o que acontece quando for dormir, não sabe?_

_PLOONHNUEHUHAEOAJKKKLLLLLLLLHHIHIIIIHHIHIHIIII!_

_Você não é mais uma criança, agora você é melhor que a sua mãe. Por isso que ela não está mais aqui._

"Abre a boca!"

Ele segura a minha mandíbula com força. Dói. Eu soco ele, eu acho que acertei a costela. Ele é forte demais. A pílula entra primeiro depois vem a água, direto para minha garganta. Eu me afogo.

_Só morrer agora._

_TTRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Ele tampa a minha boca com a mão. Eu estou chorando. Um pouco de água escapa, mas eu ainda não consigo respirar. Ele solta a minha boca e me abraça com força.

_Tá sentindo o pau del-_

"MERRI! MERRI! Se lembra da montanha!"

_Montanha?_

Eu ouço a minha voz, eu estou no topo de uma montanha, a paisagem é feita de formas vazias e sem detalhes. É somente eu e o mundo, como o meu papai ensinou, eu acho que ouço vozes, mas é apenas o vento pregando uma peça em mim. Eu sinto que a minha cabeça está leve como as nuvens, meu cérebro formiga.

Eu me lembro que eu não estava sozinha, mas aquele ser não estava mais no chão do meu quarto.

"Você viu aquele coelho estranho de novo?"

Eu não respondo. Eu o abraço, eu quero chorar no peito do meu pai e soltar tudo. "Por quê... Por que a mãe não tá aqui?"

Ninguém consegue colocar a mão sobre a minha cabeça como ele. Eu sinto que ele quer chorar, mas ele é forte. "Ela ficou cansada, mas ela vai voltar, minha princesinha. E-Ela vai voltar quando você ficar melhor."

Eu afundo as pontas dos meus dedos no corpo dele. "Mas tá ficando pior. O médico diss-"

"Você não precisa de internação. Ainda deve dar de aumentar a dosagem do remédio ou trocar por outro. Nós veremos isso."

Eu sinto o peito dele estufar mais e por mais tempo. Nós ficamos em silêncio, mas o silêncio já não me traz mais alívio, pois eu sei que a qualquer hora eu não vou conseguir parar de ouvir. "Pai, talvez seja melhor que eu vá..."

Ele se afasta e olha bem nos meus olhos. A expressão dele é de dor, de alguém que entende o que realmente quis dizer, talvez melhor do que eu.

O semblante do meu pai muda, ele move o olhar dele para cima, como se estivesse vislumbrando algo distante. Ele volta a olhar para mim, sorrindo. "Uns amigos montanhistas me contaram isso. Sabe o que acontece com a montanha depois que nós a conquistamos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu só tinha subido uma montanha com o meu pai, apenas uma vez, e nem sei ao certo se aquilo era uma montanha, pois não se comparava com os que ele havia escalado. Tudo isso se tornou passado por causa de mim.

"Ela não se move," ele diz, "ela continua lá, imponente, e nós a respeitamos tanto quanto antes de escalarmos e os outros que virão também a respeitarão, pois ela continuará sendo o que é quando dermos as costas."

Eu ainda posso ouvir o vento, a força majestosa acima das nuvens. Ela ainda está lá, enquanto nós estamos apenas de passagem.

"Merri, minha filha, essa doença não é parte de você. Essas vozes vêm e voltam, mas você continuará sendo você. Você não irá conceder nada a eles, nada, e eles não poderão fazer nada a você além de dar as costas e partir."

Eu me sinto mais tonta e com sono. A montanha me carrega em seus braços e eu flutuo no céu macio, o vento, tão poderoso anteriormente, acaricia minha face, levando consigo as minhas lágrimas contidas.

_Obrigada papai._

* * *

** O poder da amizade **

No dormitório, as noviças recebiam as últimas instruções de Madre e Revenante.

"... e fiquem vigilantes," a irmã ruiva disse, "se notarem que alguém está com a gema muito corrompida, não hesitem em me informar. Fiquem calmas, pois ainda temos algumas sementes no caso de emergência."

"VOCÊ MENTIU PRA NÓS!"

Todos acabaram olhando para uma noviça loira.

Especialmente Maya, que já havia visto sua amiga furiosa tantas vezes desde que elas estavam ali. "Alice..."

Madre notou que aquela noviça estava olhando apenas para ela. "Eu... Eu menti?"

"Nós só aceitamos vir pra cá porque você disse que tinham sementes, que vocês iriam cuidar da gente." Os olhos de Alice estavam lacrimejados e ela arfou. "Agora não vai mais ter semente pra nós. EU SABIA! SUA PUTA DESGRAÇADA!"

"HEY!" Revenante rangeu os dentes e arregalou os olhos. "Fecha essa matraca."

"Calma." Madre fez um gesto para a outra irmã e respondeu, "É razoável que você esteja se sentindo assim, mas é como eu expliquei: alguém tomou as nossas sementes sem autorização, mas estamos seguros de que elas ainda estão nas nossas instalações. Agora mesmo, as outras irmãs não estão medindo esforços na procura delas."

Alice estremeceu, abaixando a cabeça.

Maya se aproximou. "Está tudo bem..." No entanto, antes que Maya pudesse tocá-la, ela saiu correndo.

Surpreendendo a todos, incluindo Revenante. "Pra onde você tá indo?"

Alice entrou no túnel e desapareceu.

"É pra ficar no dormitório!" A mulher negra estava prestes a correr atrás dela.

"Deixe-a."

Revenante parou e olhou para Madre.

"Ela não tem para onde ir," a afirmação de Madre soou tão fria quanto a verdade, "é melhor que ela fique sozinha para pensar. Se formos tentar conversar com ela agora, só a deixaremos com mais raiva."

Revenante olhou mais uma vez para o túnel e depois de volta para a outra irmã, assentindo.

Madre retornou sua atenção para as outras noviças. "Nós estamos cuidando da situação. É melhor que vocês fiquem nesse andar. Não usem magia, descansem e encontrem algo para se distraírem. Se precisarmos da ajuda de vocês na busca, nós avisaremos."

Com as irmãs deixando o dormitório, logo começaram os cochichos entre as noviças.

A maioria era sobre as sementes, mas Maya pôde ouvir alguns sobre Alice.

Ela precisava encontrar a sua amiga.

Se assegurando que ninguém mais estava prestando atenção nela, Maya saiu discretamente do dormitório e caminhou pelo túnel.

Acostumada a estar sempre acompanhada, as paredes curvadas agora tinham um silêncio opressor.

[ _Alice. Alice. Alice!_ ]

Não havia resposta e Maya seguiu em frente. O túnel alcançou uma bifurcação, felizmente, ela já havia memorizado o caminho.

O objetivo era o refeitório, era o lugar mais provável que Alice poderia estar e também o mais seguro sem que chamasse a atenção de alguma irmã no caminho. Ela olhou para a faixa vermelha pintada na parede, só para ter certeza.

O túnel fazia uma curva e Maya viu a sombra de uma pessoa na parede. Alguém estava vindo na direção contrária, podia ser Alice ou alguém que pudesse tê-la visto.

Contudo, quem apareceu era alguém que ela menos esperava.

A garota de cabelos roxos com nuances vermelhas parou logo que a viu. Estava surpresa, mas não demorou muito para sua face pálida apresentar apenas apatia.

Maya tentou se lembrar, mas ela não havia prestado atenção se Evie estava no dormitório quando irmãs vieram para fazer o aviso.

"Oi," Evie falou.

"Oi..." Maya respondeu, titubeando, "você... ahm... as irmãs vieram no dormitório pra dizer que vai haver racionamento de sementes."

"Eu tô sabendo."

O semblante da garota de pele escura congelou. "Hã?"

Evie suspirou e baixou levemente a cabeça, fechando os olhos e coçando o cenho. "Eu ouvi as irmãs falando sobre isso enquanto elas tavam indo ao dormitório."

"Ah... sim..." Com um silêncio embaraçoso se instaurando, Maya resolveu perguntar, "V-Você por acaso viu a minha amiga?"

Evie voltou a olhar para ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Amiga?"

Maya desviou o olhar. "Alice, você deve saber quem é."

"É claro." A voz de Evie ficou menos apática. "Então ela tá longe."

Maya franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não sei, você não a viu no refeitório?"

"Não, eu não a vi."

Ela sorriu educadamente para a garota pálida. "Obrigada, mas eu acho que irei checar mesmo assim." E seguiu caminho.

No entanto, Evie a bloqueou com o próprio corpo.

"O qu-"

Ela continuou usando o corpo para empurrar Maya e prensar ela contra a parede do túnel, enquanto agressivamente entrelaçava os dedos de sua mão direita com os da mão esquerda da outra garota.

"O qu-" De repente, Maya sentiu um formigamento dentro de seu peito, seguido de uma dor queimante, e estava se espalhando.

"Não grite, apenas reze que ninguém apareça pra te ajudar," Evie disse, "eu juro que te mato se isso acontecer."

Aquela garota estava sorrindo. Estava mais difícil respirar e as pernas estavam fracas, Maya juntou as forças para falar, "O que... O que tá fazendo?!"

"Você sabe muito sobre isso, Maya." Evie apertou mais a mão da outra garota. "Existem vários tipos de venenos. Alguns afligem o corpo, outros afligem a mente e há também aqueles do qual afligem a alma."

A luzes do túnel incomodavam olhos enquanto Maya tentava encarar a sua algoz. "O que... quer dizer?"

"Eu inoculei um feitiço na sua gema." Evie estava mais séria do que antes. "Dentro de alguns minutos, você irá perder os sentidos e sua gema irá se degradar rapidamente. Mesmo que usem sementes, ela não permanecerá pura por muito tempo. Eu dou menos de uma hora pra que você se torne uma bruxa."

Maya franziu o cenho.

Evie ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando para ela, esperando.

Mas então, Maya balançou a cabeça, semicerrando o olhar e afirmando, "Você não vai fazer isso."

A garota pálida sorriu. "Oh... Eu não irei?"

"Há câmeras de segurança..." Os lábios estavam estremecidos, mas Maya retribuiu o sorriso. "Eles irão... saber o que aconteceu de verdade. Eles tão procurando... por um traidor e você... ah... você não tem pinta de ser uma suicida."

"Já tá caindo a máscara?" O sorriso de Evie passou a ser mais pretensioso.

"Quê...?" Maya balançou novamente a cabeça, mas agora em confusão.

"Eu vou te contar o que 'aconteceu'." Evie ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu tava voltando do refeitório quando me deparei com uma noviça desesperada. Ela não havia recebido bem a notícia sobre o racionamento de sementes e a amiga dela havia sumido. Eu notei que a gema dela tava muito escura e pedi pra ela ver uma irmã, mas ela recusou. Como eu não queria arriscar que ela se transformasse em uma bruxa no meio de outras noviças, eu a subjuguei e tentei convencê-la a mudar de idéia, mas no final ela acabou desmaiando. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou meio áspera com as pessoas, assim como todo mundo sabe que Maya, infelizmente, é uma coitadinha, sempre dependente dos outros. Ela simplesmente não aguentou a pressão."

Maya ficou de queixo caído.

"Eles não sabem que a minha magia é capaz disso, ou você acha que eu sou idiota em revelar todos os meus segredos pras irmãs? Eu tô certa que você não é, portanto eu tô usando o seu joguinho contra ti."

Abaixando a cabeça, Maya perguntou com uma voz cansada, "Por que... você se importa com isso...?"

O face sorridente de Evie se tornou um reflexo de raiva em um instante. "Porque sim e você ainda tem uma chance de viver se me obedecer."

Maya cogitou se não era melhor morrer para acabar com a dor, mas o imperativo de sobrevivência acabou prevalecendo. "O que você quer de mim?"

"Eu quero que você me conte qual foi o seu desejo."

Ela voltou a olhar para a sua agressora.

A raiva de Evie estava mais contida, mas sua voz era de nojo, "Eu já tenho uma idéia do que seja, só tô te dando a chance de ser uma boa menina. Sinta-se livre em tentar me enganar, não que isso tenho funcionado até agora."

Maya sentiu a ânsia de perguntar o porquê daquela garota se importar com isso, porém ela apenas disse, "Eu desejei ter uma amiga."

Evie virou a cara e suspirou, então engoliu seco.

Maya não sabia o que aquilo significava. Será que ela iria morrer? Ela disse, "É a ver-"

A garota pálida agarrou a face da garota de pele escura com a outra mão.

Maya arregalou os olhos diante daqueles dentes rangidos.

"Sim Maya! Esse é o teu desejo." Evie usou de todo o sarcasmo. "parabéns, Alice é a tua escrava pessoal."

Maya se esforçou para tentar balançar a cabeça. "E-Ela não é a minha escrava!"

Evie chegou ainda perto, cuspindo na face da outra garota a cada palavra. "Cê tá prestes a morrer e ainda tá de palhaçada comigo?! Ela é uma porra de extensão de ti! Ela fala o que você pensa e age conforme você mesma gostaria de agir, enquanto você faz o papel da donzela em perigo. Alice nem deve ser a sua primeira 'amiga', quando ela finalmente se ferrar, outra vítima adota você."

A sua última exclamação parecia haver tirado toda a sua força, Maya estava perdendo o fôlego rapidamente. "Se... isso fosse verdade... por que ela fugiu... por que ela não tá comigo?"

Evie soltou a face de Maya e viu que ela não conseguia mais manter a cabeça erguida. "Porque você não confia mais na Irmandade."

Maya respirava o mais rápido que podia na busca desesperada de seu corpo em aliviar a agonia.

"Você tem medo, como deve ter mesmo. Tipinhos como você não duram muito por aqui. Eu só tenho pena que Alice vai pagar o mesmo preço."

Com o seu coração batendo em seus ouvidos, Maya balbuciou, "A... Alice é... minha amiga de verdade... minha melhor amiga... eu... eu revelei meu desejo... pra ela... ela... aceitou."

"É claro que ela vai aceitar!" A expressão de Evie era irreconhecível, cheia de emoções. "Ela disse tudo o que você queria ouvir."

"A... A..." A língua ficou amortecida assim como as pálpebras, Maya não sabia mais se estava respirando ou o coração batendo. Entregue a gravidade, sua face estava enterrada no corpo da outra garota, enquanto tinha a sensação de estar sendo sugada por um nexo de dor, destinado a explodir.

_Ok, você venceu, você está certa, apenas me mata, eu mereço, apenas me mata, apenas me mata, me mata..._

De repente, a dor se foi, seguida por outra, muito mais tolerável de suas nádegas atingindo o chão duro. Maya respirou e sentiu que sua mão estava livre.

Evie havia se afastado. "Eu não vejo malícia, somente uma covarde convencida de sua própria ilusão. Não tô com mais humor pra te matar."

Babando, Maya não se importava mais em entender aquela garota, mas ela queria ser entendida. "Não... Ah... ilusão..."

"O que disse?"

Maya ergueu a cabeça e procurou o par de olhos roxos. "Eu sei o que meu desejo fez... mas Alice é a minha amiga, eu... eu quero que essa amizade seja verdadeira."

Evie cruzou os braços. "Se Alice é sua amiga, faz o seguinte: se torne uma bruxa."

Maya franziu o cenho.

"A situação tá piorando mais e eu acho que ainda é só o começo. Haverá sacrifícios em prol da Irmandade, mas você tem a escolha de fazer isso por ela. Talvez isso ponha fim na maldição que impôs a ela."

"Maldição..." Maya ficou com o olhar perdido.

A garota pálida deu as costas. "Faça alguma coisa digna ao menos uma vez na sua existência miserável." E partiu.

O túnel ficou silencioso ao ponto da garota caída poder ouvir o seu nariz entupido, mas não as lágrimas que desciam suavemente pelos seus pômulos, se encontrando sob o queixo tenso antes da derradeira queda. Maya se levantou ainda com dificuldade e olhou para a sua gema, ela estava manchada, porém ainda havia pontos cintilantes.

_Nossas memórias. Alice, de uma para a outra, nós realmente somos as melhores amigas._

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Madre e Revenante chegaram em um grande espaço com estantes contendo caixa e mais caixas. Inquisidor, Generalíssima e as outras irmãs estavam abrindo cada uma delas e checando o conteúdo, assim como Matryoshka.

Assim que o homem viu as duas, ele perguntou, "Notificaram as noviças? Como elas reagiram?"

"Bem até," Revenante disse, "ao menos pra maioria delas."

Madre complementou, "Elas estão sendo cautelosas, elas ainda não sabem como vai impactar esse racionamento e, honestamente, nem nós."

Revenante olhou para as outras irmãs trabalhando na busca, "Alguma coisa?"

"Não... e estamos quase terminando aqui." Inquisidor olhou para caixa aberta ao lado dele e pegou um saco de macarrão de dentro dela. "Cada caixa foi checada mais de uma vez por uma pessoa diferente, para garantir que ninguém iria fingir em não encontrar. É praticamente certo que esse não é o lugar onde as sementes estão."

"Eu encontrei!"

Surpresos, os três olharam quando ouviram Sortuda.

A coelhinha tirou da caixa uma caixa marrom menor. "Balas de chocolate!" Ela a abriu imediatamente e começou distribuir, jogando os doces. "Pega Nano! Eu sei que você gosta."

A criança deixou que as balas atingissem o seu peito enquanto fazia uma 'cesta' com as mãos para capturar elas na queda. Seus olhos brilharam literalmente na forma de uma cruz azul clara, enquanto ela sorria. "Ohhh! Obrigada!"

Invasora tentou pegar as balas que vinham em sua direção, mas as suas mangas extra compridas tornava isso em um desafio. "Oh não..."

Matryoshka lidou com os deleites voadores abrindo bem os bolsos de seu casaco.

Já Generalíssima não se moveu, deixando os doces caírem no chão, com um olhar de desaprovação. "Isso foi comprado para uma ocasião especial."

"Bem..." Sortuda fez uma careta, desviando o olhar, e deu de ombros. "A gente tá em uma ocasião especial, só _num_ é necessariamente boa."

"Hmmm..." Generalíssima olhou para as balas espalhadas no chão. "Você tem razão."

Sortuda franziu a testa. "E-Eu tô?!"

Com um semblante cansado, mas ainda observando aquela cena, Inquisidor comentou para Madre e Revenante, "O próximo lugar que iremos procurar é na central de dados, é no mesmo andar."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A porta abriu e o grupo foi recebido pelo ar frio da sala. As torres de caixas pretas tinham um constante som de ventiladores e as luzes piscantes mostravam que os servidores estavam operacionais.

Como espaço era pequeno, as irmãs permaneceram aglomeradas, mas isso não ajudou muito Sortuda, que estava esfregando vigorosamente ambos os braços. "Ow Nano, não dá pra fazer um aquecedor pra gente?"

"Nada de magia," Inquisidor disse prontamente.

"Ah..." Batendo os dentes, Sortuda abaixou a cabeça.

Generalíssima falou, "Não há muito o que procurar por aqui."

"Eu discordo." Inquisidor olhou para Nano e Invasora. "Vocês conseguem abrir os chassis dos servidores sem precisar desligá-los?"

Invasora assentiu. "Eles foram projetados para isso. É possível até remover placas de memória e componentes de armazenamento de dados."

"Vamos fazer isso!" Nano, seguida por Invasora, foi até as máquinas. Os chassis eram apenas encaixados, sendo fácil a remoção

Isso feito em cada computador, seguido de uma checagem minuciosa de Inquisidor, mas não havia nada ali além de fios e circuitos.

Olhando para os cantos do teto, Revenante perguntou, "Alguém pode me explicar por que a gente não tem câmera aqui mesmo?"

"Sim, eu não entendo muito dessas coisas," Madre disse, "eu também gostaria de saber."

Generalíssima respondeu, "É o protocolo."

Inquisidor foi mais generoso nas palavras. "Esses servidores contêm informações sensíveis de toda Irmandade, incluindo os perfis das irmãs. Periodicamente, eles sincronizam com as outras central de dados do mundo, mas isso não é mais verdade desde que Washington pediu para nos desconectarmos para evitar tentativas de encontrar a nossa localização."

"Certo..." Revenante franziu as sobrancelhas. "E o que isso tem a ver com as câmeras?"

"A senha é muito preciosa," Generalíssima afirmou, "e as câmeras abririam oportunidades para alguém que não tem autorização tomar conhecimento dela sem que nós saibamos."

"Como uma garota mágica com magia similar ao da Invasora." Inquisidor olhou para a garota asiática. "Peço perdão por estar usando você como exemplo."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não é necessário, eu estou ciente dos motivos para essas restrições."

"Ué?" Sortuda fechou um olho e coçou cabeça, se esforçando para pensar. "Ela pode entrar literalmente nos computadores."

"Eu posso obter os dados," Invasora explicou, "mas eles estariam ilegíveis, pois tudo está cifrado. Eu não tenho idéia do que há aqui, mas certamente se isso cair em mãos erradas, seria uma ameaça para a Irmandade."

Um baque. As irmãs olharam para a fonte daquele som.

Matryoshka estava dando pulinhos. "Interessante, é oco."

Generalíssima arregalou os olhos. "QUEM DEIXOU ELA ENTRAR AQUI?!"

"Чё? Estão falando de mim?" Matryoshka fez questão de mostrar que suas mãos estavam nos bolsos. "Eu apenas segui vocês. Eu não vejo problema com todas vocês aqui, eu nem cheguei perto dos computadores."

"Revenante," Gerenalíssima disse.

"Claro." A mulher negra se apressou para empurrar a garota mágica mascarada para a porta. "Se mexe."

Matryoshka protestou, "Por que toda essa violência? Era só pedir!"

Sem dizer nada, Revenante abriu a porta deslizante.

Antes de deixar a sala a força, porém, Matryoshka ainda tinha algo para anunciar, "O chão é oco!"

A porta fechou segundos depois que Revenante saiu também.

Acompanhado do som dos ventiladores, Inquisidor não demorou para perguntar, "O que há abaixo de nós?"

"É onde estão os cabos de energia e os cabos da rede local," Nano disse, "é um espaço bem apertado."

Ele assentiu. "Me mostre."

"Ahnn..." Nano gesticulou para as outras irmãs. "Pessoal, se afastem." Ela se ajoelhou no piso, composto de grandes lajotas de poliestireno. As frestas entre as lajotas eram largas os bastante para colocar os dedos e a criança usou isso para poder levantar uma delas.

Todos viram que logo abaixo estava o chão de concreto e os cabos agrupados, bem organizados com amarras, formando grossos tubos coloridos.

Nano sorriu. "Como podem ver..."

Inquisidor se ajoelhou. "Me dê uma lanterna."

"Oh... claro..." Nano estendeu a sua manopla e uma pequena nuvem cinza metálica coalesceu. Ela logo se solidificou, gerando a ferramenta desejada.

Sortuda fez um beiço. "Agora magia é permitida?"

Generalíssima fitou ela intensamente.

A coelhinha levantou os braços. "Tá, tá, eu sei, eu sei... Eu não sou burra."

Com a lanterna em mão, Inquisidor inclinou sua cabeça e torso para dentro da abertura e começou olhar em cada canto, puxando os cabos.

"Cuidado!" Generalíssima avisou, "você vai acabar desligando os servidores."

Inquisidor não respondeu, ainda concentrado na busca.

Após uma certa espera, Generalíssima comentou, "Vai ser necessário remover todo o pavimento."

"Não será." Inquisidor se levantou. "Tudo está muito limpo e vazio, os cabos seguem ao longo da parede e não obstruem a visão."

Nano assentiu, orgulhosa. "Foi feito um bom trabalho."

"Você tem certeza?" Generalíssima semicerrou o olhar.

Ele ofereceu a lanterna. "Quer ver?"

Ela aceitou sem hesitar e fez o mesmo que Inquisidor havia feito.

As irmãs ficaram observando Generalíssima se arrastando na abertura e havia um certo peso no ar. Madre suspirou e acabou notando Invasora olhando para ela por um momento, com os seus olhos de gelo, e depois a Sortuda também, suas mãos próximas dos coldres dela.

Generalíssima se levantou, seu semblante já dizia tudo.

Madre quebrou o silêncio, "Então nós terminamos a busca aqui?"

Inquisidor assentiu levemente, "Alguma sugestão do próximo local?"

Generalíssima olhou para ele, sua voz em tom de suspeita, "Acho bom nós fazermos uma visita no segundo 'lar' de Matryoshka."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A sala era bem iluminada. Um painel ocupava uma parede inteira, com botões, alavancas e muitas etiquetas em russo coladas sobre ele. Uma grande tela apresentava um esquema de uma cápsula e alguns canos conectados a ela, com informações de monitoramento sendo atualizadas constantemente.

"Entrem! Entrem!" Matryoshka se posicionou na frente daquele painel, de braços abertos. "Aproveitem a oportunidade para quem ainda não teve de comtemplar um dos frutos de nossa grande parceria. Com a minha _expertise_ , e com os seus recursos e trabalho, nós temos um reator nuclear de sais fundidos plenamente operacional! Ele é capaz de gerar até quinze megawatts por hora de energia limpa e segura."

Inquisidor foi direto até o painel, mais especificamente em uma portinhola. Ela a abriu e se deparou com um painel elétrico.

"É claro." Matryoshka colocou as mãos no bolso. "Nós podemos procurar pelas sementes também..."

Todavia, não havia na sala muitos lugares onde se poderia ocultar o que eles buscavam.

"Precisamos checar a sala do reator," Generalíssima disse.

"Sem problema." Matryoshka caminhou até a saída. "Eu abro a porta para vocês."

Todos haviam retornado ao corredor principal do andar inferior da base, diante da imensa porta de metal com avisos de perigo.

"Hmmm..." Madre ergueu sua mão esquerda com o anel, pronto para usar. "Não é necessária uma proteção?"

"Esses avisos são para os idiotas," Matryoshka respondeu, enquanto inseria o código de acesso no painel, "nós somos uma ameaça maior para o reator do que ele para nós."

Assim que porta começou a abrir, um contínuo e forte barulho de máquina veio da sala.

"QUÊ QUEEE ÉÉÉ ISSOOOO?!" Sortuda tampou as suas orelhas.

A voz de Matryoshka soou nas mentes das irmãs. [ _Pessoal, por causa da turbina nós teremos que usar telepatia._ ]

A sala era bem espaçosa, era necessário para que o maquinário pudesse caber. Uma cápsula de sete metros de altura ficava pendurado acima de uma piscina seca. Alguns canos estavam conectados com a cápsula e iam para outros compartimentos próximos da turbina, e muitas varetas alinhadas estavam no topo da cápsula.

Inquisidor podia sentir o intenso calor emanando da cápsula, não parecia ser prudente chegar mais perto. [ _O que há dentro desses canos?_ ]

A garota mágica mascarada pôs as mãos nos bolsos. [ _Apesar da sofisticação desse reator, a mãe da modernidade continua sendo o vapor. Quando não é água, é um fluído complexo composto de sais._ ]

Ele apontou para cápsula. [ _É possível esconder algo dentro daquilo?_ ]

Matryoshka se virou para ele, sem dizer nada.

Os outros na sala também não ousaram dizer algo, sentindo que já haviam visto aquele filme.

Inquisidor ficou irritado. [ _O que foi?_ ]

Matryoshka balançou a cabeça. [ _Isso me fez lembrar de uma vez em que duas colaboras iniciantes na União resolveram fugir do trabalho se escondendo em um depósito contendo rejeitos radioativos de um de nossos reatores. Elas se deram conta do erro em questão de minutos, quando começaram a vomitar. Horas depois, a pele e o cabelo delas começaram a cair, como uma casca de uma fruta podre. Por três semanas, elas foram espécimes vivos muito úteis para estudos de anatomia muscular._ ]

[ _Entendo_...] Inquisidor olhou para Madre. [ _Mas nada que um feitiço de cura não possa resolver._ ]

[ _Parece que você foi muito teimoso em não trazer o cérebro hoje._ ] Matryoshka voltou a olhar para cápsula. [ _O fluído lá dentro está em alta temperatura e é extremamente corrosivo. A não ser que você acredite também que o nosso ladrão quisesse se livrar das sementes, ao invés de possuí-las._ ]

[ _Já chega!_ ] Generalíssima começou a andar pela área. [ _Vamos procurar aonde puder._ ]

Dividindo em dois grupos, eles procuraram envolta de cada cano, atrás de cada maquinário e em cada canto dentro da piscina sob a cápsula, já que Matryoshka deixou claro que era seguro.

E nada foi encontrado.

De volta ao corredor principal, todos aguardaram a porta se fechar.

Invasora massageou as orelhas. "Eu estou surda..."

"Oh sim," Madre concordou enquanto fazia o mesmo, "esse reator é tão poderoso, fico com medo se um dia ele explode."

"Никогда! Никогда!" Matryoshka levantou o dedo e o brandiu agressivamente. "Esse reator foi projetado para não ter as deficiências de um reator nuclear convencional. É o futuro! Não é como essas piadas de suicida conhecidas como hidrogênio e plasma, muito menos essas deploráveis energia renováveis baseado em recursos não renováveis, que colocariam qualquer civilização cem anos para trás se fossem adotadas além de-"

Inquisidor segurou o braço dela e o forçou para baixo. "Ok, nós entendemos."

"Todo esse papo de energia me deu uma fominha." Sortuda passou a mão na barriga.

Revenante assentiu. "Nós deveríamos fazer uma pausa."

"Não antes darmos uma olhada no silo," Inquisidor afirmou.

Fazendo Nano arregalar os olhos. "Vocês vão procurar lá também?"

"Eu e Nano estávamos lá quando ocorreu o roubo," Invasora disse, "eu não creio que o ladrão iria se arriscar em esconder as sementes lá."

"Eu disse que vamos procurar em cada canto dessa base!" Inquisidor foi duro com as palavras. "Se esse ladrão conseguiu enganar as câmeras, ele pode muito bem ter feito o mesmo com os nossos sentidos."

Nano abaixou o olhar. "A busca levará dias..."

"Então é melhor que comecemos cedo," o homem concluiu.

Sendo corroborado pela Generalíssima. "Sim, não vamos desperdiçar tempo."

E por Matryoshka. "Sim, sim, eu gostaria de fazer essa visita."

Generalíssima olhou para a garota mágica russa.

"Ou você tem alguma objeção?"

"Nenhuma..." Generalíssima levemente cerrou o olhar. "Desde que Revenante fique de olho em ti."

"Ah... Eu já amo a companhia dela!" Matryoshka assentiu. "As caras que ela faz me entretêm."

"Como é que é?!" A mulher negra a encarou.

"Vamos!" Inquisidor levantou a voz, deixando claro que não iria esperar por ninguém.

As irmãs e Matryoshka o acompanharam com pressa, deixando Revenante para trás.

Exceto Sortuda. "Você não devia se deixar levar pelas palavras dela tão fácil. É o jeito dela."

Revenante tensionou os seus músculos. "Ela que enfie o jeito dela no cu, se ainda tiver um..."

Era um longo caminho até o silo e os sons dos passos ditavam a tensão entre os membros. Invasora olhou para Nano, a criança não tirava os olhos do homem que liderava o grupo.

[ _Invasora._ ]

Era a voz da Generalíssima, mas ela notou que a sua líder não havia olhado em sua direção e ninguém mais parecia ter ouvido aquilo. [ _O que posso fazer por ti?_ ]

[ _Depois eu quero ter uma conversa particular contigo._ ]

A garota asiática segurou a respiração. [ _Entendido._ ]

A pesada porta dupla de metal se abriu lentamente e Madre expressou seu maravilhamento. "Nossa... Como está grande."

"Faz muito tempo que você não vem aqui," Invasora disse para ela.

"Sim." A ruiva assentiu. "Vocês ainda estavam preparando essa área. Eu nunca imaginei que em um dia na minha vida eu estaria diante de algo que pode chegar ao espaço."

Generalíssima olhou para Matryoshka, a garota mascarada mantinha o silêncio.

Inquisidor entrou no silo, seguido pelos outros, e olhou para as máquinas paradas. "Então você não está usando magia, Nano."

"Conforme me pediram," a criança respondeu em tom de desapontamento.

"Assim que encontrarmos as sementes, você poderá recomeçar." O homem não olhou para Nano, sua atenção ocupada em avaliar o lugar. "Nós temos um longo trabalho pela frente."

A porta dupla já estava quase se fechando quando Sortuda e Revenante entraram correndo. A coelhinha checou se ainda tinha o seu rabo felpudo. "Ufa..."

A mulher negra olhou para o foguete. "Esse lugar será um inferno pra procurar."

"Eu pensei que você tivesse ordens para ficar de olho mim," Matryoshka finalmente, e calmamente, falou.

"Pode apostar que eu farei isso," Revenante disse, sem esconder o rancor.

Sortuda apontou para o alto. "Ow, não daria pro ladrão escapar por ali?"

Todo mundo olhou para cima, onde ficava a tampa fechada do silo.

Invasora foi a primeira a dizer, "Se alguém tivesse conseguido abrir aquilo, receberia milhões de galões de água proveniente do lago. Mesmo se essa pessoa tivesse evitado de ser esmagada, esse andar estaria inundado."

Seguida por Nano. "É, por isso que esse silo tem um elevador para deixá-lo na superfície, mas eu não o construí para ser sútil. Se alguém tivesse ativado ele, a base inteira teria vibrado com o barulho."

Inquisidor assentiu e trocou olhares com Generalíssima. "Bem, vamos começar."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

De volta a encruzilhada de corredores, com a rampa que levava para a saída, a Irmandade e Matryoshka discutiam sobre o que haviam encontrado.

"Nada." Sortuda estava cabisbaixa, com a mão na barriga. "Não encontramos nada e eu ainda tô com fome."

Inquisidor disse, "Como Nano disse, isso vai levar dias."

Revenante cruzou os braços. "Mas a gente já vasculhou a área toda."

"Uma busca superficial," Inquisidor rebateu, "há ainda os tanques e, talvez, teremos que desmontar o foguete para ver dentro de cada peça."

Generalíssima encarou ele, com olhos bem arregalados em um semblante ameaçador. "Você não pode estar falando sério..."

"Os tanques contém o combustível do foguete em altíssima pressão!" Nano ficou pasma. "I-Isso é impossível!"

Matryoshka assentiu. "Eu acho que você está se precipitando com essa atitude drástica. Não há outros lugares para procurar?"

"Hmmm..." Inquisidor coçou a sua barba. "Podemos procurar em cada quarto das irmãs."

"Haha! O ladrão não iria ser tão burro," Sortuda disse, "se a gente encontrar as sementes, a gente já vai saber quem é o culpado."

"Não é verdade," Invasora falou, "o ladrão pode ter escondido as sementes no quarto de outrem com a intenção de incriminá-lo e afastar suspeitas."

"Ah é..." Sortuda abaixou o olhar e ficou puxando uma de suas orelhas compridas. "Eu não tinha pensado nisso."

"É porque tu não pensa," Revenante afirmou.

"Vamos fazer isso somente depois que comermos algo," Madre recomendou, "estamos cansados. Assim fica difícil se concentrar na procura."

"Vamos fazer isso." Inquisidor foi para escadaria que levava para o andar superior. "assim podemos aproveitar a oportunidade para procurar no refeitório e na cozinha."

Madre balançou a cabeça e suspirou em desânimo. Ela e os outros, começaram a subir a escadaria.

Contudo, quando Invasora olhou para Generalíssima, viu que ela não havia se movido, então ela fez o mesmo.

Já subindo a escadaria, Nano parou e olhou para trás.

Invasora sorriu levemente.

Nano trocou olhares com ela e Generalíssima, franziu um pouco o cenho, mas retornou a subir.

Com ninguém mais à vista, a mulher de cabelos rosa escuro começou andar pelo corredor.

Invasora entendeu a dica e a acompanhou.

Logo Generalíssima parou e se virou, dando o sinal para outra garota para que ela ficasse frente a frente.

Invasora hesitou, pois lhe acometeu uma sensação de perigo. Mesmo assim, ela obedeceu, pois não era prudente ir contra sua líder por algo que ela não sabia o que era.

Generalíssima botou mão no bolso de sua calça e então entregou o objeto para a bailarina azul.

Invasora sentiu o toque frio dos detalhes metálicos da semente da aflição.

"Entregue isso para Nano assim que possível, seja discreta," Generalíssima disse, "veja o que ela pode fazer com isso."

A semente era pesada, era uma das três que havia sobrado. Invasora escolheu as palavras com cuidado, "Mas... isso é para nós e as noviç-"

"As noviças não são prioridade."

Ela ficou boquiaberta, mas aqueles olhos rosa escuro deixavam claro que aquilo não era passível de discussão.

"Se elas não souberem, isso não será um problema."

Invasora fechou a palma da mão que segurava a semente e a trouxe próxima ao seu peito. "Isso será feito."

"Isso não é uma decisão fácil." Generalíssima desviou o olhar. "Mas poucos compreendem a importância desse projeto e Nano precisa das sementes para completá-lo o quanto antes."

Perto dali, aonde o corredor fazia uma curva, uma garota loira estava com as costas encostadas contra a parede. Ela segurava a respiração, enquanto o seu corpo inteiro tremia.

As lágrimas e os dentes estampavam sua tristeza e fúria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Fata Morgana


	7. Fata Morgana

Eu toco o vidro da janela e sinto o calor nas pontas dos dedos. É sempre ensolarado lá fora.

Há pessoas sorrindo no outro lado. Elas são bonitas quando sorriem, sempre. Algumas estão passeando com os seus animaizinhos. Eu podia ter um animalzinho, não podia? Nah... Eu só estaria torturando ele.

Olha... Eu me lembro dessa garota, ela estudou comigo na escola. Ela está passeando de mãos dadas com esse rapaz... Ele parece ser mais velho, será que eles já fizeram sexo? Vou ficar com tanta raiva se um dia eu a ver com uma barriga.

Meus olhos estão cansados, mas a janela sempre está aberta.

Anna? Essa é a Anna? Faz tanto tempo que não há vejo, ela mudou o cabelo. Eu me lembro daquele dia no parque de diversões, quando eu senti que a nossa amizade iria terminar. Uma tatuagem? Eu não me lembro de ela ter uma. Ela tem amigos legais agora, enquanto a minha vida anda em círculos cada vez menores...

O vizinho vai viajar, com toda a família junto, todos felizes. Parece que vão para praia. Meh... Eu nem gosto de praia. Meu corpo é todo esmilingüido e pálido, eu era conhecida na escola como 'linguiça'. Só passo vergonha e o Sol queima, é uma bosta.

Eu ouço sons atrás da porta. É a minha mãe? É... Pelo peso de seus passos eu sei que é ela. Se eu sentir cheiro de comida... Tomara que ela não tenha colocado na porta. Por que ela não desiste? Ela acha que isso vai mudar alguma coisa? A escola acabou, a minha vida acabou. O mundo já me julgou, eu só posso olhar para ele através da janela.

A filha da outra vizinha está grávida, tem marido. Vai ser uma garotinha... Eles estão tão felizes, vou rezar que eles tragam uma humana para o mundo, não alguém como a linguiça aqui, mas quantos anos ela é mais velha do que eu? Uns seis anos? Uns dois mil e cento e noventa dias? Ah, tem os anos bissextos. Ela está tão realizada, olha como eles trocam olhares. É tão bonito quando você não está desse lado.

Morrer, mas morrer mesmo, como antes de estar viva, mas eu estou consciente que não será assim. Eu aceito que é minha culpa, eu podia ter pensado diferente, ter feito escolhas diferentes. Eu...

Eu estou ciente do meu propósito. Eu agora sei, eu estou em paz, eu olho pela janela e estou em paz com o que irá acontecer. Eu posso fazer infinitas bondades, servir aos outros com toda a humildade, quando eu morrer eu irei para o inferno. Garantido, escrito nas estrelas.

Mas não é só isso!

Assassinos? Genocidas? Estupradores? Todos perdoados. Enquanto eu estiver caindo, eu verei até o diabo ascendendo aos céus.

É e será a minha culpa, todas as culpas serão minhas.

Não, não será como Jesus. Eu não serei adorada por esse 'sacrifício'. Eu sou mais como uma lata de lixo. Enquanto eu estiver agonizando no fogo, eu vou ver todo mundo no paraíso zombando de mim e rindo. É quase como agora, em meu quarto olhando pela janela, mas é mais explícito.

Deus. Deuses. Demiurgo. Darwin. Big Bang. Que seja. Eu fui criada para que os outros pudessem se sentir melhor. Sabe, alguém tem que ficar no último lugar.

Eu estou em paz com a minha existência, mas tem algo que me incomoda. Um egoísmo... Eu sou uma pessoa horrível e estou começando a gostar disso. Antes de ir para o inferno, eu gostaria de sentir o Sol, de ter esses sorrisos. Eu não sei como é vida dessas pessoas além do que a janela mostra, mas esses momentos que eu posso ver já bastariam.

Como uma miragem no deserto, eu viverei a miragem.

* * *

**Fata Morgana**

As luzes no corredor acenderam, anunciando a passagem de alguém por ele.

Madre não achou estranho aquilo naquela hora do dia. Com o racionamento das sementes, todos evitavam esforço físico. Se não fosse para procurar sementes, o tempo deveria ser dedicado ao descanso.

Haviam exceções.

Ela ouviu sons curto de impacto. Como um chicote, mas mais curto. Era um som que ela não ouvia faz muito tempo e não esperava ouvir mais.

O som vinha do quarto de Inquisidor. Intrigada, Madre se aproximou da porta de metal e colocou o ouvido próximo a superfície para confirmar o que ouvia.

De repente os sons de impactos pararam, seguido pela voz de homem, "Eu sei que tem alguém aí. Por favor, entre."

Aquilo soava mais como uma ordem. Com olhos arregalados, Madre acionou o painel eletrônico, descobrindo que a porta estava destrancada.

No quarto de Inquisidor não havia nada nas paredes além de uma modesta cruz acima da cama de concreto. Havia muitas pilhas de papéis e de livros, algumas das pilhas eram o suporte de uma placa de metal, improvisando a função de uma escrivaninha. Haviam duas cadeiras plásticas, uma com mais uma pilha de documentos e a outra o homem estava usando. Ele expressou surpresa ao ver quem havia entrado e rapidamente se levantou para tirar a pilha sobre a outra cadeira. "Oh por favor, sente-se."

A voz dele não era mais austera, mas Madre obedeceu sem hesitar. Olhando para ele durante todo o tempo enquanto se sentava, ela perguntou, "Como você sabia?"

"Eu senti os passos." Ele voltou a sentar. "E foram muitas vezes, mas eu ignorava. Agora que as sementes foram roubadas, eu... não pude mais fazer isso. Desculpe, nas outras vezes também havia sido você?"

A ruiva abaixou a olhar. "Bem, essa não é primeira vez. Eu acabei indo longe demais e invadi sua privacidade, eu peço perdão, eu não farei mais isso."

Ele levantou a mão e balançou a cabeça. "Está tudo bem, eu não estou lhe culpando de nada." Depois, ele retornou a atenção dele para o que estava na escrivaninha. "Só me deixa eu terminar essa folha."

Madre observou o homem pressionar a alavanca para fazer retornar o cilindro da máquina de escrever e começar a digitar, trazendo aquele som tão nostálgico. "Você também tem dificuldades com computadores que nem eu?"

"Não," Inquisidor respondeu sem parar o que estava fazendo, seus olhos fixos na linha que ele estava escrevendo no papel, "essas informações eu também irei inserir na central de dados, mas eu considero o que está lá como sendo algo... maleável. Eu gosto de ter uma garantia."

"Entendo." A mulher viu que também havia uma calculadora e, pela grande quantidade de botões, devia ser o objeto mais caro naquele quarto. "Você está checando as finanças?"

"Eu espero que seja uma rechecagem..." Inquisidor parou de digitar e retirou a folha, depois balançou ela e assoprou a superfície. Ficou alguns momentos olhando para o documento em suas mãos e o deixou sobre uma das pilhas próximas. Ele então abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

Madre deixou as mãos unidas sobre o seu colo, aguardando em silêncio.

Ele abriu a boca, revelando seus dentes rangidos, e respirou fundo antes de dizer, balançando a cabeça, "Nós procuramos no quarto de cada irmã. Na sala de musculação, na sala de treinamento, nos banheiros, em cada armário, até nas camas das noviças e nada foi encontrado. As imagens das câmeras foram revisadas e não há nada de novo, nem encontramos um movimento suspeito de alguém tentando esconder algo. Simplesmente nada..."

A mulher concordou, "Você disse que isso foi planejado. Quem fez isso devia estar esperando que não encontraríamos as sementes facilmente."

"Mas a questão mais importante é por quê?" Inquisidor olhou para ela. "Qual é a motivação?"

Madre desviou o olhar por um momento. "Talvez a pessoa quer promover o caos para encontrar uma oportunidade de fugir com todas as sementes para si."

"E para onde ir? Estamos em uma crise mundial. Lá fora está infestada dessas novas bruxas que não sabemos lidar. Ter um monte de sementes não lhe salvará de uma emboscada."

Ela deu de ombros. "Talvez seja desespero."

"Eu não sei..." Ele abaixou olhar e coçou a barba. "Eu acho que perdemos algo..."

Com toda aquela especulação, Madre perguntou, "Você ainda pretende voltar a procurar no silo? Você já conversou com a Generalíssima?"

Inquisidor virou a cara.

Ainda assim, Madre pôde ver a expressão de desconforto dele.

Então ele sorriu. "Sabe o que é mais difícil em um conflito?"

Ela franziu a testa e respondeu, "Saber quant-"

"Saber quantos lados ele tem." O homem assentiu e retornou a olhar para ela, sorrindo mais. "Eu queria conversar contigo, eu preferiria que fosse em um contexto melhor, mas..."

Madre ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Jura...?"

Inquisidor assentiu novamente. "Eu li o seu perfil quando ainda estava na Europa, Santa de Aço."

Madre ficou boquiaberta e então sorriu, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. "Oh meu Deus... Esse nome horrível. Quando me tornei irmã, eu não sabia qual nome escolher. As outras me sugeriram esse nome por ele ser 'forte'." Ela abaixou as mãos. "Felizmente, é possível trocá-lo depois."

"Você foi a primeira garota mágica do país a fazer parte da Irmandade. Por décadas, sua liderança foi vital para estabelecer nossa presença por aqui."

Ela parou de sorrir, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sou uma líder. Eu apenas acredito nos valores da Irmandade e queria salvar outras que nem eu."

"E você fez." Ele continuou sorrindo. "Graças a sua experiência."

Mais uma vez ela balançou a cabeça. "A minha experiência é limitada."

Inquisidor se reclinou em sua cadeira. "Na Irmandade das Almas, você é a garota mágica mais velha, de longe."

Ela olhou para a máquina de escrever. "Isso apenas significa um monte de conhecimentos obsoletos."

"Parece que esses conhecimentos lhe ajudaram a se manter viva por décadas antes de se juntar a nós." Ele ajeitou o cinto que cruzava o seu torso. "Quando, na maioria dos casos, o tempo de vida de uma garota mágica é contada em meses."

Ela afirmou, "Se eu estou viva, é por causa da morte dessas garotas."

E ele levantou a voz, "A vida se alimenta da morte, isso nunca foi pecado."

Madre semicerrou o olhar. "O que você tem contra Generalíssima?"

O homem paralisou por um momento, apenas as sobrancelhas quase franziram, mas então ele exalou e abaixou o olhar. "Eu não tenho nada contra ela, apenas o que ela representa."

A mulher continuou a inquirir, "É sobre o Bastião de Nova Orleans?"

Ele voltou a olhar para ela, perguntando prontamente, "O que você sabe sobre o Bastião de Nova Orleans?"

"Foi uma grande batalha para impedir a trilha de destruição de uma poderosa bruxa," ela disse, "houve muitas perdas, a cidade foi inundada e destruída, mas no final a vitória foi obtida, em parte pela atitude corajosa e decisiva de Generalíssima."

Inquisidor cruzou os braços. "O Bastião de Nova Orleans foi a maior derrota da Irmandade das Almas, pintada como uma vitória. Aqueles que acreditavam na força suprema da Irmandade, tiveram a sua visão despedaçada naquele dia."

Madre segurou a respiração por um momento e então comentou, "Creio que, oficialmente, eu não ouvi isso."

"Viu?" Ele sorriu. "Sabedoria nunca é obsoleta."

Ela suspirou, com uma expressão triste, antes de perguntar, "Você estav-"

"Não." Ele exalou. "Eu ainda estava em treinamento em Europa na época. Contudo, minha posição me permitiu acesso a informações privilegiadas, informações que são guardadas em apenas um lugar." Ele cutucou a testa. "Tudo começou quando irmãs nas Bahamas enviaram um alerta de uma possível classe ômicron acompanhando a tempestade que ia em direção aos EUA. Quando categorizaram o furacão como Katrina, foi natural dar o mesmo nome para a bruxa. Porém, isso só foi feito oficialmente quando houve a confirmação da existência dela, quando o furacão passou pela Flórida. As irmãs que estavam lá não interceptaram a bruxa, elas viram que não teriam chance nem de alcançá-la."

"Tem uma parte dessa história que eu não entendo," Madre falou, "irmãs vieram de várias partes dos Estados Unidos para a costa da Luisiana, inclusive de lugares distantes, mas Matriarca não conseguiu chegar a tempo para liderar a defesa."

"Ah... Então você sabe mais do que me contou." Ele ergueu um dedo. "Primeiro você precisa estar ciente de que a bruxa e a tempestade são coisas distintas nesse caso, não é como Walpurgisnatch. O procedimento padrão quando uma classe ômicron atinge o solo Norte Americano é de formar uma linha defensiva em Yellowstone o mais rápido possível. Uma bruxa dessa magnitude no super vulcão de Yellowstone é um potencial evento de extinção para a humanidade." Inquisidor fez uma pausa para dar ênfase do que havia acabado de dizer. "Quem fica no encargo de liderar essa linha é Pássaro do Sol, mas Matriarca participou na organização antes de prosseguir para Luisiana."

Madre abaixou a cabeça, pensativa. "Se Matriarca tivesse chegado, você acha que o resultado seria diferente?"

"É difícil dizer..." Inquisidor puxou uma porção de sua barba até o ponto de sentir alguma dor. "O grupo que estava em Nova Orleans previu corretamente de que Katrina atacaria os diques e inundaria a cidade se ela chegasse perto. Então eles tomaram uma decisão independente de interceptá-la sobre o Golfo do México."

"Um ataque suicida."

"Era um risco imensurável, a força do vento podia levar embora a sua gema, isso era uma sentença de morte, seu corpo cairia no mar para nunca mais ser encontrado." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Porém eu não acredito que eles pensaram em suicídio, eles devem ter pensado que o grupo era numeroso o bastante para derrotar a bruxa rapidamente antes que tempestade tomasse as suas vidas." Então ele suspirou, fechando os olhos. "Setenta e oito irmãs... Caçadora de Seattle, Caçadora de Amarillo, Baronesa Vermelha, Dragoneira, Espertalhona, Gatita, Vento da Guerra, Jujubinha Doce... São tantos nomes para lembrar."

Madre ergueu as sobrancelhas. "E Generalíssima?"

"Generalíssima... Ah." Ele abriu os olhos, sorrindo de leve. "Você sabia que nessa época ela tinha outro nome de irmã?"

"Ela mudou que nem eu?" Madre retribuiu o sorriso. "Não, eu não sabia."

"Generalíssima estava em Nova Orleans quando o grupo partiu para interceptar a bruxa," Inquisidor prosseguiu, "apesar de ser uma irmã veterana, ela nunca demonstrou capacidades destrutivas de combate, sempre foi alocada para suporte e logística. Ela e outras irmãs, e algumas noviças, haviam ocupado um galpão para servir como base avançada e enfermaria. Elas deviam reportar Washington com frequência sobre a situação. Quando elas ouviram os alarmes soarem, anunciando que os diques haviam colapsado, elas tiveram certeza que o grupo de ataque havia fracassado. Enquanto elas preparavam a retirada, Generalíssima havia dito que tinha localizado a bruxa, ninguém havia entendido, mas viram ela correr para fora e desaparecer na tempestade." Ele olhou bem nos olhos de sua ouvinte. "Aqui a história fica nebulosa. Algumas disseram que não viram nada, outras disseram que viram um intenso flash de luz rosa nas nuvens, como um trovão, mas todas confirmaram que não sentiam mais a bruxa, a princípio elas acreditaram que ela havia se afastado da cidade. No entanto, quando elas chegaram em um ponto seguro, Generalíssima reapareceu com uma semente."

Madre assentiu. "Eu sei que não houve testemunhas, mas isso não foi confirmado? Eu soube que a bruxa na semente foi renascida em um ambiente controlado e provou ser muito poderosa. Generalíssima lutou novamente contra ela, sozinha, e conseguiu derrotá-la. Ela mesma teria dito que estava surpresa na primeira vez, pois era um poder que ela desconhecia ter."

"Essa é a história..." Inquisidor ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Mas qual é a garantia de que a semente é de Katrina? Ninguém vivo teria visto a bruxa além da própria Generalíssima. É mais plausível que o grupo que atacou Katrina, apesar de ninguém ter sobrevivido a tempestade, tenha obtido êxito em seu objetivo. Ela devia estar muito danificada ou em vias de morrer. Generalíssima provavelmente não precisou fazer nada." Ele virou, com uma expressão de desgosto. "Eu não preciso discutir isso, Generalíssima é uma FRAUDE, não tenha dúvidas, irmã. Eles precisavam de um símbolo da vitória, eles precisavam de uma heroína..."

"Eles quem?"

"Washington." Ele checou a cruz sob o seu cinto, delineando os detalhes do objeto prateado. "O massacre de Nova Orleans casou um alvoroço político. Havia uma pressão muito grande, pois a Irmandade das Almas começou a ter relações diplomáticas com a ainda desconhecida União da Terra-Mãe. Foi acordado que a Irmandade precisava transparecer força e foi feita uma ostensiva propaganda dos feitos de Generalíssima. Enquanto isso, o sacrifício feito por aquelas irmãs para tentar salvar uma cidade se tornou uma nota de rodapé, no máximo um exemplo de má decisão." Ele segurou a cabeça da cruz em um aperto que fez tremer a sua mão.

Madre notou aquilo. "E Matriarca aprovou isso?"

"Ela... Em face da tragédia, ela não teve poder para mudar isso."

Era a primeira vez que ela via ele com um semblante de pesar. "Você a conhece bem?"

"E você não?" Inquisidor voltou a olhar para ela. "Ela veio pessoalmente para recrutar você."

"Eu fiquei surpresa." Madre fez um sorriso rápido e curto. "Nós tivemos uma boa conversa, ela me contou muitas histórias da fundação da Irmandade, e me tratou bem. Contudo, eu acredito que ela fez isso porque eu seria o primeiro membro nesse país."

"Não... A Matriarca que você conheceu é exatamente como ela é." Inquisidor olhou para um ponto distante, em suas memórias. "Eu era apenas um noviço quando cruzei caminho com ela pela primeira vez e ela veio falar comigo. Eu pensei que havia chamado a atenção dela por ser homem, mas na verdade ela viu em mim o mesmo semblante que há em tantas garotas mágicas novas. Assim como outros que fizeram contrato com o Incubator, meus sonhos se perderam para sempre. Eu entrei na Irmandade para sobreviver, mas eu não tinha perspectiva para viver. Matriarca não me deu uma visão, nem me imputou um propósito, mas me encheu de esperança."

Madre fechou os olhos e assentiu. "Sim."

"Ela tem tantas histórias, não é? Eu as ouvia junto com as outras noviças quando ela nos visitava, e com frequência. Não eram apenas histórias de garotas mágicas, mas de pessoas, e o que Matriarca fez por elas, e onde elas estão agora." Um sorriso lento e natural se formou na boca de Inquisidor, seus olhos lacrimejaram. "Ela tinha... Ela tem essa energia quando vê a oportunidade de poder ajudar. Ela está disposta a fazer pequenos sacrifícios diários e você não compreende isso a princípio, pois ela tem tantos seguidores, bastaria delegar isso para alguém. Quando você entende... Você começa a acreditar no bem. Fazer o bem sem medo de ser considerado um tolo, fraco, sem medo de que alguém tome vantagem sobre ti. Arrisque-se para tornar problemas em oportunidades, persevere para que as soluções se tornem em uma rede de favores, essa é base da Irmandade. Ela é a encarnação disso."

"Você conhece ela muito bem." Madre sorriu com algum receio. "Então, sobre Generalíssima, eu convivi com a pessoa por trás do mito mais tempo que você. Ela pode até não ser uma 'salvadora mundial', mas ela trabalha duro como líder. Ela é ainda jovem, movida por ambições, mas ela aprende rápido e sabe conciliar com as responsabilidades. Dê um pouco de crédito a ela, por favor."

"Ambições? Hmmm?" Inquisidor continuou sorrindo, mas seus olhos ficaram mais cerrados. "Eu conheço as ambições dela. Ela usou muito bem a fama que adquiriu para obter influência política para a Irmandade aprovar esse projeto do foguete. O mais impressionante é que isso se tornou a nossa melhor aproximação diplomática com a União. Generalíssima sempre esteve muito presente nesse projeto desde sua concepção, quase como uma obsessão, é natural que ela demonstre alguma resistência em pará-lo agora que está no final." Ele se esticou e tentou relaxar o corpo em sua cadeira. "É por isso que não tenho nada contra ela como pessoa. Ela sabe que é uma fraude e quer deixar isso para trás, com ela se tornando a vanguarda de uma nova era. Eu a entendo, afinal eu também tenho as minhas ambições."

"Oh?"

"Você é a única pessoa aqui que pode entender." Inquisidor entrelaçou os dedos de suas mãos sobre a barriga. "O que você pensa sobre as gemas das almas? Elas são uma prova da existência de Deus?"

"Eu não pensei muito," ela respondeu, "eu não preciso de mais evidências para ter fé nEle."

"De fato..." O homem voltou a ficar mais sério. "Infelizmente, para muitos isso não é o bastante. Eles se sentem perdidos, procuram por outros deuses. Hoje em dia, há um deus chamado ciência, com os seus sacerdotes, rituais, escrituras... Na verdade, é um velho deus, mas seus adeptos cresceram e se tornaram arrogantes."

Madre franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para dizer algo. Uma idéia perturbadora já havia formado em sua mente, mas ela preferiu ser cautelosa. "Aonde você quer chegar?"

"Eles construíram um trono acima do firmamento, e já estão afirmando que Deus não existe. Ao mesmo tempo, eles dizem que nós só podemos ver e sentir cinco porcento do universo. Isso nem sequer é heresia, apenas loucura absoluta." Inquisidor abaixou o olhar e assentiu. "É, nós vivemos em tempos tristes, sem sentido. O deus deles vê nós como meros sacos de químicos lutando contra a entropia. Mesmo que as garotas mágicas tenham sucesso em proteger o mundo, nós perderemos a humanidade para os Incubators. Nós devemos e podemos mudar esse destino."

Ela engoliu seco com a confirmação de seus temores. "Você... Você pretende usar as garotas mágicas para formar uma nova religião."

"Não, é para salvar a nossa," ele disse com firmeza, "a Irmandade seria a plataforma que usaríamos para espalhar nossas pregações."

"Isso significa que a Irmandade e garotas mágicas seriam reveladas ao público?"

"A Irmandade já planejava fazer isso, quando estivesse com sua ramificação política mais madura." Ele parou por um momento, olhando para Madre, esperando uma nova pergunta que não veio. "Imagine se entregarmos uma gema da alma para uma equipe de cientistas analisar? Como será que os fiéis da ciência irão reagir quando o deus deles não puder dar uma resposta?"

Madre ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sobre um objeto nos dado por uma raça alienígena?"

Com ar de surpresa, Inquisidor abriu um grande sorriso e balançou a cabeça. "As almas são nossas. E podemos omitir a existência dos Incubators, eles gostam da discrição." Ele gesticulou, erguendo o dedo. "Moisés, Jesus... Há muitos momentos na bíblia onde milagres ocorrem para convencer as pessoas de que elas estão no caminho errado. Mesmo hoje eles ocorrem, aqui e ali, mas não está sendo o bastante."

Com uma voz mais tensa, a mulher afirmou, "Não confunda a nossa magia com milagres."

"Elas vêm de nossas almas, criações de Nosso Pai."

"Não," Madre pressionou os lábios antes de prosseguir, sem pestanejar, "os milagres vêm de Deus, e dEle somente, Vossos filhos são Vossos instrumentos de Vossas obras. O que vem de nossas almas é fruto de nossos desejos, manchados pelos nossos pecados."

Inquisidor segurou o queixo e desviou o olhar.

Madre continuou olhando intensamente para ele.

"É por isso que preciso de você. Eu quero fazer uma coisa boa, uma coisa certa..." Ele se levantou da cadeira. "Mas nós temos outras prioridades."

Ela não sabia como reagir, mas ao ver ele se dirigir a saída, Madre se levantou também.

Ele finalmente voltou a olhar para a mulher, com um sorriso. "Afinal, é o horário do almoço, não é?"

Madre ficou boquiaberta. "Oh..." Então ela abaixou o olhar, confusa. "Eu completamente perdi a noção do tempo."

Já no corredor, Inquisidor perguntou. "Você sabe que Generalíssima está de posse das sementes que nós ainda temos?"

"Ela me contou," Madre respondeu, logo ficando preocupada, "há algum problema?"

O homem balançou a cabeça e disse sem olhar para ela, já liderando o caminho para as escadas, "É algo que eu posso checar depois."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sentada na lateral de sua cama, Maya examinava a sua gema da alma. A cor azul escura, quase preta, contrastava com base dourada da jóia em forma de ovo. A respiração era onerosa, ela não sabia se era algum resquício do veneno da Evie ou apenas ansiedade. Ansiedade pela agonia.

Ela não estava pronta.

_Se eu não estivesse aqui, isso não teria acontecido._

"Maya."

Ao reconhecer a voz, ela arregalou os olhos e transformou a sua gema de volta em um anel. Depois ela restabeleceu o semblante, disfarçou a respiração e olhou para a pessoa de pé, que estava próxima.

Alice estava com face cansada, com pouco movimento além da boca, "Sua gema tá escura..."

"A cor da minha gema é mais escura que a sua." Maya sorriu, mas logo ficou séria ao mudar de assunto. "Onde você estava dessa vez? Desde que começou o racionamento, você tem saído sem me avisar. O que tá acontecendo?"

A loira desviou olhar. "Eu... não sei. Eu não achei que você iria se incomodar, eu pens... Eu senti que você queria eu longe."

Maya abriu a boca, mas o choque lhe roubou o que ela pensava em dizer. O que Alice disse, como ela disse, aquela não era amiga que ela conhecia.

"Você reparou que esse lugar tá cheio de câmeras de segurança?"

Alice havia retornado a trocar olhares e Maya recobrou a sua atenção. "N-Não... Por quê?"

A loira esbravejou, "Como é que eles vêm com a besteira de que não descobriram quem foi, hein?"

Aquela era a amiga que ela conhecia e as raízes do desespero apertaram mais o coração de Maya. "E-Eles devem tá investigando." Ela se levantou e respirou profundamente. "Não vamos mais conversar sobre isso, ok? Uma irmã veio aqui agora a pouco pra avisar que o almoço tá pronto, então vamos."

Ainda deitada na cama, Evie observou as duas garotas indo em direção ao túnel junto com as outras noviças.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Alice levantou a colher para medir a consistência aquosa do mingau e depois voltou a sua atenção para o refeitório. Com o racionamento, algumas coisas mudaram, como o fato de as irmãs almoçarem ao mesmo tempo que as noviças, incluindo a criança com a luva futurista.

"É legal que eles nos deram essas balas de chocolate, né?"

Maya sorria enquanto fazia aquele comentário bobo, mas a gema... A gema não mente. Alice sabia que sua grande amiga estava se sacrificando tanto, ela sentia isso, era algo que não podia acontecer. Ela precisava descobrir alguma coisa.

A criança foi a primeira a deixar a mesa, sorriso tenro, mão balançante. Ela seguiu em direção a saída.

"Você não gostou do mingau?"

Maya estava preocupada agora, era algo que não podia acontecer. Alice se levantou. "Eu não tô com muita fome." E pegou algumas balas de chocolate antes de sair. "Você pode comer a minha porção."

Ela caminhou sozinha pelo túnel. Aquilo já havia virado um hábito e as curvas não lhe assustavam mais. Ainda assim, seu coração palpitava, passos apressados até a escadaria.

As decidas pelos degraus foi cautelosa, até a saída para a encruzilhada de corredores. Próxima da parede, Alice aguardou.

Passos, uma sombra pequena. Como de praxe, a criança havia visitado o que seria a sala de segurança antes de continuar a descida pela outra escada. Alice cerrou seu punho e se deixou ser envolvida pela sua própria magia para adquirir o seu uniforme de garota mágica. Ela precisava ser rápida.

Por isso que tudo estava preparado.

Em lugares diferentes, próxima dos cabos no teto, pequenas serras circulares flutuantes começaram o seu silencioso trabalho antes de evaporarem em um fino pó amarelo.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Invasora ainda tinha um leve sorriso com a recente visita quando a primeira tela apagou. Antes que pudesse pensar sobre o que aconteceu, todas as telas haviam apagado.

A escuridão escondeu a sua face, mas certamente não havia mais sorriso para esconder.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Alice foi para outra escada, se esforçando para manter o delicado equilíbrio entre a velocidade e o silêncio. Felizmente, a criança não estava com pressa. Ela ainda estava digitando o código na porta quando Alice chegou ao final da descida. A porta se abriu e criança passou por ela.

Havia apenas alguns segundos.

A loira pulou o último lance de escada e entrou antes que a porta metálica fechasse automaticamente. Ela quase caiu na curta escadaria que havia após a porta, mas conseguiu se segurar na parede. O alívio durou pouco, pois ela viu que havia um painel eletrônico naquele lado da porta também.

_Merda!_

Tanto para entrar quanto para sair, era preciso saber o código. Não havia mais volta. Contudo, voltar significava ignorar a verdade e ver sua amiga sofrer. Ela estava resolvida em ir até onde pudesse.

Ela desceu a escada e chegou em mais um túnel, um longo corredor com duas direções possíveis. A criança estava em uma delas, já distante. Na parede haviam três faixas pintadas de cores diferentes, mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Alice era o que estava escrito na faixa azul escuro.

"Silo?"

Ela imaginou um armazém cheio de sementes da aflição, agora reservadas somente para as irmãs, principalmente para a pessoa que ela estava seguindo. Alice precisava manter uma certa distância em relação a criança, pois não havia lugar algum para se esconder agora.

Enquanto andava, a criança examinou a sua manopla.

 _Aquilo deve ser parte do uniforme de garota mágica dela._ Alice pensou. _Será que ali fica a gema dela..._

Naquele longo túnel, nas profundezas de lugar algum, com o sistema de ventilação acobertando os passos cautelosos, uma idéia tão natural quanto sórdida surgiu, baseado em tudo que a noviça aprendeu naquelas semanas angustiantes.

_Se não houvesse essa criança, eles não teriam motivos para nos negar sementes._

A manopla estava conectada à nuca da criança através de fios, então ali devia ser o melhor ponto para serrar primeiro, depois seria procurar a gema e destruí-la. Alice abriu a sua mão esquerda com o bracelete. Se Sortuda tinha razão, ela seria capaz de invocar uma serra circular próximo do alvo, para não dar margem para nenhuma reação.

_Você já matou uma garota mágica?_

A imagem pálida e nojenta de Evie veio na mente de Alice, ainda assim ela esmoreceu. Ela não queria admitir, mas a desgraçada tinha razão.

 _Haverá sangues em minhas mãos_.

Ela era só uma garota que queria ajudar o pai, por que havia chegado a esse ponto? Algo dentro dela começou a trazer a coragem de volta, ela tinha a resposta para essa pergunta.

_Eu farei isso por Maya._

"NANO!"

Alice ficou estática como uma pedra, era voz de homem.

"Hã?" A criança se virou, surpresa. "Inquisidor?"

Alice trocou olhares com o homem que parou ao lado dela. Ele não aparentava raiva, não ainda.

"Eu quero conversar contigo..." Inquisidor falou para Nano, "por que essa garota está contigo?"

Nano franziu a testa. "Ela não está com você?"

O olhar dele ficou mais intenso, Alice engoliu seco. O homem se aproximou, forçando-a a recuar encostar na parede. A mão dele descansava sobre a cruz com pontas afiadas sob o cinto.

"Você é uma noviça," Inquisidor disse com uma voz calma, controlada, "o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu tô investigando," Alice respondeu rápido e agressivamente, esperando que fosse convincente também.

"Investigando?" O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"É, vocês ainda não encontraram essas sementes, então eu decidi fazer isso por conta própria!" A loira pôs as mãos na cintura e estufou o peito.

Inquisidor manteve a sua postura e voz, "Se você quisesse se voluntariar, deveria ter conversado com uma irmã."

"E se ela for pessoa que roubou as sementes?" Alice deu de ombros. "Em quem eu posso confiar?"

Inquisidor permaneceu em silêncio, os olhos parados, mas leves movimentos dos músculos denunciavam a tensão.

Os músculos do corpo de Alice estavam todos duros, a respiração era mínima. Ela rezava que não estivesse tremendo, decidiu olhar para criança para ver se aliviava isso.

Nano olhava alternadamente para os outros dois, mais preocupada do que qualquer outra coisa.

O olhar de Inquisidor se estreitou por um momento antes de dizer, "O ponto é que você está investigando em uma área onde a entrada de noviças não é permitida."

"Não é?!" Alice arregalou os olhos, fingindo surpresa, ela já esperava essa questão e ela já tinha uma desculpa para isso. "Mas eu vi essa criança entrando, eu apenas fiz o mesmo e a porta fechou atrás de mim. Como eu iria saber?"

Nano sorriu. "Ah, não é a primeira vez que me confundem com uma noviça." Ela então disse para o homem, "Está tudo bem, é só um mal-entendido."

"Não," a voz de Inquisidor ficou fria, "ela está mentindo."

Alice sentiu as suas entranhas se revirarem em pavor.

"A porta fecha em cinco segundos após abrir," ele explicou enquanto continuava encarando a noviça, "ela teria que estar próxima para conseguir entrar depois de você, então ela viu você digitando o código no painel e ela esperta demais para não saber que passar por uma porta sem saber o código, ou sem ser convidada, não é permitido."

Alice não encontrou uma resposta para aquilo, não para o breve momento que tinha sem que parecesse que estivesse inventando algo na hora. Escapar era impossível, lutar era uma idéia ainda mais ridícula, dois contra um e aquele homem parecia pronto para tudo. Depois, eles poderiam ir atrás de Maya também.

O homem virou a cara, em uma expressão confusa.

Alice piscou os olhos, sem entender aquela reação.

Ele olhou para criança.

Nano estava surpresa, com os olhos bem arregalados. "Invasora... ela..."

"Vamos!"

Alice viu dois partirem correndo pelo túnel, voltando para a escadaria. As pernas ficaram trêmulas quando os músculos relaxaram e ela abraçou a barriga. Se tivesse comido algo, ela estava certa de que teria vomitado.

_O que foi isso?_

Ela olhou para teto, vendo uma câmera de segurança. Claro, não havia muito mais tempo, havia apenas uma última esperança.

_Nós temos que sair daqui._

Então os olhos dela se abriram mais, em uma terrível epifania. "Não... Não!" E ela começou a correr o mais rápido que pôde.

"Nãonãonãonãonão..."

Quando chegou, seus medos se confirmaram, a porta de metal estava fechada. Ela subiu a pequena escadaria e pôs as mãos na superfície fria da porta para empurrar, uma vã tentativa. "Não, caralho, não..." Ela digitou aletoriamente no painel, mas sem esperança.

Alice recuou e respirou fundo, enquanto pensava em Maya. "Eu sou uma garota mágica, porra. Eu vou conseguir!" A gema dela brilhou e ela deu poderoso chute. Houve um barulho alto do impacto, mas a porta não cedeu. Ela deu mais chutes, mas apenas conseguiu fazer mais barulho.

"Vai!"

Usando o ombro, ela jogou o corpo contra a porta. "Aiê!" O ombro ficou dolorido e a porta resistia, nem sequer um amasso. "Mas de que diabos essa porta é feita?!" Ela estendeu o braço direito. "Foda-se, eu vou serrar essa merda."

Uma mão com luva digitou o painel.

Quando Alice se deu conta, a porta se abriu. Ela se virou e viu uma máscara e tubos. Ela ficou boquiaberta, sem saber como reagir diante daquele estranho indivíduo em um casaco.

A pessoa estendeu o braço rapidamente.

"Ah!" A loira noviça teve um sobressalto, mas logo notou que aquela pessoa estava segurando a porta para que ela não fechasse, assim como a bandeira costurada no casaco. "V-Você é russa, você entende o que eu digo?"

Atrás da máscara, apenas o silêncio.

"O-Obrigada!" Alice saiu e subiu a escada correndo.

Matryoshka também passou pela porta e parou. Ela olhou para cima, para a escadaria em espiral, enquanto ouvia os passos apressados ficando distantes. Ela colocou as mãos no bolso quase ao mesmo tempo que a porta se fechava. "Прощай, потерянный ребенок."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Inquisidor e Nano chegaram na sala de segurança, onde já se encontravam Generalíssima e Madre, além da Invasora na cadeira, que parecia arrasada.

O homem logo perguntou, "O que é tão urgente?"

"As câmeras foram desativadas," Generalíssima disse.

"Hã?" Nano reparou que as imagens nas telas estavam estáticas, indicando que eram apenas gravações pausadas.

A porta novamente se abriu, entrando Revenante e Sortuda. A mulher negra anunciou, "Os cabos foram cortados em vários pontos."

"E ninguém notou o traidor fazer isso?" Inquisidor olhou para Generalíssima. "As sementes?"

"Seguras..." A mulher olhou em um rápido relance para a criança.

Nano pressionou os lábios, entendendo que devia ficar quieta.

"Então ele deve ter feito isso para tentar escapar," o homem deduziu.

"Se tentou, falhou," Revenante afirmou, "eu subi a rampa e chequei a saída. Tá fechada."

"Há uma outra possibilidade," Sortuda disse, com um sorriso e erguendo as sobrancelhas, "posso contar?"

Generalíssima exalou. "Fala..."

"Assim que eu vi os cortes nos cabos, eu pensei: Invasora pode ter feito isso, então ela teria um montão de tempo pra ir onde ela escondeu as sementes e leva-las pra escondê-las em um lugar em que a gente já procurou. Depois ela voltaria pra cá e avisaria a gente." Sortuda cutucou a própria a cabeça. "É uma sacada bem genial, a coelhinha aqui é esperta."

A garota asiática pulou da cadeira, ultrajada. "Eu não fiz isso!"

"Ei! Ei! EI!" Generalíssima ergueu a mão. "Antes de começarem a apontar o dedo, eu quero saber se mais alguém viu algo fora do comum."

"Matryoshka não está aqui," Madre disse, "isso conta?"

"Invasora não deve ter chamado ela, de novo," Revenante comentou.

A garota com longas mangas respondeu, "Não, eu fiz isso."

"Vixe!" Sortuda fez uma careta. "Então ela pode tá preparando pra explodir a saída enquanto a gente tá aqui."

Revenante se virou para ela e levantou a voz. "Criatura, se ela fizer isso, Generalíssima pega ela antes dela conseguir sair da caverna!"

Invasora disse, "Eu chequei as gravações recentes e Matryoshka não havia saído da sala dela antes das câmeras desativarem. Elas também não pegaram ninguém cortando os cabos."

"Assim como o ladrão das sementes..." Inquisidor complementou, descontente.

"Certo, nós iremos procurar pela Matryoshka, mesmo se ela responder as nossas mensagens telepáticas." Generalíssima assentiu. "Mais alguma coisa?"

O homem falou, "Há uma noviça no andar inferior."

Generalíssima franziu as sobrancelhas. "Uma... noviça?"

"É." Nano abaixou o olhar, se dando conta. "Coitada, ela deve estar presa lá."

"E como ela conseguiu entrar?" Generalíssima questionou sem esconder a surpresa.

"Ela estava seguindo a Nano," Inquisidor respondeu, "ela disse para mim que estava investigando o sumiço das sementes por conta própria, mas eu não acredito nisso."

Invasora se aproximou da criança, preocupada. "Tudo bem contigo?"

Nano notou que não só a sua amiga próxima, mas os outros na sala também estavam olhando para ela. "Por que está perguntando isso?"

A mulher de cabelos rosa escuro fez uma nova e inevitável pergunta, "Quem é essa noviça?"

Ele disse, "Eu não cheguei a perguntar o nome, mas ela é loira com olhos amarelos. Ela estava com as vestimentas mágicas dela, um capacete de segurança amarelo, como os que são usados por trabalhadores em sítios de obras, uma camisa branca com uma faixa preta no meio. Tinha várias correntes que conectavam a camisa com a calça amarela, eu acho que a gema estava em uma delas..."

"Ahá! Eu sei quem é!" Sortuda abriu um grande sorriso. "É a Alice! O quê que aquela cabeça dura foi fazer lá?"

"Alice?" Generalíssima semicerrou o olhar enquanto coçava a testa. "Essa não é uma das últimas garotas mágicas que foram resgatadas?"

"Você sabe qual é a magia dela?" Inquisidor inquiriu para a irmã coelha.

Sortuda abriu os braços. "Bem, eu sei que ela tem uma motosserra. Ela também consegue criar serras circulares flutuantes, bem legal!"

"'Serras', você diz?"

Todos na sala se entreolharam por um momento.

Para o homem, só bastou anunciar a concordância, "É ela."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A desesperada noviça chegou ao dormitório.

Maya estava de pé ao lado da cama. "Alice! Eu tinha pensado que você tava no banheiro, mas eu vi que você não tava. E-E por que tá com as suas roupas de garota mágica?"

Evie se levantou da cama dela ao notar aquela estranha cena.

"Pega as suas coisas que a gente vai dar no pé," a loira disse enquanto já procurava os pertences dela debaixo da cama.

Maya franziu o cenho. "Por quê? O que aconteceu?"

Alice se virou para ela e levantou a voz, "Só faz o que tô pedindo! Depois eu te explico."

"Mas e aquela porta enorme?" Maya balançou a cabeça. "E lá fora... Nós não sabemos pra onde ir."

"A gente dá um jeito." Alice segurou a sua amiga e aproximou a face. "Você quer sair daqui, não quer? Você quer ver sua família novamente, né?"

A garota de pele escura timidamente assentiu.

"Então faz isso, rápido!" Alice soltou a amiga e retornou a sua atenção aos objetos que havia deixado sobre a cama. Não havia muita coisa, pois uma boa parte havia sido confiscada.

_Merda, o que eu fiz._

Não havia recursos, não havia plano, não havia escolha agora. Ela segurou firme as mãos para que elas parassem de tremer. Ela se lembrou da gema escura de sua amiga e ela tinha sido dura. Desespero era o que elas menos precisavam agora.

_Melhor amiga..._

Alice respirou fundo e se sentiu pronta. Era hora de conquistar a liberdade. Ela se virou, se assegurando que a sua voz estava calma o bastante, "Maya..."

Maya não estava ali.

"Maya?" Alice olhou embaixo da cama da sua amiga para ver se ela estava lá, mas ela não estava. Então ela percebeu um silêncio, um estranho silêncio, e olhou envolta.

Não havia ninguém no dormitório.

"Que porra é essa?" Com o coração apertado, Alice correu até o banheiro. "Maya!" Contudo, não havia ninguém, o som das gotas caindo dos chuveiros era quase doloroso.

"MAYA!" Alice retornou ao dormitório vazio e olhou envolta para encontrar qualquer evidência do que estava acontecendo. [ _MAAAAYAAAAA!_ ] Não havendo outra voz além da dela, ela se agarrou a uma esperança rasa. "Será que ela já foi pra saída?"

Alice entrou no túnel em direção a escadaria. Se guiando pelas faixas coloridas pintadas na parede, ela se lembrou da parte do treinamento sobre sentir as almas dos outros. Ela tentou, mas havia apenas um vazio.

Ela estava indo rápido e, ainda assim, ela não havia chegado na escadaria, ela não havia chegado nem sequer na bifurcação que havia antes disso. Ela parou, aquilo estava errado, tudo estava errado. Ouvir as batidas do próprio coração havia se tornado uma tortura. Sufocada pelas paredes, ela se arrependia de suas decisões.

Então uma sensação, não-natural, mais como uma premonição vindo de dentro dela. Alice se perguntou se o que havia sido pregado no treinamento estava funcionando. Ela se concentrou naquilo.

O que estava dentro dela emergiu até a pele e atiçou os sentidos. Ela agora podia ouvir, mas era um som fraco, distante. Ela se esforçou para discernir o que era e, então, de aceitar.

Eram gritos e lamentações, de incontáveis pessoas, anunciando um desastre eminente. Estava ficando mais forte, como uma onda.

Atrás dela.

Alice se virou rapidamente.

Há uma certa distância, no túnel, havia uma mulher parada, com um longo cabelo branco liso. Ela era alta e forte, com músculos definidos, porém, diferente de Revenante, ela mantinha uma harmoniosa forma feminina. A pele era escura como da Maya, se não mais clara, e aquela mulher mostrava muito, pois suas roupas eram um par de longas faixas, uma branca e outra azul, enroladas envolta do corpo, cobrindo apenas o mínimo, com cada faixa espiralando em uma perna diferente. Ela estava descalça e tinhas braceletes como Revenante, mas os adornos realmente pareciam jóias luxuosas, douradas com pedras preciosas encrustadas. Não somente isso, ela usava brincos, anéis, piercings... Muitas coisas brilhantes para atrair os olhos, mas nada se comparava a grande gema hexagonal preta na tiara. O objeto não parecia refletir a luz ambiente, ela dava sensação de ser um buraco fundo que projetava nuvens de cores misturadas de vez em quando, um caos que não correspondia ao calmo olhar rosa da pessoa.

"Quem é você?" Alice considerou se aquela era uma irmã que ela ainda não havia visto, apesar de sua intuição dizer que aquela pessoa pertencia a algum outro lugar. O nome que ouvisse iria resolver isso.

A mulher continuou em silêncio, parada.

O coração de Alice voltou a bater rápido. "Eu te fiz uma pergunta!"

Os olhos rosas não piscavam, os lábios não se esticavam em um sorriso, nem em uma carranca.

A gema escura... Tudo continuava errado. O medo aflorou no corpo trêmulo da garota, era diferente de quando estava de frente com o homem. Naquela hora, era um senso de perigo, agora era algo puro e simples, e definitivo.

De repente a mulher começou se mover. Ainda que estivesse andando, ela se aproximava rapidamente com as pernas longas dela.

Alice aguardou por um instante, tentando notar se a mulher havia mudado a expressão. Ela não havia mudado, para o terror da garota. Era como se ela não se importasse, nenhuma reação mudaria o resultado, nenhuma palavra. A garota se virou e correu. Dentes rangidos, músculos sorvidos de sobrevivência. A lágrimas deslizavam agora e ela ainda precisava salvar Maya, de alguma forma...

Ela chegou em uma encruzilhada, uma que ela não reconheceu. Sem tempo a perder, ela olhou para faixas na parede.

Todas estavam vermelhas.

"O quê?!" Ela tocou em uma das faixas, sem acreditar no que estava vendo, e sentiu que as pontas dos dedos haviam ficado úmidas. Ela olhou para elas e se deu conta que aquele vermelho não era tinta. Eles lentamente estavam escorrendo das faixas até o chão.

Ela se virou e não viu a sua perseguidora, o túnel estava vazio. O problema é que ela não estava mais certa de que ela havia vindo por aquele túnel, ela não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Ela checou o outro túnel da encruzilhada, vazio.

E checou em outro, uma face tranquila, uma gema negra acima, ambos ao alcance das mãos.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Alice reuniu todas as forças e magia para correr. Para frente! Para frente! Para longe do eterno destino.

O túnel que ela escolheu tinha um fim. Finalmente uma sala.

Era o refeitório.

"Droga..." A garota foi até o meio do salão para constatar que não havia ninguém ali. A garota procurou também por algum lugar para se esconder, mas viu que a mulher já estava na entrada do túnel.

A mulher estava parada, ela não precisava mais ter pressa, aquela era a única saída.

Alice já havia parado de chorar faz algum tempo, de nada aquilo iria adiantar. "Você é uma dessas novas bruxas, né? O que você fez com todo mundo? CADÊ A MAYA?"

A mulher começou a andar.

A garota arregalou os olhos e recuou. Ela abriu a mão esquerda e conjurou uma serra circular. "P-PARA!" Ela não esperou e lançou sua arma.

O disco voou graciosamente, fazendo uma leve curva no ar, até atingir e fincar no lado direito do peito da mulher. A faixa branca foi cortada e caiu, expondo o seio ferido, ainda assim, a mulher continuou andando no mesmo ritmo, carregando a mesma expressão na face.

Alice ficou boquiaberta e fez um rápido gesto.

A serra circular começou a girar, entrando mais profundamente no torso de sua vítima. O sangue se espalhava em jatos, respingando no corpo, na face da mulher, e envolta de onde ela estava passando.

Para o desespero de Alice, aquilo não parou a mulher... Ela estava sorrindo? A garota fechou os olhos forçosamente, algo havia os atingido. O som da carne e ossos sendo cortados havia ficado mais alto de repente, havia um gosto de sangue em seus lábios. Limpando e protegendo com o braço, ela reabriu os olhos e seu campo de visão só continha a serra quase completamente enterrada naquele corpo alto de pele escura.

A mulher estava parada justamente na frente dela.

Sem compreender como ela já estava ali, Alice deu um passo para trás instintivamente, mas sentiu uma mão atrás da cabeça, segurando firme. Ela entendeu o intento em um instante e precisaria de outro instante para gritar, mas ele nunca veio.

A mulher puxou a cabeça da garota contra serra em seu peito. A lâmina serrilhada deixou a carne onde estava, cortando sem esforço o capacete e o crânio da loira. O disco atravessou a cabeça rapidamente, até cortar ao meio a mão da mulher que estava atrás e quicar para longe pelo chão.

Alice colapsou e quando sua cabeça atingiu concreto duro, ela se partiu em duas, formando um largo leque de sangue e massa cerebral, logo cobertos por uma grossa e redonda poça carmesim.

Impassível, a mulher examinou sua mão sem dedos. Pouco sangue estava escapando, pois não havia mais sangue para escapar, sua pele estava pálida, seus lábios acinzentados. Com a outra mão, ela constatou que haviam farpas de ossos presos em seu pescoço. Ela voltou a olhar para pessoa caída no chão.

A face desfigurada de Alice estava com a língua de fora, os músculos pescoço se moviam, e seu peito estufava em um tremendo esforço.

A mulher se abaixou, mais interessada em pegar o objeto que estava na barriga. Uma gema de cor caramelo queimado, já bastante escura. Ela levou a gema até a que estava em sua tiara. A pedra de caramelo se tornou em líquido, rapidamente absorvido pela gema na tiara. Esta gema então adquiriu um intenso tom marrom, seguido por rosa e então o véu bizarro de escuridão cobriu tudo.

A garota parou de se mover completamente e começou a ficar transparente, assim como a poça de sangue.

A mulher aguardou até que não restasse um traço sequer daquele corpo. Contudo, ainda havia muito sangue dela mesma, e pedaços... Ainda havia limpeza a ser feita.

Ela estendeu a mão cortada e a parte que estava no chão, junto com os dedos, saiu voando para encaixar no ferimento. Rapidamente a pele se fechou, não deixando sequer uma cicatriz. Com o outro braço estendido, o sangue que havia deixado o corpo se coalesceu em uma bola e, a partir dela, um fluxo foi formado, adentrando no ferimento no peito. Quando todo sangue entrou, o ferimento se fechou perfeitamente.

A mulher exalou ao sentir seu corpo mais quente, quando coração retornou a bater. Ela apalpou e sacudiu o seio direito para confirmar se tudo estava certo, depois fez um simples gesto com as pontas dos dedos. Como se estivesse viva, a faixa branca se reconectou com a outra metade, retornando a sua função de cobrir aquela parte do corpo.

"ROYAL FLUSH!"

A mulher se virou.

Haviam noviças em uma mesa, jogando cartas. Uma estava abraçando algumas pilhas de fichas coloridas e trazendo para mais próximo dela. Outras noviças estavam gargalhando, enquanto uma tinha claramente uma face de perdedora. "Não pode ser, isso é impossível!"

A que estava com as pilhas de fichas falou, "É como a Sortuda disse: Sorte é a lei mais poderosa do universo!"

A mulher jogou seu longo cabelo branco para trás e foi em direção ao túnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Supressão


	8. Supressão

Arroz na panela? Ela esperava que estivesse na quantidade certa.

Água? A linha tem que estar acima do arroz, conforme as instruções... e as outras tentativas.

O fogo na boca do fogão estava alto. A panela era pequena e água já estava fervendo. Ela havia perdido muito tempo preparando a salada e misturando o molho, e a sessão do dia estava quase no fim. Muitos na cozinha coletiva já haviam terminado de fazer as suas receitas.

Era importante mexer o arroz com a colher um pouco. Sal! Sal! Ela havia quase esquecido.

Dessa vez, tudo daria certo.

"Homura?"

Ela olhou para garota baixa na bancada vizinha. Assim como ela, Madoka estava usando avental e uma rede para o cabelo, que estava bem volumoso. Pela expressão, ela devia estar com algum problema.

"Errmm..." A garota de olhos rosa fez um gesto com a mão e falou em um tom mais baixo, "você pode vir aqui um momentinho?"

Homura olhou envolta, confirmando que o instrutor estava distraído com outro estudante, e foi até ela.

Madoka abaixou cabeça, mais encabulada. "Você... poderia experimentar o meu _Nikujaga?_ Eu sei que o instrutor disse que ele iria experimentar por primeiro, então é meio que uma trapaça..."

"Sim, eu sei." Homura sorriu.

Com um tenro sorriso como reação, Madoka usou pauzinhos para pegar um pedaço de batata cozida. Ela assoprou a comida e a levou para perto da boca da outra garota. "Cuidado que está quente."

Homura abocanhou a oferta e mastigou lentamente.

Deixando Madoka mais ansiosa. "Como ficou?"

A garota de olhos de violeta terminou de engolir e disse, "Está bom, tem uma textura macia."

"E o sabor?"

"Suave."

"Hmmm..." Madoka fez um beiço, não gostando de ouvir aquilo. "Então será que preciso colocar mais tempero?"

"Eu não sei." Homura virou a cara para ver se o instrutor ainda estava ocupado. "Eu só posso dar a minha opinião, para mim está bom."

"Huh-huh-huh-huhmmmm..." Madoka ficou cutucando seu próprio queixo tenso, ponderando, "a carne deve ter absorvido mais o tempero, você deveria experimentar também, só para ter certeza."

Homura sorriu novamente. "Você vai querer que eu experimente tudo, não é?"

"Wehihi!" Os pômulos da Madoka, que já estavam avermelhados devido ao calor da cozinha, ficaram ainda mais vermelhos. "Eu preparei o bastante para todo mundo experimentar, não se preocupe por ser a primeira."

Som de estalos puderam ser ouvidos na cozinha.

"O que é isso?" Madoka perguntou a si mesma, curiosa.

Homura já tinha uma idéia, nada boa, do que estava acontecendo. Ela se virou e viu uma grossa coluna de fumaça saindo da panela, lembrava um vulcão.

"Akemi-san! Aquele não é o seu fogão?"

E a voz do instrutor era o prenúncio do inevitável.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O firmamento abandonava os tons azuis enquanto o Sol se aproximava do horizonte. Isso não importava para Mitakihara, ela não iria parar quando véu escuro viesse, ela estava viva, respirando, com as cicatrizes de um cataclisma limpas, se não esquecidas.

Para duas garotas, contudo, era o sinal de que chegariam tarde em suas respectivas casas.

Caminhando pela calçada lado a lado com a sua colega, Madoka perguntou, "A cozinha ficou bem limpa, não é? O instrutor vai ficar surpreso com o resultado do nosso trabalho duro."

"Eu é que estou surpresa de não ter sido suspensa do clube da culinária. Se não fosse o exaustor, todos estariam defumados." Homura olhou para garota de longos cabelos rosa. "Você não precisava ter me ajudado."

Madoka ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Como não? Eu que distraí você."

"Eu poderia ter desligado o fogo antes." Homura voltou a olhar para frente. "Era a minha responsabilidade."

"É culpa de nós duas." Madoka sorriu. "Ou você esqueceu que eu estava trapaceando?"

Homura não falou, o silêncio podia ser uma resposta confortável, ainda assim, as suas mãos seguraram com mais firmeza a alça de sua mala escolar.

Madoka continuou, mais pensativa, ajeitando uma de suas longas madeixas, "E mesmo trapaceando... Eles consideraram que o sabor ainda está fraco. Eu tinha cozinhado essa receita em casa, meu pai disse que eu havia colocado tempero demais, mas ele é suspeito de falar, eu acho que você também é."

"Hã?" Homura olhou para ela, agora surpresa.

"Você se acostumou com a comida do meu pai, wehihi..."

Desanimada, Homura balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso sugerir nada, eu não consigo cozinhar um prato simples."

Madoka franziu a testa. "Mas você fez a salada e o molho."

"Eu só lavei e cortei alguns vegetais, e o molho eu só precisei misturar ingredientes que vêm prontos do supermercado."

"Se dá para comer, é comida, e você se esforçou para prepará-las." Madoka olhou para o céu, novamente ponderando. "Só precisamos praticar mais, eu te ajudo, mas seria bom encontrar alguém com uma opinião diferente sobre sabores... Hmmm..." Ela abriu a boca e pôs a mão na testa. "Como eu não pensei nisso antes?"

Homura iria perguntar sobre o que seria, mas ela viu a outra garota pular na frente, forçando-a a parar de andar.

Com mãos segurando a mala da escola nas costas, Madoka projetou seu torso para frente, com um sorriso aberto e olhos arregalados.

Com ela tão próxima, e com aquela face, Homura se inclinou para trás, franzindo o cenho. "O quê?"

Madoka anunciou sua grande epifania, "Vamos pedir para que Mami-san nos ensine algo!"

Homura ficou boquiaberta.

E garota de cabelos rosa abriu o sorriso ainda mais.

Finalmente, Homura virou a cara. "Não..."

Perdendo o sorriso, Madoka pendeu a cabeça de lado. "Não?"

"Nós iremos incomodar Mami-san," a garota de longos cabelos escuros fechou os olhos.

"'Incomodar'?!" O sorriso de Madoka logo voltou. "Ela vai adorar~!"

"Ela estuda em Shirome agora, e... e há a Ch... Eu quero dizer, ela está cuidando da Mo-Nagisa-chan. Eu acredito que ela está muito ocupada, sim..." Homura reabriu os olhos e olhou para a outra pessoa de relance.

Madoka estava com um olhar semicerrado, o sorriso estava lá também, mas com ar de malícia.

"Por que está me olhando desse jeito?" Homura questionou.

Sem mudar o semblante, Madoka respondeu, "Você está com medo de mostrar para Mami-san que é ruim na cozinha, não é?"

Homura virou de volta a face para a outra garota e afirmou, "Eu não tenho medo disso."

E o semblante de Madoka não mudou.

Homura abaixou o olhar. "Talvez... Eu possa estar preocupada que Mami-san fique incomodada."

"Ela não vai ficar, então está decidido!" Madoka deu um pulinho de excitação e então abriu a sua mala para pegar o smartphone. "Eu já vou ligar para ela para perguntar."

Em um suspiro, Homura sorriu levemente. Com Madoka, tudo era inevitável, o jeito era tirar um bom proveito do que viesse. Enquanto ela comtemplava a outra garota distraída com o dispositivo, sua mente passou a prestar a atenção no som dos carros que estavam passando. Ela olhou para a rua e viu o movimento das pessoas. Elas estavam cercadas por prédios com poucos andares, alguns com lojas no térreo, quase uma área comercial, um mero grão de poeira naquela cidade.

_Os meus problemas se tornaram tão pequenos..._

"Ela não atendeu a chamada," Madoka disse, frustrada.

"Talvez Mami-san ainda esteja em Shirome. Lá não é permitido o uso de celulares. Por que não tenta escrever uma mensagem?" Homura olhou para a fachada do prédio onde elas haviam parado. Coincidentemente, havia uma loja de roupas. Na vitrine haviam muitos manequins. Ela manteve-se olhando para eles por um longo período, mas expressão daqueles bonecos não mudaram, seus olhos pintados, inofensivos.

Por um capricho do destino, talvez fora por isso que ela notou um movimento. A vitrine espelhava o céu laranja e o topo da construção do outro lado da rua, e dali surgiu uma sombra. Ela não pôde discernir os detalhes, mas era uma pessoa, com uma pomposa saia e um chapéu alto. Se alguém estivesse próximo de Homura naquele momento, poderia ver o reflexo no reflexo de seus olhos congelados.

"Ah! Nagisa-chan me enviou uma mensagem. Mami-san está no banheiro e ela disse que vai ligar para mim assim que sair," Madoka anunciou em júbilo, mas durou pouco ao notar que a outra estava distraída. "Homura?"

A garota se virou rapidamente, um movimento preciso, seus longos cabelos negros balançaram, e com um calculado sorriso, ela respondeu, "É bom saber."

* * *

**Supressão**

O banheiro das irmãs tinha um chuveiro como som de fundo. Inquisidor lavava a face e sentia a água escorrer pelo corpo, em um vão desejo de que ela levaria embora suas preocupações.

A perda de contato com Washington e as outras células, o roubo das sementes, o ânimo combalido dos membros enquanto a tensão cresce com a existência de um traidor.

Ele fechou o registro do chuveiro e bufou, soltando um sopro de gotículas de água. Sem pressa, ele foi até um dos armários e pegou uma toalha para se secar.

O último evento foram as câmeras terem sido desativadas. Nano reparou os cabos cortados, mas nada foi descoberto sobre quem teria feito aquilo, certamente o ladrão, e muito menos o objetivo disso. As sementes sob a guarda da Generalíssima ainda estavam seguras e nada parecia fora do lugar. O que estava acontecendo?

Após esfregar bem o cabelo, Inquisidor apalpou a barba com a toalha para absorver bem a umidade.

A única certeza é que o traidor ainda estava entre eles.

A linha de pensamentos foi interrompida quando lhe acometeu a sensação de estar sendo observado. Sem fazer movimentos bruscos, fingindo ainda estar distraído, ele se virou para olhar para o resto do ambiente.

Parecia que ele estava sozinho, mas seus olhos treinados esmiuçaram cada detalhe, era o melhor recurso em um mundo de truques e magias.

Dessa vez era um truque simples, simples demais, pois ele notou uma sombra com um formato característico sendo projetada no piso. "Sortuda, eu estou vendo a sua orelha."

Detrás dos armários, um par de orelhas compridas e felpudas surgiu, seguido por uma cara sardenta. "Oiê!" Com um risinho encabulado, Sortuda se revelou completamente em um pulo.

Inquisidor franziu as sobrancelhas, pois ele estava nu. "Por que está aqui? Eu avisei que sempre usaria o banheiro nessa hora."

"Eu sei." A jovem mulher desviou o olhar e deu de ombros. "Mas eu ainda posso entrar, né?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Então faça o que tem que fazer. Não se preocupe, eu não vou olhar." E ele retornou a se secar com a toalha.

"Okidokie." A atenção de Sortuda foi atraída por algo que estava no banco e foi pegá-lo. "Olha só..." Ela examinou a capa vermelha, em especial a gema vermelha em forma de cruz que estava nela. "Você não se preocupa em sempre estar carregando isso contigo? Eu não nunca tiro os olhos do meu."

Ele arregalou os olhos e disse firmemente, "Ponha de volta." Ele também passou se secar mais rápido, pois sua intuição dizia que aquilo havia sido só um pretexto para ela se aproximar.

Sortuda obedeceu, mas logo ela estava se inclinando, seus olhos curiosos em enxergar o que havia dentro do armário aberto. Havia coisas de homem, como loções, pincel de barbear e navalha, havia também um pequeno cofre, simples e com alguns sinais de ferrugem. Contudo, foi a falta de algo que instigou ela a questionar, "Cadê as roupas? Você não usa o uniforme?"

"Eu apenas tenho as roupas que eu vesti quando viajei para cá," ele respondeu enquanto enrolava a toalha envolta da cintura.

Sortuda ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Percebendo que a resposta não satisfazia a pergunta, o homem complementou, "Elas estão no meu quarto."

Ela sorriu em uma alegre surpresa. "Ah! Então você é como eu!" E seu corpo foi coberto por um flash de luz.

Inquisidor engoliu seco.

O par de orelhas de coelho se foram, assim como todas as roupas, revelando muito mais além de que Sortuda também tinha sardas nos ombros. "Essas roupas mágicas são sempre confortáveis, elas até vêm com função auto-limpante! Por que usar outra coisa, né?"

O homem olhou para o teto. "O que você... está fazendo?"

Colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo uma cara de aborrecimento, ela disse, "Eu permito você olhar aqui embaixo, ok?"

Inquisidor abaixou olhar, voltando a fitar nos olhos dela.

"Deve ser difícil para você ter que conviver com tantas garotas jovens e bonitas, apesar que não exista na Irmandade uma regra sobre relacionamento entre membros..." Sortuda ergueu a cabeça e usou ambos os braços para puxar o cabelo para trás em um longo e lento movimento, alongando o corpo e empinando os seios. "Mas eu sou bem franca e tô afinzona de fazer um sexo gostoso contigo."

Ele disse, "Eu li o seu perfil."

"Oh?" Ela abriu um sorriso insinuante. "Meu perfil~"

Inquisidor mantinha uma expressão neutra. "Você colocou lá que você trabalhou como prostituta."

"Ah é?" O semblante sexy dela passou a ser de uma criança confusa. "Eu nem me lembrava mais, mas é verdade. Em nossa vida nômade, eu e minha amiga precisávamos de dinheiro."

"Você não podia ter usado a sua sorte para isso?" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Ela mordiscou os lábios e ergueu as mãos, admitindo, "Tá, tinha um pouquinho de curiosidade também."

O homem permaneceu em silêncio, com o seu olhar julgador.

Ela continuou, "Foi legal. Era uma mulher que gerenciava o negócio, então era bem tranquilo. Os clientes eram educados, mas quase tudo homem velho, a performance deles era horrível. Eu falava isso para os meus clientes e eles apreciavam a minha franqueza, viu? Mas a mulher mandou eu e a minha amiga embora, pois a gente teria perdido alguns clientes. Bem estúpida." Sortuda se aproximou mais, sorrindo, com uma voz macia, sussurrante, "Então... Já que sabe disso, você não precisa pensar que vai estar abusando de mim, né?" Ela começou brincar com o cabelo do peito do homem.

Inquisidor prendeu a respiração.

Ela gostou daquela reação, demonstrando com o seu olhar safado. "Vamos aliviar esse estresse juntos, vai ser bom pras nossas gemas, huh?"

Em um rápido movimento, Inquisidor agarrou os pulsos da Sortuda, deixando cair a sua toalha.

O aperto era um tanto dolorido e mulher paralisou, mas, passado o susto momentâneo, ela voltou a sorrir. "Ah, você gosta de uma pegada mais forte..."

O semblante do homem não era nada sexy. "Você sabe o que 'Inquisidor' significa?"

"Claro, é tipo um padre fodão." Ela continuou, mas agora com o cenho franzido. "Porém você não é um padre de verdade, né?"

"É um título," ele disse.

E a confusão de Sortuda se tornou completa. "Um título?"

"Eu não escolhi esse nome, ele foi conferido a mim pela Matriarca em pessoa," ele explicou. "Com a expansão da Irmandade das Almas pelo mundo, ela ficou preocupada se as virtudes e valores de sua fundação seriam capazes de se manter. Eu, assim como outros escolhidos, recebemos um extenso treinamento para salvaguardar o sonho dela."

"Ah tá, entendi..." Sortuda assentiu e olhou para baixo, mais especificamente para parte pequena e flácida entre as pernas dele, depois ela voltou a olhar nos olhos, fazendo uma careta. "Você é gay?"

Inquisidor a empurrou violentamente.

"WOWOWOWOW! EU NÃO TENHO NADA CONTRA GAYS!" Sortuda recuperou o equilíbrio. "Aliás, eu nem sei se devo dizer que você é gay. Eu soube que você era uma garota, então é natural que goste de homens. Bem, eu gosto de homens, eu sei do que tô falando." Então ela esfregou a testa com os dedos. "Só acho estranho você ter trocado de sexo, como garota é mais fácil de atrair homens."

Ele virou a cara. "Vá embora..."

"Ó!" Ela fez mímica, fechando os lábios como se houvesse um zíper. "Esse segredo fica entre nós, tá? Garantido." Ela foi para saída. "Se alguém perguntar, eu vou dizer que a gente transou, mas não foi nada especial. Tá bom pra você?"

Ele olhou de relance para ela. "Sortuda!"

"O quê?" Ela olhou para baixo, notando a própria nudez. "Ah!" Uma luz envolveu rapidamente o seu corpo, trazendo de volta sua roupa de coelhinha, enquanto ela usava a mão para abafar um risinho. "Isso acontece às vezes." Ela então acenou com a mão. "Desculpa por qualquer coisa, mas você tem um corpo fogoso. Se procurar, você acha um cara legal em pouco tempo. A gente se vê!"

Inquisidor esperou a irmã deixar o recinto para relaxar o corpo. As pernas estremeceram. Ele suspirou e escondeu a face com as mãos.

Porém, o silêncio era genuíno, como nos momentos em que ouvia as histórias da Matriarca.

Quando as mãos abriram como uma cortina, sua imagem já era firme. Ele se virou para o armário e começou a abrir o cofre.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Uma essência negra saltou da gema para a semente. Maya sentiu como se uma doença tivesse deixado seu corpo imediatamente, em uma cura milagrosa.

Enquanto terminava a purificação, Revenante indagou a noviça, "Por que não avisou antes? Com a sua gema da alma nesse estado, você não ia durar mais um dia."

Maya abaixou cabeça diante da expressão irritada da irmã. "Eu... Eu não sei..."

Revenante respirou fundo e ofereceu a gema. "Nós tamo fazendo esse racionamento pra manter todos são e salvos, entendeu?"

Maya timidamente assentiu e pegou gema, do qual logo se tornou em um anel no dedo do meio da sua mão esquerda.

"Agora vá," disse a forte mulher negra, "você já tá atrasada pro almoço."

Obedecendo a irmã, Maya foi ao refeitório. Contudo, sua mente estava em outro lugar. Em algum momento, sua gema havia se tornado o reflexo de um vazio devorador. A saudade de sua família, de onde ela vivia, está certamente mais forte. No entanto, ela estava certa que aquele vazio era um arrependimento à espreita de seu coração, relacionado ao momento que cruzou caminho com Madre. Será que se juntar a Irmandade das Almas havia sido a escolha certa? Era uma decisão que ela não devia ter feito sozinha.

Quando Maya se deu conta, ela já estava segurando a bandeja com o prato de comida e procurando um lugar para sentar. Como havia chegado tarde, se deparou com mesas completamente ocupadas, exceto por uma onde havia apenas uma garota. Ela se aproximou e sentou, fazendo o mínimo de barulho para não incomodar ninguém.

"Ei."

E falhou miseravelmente, sendo forçada a trocar olhares com a outra garota na mesa. Era uma pessoa pálida e magra, olhos roxos, cabelos roxos com tons vermelhos nas extremidades, e uma cara nada feliz. Maya se levantou.

"Espera, por que tá deixando a mesa?"

A garota de pele escura ficou surpresa com a pergunta.

"Senta aí."

Maya atendeu ao pedido, fazendo-o em um lento movimento.

"Você é a recém-chegada," a garota pálida falou, "qual é o teu nome?"

"Maya, e você é..."

"Evie."

Ela sorriu e assentiu. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Evie."

A outra garota não reagiu, mostrando uma cara apática, e voltou a comer.

O sorriso de Maya se desfez lentamente, enquanto ela também dava a atenção ao seu prato.

Porém, de repente, Evie perguntou, "Eles te resgataram ou te recrutaram?"

"Isso tem diferença?" Surpresa, Maya disse sem pensar, logo se arrependendo.

"Não parece que faz muito tempo que é uma garota mágica," Evie continuou, "por que você quis ser uma? O que desejou?"

"Ahm..." Maya respondeu, "eu queria ter uma amiga." Então ela ouviu o som de talheres sendo largadas. Hesitando a princípio, ela olhou para a companheira de mesa.

O olhar roxo da garota pálida era intenso. "Mas que porra de desejo é esse? Forçar alguém a ser sua amiga."

"O quê?! Não! Eu não desejei isso! Eu quero que seja algo..." A garota de pele escura abaixou seu olhar azul por um momento "...algo mais natural."

O semblante de Evie ainda escancarava o seu intento furioso.

"A-Aliás, o meu desejo ainda não se concretizou. Eu não tenho uma amiga. Então o que você diz não deve ser verdade."

"Ainda é um desejo de merda," Evie balançou a cabeça, dizendo friamente, "tu tá fadada a se tornar uma bruxa."

Maya arregalou os olhos. "B-Bruxa?"

Já Evie semicerrou os dela. "Você prestou atenção nas aulas da Madre, né?"

"Sim! Sim! Foi uma das primeiras coisas que ela me ensinou quando vim pra cá. Bruxas eram garotas mágicas." Maya olhou para a sua gema brilhante em seu anel. "Mas por que eu tô destinada a se tornar uma?"

"Você daria a sua vida pra ter uma amiga?"

"Eh..." Maya fez uma careta, aquela pergunta tinha uma resposta tão clara. "Como vou ter uma amiga se eu não viver?"

"Isso mesmo, e ainda assim você fez cagada." Evie manteve a frieza. "Os únicos desejos que valem a pena são aqueles que valem mais que a sua vida."

Maya abaixou olhar, incapaz de ignorar aquelas palavras. Contudo, as mesmas palavras fizeram sua curiosidade falar mais alto. "E qual foi o seu desejo?"

"Eu desejei a morte de alguém."

Ela ficou boquiaberta, fazendo a única pergunta que tinha coragem de proferir, "Por quê..."

"É uma longa história, que se repete e não vai a lugar algum," Evie disse, sem hesitar, "eu tinha doze anos e curtia uma vida simples. Meu hobby era andar de patins e colecionar pôsteres de bandas de garotos. Até que um dia fui sequestrada por um homem."

Maya imediatamente olhou para ela ao ouvir aquilo.

E a garota pálida já havia compreendido o porquê daquela reação.

"Evie..." Maya piscou os olhos. Era como se uma cortina tivesse sido erguida. "Claro, a Evie desaparecida. A garota que estava estampada em todos os jornais. Foram meses de comoção nacional até que você conseguiu escapar do cativeiro, porque o sequestrador havia se suicidado. Pelo o que eu me lembro..."

Evie não moveu um músculo de sua face.

Já Maya abriu um tímido sorriso. "Eu me lembro que minha mãe ficou o bom tempo mencionando o seu nome pra mim. Era pra eu evitar andar na rua quando estivesse anoitecendo, e sempre se manter perto de casa."

"Sua mãe é burra," Evie afirmou, "eu tava perto de casa, em plena luz do dia, quando aconteceu. Ele só precisou de uma oportunidade, sem testemunhas, eu tava distraída com a música no fone de ouvido... Um pedaço de pano com um cheiro esquisito cobriu a minha cara. Eu acho que senti ser jogada pra dentro de um carro, mas eu só me lembro de ter acordado em uma sala sem janelas." Ela olhou envolta. "Como aqui, mas as paredes eram de tijolo de cimento. Eu já tava sem roupas, amordaçada, mãos amarradas, e o cara tava ali, segurando o pau dele."

Maya pressionou os lábios, se sentindo mal. "Deve ter sido horrível."

"Ah, ele explicou tudinho, muito falante, sabe?" Evie disse em tom irônico, "ele havia confirmado que eu era virgem e eu iria perder naquele momento. Se eu lutasse, ele iria me fazer dormir de novo e iria me foder de qualquer jeito. Ele fez até a gentileza de botar lubrificante."

"Você lutou?"

"É claro!" Evie escancarou os seus dentes rangidos. "Mas ele era grande, pesado, e ele se deitou sobre mim. Ele nem se importou que eu tava lutando, na verdade ele até gostou. Eu quase morri sufocada na minha primeira vez, e teria sido muito melhor se eu tivesse."

"Foram meses de cativeiro." Maya balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que eu não seria tão forte pra aguentar tanto..."

"Eu não estou viva porque fui forte." A garota pálida abaixou o olhar. "Lá dentro você não conseguia contar os dias, só quantas vezes você era fodida. Eu tentei algumas coisas. Mesmo com os pés e mãos amarrados, eu consegui retirar a mordaça arrastando a face pelo chão. Eu gritei, gritei muito, mas só fez ele vir, ninguém mais veio." Ela olhou para a comida em seu prato e mexeu com o garfo. "Eu fiz greve de fome, mas ele vinha com uma seringa e injetava algo em mim. Eu me sentia zonza, o corpo mole, então ele me alimentava à força. Ele deixou uma bacia pra eu fazer as minhas necessidades, mas eu urinei e defequei no chão, então eu rolei meu corpo naquilo pra que ele não me desejasse." Evie voltou olhar para a outra garota, com um ar de desgosto. "Eu só consegui fazer aquele porco gargalhar, ele gostava da minha raiva. A única coisa que realmente eu podia fazer era bater a minha cabeça contra o chão ou a parede, até o meu crânio rachar, mas eu nunca tive a coragem."

Maya permaneceu em silêncio, em uma disposição de luto.

E Evie ainda não havia terminado. "Ele começou a injetar droga pesada em mim. Eu suava, com uma euforia que eu não queria, e a minha pele ficava mais sensível. Ele me masturbava e o desgraçado conseguia fazer eu ter orgasmos. Certa vez ele disse, 'nada aqui é seu', e ele tava certo. O meu corpo pertencia a ele. Você mataria esse homem?"

Com a súbita e inesperada pergunta, Maya trouxe a mão ao peito, incerta de que deveria responder, "E-Eu? Se eu estivesse em seu lugar..."

"Nãonãonãonão." Evie se debruçou sobre a mesa e sussurrou. "Como garota mágica. Se você soubesse tudo isso que te contei e cruzasse com ele, você o mataria?"

Maya balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei dizer..."

"Ou talvez você queria manter isso pra si." Evie retornou a sentar direito e suspirou. "De qualquer forma, você já deve ter imaginado o que aconteceu. Em um momento que eu tava sozinha, eu notei Kyuubey me observando no canto da sala. Eu achei que tava alucinando, ainda mais que ele veio conversar comigo e eu conseguia responder mesmo com a mordaça. Ele me ofereceu o contrato, prometendo que aquilo salvaria a minha vida, mas eu não tava nem aí com isso. Eu queria aquele puto morto."

"O noticiário disse que ele havia se suicidado," Maya indagou, "você desejou que fosse assim pra que não levantassem suspeitas."

"Não!" A garota desviou seu olhar roxo, balançando a cabeça e com um sorriso de dor. "Não, não... Quando eu me tornei garota mágica, eu me senti sóbria e forte. Eu arrebentei as amarras e arrombei a porta; eu descobri que era um porão de uma casa; eu subi e procurei por ele, pra esmagar a face dele antes que o sonho terminasse. Só que eu o encontrei estirado em um sofá; ele tava frio... Kyuubey disse que ele tava morto, foi aí que comecei a acreditar que era real. Eu saí da casa e corri pela rua, em um subúrbio desconhecido." Evie fechou os olhos e esfregou a testa. "Kyuubey nem tinha me dito sobre o uniforme mágico, eu estava nua, mas eu tava tão acostumada com a condição, que eu nem me toquei. Eu acho que só queria ver o céu... Alguém me viu e chamou a polícia."

Maya franziu as sobrancelhas. "Então o seu desejo matou ele."

Evie olhou para outra garota, agora mais séria. "A polícia disse que ele morreu de overdose, eles encontraram uma carta também. Eles contaram pra minha família que a mãe dele havia falecido recentemente e ele tinha herdado aquela casa. Ele não tinha pai, vivia recluso e nunca teve trabalho, sem perspectiva de um futuro. A carta deixou claro que ele queria 'aproveitar uma juventude negada' antes de pôr um fim na vida dele. A droga ele comprou com as economias que ele havia feito com a pensão da mãe."

"Então ele se suicidou, ele já estava morto," Maya arregalou os olhos ao concluir, "Kyuubey te enganou..."

"Kyuubey me disse que ele ainda tava vivo quando entrou na casa, ele poderia ter sobrevivido a overdose, mas meu desejo garantiu que isso não acontecesse..." Evie respirou fundo e mostrou um sorriso irônico. "A polícia disse que a droga era de alta qualidade, então ele morreu feliz, conseguindo tudo que ele queria na vida, e eu garanti isso." Ela deu de ombros. "Mas eu não me importo. Cedo ou tarde ele iria morrer, e eu iria apodrecer naquela sala antes que alguém me encontrasse. A vida é feita de perdas após perdas e você não deve se importar. É essa a mentalidade que uma garota mágica deve ter." Ela semicerrou o olhar. "Quer saber de algo que você não viu nos noticiários? Um mês e meio depois, eles fizeram testes e descobriram que estava grávida."

Maya ficou de queixo caído.

"Com toda aquela merda que ele injetou em mim, eu não tinha engravidado, mas ao me tornar uma garota mágica, eu fiquei saudável e limpa, e muuiiiito fértil. Os médicos recomendaram o aborto, mas os meus pais queriam que eu tivesse o bebê e enviar pra adoção. Eles acreditam nesse negócio de karma, pra eles o bebê não era só inocente como ele poderia compensar o mal que o pai fez." Evie ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Mas eles não precisaram ficar discutindo, pois eu acabei tendo um aborto espontâneo."

Maya prendeu a respiração ao notar o sarcasmo na face da outra garota. "Você..."

"O que há de errado? Eu só quis que fosse algo mais natural." O sorriso da garota pálida deu lugar a apatia. "Agora cai fora da minha mesa, antes que eu comece a gostar de ti contra a minha vontade."

"Hã?" A garota de pele escura franziu o cenho.

Lentamente, o olhar de Evie se arregalou e sua boca ficou mais agressiva. "Cai. FORA."

Maya estremeceu e abaixou os olhos, então ela se levantou rápido, levando consigo a bandeja com a comida.

Por um momento, Evie observou a outra garota procurando outro lugar para se sentar, esperando que ela pudesse olhar para trás. Como isso não se sucedeu, ela retornou a sua refeição.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Em passos apressados, Inquisidor caminhava pelo corredor fazendo barulho com as suas botas.

Madre estava tendo dificuldades de acompanhá-lo. Ela sentia que havia dado partida a uma locomotiva, que agora estava desgovernada e acelerando.

O homem chegou em uma porta de metal e apertou botão no painel para abri-la, mas um ruído seguido por uma pequena luz vermelha indicava a não autorização do acesso. "Eles ousam!" ele vociferou.

"Inquisidor!" Madre tocou o ombro dele. "Calma, apenas coloque o código."

Ele digitou freneticamente no painel e a porta se abriu.

Na sala, todos já estavam olhando para a porta. Invasora estava de pé, ao lado de uma grande tela, enquanto as outras irmãs estavam sentadas à mesa oval. Generalíssima e Nano, assim como Revenante e Sortuda. A coelhinha sorriu e acenou para quem havia chegado. "Oioioiii~"

Inquisidor a ignorou, focando em Generalíssima. "O que significa isso?! Uma reunião sem a minha presença."

"Isso não é uma reunião." A mulher latina olhou para a criança. "Nano teve uma idéia e ela me convidou para vir aqui para que pudesse compartilhá-la. As outras irmãs acabaram vindo junto. Foi algo inesperado, eu ia te contar depois." Ela então notou que ele não havia chegado sozinho. "Madre, você disse a ele que nós estávamos em uma reunião?"

"Não." A ruiva pressionou os lábios, sabendo que aquela afirmação era subjetivamente falsa. "Depois de limpar a cozinha, eu queria saber onde Revenante e Sortuda foram depois que elas terminaram de lavar a louça. Então eu as vi entrando nessa sala. Depois, eu cruzei caminho com Inquisidor e ele me perguntou onde estava Sortuda. Eu disse que ela estava aqui, na sala de reunião."

Generalíssima suspirou.

Já Sortuda tentou fingir estar confusa, mas falhou miseravelmente devido ao sorriso. "Oh? Ele tava perguntando sobre mim?"

Revenante olhou de relance para ela, semicerrando os olhos.

O homem, contudo, estava mais interessado no que estava aparecendo na tela, o mapa dos Estados Unidos da América. "Essa reunião é sobre Washington?"

"Isso não é uma reunião..." Generalíssima falou em tom baixo, enquanto esfregava a face.

"Sim!" Nano assentiu, sorrindo. "eu tive uma idéia que vai nos ajudar a procu-"

"Ninguém vai sair dessa base." Ele olhou intensamente para a criança.

Nano baixou a cabeça. "Eh... hmmm..."

"E o que tu quer que a gente faça?" Revenante reclamou, "a gente não achou essas porras de sementes até agora. Reestabelecer contato com Washington é nossa melhor chance, eles podem no ajudar."

"É, nós nem tivemos mais retorno da Willa," Sortuda disse, agora mais séria, se não mais triste, "o que será que aconteceu com ela?"

Generalíssima se juntou as irmãs. "Deixe Nano falar, eu quero ouvir a idéia dela."

A criança voltou a trocar olhares com o homem, ele aparentava estar mais calmo, mas não menos ameaçador.

"Inquisidor..." Madre o chamou com uma voz suave.

Ele assentiu um pouco, dizendo, "seja sucinta."

Nano sorriu levemente, concordando, e ela começou, "É perigoso nós procurarmos por Washington pessoalmente, pois não temos a atual dimensão do problema. Ao invés disso, nós podemos plantar um drone lá e ele seria manobrado daqui, via satélite, Invasora poderia arranjar isso. Dentro do drone teria uma mensagem codificada sobre a nossa situação, então bastaria pousar assim que encontrarmos Washington."

"E se não encontrarmos Washington?" Inquisidor ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Washington será encontrado," Generalíssima afirmou, "se Washington tivesse caído, não haveria nada vivo na superfície da Terra."

Ele apenas olhou brevemente para ela, e cruzou os braços. "E se o drone for capturado pelo inimigo?"

Nano tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. "Eu consigo construir um drone com um dispositivo de autodestruição. A mensagem codificada, assim como qualquer informação que houver, será irrecuperável."

"Uhum..." Ele olhou para a garota asiática ao lado da tela. "E qual é a sua opinião?"

Todos na sala olharam para Invasora.

Ela respirou fundo e resumiu em uma única palavra, "Arriscado."

Nano ficou boquiaberta. "I-Invasora?!"

A bailarina azul desviou olhar. "Eu sei, nós já conversamos sobre isso, mas..."

"Qual é o problema?" Inquisidor perguntou.

"Nano trabalhou por anos em Washington," Invasora respondeu, "as irmãs que vivem lá têm conhecimento das capacidades dela." Ela olhou para Generalíssima. "Apesar que Washington não tenha caído, algumas dessas irmãs podem ter se tornado nesse novo tipo de bruxa. Elas podem avistar o drone e reconhecer que foi construído com a magia de Nano. Ao invés de capturar o drone, elas podem monitorar o sinal usado para controlá-lo para obter a localização da fonte, e essa tentativa é difícil de detectar a tempo." Então ela olhou para a criança. "Eu duvido que eles consigam a posição exata, seria mais uma direção, é difícil dizer. No mínimo, elas saberiam que Nano está procurando por Washington. Ela será caçada."

Aquela última afirmação, acompanhado por aquele olhar gelado, fez Nano encolher.

"Não se preocupe, Invasora, isso nunca irá acontecer," o homem declarou, "quem sair ou enviar algo para fora da base, será imediatamente considerado traidor da Irmandade, sendo punido de acordo."

"QUÊ?!" Revenante exasperou, "tá de sacanagem?!"

"Vixe," Sortuda comentou em voz baixa, "ele tá de mal humor."

Revenante se virou para ela. "Por quê?"

A garota coelhinha deu de ombros, sorrindo. "Vou saber?"

Com o cenho franzido, Generalíssima indagou, "Punido por quem?"

Inquisidor respondeu prontamente, "Por mim, é claro."

A mulher se levantou da cadeira. "Os membros nessas instalações são de MINHA responsabilidade."

Ele afirmou, "Suas responsabilidades terminam quando toda a Irmandade está ameaçada."

A face tensa de Generalíssima irradiava cólera.

Inquisidor aparentava estar incólume quanto aquilo.

"Por Deus! Parem!" Madre exclamou, "vocês estão se comportando feito crianças!"

O homem virou a cabeça e assentiu para ela, antes de declarar, "Essa reunião acabou."

Generalíssima exalou, deixando escapar entre os dentes um murmúrio, "Isso... não é uma..."

Invasora suspirou e balançou cabeça, desligando a tela.

Nano permaneceu em silêncio na cadeira, cabisbaixa.

Também ainda na cadeira, Revenante protestou, estendo o braço em direção ao homem. "Generalíssima, qual é! Você vai deixar esse boçal dar as ordens por aqui?"

"Eu concordo com Invasora." Generalíssima se apoiou na mesa com a uma mão, enquanto tentava relaxar a tensão do corpo. "A idéia de Nano tem mérito, mas é arriscada. Além disso, eu quero resolver essa questão das sementes e retornar ao projeto antes que nós tenhamos contato com Washington."

Inquisidor levantou a voz, deixando claro que era para todos ouvirem, "Eu não fui enviado para cá para agradar vocês. Por isso que eu tolero agressões verbais, conquanto que nada saia dessa base."

Madre abriu a porta para sair, sua voz não escondia o desapontamento, "Eu vou ao dormitório ver como as noviças estão. Por favor, eu espero que eu não tenha que começar a fazer isso com vocês."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Deitada na cama, Maya contemplava a cama vizinha. Ela estava vazia, tudo estava vazio. Sentindo-se novamente ruim, a garota se levantou rapidamente e checou a sua gema da alma. O tom azul da pedra no anel estava bem visível, um bom sinal, porém nada que a satisfizesse.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou o ar escapar de seus pulmões. Parecia ser uma questão de tempo para afundar novamente em um desespero silencioso. Lá no fundo, estava uma pergunta que ela não queria ouvir, muito menos encontrar a resposta.

_Eu me tornei uma garota mágica em vão?_

"Minha querida, o que lhe aflige?"

Maya levantou a cabeça e viu uma mulher ruiva de pé, olhos cinzas e sorriso tenro, uma mão sempre segurando um rosário vermelho. Ela não queria ter chamado atenção, muito menos de uma irmã, mas, já que era Madre, talvez ela podia ser um pouco honesta. "Eu não sei... Eu tô me sentindo um pouco só."

"Por que não interage com as outras noviças?" Madre falou.

Evie veio na mente de Maya, mas decidiu evitar mencionar algo tão sensível. Ela olhou para as outras noviças no dormitório, para observar o que elas estavam fazendo, mas o que lhe chamava mais a atenção, de alguma forma, eram as camas vazias, haviam muitas. "Eu não sei se tô me sentindo realmente sozinha, eu não sei dizer o que é."

"Hmmm..." Madre olhou para o teto, ponderando, "talvez seja saudade."

"Será?" Maya ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aquela palavra parecia se encaixar melhor com o que estava sentindo.

Madre voltou a olhar para ela. "Você deve estar pensando em quando verá sua família novamente."

"Oh..." Era verdade, Maya se lembrava de ter cogitado isso, mas algo dentro dela apontava que aquele sentimento não parecia estar relacionado. "Sim, eu... pensei..."

"Sua família ficará bem. Eu lutarei para isso." Madre assentiu. "Seja paciente, essa crise irá passar. Guerras, pragas, deuses... A humanidade já sentiu muitas vezes estar à beira da extinção, mas ela não somente sobreviveu como continua evoluindo. Nós, garotas mágicas, temos parte nisso, mas, diferente do que Incubator pensa, cada alma humana conta."

Maya assentiu em resposta, acompanhado de um sorriso tímido.

"Você deveria conversar com as outras noviças, isso vai lhe ajudar a se adaptar e você se sentirá melhor."

"Eu farei isso."

Madre estava satisfeita com a resposta e saiu para ver outras noviças.

Maya a acompanhou com os olhos por um tempo, antes de deixar o sorriso esmorecer e se deitar na cama de novo. Ela se espreguiçou e olhou para cama vizinha vazia. Apesar do que havia acabado de dizer, ela estava indisposta, se não com vergonha de falar com outras noviças na frente da Madre. Isso poderia ser feito em outra hora.

Enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro, ela sentiu os dedos tocarem em algo embaixo dele. "Hã?" Ela puxou e viu que era um pequeno pedaço de papel e nele estava escrito um nome a caneta.

**Alice**

"O que é isso?" Ela reconheceu que era um pedaço rasgado de uma página de seu diário, do qual ela havia deixado em casa. Ela olhou na outra face do papel e descobriu que havia algo mais escrito nele.

**Talvez você nunca quis ser a minha amiga de verdade. Perdoe-me por ter interferido em sua vida, mas eu realmente quis ser a sua melhor amiga. Por mais que você possa me odiar por ter feito isso, todos os momentos que passamos juntas foram reais e preciosos. Por favor, não me faça arrepender deles.**

"Essa é a minha caligrafia." Maya deixou a cama, seu coração acelerado, pois ela não conseguia se lembrar, por mais que se esforçasse. "Quem é Alice?" Ela franziu a testa. "Será que... meu desejo..." Ela então procurou por Madre.

A irmã estava indo em direção ao túnel de saída.

A noviça correu atrás dela. "Madre! Madre!"

"Hmm?" A mulher parou e se virou. "Minha criança, o que foi agora?"

Maya perguntou, "Alice, você conhece alguém com esse nome por aqui?"

"Alice?" Madre ficou pensativa por um momento antes de declarar, "creio que não haja nenhuma Alice no momento."

A garota balbuciou, "T-Talvez ela estivesse aqui antes, mas saiu..."

Madre balançou a cabeça. "Eu duvido disso. Ela é alguém importante para você?"

"Ela é minha amiga," Maya afirmou, mesmo se não tivesse nada concreto, aquilo soou natural.

"Oh..." Madre indagou, "Ela é uma garota mágica? Se ela não for, não tem razão de ela vir para cá."

Maya abaixou a cabeça, tentando se lembrar, mas em vão. "Eu não sei."

Madre suspirou e fez uma nova pergunta, "Como ela se parece?"

"E-Eu não sei..."

A ruiva enrugou as sobrancelhas. "Ela é uma amiga imaginária?"

"Não, não é isso!" Maya exclamou.

Madre arregalou os olhos e levou a mão ao peito.

Maya olhou envolta, checando se tinha chamado a atenção de alguém mais no dormitório. Confirmando que não havia, ela disse, "Ok, eu vou explicar," ela respirou fundo e continuou, "quando fiz o contrato com Kyuubey, eu desejei ter uma amiga. Alice deve ser essa amiga, mas eu não consigo me lembrar de nada sobre ela! Como isso é possível?! É o meu desejo!"

"Entendi." Madre abaixou as pálpebras levemente. "Como você tem tanta certeza de que é ela?"

"Eu acho que é fé." Maya deu de ombros. "Você entende mais sobre isso do que eu, né?"

"Fé?" Madre sorriu. "Eu testemunhei essa força incansável muitas e muitas vezes, e até que ponto a esperança pode nos carregar. Eu tenho longa experiência nisso, ao ponto de eu poder ousar em dizer que eu não deveria."

"Então..." Maya mordeu os próprios lábios. "Você acredita em mim?"

"Sim, eu acredito." Madre assentiu. "O que você disse pode ser estranho, mas, sabendo que magia é real, nada pode ser descartado. Eu irei ajudá-la."

O semblante de Maya se iluminou.

"Primeiramente, eu ainda preciso entender uma parte da sua história."

Maya voltou a ficar preocupada. "O que seria?"

"Como você sabe que o nome dela é Alice se você não se lembra sequer da aparência dela?"

"Ah..." Maya olhou para o pedaço de papel que ela estava segurando em sua mão esquerda.

"Está escrito aí?" Madre abriu a mão e a ofereceu. "Posso ver?"

A garota trouxe a mão com o papel até o seu próprio peito, cobrindo então com a outra mão.

"Eu imagino o quanto isso vale para você," a voz de Madre ficou mais suave, "mas se eu entregar isso para Generalíssima, será mais fácil de convencê-la em pesquisar se há registros de uma Alice por aqui."

Maya tirou a mão do peito. Ela assentiu, mas não tirava os olhos do papel.

**Alice**

Ela queria marcar esse nome em sua mente, para nunca mais esquecer. Ela lentamente estendeu a mão esquerda e depositou na mão de madre aquela evidência de que seu desejo havia sido atendido.

_Quê?_

Um som de jóia chacoalhando chamou atenção da noviça. Madre estava usando um extravagante bracelete dourado com gemas, algo que a garota pensou ser difícil de não ter reparado antes. Então ela também notou que o braço estava nu demais, a pele escura demais. Ela quis trocar olhares com a ruiva, mas se deparou com par de volumosos seios, a pele lisa e macia, e músculos esculpidos com perfeição. Ela ergueu a cabeça e encontrou um par de olhos rosas, serenos como os de Madre, mas acima deles havia uma tiara com uma gema negra, um nexo de uma tormenta furiosa.

"Muito bem, criança, você fez exatamente tudo o que lhe foi pedido."

Maya não estava entendo mais nada. Ela ouviu a voz alegre de Madre, mas somente havia aquela mulher na sua frente, com os lábios fechados. Contudo, seu raciocínio foi interrompido por uma dor súbita e excruciante. Ela abriu a boca para gritar, caindo no chão. Ela rapidamente olhou para fonte daquela sensação e viu que sua mão esquerda não havia mais o dedo do meio, em seu lugar o sangue pulsava para fora, manchando a sua camisa branca e a calça camuflada. Ela gritou novamente, mas se deu conta que estava sem voz. Ela realmente não estava entendo mais nada, salvo ser um pesadelo prestes a terminar. Ela olhou para a mulher alta.

Mas a mulher não trocou olhares com a garota. Ela estava mais interessada em remover o anel do dedo decepado que estava segurando.

Maya olhou envolta. As noviças no dormitório estavam descansando, andando, conversando, rindo. Ela estendeu o braço e clamou por ajuda, mas logo concluiu que era inútil sem voz, então ela golpeou o chão com as pernas e o corpo para tentar causar algum barulho. Contudo, mesmo quando as noviças pareciam estar olhando na direção dela, elas ignoravam completamente o que estava acontecendo.

A mulher aproximou o anel até a sua gema negra. O anel se liquefez em uma essência azul, que espiralou em direção a gema, a pintando com um belíssimo tom turquesa. O azul foi se tornando rosa e então as cores afundaram na escuridão.

Maya congelou por um instante antes de se tornar uma boneca sem vida, lentamente se tornando transparente.

A mulher esperou até que ela não pudesse mais sentir o dedo decepado que estava segurando. No chão, agora havia apenas o uniforme da Irmandade, sem manchas de sangue, sem traços da noviça que o vestia. Não, isso não era tão simples. Ela olhou para pedaço de papel, onde estava escrito o nome dado para a outra alma, e o amassou até se tornar uma pequena bola, então ela pegou as roupas no chão e foi até a cama de Maya.

Como de praxe, as noviças mantêm os seus pertences debaixo das camas, mas a mulher dessa vez iria checar tudo, até mesmo dentro do colchão e travesseiro. Ela não encontrou nada nesses lugares, mas nos pertences da garota, ela encontrou um rosário vermelho, um que ela reconheceu imediatamente.

O olhar da mulher ficou perdido em cogitações, enquanto o aperto da mão que segurava o rosário ficava cada vez mais forte, as esferas do instrumento de fé marcando a pele. No final, a respiração dela estava mais audível e ela balançou cabeça, decidida em continuar o que estava fazendo. Ela ajeitou o travesseiro e arrumou o lençol da cama, não deixando uma ruga sequer. Seus dedos eram ainda bons para isso.

Após terminar a limpeza, ela foi em direção a saída do dormitório, carregando consigo o rosário e os pertences da noviça. Foi então que ela viu Madre vindo pelo túnel. Sem hesitar por um momento, ela apressou os passos e segurou o ombro da ruiva.

Madre parou subitamente, seus olhos visando um destino incerto.

A mulher puxou a mão da irmã e abriu com cuidado os dedos, depositando o rosário na palma da mão para só então fechá-la novamente. Para terminar, ela deu dois leves tapas no ombro.

Madre retornou a andar, chegando ao dormitório.

Assim que as noviças a avistaram, elas cumprimentaram, "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia..." Madre se distraiu enquanto enleava o rosário em sua mão. De alguma forma, ele estava fora do lugar.

"Você veio purificar as nossas gemas?" uma noviça perguntou, "Revenante fez isso antes do almoço."

"Eu estou ciente disso." Madre sorriu. "Eu apenas vim para ver como vocês estão se comportando."

A mulher alta de longos cabelos brancos analisava a cena, observando cada reação de todos. Convencida de que estava estável, ela prosseguiu pelo túnel, desaparecendo na primeira curva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Apokálypsis


End file.
